Science of Fashion
by vicar-dibley
Summary: AU, Miranda meets Andy, who is a scientist, at a fund raiser. Femslash Miranda/Andy
1. Chapter 1

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 1

Dr Andrea Sachs, evolutionary biologist at the NYU, put down her reading glasses and rubbed her tired eyes loathing the amount of work that had piled up on her desk. Going to a conference was invigorating and a welcome change from her routine but coming back to an overflowing desk was hell.

She sighing heavily when a knock on her door interrupted her musings, calling the visitor in.

"Come in!"

The grey haired head of her friend and head of the department came around an opening door. Carl Richardson had mastered all his courage to fulfil his unavoidable mission, to more or less order his friend and dear colleague to attend the University fund raiser on Friday. Being the boss was a dirty job indeed.

"Hello, Andy. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Not really. If anything you are a welcome excuse for a break."

Carl flopped down on one of her visitor chairs and decided to take a relaxed approach of the subject ahead.

"So, how was the conference?"

"Quite good, actually." Andy smiled tiredly.

"Peterson still angry at you about the article in the last _Nature_ issue?"

"Yes. You know him."

"That I do. Whiny little man." Carl laughed.

"Is there something in particular you want from me?" Andy asked knowingly.

Fidgeting with the end of his tie Carl pondered his request over and finally blurted it out, not quite sure how else he could make it more appealing to her.

"You have to attend the fund raiser on Friday."

"Absolutely not." Andy shot back.

"You have to, the president made it clear that it's of utmost importance for you to be there and it is your turn anyway."

Andy bristled at this suggestion and was inclined to fight it tooth and nail to prevent her fate.

"Why me? And what do you mean my turn? Since when do we take turns. John loves this kind of events and Sharon has already bought a new dress, she has told me so. What the hell do you need me for?"

"Well, you see", Carl stuttered under Andy's murderous gaze. "There is this new benefactor. She is the editor in chief of _Runway, _the fashion magazine and well..."

"Jesus, Carl. A fashion magazine, really. You know I don't give a damn about these kind of things." Andy rolled her eyes she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But you dress exceptionally well." Carl murmured.

"Only because I don't read such ridiculous magazines doesn't mean I have no sense of style at all", Andy was slightly miffed.

"Sorry", Carl apologised. "Anyway, we need you there. This woman is hard to please and you know that neither Sharon nor John is the right person for that. For Sharon every other female is competition and John always feels the need to conquer. And believe me when I say that Miranda Priestly doesn't give a damn about John's charm."

"Who does?" Andy asked with a smile.

"So you will attend?" Carl was hopeful.

"Do I have any choice?"

"Actually, no I'm afraid."

"Great, just bloody great", Andy muttered softly. "Now get out, I have work to do."

Jumping to his feet, with a speed few people would have thought possible for a man of his age and distinguished demeanour, Carl walked to the door, turning around before he finally left.

"Thank you, Andy."

"Yeah, yeah", she waved the man off without any further look.

When the door closed behind her friend Andy Sachs slumped back in her chair already thinking of a way to make Carl pay for this.

Friday came faster than expected. Wearing her new Armani suit Andy had made her appearance at the party and was instantly annoyed by the gossip mongers and pitiful glances she received. Much to her relieve Carl had told her that Miranda Priestly would be late. Andy hoped she would be late enough so she would not have to meet her at all. Really, what were those people thinking? If they wanted to donate money for scientific research they could and should do so without any sucking up to them and for the sake of science itself.

After two hours of small talk and listening to a lot of inane chatter, Andy escaped to the terrace with a bottle of wine, where she enjoyed the slight early summer breeze, the silence and solace.

Sitting in the shadows and gazing into a clear night sky, Andy thought it was a wonderful night. It caused Andy to think about her wife and how they would have enjoyed this together.

When she wiped away an errant tear, the floor to ceiling door opened and a woman in a beautiful black dress with silver hair stepped out. The moonlight made her light skin look even paler.

The silver haired woman heaved a sigh and looked up into the night sky. Andy was mesmerised, she knew that the woman hadn't realised she was there. It was clear that she wanted to escape the event for a few moments, so Andy decided to ask her over where she would not be seen by a room full of people.

"You should come over here, they can see you from inside over there", Andy softly said.

A startled sound escaped Miranda when she turned towards the voice.

"Sorry", Andy hastened to apologise. "I didn't mean to startle you. It just seemed as if you wanted some undisturbed time to yourself."

"Well, that wouldn't be the case now, anyway", Miranda said not unkindly.

"Right", Andy had to agree. "I leave you to yourself then."

She took her cane and started to get up but Miranda realised she didn't want her to go.

"Stay!" It sounded like an order, not a request.

Looking at the other woman, Andy didn't know what to do but a soft "Please", changed her mind.

"All right", Andy propped her cane against the side of the bench again, holding up the bottle of wine. "Care for some wine? I neglected to bring glasses, though."

Gliding gracefully to where Andy was sitting, Miranda sat down next to the other woman, snatched the bottle from her hand and took a healthy gulp.

"I needed that, thank you."

Inclining her head Andy took back the bottle and took a sip herself.

Neither said a word for quite some time, enjoying the silence. When Miranda slightly shivered in the breeze Andy took off the jacket of her suit and wrapped it gently around Miranda's bare shoulders.

"Better?"

"Yes." Miranda couldn't help but smile at the chivalrous gesture, smelling the younger woman's perfume on the jacket. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"You didn't enjoy the party either, I presume?" Miranda asked casually.

"No", Andy snorted "I loath these kinds of sucking up gatherings."

"Then why are you here?"

"The head of my department forced me to, more or less." Andy gazed into the night before she continued.

"He wanted me to meet some new benefactor."

"Oh." Now Miranda was intrigued, wondering who else might be interested to donate money to Carl's department.

"Indeed. A fashion magazine woman. She is the editor of _Run-_something."

"You haven't met her then?" Miranda asked all innocence.

"Good grief, no." Andy huffed. "I had to endure two hours of small talk all along as it is. What could someone like me have to say to a woman who is, according to my boss, the most powerful and influential person not only in the fashion industry but in New York?"

Pausing to gather her thoughts Andy tried to get her point across.

"I mean, the whole purpose of this party is to suck up to some rich people to get money for our research. I understand that, mind you. But I hate it nonetheless. If they want to support science than they should do it because they realise that science has a value of its own. And what is more, I´m quite sure there are more interesting people to talk to at the party."

"What makes you say that?" Miranda was intrigued now, knowing that this was the woman Carl Richardson wanted her to meet.

"Because I'm the most boring person one can think of", Andy laughed. "And most people feel embarrassed or awkward around me."

"The cane I presume?" Miranda guessed.

"Hmm", Andy agreed. "Small talk, I am lacking at. Fashion, I don't give a damn about. Unlike my nonna, who is a dedicated follower of fashion."

"But for all you do not care, you dress exceptionally well." Miranda smirked.

"Yeah, well. I guess nonna rubbed off on me after all." Andy smiled sheepishly.

That elicited a genuine laugh from the older woman.

"Besides, I am not famous, so what is there to talk about? I'm a nerd or rather most people tend to think so after a short conversation. Just plain old me, a biologist who loves to talk about her subject, which by the way has the tendency to annoy or infuriate people. I would like to spare her my babbling."

Thinking about what the younger woman said, Miranda understood all too well what it meant talking to people you are not interested in and who in turn are not interested in you either.

This woman didn't recognise her which was quite refreshing, just as was talking to her.

They spoke for some time more and Andy without even trying made Miranda laugh about her stories about students and colleagues. Miranda enjoyed herself immensely for the first time in a very long time.

Sighing when she felt tired, it had been a long day after all and the wine she drank with the younger woman made it worse.

Miranda got up from the bench she took the jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to the younger woman.

"Thank you, for your company. Your plain old self and nerd talk made this evening worthwhile." Miranda smiled genuinely.

"No, thank _you_. I really enjoyed myself for the first time since... Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you." Andy didn't want her to go but it was obvious that the older woman was tired.

"Good night." Miranda bid good bye.

"Good night."

When she was alone again Andy realised the woman hadn't told her her name but neither had she. Andy was just glad that she had at least for a little while spent time with somebody intriguing. So the evening hadn't been so bad after all. Drinking wine and talking to a beautiful, fascinating woman could be counted as a perfect evening.

Getting to her feet with the help of her cane Andy left the party with a small smile on her lips.

The next day a beautiful bouquet of flowers arrived at Andy's office with a card attached that read:

_Thank you, for a wonderful evening._

Reading the card brought the image of a stunningly gorgeous woman in a black dress bathed in moonlight to Andy's mind and a soft smile to her lips.

"Wow", Carl Richardson was perplexed when he entered Andy's room unannounced, "I haven't seen that smile for quite a while. Must have been a juicy evening after all."

Sighing at Carl's cheeky comment, Andy put the card into her top drawer before she leaned over her desk and regarded her friend with forced patience.

"What do you want?"

"If you weren't my friend, I could be offended." Carl faked hurt.

"Well?", Andy prodded.

"Ok", Carl got serious, "the president made a proposition and I think he is right. Thing is I want you to give an interview to _Runway_."

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Andy raised her voice. "What for? I am a scientist, not some stupid celebrity or wanna be star. I talk science, not fashion. If this is some twisted scheme to get into Miranda Priestly's good graces, forget it!"

Sitting down in the chair in front of Andy's desk, Carl knew he had to make Andy see reason. He wasn't too crazy about the idea himself, but he also knew that _Runway_ magazine reached a far greater audience than any science magazine ever would and they needed all the promotion it could get given the anti-scientific attitude in this country.

"Look, Andy, I know how you despise this, I'm not so crazy about it myself. But fact is, Miranda decided to dedicate the next issue of _Runway_ to female scientists and we can use all the help we can get right now."

"But why me? I'm not even American." Andy wouldn't comply without a fight that much was obvious. "Why don't you ask Sharon? I'm sure she'd be delighted."

"Because Miranda Priestly specifically asked for you." Carl pointed out.

"Again, why me? She doesn't even know me." What was this woman playing at? Andy could only wonder.

"I don't have the slightest idea", Carl had to admit.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Andy, please!" Carl sighed. It was going to be a long hard talk to convince his friend.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 2

Carl did make her see reason and two days later Andy was on her way to Elias-Clarke to meet with the editor in chief for the interview. Grinding her teeth at having been talked into this, Andy looked every inch the angry professor when she stood in front of the building. With a defeated sigh at the impending fate Andy Sachs made her way inside and caught the elevator full with thin, good looking women on their way up to the same floor.

When she reached the desk of Miranda Priestly's assistant she couldn't help but smile at the familiar snotty English accent.

"What can I do for you?"

"Professor Sachs for Mrs Priestly."

Losing her snobbish attitude at her fellow British comrade, Emily smiled an honest smile, her first since she started working at _Runway_.

"I will tell her that you are here, just a moment." Emily got up and made a beeline for Miranda's office.

Glancing over her glasses at Emily, Miranda knew why she was here, having heard the other woman's voice outside her door.

"Professor Sachs is here, Miranda."

A nod of her head was enough to tell Emily to send her guest in.

"Professor Sachs", Emily called out to Andy.

Sighing at what was to come Andy entered the office. Shock was clearly written on her face when Emily stepped aside and Andy saw the woman behind the desk. She recognised the woman from the fund raiser.

"That's all, Emily."

"Professor Sachs", Miranda's voice was just as soft as she remembered. Andy felt like a complete fool.

"You knew", Andy spat, her hazel eyes blazing with fury.

"Yes", Miranda had to admit, "although not from the beginning."

"So what is this, some joke? Your idea of getting even for my disregard of your precious magazine?"

"Neither."

Looking at the woman for some time without saying anything at all, feeling trapped by those mesmerising blue eyes, Andy finally shook her head as if to free herself from a spell.

"I am out of here."

"Please, Professor, take a seat and let me explain." Miranda had jumped out of her seat, ready to grab the younger woman and stop her from leaving. Surprised by her own action Miranda pointed at one of her visitor's chairs and waited for Andy to accept the invitation.

Reluctantly Andy took a seat and Miranda exhaled the breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.

"Well, explain! I am all ears." Andy's tone was challenging, not in the least afraid of the woman.

Smiling at the biologist's attitude Miranda sat in her own chair before she explained herself to the other woman. A first in, she couldn't remember how many, years.

"I didn't know who you were, Professor. Not at first, but during our, rather pleasant, conversation I realised you were the one Carl wanted me to meet. You didn't know who I was and it was wonderful to be anonymous for a change."

"I more or less offended you, by implying the superficiality and meaninglessness of fashion and in consequence you in particular." Andy felt ashamed now, knowing full well the importance of this woman in the greater economic scheme.

"Whatever." Miranda waved off her apology. "You weren't trying to impress me and come to think of it you wouldn't have tried, even if you knew who I was."

"Probably not", Andy snorted.

Gazing into Miranda's eyes, Andy was intrigued by this woman. Tearing her eyes away she studied the carpet with great interest before she mumbled something unintelligible.

"I beg your pardon?" Miranda wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

"I said", Andy sighed, "thank you for the beautiful flowers."

"How did you know?" Miranda was surprised.

"Who else would thank me for a wonderful evening?" It wasn't a question, merely the stating of a fact.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well... about the interview..." Andy purposefully changed the topic.

Miranda explained what was going to happen and before she knew what was going on Andy was swept away by one of _Runway's_ freelance writers to answer her questions.

* * *

><p>The interview took place in one of the conference rooms and Andy threw all her passion for science and her field of research into it. When they were finished the journalist called Nigel to get the Professor ready for the pictures.<p>

Andy didn't have a clue because nobody had told her about the pictures. When Nigel tried to fluff away her hair from the right side of her face to take a good look, she became frighteningly angry.

"Take your bloody hands off! Don't touch me", Andy hissed.

Withdrawing his hand as if he had been burned, Nigel retreated from the furious woman.

"Maybe you should get Miranda, it was her idea after all." Nigel suggested to the writer.

The writer dashed out of the room to find their boss, leaving Nigel and Andy behind.

"I am leaving, don't bother", Andy stated and made her way out of the office. Before she reached the elevators a familiar voice stopped her.

"I didn't beg you for a quitter, Professor." Miranda baited her.

Turning around Andy faced the other woman, still fuming about the whole thing.

"I gave the interview, but nobody said anything about photos."

Miranda walked towards the younger woman, she had a very good idea why the good Professor was so forcefully fighting against having her pictures taken.

"Carl must have forgotten to tell you that it is my intention to put you on next month's cover."

"What?" Andy thought her brain was malfunctioning because she couldn't have heard what she thought she heard.

"I am sure as hell not going to be the cover girl for your magazine. Look for somebody else to play a role in your freak show!"

"I beg your pardon?" Miranda was honestly confused, she had no idea what the other woman was talking about.

Andy took her cane into her left hand to lift her hair from the right side of her face to show the angry scar that was running from her forehead, circling her eye, down to the middle of her cheek, ending only half an inch from the corner of her lips.

"This Mrs Priestly, I'm talking about this. I hardly doubt that the readers of your precious magazine want to see a disfigured nerd on the cover. They want to see the dream, the illusion, perfection and beauty, not some damaged goods."

Pausing to take hold of her cane again, Andy was shaking with fury. She was so angry that she was forced to expose herself like that in front of this woman. Andy had to admit that the editor didn't even flinch nor had she witnessed any trace of pity in her eyes when she saw her hideous scar.

Exhaling a calming breath Andy looked into perfectly calm pools of blue and felt suddenly ashamed at her outburst.

"I'm sorry, but you better look for someone else. I'm quite certain one of my colleagues would gladly pose for your cover. Good bye, Mrs Priestly."

She turned around and stalked towards the elevators. Sighing at the woman's stubbornness Miranda knew that now was not the time to insist, so she let the biologist go without an argument. For now. She was Miranda Priestly, nobody denied her.

When Miranda returned to her office, Nigel was already waiting for her. Arms crossed over his chest he looked expectantly at his boss.

"Well?"

Miranda didn't answer she merely raised an eyebrow at him. She simply took a seat behind her desk and concentrated on her files. With a huff Nigel left her office, knowing full well that she wouldn't explain anything to him.

* * *

><p>Upon her return from the magazine Andy stormed into her friend's office. She was mad as hell.<p>

"It's just an interview, my arse Carl". Andy shouted without a greeting.

"Would you please calm down? What´s up?" Carl was used to her temper, so he calmly put down his glasses and waited for Andy to lose her steam, which she usually did quite fast.

Flopping down in one of the chairs in front of Carl's desk, Andy grumbled at her friend and boss.

"You never said anything about pictures, let alone pictures for the cover", Andy accused Carl.

Carl snorted at Miranda's scheme which he hadn´t known about. He had no idea that Andy would be on the next cover of _Runway_, but it absolutely looked like something Miranda Priestly would do.

"I didn't say anything, because I didn't know."

"Like I would believe that."

"Miranda Priestly is the most unpredictable woman I know. Believe me when I say I had no idea that she wanted you on the cover", Carl tried to soothe her.

Looking at her friend Andy could see he was honest with her and inclining her head in acknowledgement.

"All right."

"Thank you. So, cover girl, when will I see your face on the front of _Runway_?"

"Never."

"Excuse me?" Carl leaned over his desk.

Andy sighed, she knew he wouldn't be pleased but it couldn't be helped now, could it.

"I said never. I did the interview and then I left because you damn well know I would have never agreed if I had known about the picture."

Carl Richardson knew Andrea Sachs could be stubborn like a mule but he also knew the same was true for one Miranda Priestly. He was really fond of his quiet life, which would be fortified if Miranda didn't get what she wanted. Carl knew the editor well enough to know this was the truth. Maybe his dear wife could help him with this, which reminded him of her insistence to invite Andy to dinner for next Saturday.

"Anna wants you to come to dinner next Saturday. She misses you, you shouldn't be such a stranger", Carl gently admonished Andy.

"Thank you. I will come. Please, give her my regards."

Andy returned to her office working on her lecture for next week.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 3

After sufficient time to calm down, Andy thought rationally about Carl's words regarding _Runway_ and how helpful it could be to feature science in a popular magazine like that. He did have a point after all, Andy admitted grudgingly.

It was true they really could use all the help they could get to promote science, especially female scientists. Presenting positive role models for young women and girls who read this magazine wouldn't be a waste of time at all.

An idea was forming in her head but after some time Andy thought it useless because she was convinced that there was, for one, no chance that Miranda Priestly would agree and secondly she wouldn't meet the woman again. So it was pointless.

* * *

><p>When Andy arrived at the Richardson's house she could hear voices through the door, wondering if it was a dinner party and not just a simple supper. It wouldn't be the first time Carl got it wrong.<p>

She rang the bell and waited for one of the hosts to open the door. Andy couldn't help but smile when Anna Richardson opened the door and welcomed her with a warm smile of her own.

"Andy", the older woman exclaimed when she saw her. "I am so glad you could make it."

Andy was wrapped in a gentle embrace and she inhaled the older woman's familiar scent.

"Thank you for having me." Andy whispered into the embrace.

"Nonsense." Anna dragged her into the house.

"Look what I found", Anna announced when she entered the drawing room with Andy in tow.

Andy gasped when she saw who Carl was talking to in his usual animated way.

The woman was a vision. Andy wondered if she could ever be anything else, probably not.

"Hello, Andy." Carl cheerfully greeted his colleague.

"Hello Carl, Mrs Priestly."

"Professor Sachs." Miranda gracefully inclined her head. "Call me Miranda."

"Miranda. Just call me Andy then."

"Why? Andrea is such a beautiful name."

"Whatever", Andy rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>Stunning, gorgeous, beautiful were only a few of the words that run through Andy's mind when she thought of Miranda Priestly that evening. Mingling and exchanging pleasantries with some acquaintances Andy sipped her stiff whiskey and waited for an opportunity to spend a few minutes alone.<p>

After a tiring conversation with one of her colleagues Andy sneaked out into the garden. Taking a deep breath of fresh air she instantly felt better. Ever since the accident this had become a habit. This was one of the reasons why she dreaded such gatherings, even though she knew Carl and Anna meant well.

Hearing the soft click of the door behind her, Andy knew it had to be Anna, seeking her out to talk to her.

"Hello, stranger." Anna smiled.

"Hey", Andy returned the smile.

Standing next to Andy, gazing out into the dark backyard Anna pondered at how to broach the subject.

"Are you mad at me?" Anna lightly touched the arm that held on to the cane, feeling Andy flinch at the contact she immediately withdrew her hand.

"Why should I be mad at you?" Andy was confused.

"Two words", Anna ruefully smiled. "Miranda Priestly."

Heaving a sigh, Andy merely shook her head.

"Carl told me about the fund raiser", Anna went on. "And about the interview. You were anything but happy, to say the least."

"No, I wasn't." Andy had to admit.

"Miranda is a friend. We met when I joined a breast cancer fund. She can be very charming", Anna felt the ridiculous need to defend the editor.

"She can be difficult I have to admit. But I admire her and she is a very intriguing and beautiful woman, wouldn't you agree?"

Smiling at her older friend's attempt Andy exhaled a soft breath and closed her eyes. She knew she could trust Anna and she surely needed someone to talk to who wouldn't be judgemental.

"Oh, Anna", Andy sighed. "Miranda Priestly is a very dangerous woman."

"What do you mean?" Anna's brow knitted in confusion.

Andy told Anna about her conversation with Miranda at the fund raiser, the flowers and her thoughts and feelings regarding the editor when she saw her that evening.

"Anyway", Andy finished. "Do you mind if I sit at the pond for a while? You know I am not good with people anymore."

"Andy...", Anna started, she lifted a hand for a comforting touch, but thought better of it before she let her hand fall back to her side again.

"It's all right, really. I will be back in a few minutes. I promise."

"Of course, dear." Anna gave in, seeing the pleading look in Andy's eyes.

Watching as the younger woman made her way over to the pond where she sat on the wooden bench Anna thought her limp was even more pronounced than usual.

Maybe it was a reflection of Andy's mood. When Anna turned around she looked into the ice blue eyes of Miranda Priestly. Gasping at what she saw in those eyes, Anna wondered if… no it couldn't be, could it?

"She is avoiding me like the plague. Why is that?" Miranda's voice was cool, devoid of any emotion.

"No. It's just that since her accident, Andy tends to avoid people in general." Anna tried to explain.

"Why?" It was an honest question.

"She hates to be pitied, for one. And what is more she somehow lost her light that certain spark", Anna sighed.

"You should have seen her before the accident", Anna smiled at the memory. "Her easy smile and joyful laughter would make you laugh in return. Her playful mood and lively personality were infectious."

"I'm sorry", Miranda really meant it.

"It is still there. I'm quite sure it is not completely gone. It is just that life has dealt her quite a lot and she has to rediscover that side of herself again. She was more alive than anyone I knew, besides from..." Anna interrupted herself not quite willing to talk about it any further. "I have to get back to my guests. Excuse me, Miranda."

"Of course." Miranda waved her off.

Contemplating the younger woman quietly for some time, Miranda went back into the house and returned shortly afterwards with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She made her way to the pond, determined not to let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

* * *

><p>When she reached the bench Miranda realised that the younger woman had been crying. There were unmistakable traces of tears on her cheeks. Feeling her heart go out to the biologist Miranda didn't know why she felt that way but all she wanted to do was take the other woman into a comforting hug. Shaking her head at her ridiculous notions, Miranda gently cleared her throat.<p>

"Care for some wine?"

Andy wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at the familiar line. Not trusting her voice she simply nodded.

Gracefully Miranda slid down next to Andy, handed her one of the glasses and filled them with a generous amount.

They clinked glasses and drank. It was Miranda who finally broke the silence.

"You didn't know I would be here."

"No."

"Would you have come if you knew?"

Deciding that honesty was the best course Andy sighed.

"No."

"I see." Miranda got up and made her way back to the house, not exactly sure why she felt so sad at the other woman's rejection.

Andy had seen the sad look on the other woman's face, she didn't mean to hurt her or make her sad.

Before Miranda reached the door, Andy called after the other woman.

"No, wait, please."

Miranda stopped without turning around.

"Please", Andy also got up and walked over to Miranda. Andy leaned heavily on her cane looking into the blue eyes of Miranda Priestly.

"I've thought about your article. I have a proposal for you will you at least listen to it?"

Seeing honesty in those deep brown eyes, Miranda simply nodded her agreement and followed Andy back to the bench to sit down beside her.

"Let's hear it!"

"Right, well." Andy swallowed heavily at Miranda's scrutiny. "I think Carl is right. Your magazine reaches a wider audience than any of ours ever will, even if we tried to make them more popular. So why not make a series, starting with my interview but instead of my picture on the cover make it a group photo of the leading female scientists of NYU?"

Watching the editor from the corner of her eyes, Andy could see her mind working, when Miranda pursed her lips Andy felt her heart fall.

"You don't like it."

"No go on!"

"I could talk to my colleagues about the picture and the interviews. Depending on how long the series is going to be I will introduce you to those who are willing to participate."

"Hmm", Miranda looked at the younger woman with an intense glare. "What makes you think they will agree? Giving _your_ initial attitude I highly doubt they could be easily swayed."

"I can be very charming and convincing if I want to." Andy flashed a brilliant smile at the editor.

The smile transformed her whole face and it caught Miranda off guard, feeling herself drawn to the light in those brown eyes.

"Deal?" Andy smirked holding out her hand to the older woman.

"Deal!" Miranda shook the offered hand with a genuine whole hearty laugh. "But only if you pose with them."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 4

Andy held the smaller hand in her own, she enjoyed the feeling of the soft smooth skin under her fingers and was delighted how well Miranda's hand fit in her own. Shaking her head at that thought, Andy narrowed her eyes at the older woman. She pursed her lips and met the editor's cool blue eyes, a challenge was clearly written in them.

Sighing dramatically at the proposal, Andy knew she was outmanoeuvred.

"Deal!" Andy agreed grudgingly. "You drive a hard bargain, woman."

"They don't call me the Dragon Lady for naught." Miranda smirked.

"Who does?"

"What?" Miranda raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Who calls you the Dragon Lady?" Andy asked. Curiosity was lacing her voice, catching Miranda by surprise.

"Take your pick", Miranda sighed, "the press, talentless designers, my employees, nearly all the people who know me in my capacity as editor in chief."

Contemplating Miranda's words Andy thought it rather unfair. But even she had to admit that it was still the way women were considered in general. She herself had had her share of unpleasant encounters with people who thought a woman's place was her home.

"And what do your friends call you?"

"Which ones?" Miranda snorted, thinking of all the so called friends who only sought her friendship in hope to gain something for themselves.

"The genuine ones like Anna and Carl."

"Miranda."

Smiling at the older woman and the indignant look on her face, Andy was glad to witness another part of Miranda.

Andy struggled to her feet before held her free hand out to Miranda to help her up. Taking the offered hand, Miranda gracefully rose from the bench, gazing expectantly at the professor.

"Well, come on **Miranda**, it's getting chilly and I'm rather hungry. Let's find out what delicious treats Anna has to offer." Andy rubbed her belly sheepishly.

The editor laughed as she followed Andy into the house. How she had missed the easy banter with someone who didn't want something from her. When was the last time she had experienced that? Probably never. At least not with another adult. Her children were a complete different matter.

* * *

><p>As soon as the following week after the dinner party at the Richardson's Andy set her plan, to get her fellow female scientists to give an interview for <em>Runway<em>, in motion. It was as Miranda had predicted, she needed all her charm and skills to convince them. Although she tried her best, Andy couldn't convince all of them. She had to grovel, bribe and call in every favour to get them to agree.

In the end a total number of fifteen agreed to a photo shoot and interviews for the fashion magazine. With an exhausted sigh Andy leaned back in her seat after her mission was accomplished and her last colleague had agreed. All she had to do now was contacting Miranda to set a date for the group picture.

* * *

><p>While Andy dialled the number of Miranda's office she felt a smile creep unto her face, she felt rather proud of herself. Getting a bunch of scientists to agree on something was harder than pulling teeth. The next hurdle would be to get them to the photo shoot but she was getting ahead of herself. When the phone was answered by a familiar accent Andy's smile got even wider.<p>

"Miranda Priestly's office, what can I do for you?" Emily's snobbish voice was drifting through the phone.

"Professor Sachs, here. Emily, right?"

"Yes, professor. How can I be of assistance?" Emily asked, losing her attitude, very much like the first time when she had met the professor.

"Please, call me Andy! I would like to speak to Miranda."

"I'm sorry, Andy. She is in a meeting, can she call you back?"

"I'm afraid I have lectures in half an hour for the rest of the day. Maybe I could talk to her afterwards. But will you please tell her that I called?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you, Emily. It was nice talking to you. It reminds a little bit of home. If you know what I mean?"

"I do **so** know what you mean", Emily laughed, causing the second Emily to nearly fall off her chair. A laughing Emily was something that has never been heard of in the hallways of _Runway_. It was as if Miranda had just turned nice or something, equally impossible.

"I know exactly what you mean. I will tell her you called."

"Thanks. Take care, Emily!"

"You too!"

Emily ended her call and looked into the flustered face of the second assistant. The woman seemed as if she had seen a ghost.

"What?" Emily hissed annoyed.

"N-Nothing." The girl stuttered.

"Didn't think so. Anyway shouldn't you be on your way to Calvin Klein for the skirts Miranda wanted?"

Without another word the frightened girl shot out of her chair, grabbed her bag and flew out of the office, leaving a very self-satisfied Emily behind.

* * *

><p>Weary and tired after a seemingly endless afternoon of lectures Andy slowly walked to her office. Her left leg was killing her and her backpack seemed to weigh a ton. She fumbled with her keys and was surprised when she found the door unlocked. Had her secretary forgotten to lock it after she left? That would have been strange because the woman was the epitome of correctness.<p>

Andy opened the door and nearly doubled over from shock when she saw it was already occupied by the one person she had at least suspected to find there.

Sitting in her overcrowded little room, looking as regal and put together as can be was Miranda Priestly, patiently waiting for Andy to find her decorum.

"Hello, Miranda." Andy choked out.

"Good evening, Andrea. Mrs Moran was so kind to let me in." Miranda wore a black skirt, white blouse, a black blazer and black pumps. Her silver hair was glistening in the light of Andy's office. Dressed like this the older woman looked even sexier, if that was possible.

Feeling suddenly very self-conscious Andy made a beeline for her desk to put her notes away and get off her feet.

"What can I do for you, Miranda?" Andy asked with tiredness lacing her voice.

"Emily informed me that you wanted to talk to me while I was stuck in a meeting with the board. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"You didn't have to come. I could have called you tomorrow." Andy countered.

"True. But I needed a change of scenery."

"Oh. Yes, well. I wanted to tell you that fifteen of my colleagues agreed to the interviews and the photo shoot."

"Splendid", Miranda smiled at the pride in Andrea's voice. "When would it be convenient for them to do the photo shoot."

"I believe it's better if you set a date, otherwise it's never going to happen", Andy snorted, knowing her colleague's ability to dodge out.

"Good. I think we are going to do it on campus. This shouldn't be a problem, Harrison will be ecstatic about the publicity." Miranda informed Andy nonchalantly.

"You call the president by his first name?" Andy was a bit flustered now, knowing the man's love for formality.

"Of course, Andrea." Miranda waved if off.

Miranda rose from her chair and gazed at the tired face of the biologist. She had seen how Andrea had tried to cover the pronounced limp when she had entered the office but Miranda's keen eyes had noticed it nevertheless. All of sudden the editor felt protective of the younger woman, wanting to prevent any unnecessary pain.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." Miranda offered softly.

"No, it's all right. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You are tired and my car is waiting."

"But..." Andy tried to object.

"Humour me."

"All right. Thank you."

* * *

><p>They descended the stairs and Andy followed Miranda to her car, all the while cursing her disability that forced them to a slower pace. Miranda didn't seem to mind though. Andy wondered why the other woman even bothered.<p>

Roy opened the back door for them and helped Andy to get in. When Miranda asked for Andy's address the younger woman gave it to Roy and the car pulled from the curb.

It was a short ride to Andy's apartment, both women were lost in thought contemplating each other and the feelings the other evoked in them.

Roy stopped the car and got out to hold the door for Andy.

"Thank you, Miranda."

"You are welcome. I will contact you when everything is arranged for the shoot."

"All right. Good night."

"Good night."

She climbed out of the car and without a glance back she walked over to her house and shut the door behind her.

All the while Miranda was watching her every step making sure she got in safely. When the door closed behind Andrea, Miranda sighed softly and asked Roy to drive her home. Wondering again what it was about the biologist that kept her so intrigued.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 5

As soon as she entered the townhouse Miranda was tackled by two red headed torpedoes that flew down the stairs.

"Mom!" "Mommy!"

Holding on to their mother with a strong grip around her waist the twins buried their heads in Miranda's belly, inhaling their mother's unique scent and basking in her warmth. Miranda put her arms around her girls and kissed both their heads while held them tight. Delighted at her daughters' need to be hugged and cuddled.

So much had changed since her last divorce. The marriage with Stephen had been a mistake right from the beginning. Neither was he the husband she had hoped he would be nor the father figure she had thought her girls needed. Everything had been fine as long as he could convince himself that he had tamed the Dragon Lady but when he realised it wasn't like that at all everything went down the drain.

Thankfully enough her girls weren't too disappointed by her last failure. They were rather relieved that he was gone. Stephen hadn't been able to establish a relationship with them, he hadn't even tried. And what was worse he was envious of the time Miranda had spent with her daughters and of the kind of person she was when she was with them. For Cassidy and Caroline Miranda always made the effort, something none of her husbands could ever understand. As cold and beastly as she could be at work, with her girls it was always a completely different thing.

"Hello, babies", Miranda smiled into the fiery red hair.

"You are early", Cassidy was surprised, looking up at her mother but never breaking her embrace.

"I am. Do you want me to leave and return in, let's say, an hour?"

"Course not", Caroline mumbled and tightened her hold.

"Good. Neither do I. So tell me, how was your day?"

As soon as the question had left her mouth the editor was dragged upstairs to her daughters' room, each twin holding on to one of her hands, chattering away about school, friends and everything that had happened to them.

* * *

><p>After she left her energetic twins to their homework, Miranda went into her bedroom to take a quick shower and change. Refreshed from the shower and meticulously dressed in comfortable pants and a light blue blouse she went downstairs into her study to work until dinner was ready.<p>

Soon enough there was a faint knock on the door followed by a grey haired head belonging to Miranda's housekeeper Maria Carvalli. Maria was the epitome of an Italian woman and mother, constantly dotting over Miranda and her girls. For one part it was gratefulness but mostly it was because she liked the Dragon Lady and her little minions. Maria was grateful that Miranda had hired Roy when no one else had. His loyalty towards Miranda was never in question. Roy was a good driver, discreet and efficient but most of all very protective of his boss.

"Dinner is ready, Miranda." Maria's voice shook Miranda out of her concentration.

"Ah, Maria, thank you." Miranda smiled at her trusted housekeeper.

"The girls were exceptionally happy to see you today." Maria had noticed their cheery voice when they had welcomed their mother.

"I know", Miranda sighed, "I should be home early more often. They deserve it."

"It's not so important how much time you spend with your children but **how** you spend it."

Contemplating Maria's words Miranda knew she was right, nevertheless she wouldn't mind spending more time with the girls.

"Still..."

"No", Maria interrupted with a smile, "you love them and they love you. They know because you don't hold back with them."

"Like I did with my husbands you mean." Miranda spoke out what Maria wisely avoided.

"Well, maybe they weren't right."

"They certainly weren't", Miranda snorted sarcastically, thinking of the two cheating, sorry excuses of men she had been married to.

"That's not what I meant but I'm sure you will figure it out someday." Maria cryptically offered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, just the ramblings of an old woman. Forgive me. I will leave now."

"If you say so", Miranda wasn't really convinced though. "Good night, Maria."

"Good night, Miranda."

Alone again in her study Miranda couldn't help but wonder what Maria had meant. Coming to no conclusion she simply shook her head and headed out of the room in search for the twins to get them downstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>Andy was cooking dinner in her spacious apartment for her dear friend and colleague from the physics department Pauline Langton and her partner Claire. Turning the stove down to answer the door, Andy opened was swept up into a bear hug by Claire.<p>

"Please, darling, let the poor woman breath." Pauline chided her lover.

"That's quite all right", Andy squeaked.

"Thought so, you needed it", Claire finally released her with a grin.

"Get in, you two! I have to look after our dinner." Andy said over her shoulder already on her way to the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Pauline's mouth had started to water the moment they had exited the elevator on Andy's floor, smelling the delicious aroma of a promising meal.

"Chicken Teriyaki."

"Goody!"

"We brought some wine", Claire had followed her into the kitchen holding up a bottle of their best wine they had bought in Italy last year when they had spend their holidays in the house of Andy's nonna in Tuscany.

Andy looked at the offered bottle and recognized the label at once. She knew the owner of the vineyard since she was a little girl.

"Giorgio's!"

"What else? We thought you might enjoy it." Claire smiled at her friend.

"I love it."

After a wonderful meal the three women shared the wine Andy's guests had brought in the living room, talking about old friends and new events.

"So, tell me Andy, when will I have to dress up for the Dragon Lady?" Pauline playfully asked, purposefully using Miranda's unpleasant nickname.

"I don't know and would you please quit calling her that." Andy said a bit more forcefully than she had intended, causing the other women to share a questioning look.

"Sorry, although I am surprised you defend her like that." Pauline wondered at Andy's odd behaviour.

"I'm not defending her. I just don't like that sort of insulting nicknames. You don't know her at all and what is more, coming from a woman it is even worse."

"Isn't that what the press calls her?" Claire asked without any malice.

"I believe so but they wouldn't if she were a man."

"True." The other two had to agree.

"To answer your question about the photo shoot, I really don't know but Miranda said she would call me right on time to get all the others together."

"Okay. I still can't believe she got the vice-president to agree to do it on campus", Pauline shook her head in amazement.

"Well, obviously Harrison can't deny her anything", Andy smiled remembering Miranda's face when she had explained it to her.

"Bloody hell, **I **wouldn't deny her anything", Pauline snorted.

"Only moments before you called her the Dragon Lady and now you wouldn't deny her anything", Andy was flabbergasted.

"Oh come on, despite everything Miranda Priestly is hot as hell. Even you must admit that."

"Of course she is a very beautiful woman and I have noticed. I'm not dead you know", Andy pressed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, Andy", Pauline apologised, knowing that ever since the accident other women have become a touchy subject with her friend.

"No, I'm sorry. Sometimes I'm just annoyed at myself. Miranda Priestly is the most beautiful woman I've seen in a very long time. She can also be very charming and humorous."

"Wow", Claire was floored now. Never since Sarah had she heard Andy speak of another woman like that.

"She must have impressed you a great deal."

"I showed her my scar and she didn't even flinch. No reaction at all which was quite astonishing, given the fact that she is surrounded by all this beautiful women day in and day out." Andy thought of Miranda's unusual reaction to her face and she didn't seem to mind her handicap at all when they were walking together.

Their easy banter wore on for some time until Pauline and Claire called it a night went home.

When Andy went to bed she was relaxed enough, with the wine doing it's work, to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>At two in the morning Miranda was still in her study working on the Book, which wasn't unusual for a Friday night when she didn't have to attend another boring event. After dinner the girls had dragged her to the media room to watch a movie with her. Shrek 2. Again. Miranda didn't mind though, even if she didn't care for the movie she delighted in the closeness with her children The twins tended to use her as a personal pillow, cuddling and snuggling with their mother to everybody's pleasure.<p>

Sighing at another nearly missed error Miranda called it a night and left the study to climb the stairs to her bedroom. She took care of the necessary nightly routines and crawled into bed, a tired woman, feeling every year of her age.

Tonight sleep didn't elude her, like it often did instead she dreamt of a wonderful day in the Hamptons with the girls, Miranda's favourite dream. It never failed to bring a smile to the sleeping woman's face. This time something was different. There was this figure down the beach watching them. Try as she might, Miranda couldn't see a face or figure out who it might be and the smile turned into a frown. It smoothed out only when the figure disappeared and Miranda turned back to her girls.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 6

Weeks went by without so much as a word from Miranda about the photo shoot, which in turn caused Andy to believe that the whole thing had been cancelled. It wasn't that she was overly sad about it. She could very well do without her picture on a fashion magazine, thank you very much. If it hadn't been for the sake of science she wouldn't have agreed anyway.

When she had almost forgotten about the whole thing the telephone in her office rang, startling her out of her concentration.

"Biology Department, Professor Sachs speaking." An annoyed biologist barked into the receiver.

"The shoot will take place on Friday morning, make sure everybody is there! That's all." The click of disconnecting the call was heard and then silence.

Looking at the receiver like at a completely new species, Andy thought she must have been hit by a train or something. Who did this woman think she was?

"What the bloody hell..." Andy muttered while she was dialling Miranda's office.

"Miranda Priestly's office", Emily's voice drifted over the line.

"This is Andy Sachs. I want to speak to Miranda. **Now**!" Sounding furious, Emily thought it better to put her through without delay.

"Professor Sachs for you, Miranda." Emily called into the office, all the while wondering what had caused Andy to sound so royally pissed. But knowing her boss it could only mean Miranda had stepped on the Professor's toes somehow. Nothing new about that.

"Yes?" Miranda asked, wondering what Andrea could possibly want. Her instructions had been crystal clear, had they not?

"Listen lady, don't you dare talk to me in that manner ever again! I'm not one of your bloody employees, is that perfectly clear?" Andy hissed into the phone.

"Quite", Miranda calmly answered, not feeling calm at all. How dare she?

"Good. Firstly, in case you have forgotten, a phone call usually starts with a greeting, so next time you call you may remember to start with a 'hello'. Secondly, when people end a call they also have the courtesy to say good bye to the other person. You might try that next time as well. Now that we have established that, don't you think it would be prudent to try again?"

Silence followed Andy's angry words. Thinking Andy could hear her breathing, waiting patiently for an answer. When nothing came Andy sighed at the editor's stubbornness.

"Call me when you are ready to have a polite conversation! Good bye, Miranda."

Andy hung up the phone, certain that Miranda Priestly would never speak to her again. It couldn't be helped, although she would have liked otherwise. With another sigh Andy returned to her notes.

Miranda was fuming; nobody had ever dared to speak to her in such a manner. She was Miranda Priestly damn it! Drumming her perfectly manicured nails on the smooth surface of her desk Miranda thought about the insolent behaviour of the other woman. What was the point in losing valuable time with platitudes? That was not the way of conducting her business. And what had she meant by being treated like one of her employees? Surely she hadn't. Thinking her exact words over again, well, Miranda had to admit that maybe she had been a bit short on the phone. But that was who she was, always straight to the point without much flourish. Andrea hadn't asked for that, only for a proper hello and goodbye. Was it really too much? No, it wasn't, she could do that. She, Miranda Priestly, could do polite. Must be an English thing or something the editor thought with a roll of her eyes.

Miranda was also impressed by the way Andrea had handled the situation, not backing down before the Dragon Lady. Not the least bit afraid, the woman had guts but she had suspected it all along. A trait Miranda admired greatly. Andrea wasn't cowering; she spoke her mind, no matter what. She smiled at the daring biologist and realised she liked her even more for that. Amends had to be made and it wasn't above her to make them personally.

* * *

><p>Once again at the end of the day Andy was surprised to find Miranda in her office when she returned from her last lecture. She closed and smiled at her visitor, so clearly out of place in her crammed office.<p>

"Is this going to become a habit of yours?" Andy asked while navigating around her desk.

"And what would **this** be?" Miranda smirked at the other woman.

"You, waiting for me in my office."

"Would you mind?" Miranda boldly inquired, stunned at herself, not knowing where that had come from.

Andy tilted her head to the side and looked intently at the older woman before she answered.

"Not at all."

"Good. Because I'm here to apologise for my rudeness earlier today and so that you know I'm not in the habit of apologising to anyone but my children." Miranda sniffed indignantly.

"Then I must say I'm honoured and accept your apology but only if you accept mine. What I said to you and the way I said it wasn't particularly nice either." Andy waited breathlessly for Miranda's accepting nod and was very much relieved when the editor's lips turned into a smile.

"Now that we have apologised and mended the fences would you come to my townhouse and have dinner with us?"

"Us?"

"My girls and I."

Thinking about the offer, Andy didn't have anything else planned for the evening and accepted gladly.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Shall we?" Miranda was already on her feet waiting for the biologist to do the same.

"Lead the way!"

For an impatient woman, Miranda showed tremendous patience while they left the office and walked down the stairs, always considerate of Andy's slower pace. She didn't seem to mind and on their way Miranda told Andy more about the shoot on Friday. During the car ride to the townhouse Andy assured her that everybody, who had agreed to participate, was informed and had made sure their day would be free of any obligations.

When they arrived at the house, Roy held the door for Miranda and as soon as she stepped out of the car, the front door opened and two little redheads flew down the stairs directly into Miranda's waiting arms.

"Hello, girls", Miranda hugged her daughters kissing their heads.

"Hey, mom", they chorused.

Miranda looked over her shoulder and found Andy patiently waiting next to the car.

"Girls, we have a guest tonight."

"Who?" They asked suspiciously, hoping it wasn't another boring fashion person or celebrity who wanted to get in their mother's good graces.

"Andrea Sachs, please meet my precious little terrors, Caroline and Cassidy."

"Pleased to meet you, ladies", Andy greeted the girls with a bow and a warm smile.

"You are not famous, are you?" Caroline asked to make sure.

"Thank goodness, no. I hope you aren't disappointed?"

"Great", Cassidy jumped in, stepping forward to grab Andy's hand to drag her into the house.

A stunned Miranda stood on the pavement watching as her girls dragged Andrea into the house all the while chatting as if they had known the other woman for years. Strange.

"Mommy, are you coming?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, darling", Miranda was startled out of her reverie.

When Miranda joined them in the hall she saw Maria coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel, to greet their guest.

"Buona sera, Maria! Andrea, this is Maria Carvalli, trusted housekeeper, babysitter and friend."

"Buona sera, signora", Andrea greeted the older woman in fluent Italian.

"Buona sera." Maria smiled. "You are Italian?"

"No, my grandmother is. She taught me."

"Very good. Your nonna, she lives in Italy?" Maria asked, already liking the younger woman for her easy charm, knowing she had to be alright otherwise the girls wouldn't take to her like they obviously did. These two were great judges of character.

"No, she lives in England but she spends every winter in her house in Tuscany, especially since my grandfather died. The English winter has become too unpleasant for her."

"Good for her." Maria had to agree. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Thank you, Maria." Miranda led her guest into the sitting room, followed by the girls who were burning to ask more about their mother's new friend.

* * *

><p>In the sitting room the girls took up each side of Andy on the couch leaving Miranda to take one of the comfy chairs. As soon as they sat, scrapping of dog nails on the hard wood floor announced the arrival of a huge St. Bernard. Sniffing the air at the new arrival in their home, the dog sat in front of Andy and put one big paw on her knee.<p>

"Andrea meet Patricia", Miranda introduced the last member of the family.

"Nice to meet you Patricia", Andy held out her hand to Patricia to sniff her scent. The verdict was passed when Patricia flopped down at Andy's feet with a grunt, closing her eyes to resume her sleep after having done her duty as protector of the family. The new human was quite all right, so she didn't have to worry for her pack. Case solved and closed.

Miranda looked at the scene in front of her and felt as if she had stepped into a parallel world, feeling like one of the characters in one of those ridiculous science fiction shows her daughters loved to watch.

There was this virtual stranger chatting with her girls like old friends while her dog was lying at Andrea's feet softly snoring. When has it ever been remotely like that in this house? It felt surreal, completely surreal but at the same time nice. Miranda's musings were interrupted when Maria informed them that dinner was ready.

"You go girls and wash your hands before we eat", Miranda told her daughters while she showed Andrea to the dining room.

They sat around the table and waited for Maria to reveal her magic. Miranda watched her daughters carefully because she could tell something was going on. They were giddy, giggling behind their hands. Yes, definitely they were playing at something. But they wouldn't dare would they? This was usually a test for possible future husbands surely they wouldn't do it to Andrea. Given their strange behaviour this evening who could tell? She certainly could not.

When Maria lifted the lid from Andrea's plate, the older woman gave a startled shriek before she jumped back as if bitten by a snake.

Miranda closed her eyes in defeat. She heard her daughters' laughter which stopped immediately when they realised that Andrea didn't show the expected reaction.

Sitting there on her plate in all her glory was the most magnificent arboreal tarantula or bird spider Andy had ever seen. She gathered the spider in her hand and looked more closely at the creature, she smiled knowingly because she had spoiled the twin's prank.

"Hello there little one and who might you be?"

"Cindy", the twins said in unison.

"Hello Cindy, you really are a beauty", Andy watched the spider as she climbed from one hand to the other before she put Cindy into the carrier box Caroline handed over from under her chair.

"You are not afraid?" Cassidy asked with awe.

"I'm a biologist, why should I be frightened? There isn't much that can shock me or repulse me. I had a spider myself when I was your age and a snake."

"Cool", Caroline breathed, liking her mother's new friend even better. "Ms Sachs..."

"Andy", the biologist corrected.

Both girls smiled wider and Miranda felt warm inside at the ease Andrea won her daughters' affection, by simply talking to them in such a serious manner. Something Stephen had never accomplished. And what was more she had passed the spider test with flying colours.

"You wanted to say something, Caroline?" Andy asked the girl.

"Yes, can you tell us more about being a biologist?"

"Sure. Do you really want to know? I mean it can be quite boring." Andy found it only fair to warn them beforehand.

"Not more than the fashion thing", Cassidy deadpanned only to feel ashamed when she saw her mother's hurt look.

"Sorry, mom, I didn't mean it that way. It's just, you know..."

Miranda sighed because she knew full well that her demanding job was anything but thrilling for her girls, especially when it meant they had to put up with those demands as well. At the age of ten spiders and snakes were far more interesting than the world of fashion. Miranda knew she should be grateful that they acted like any other ten year old but she did feel slightly hurt by Cassidy's words.

"I know darling. It's quite all right. Well then, Andrea you heard them, tell us about your job."

"Right, but remember I warned you." The Professor laughed at Miranda's eye-roll, which perfectly matched those of her daughter's.

They truly were their mother's girls Andy thought before she launched into her tale about being a biologist and the more gooey stories she could tell from her time as a student.

Miranda couldn't remember when it was the last time she had so much fun at a family dinner. Of course it was always wonderful when she spent more time with her girls but this easy banter and laughter hadn't been present in their home for quite a while. If ever, she thought ruefully.

They were still laughing at one of Andrea's hilarious stories when suddenly Caroline blurted out the question which she had wanted to ask since she met Andy.

"Why do you need a cane and how come you have this huge scar on your face?"

It wasn't asked out of malice but simple childlike curiosity Andy could tell. The girl didn't mean to hurt her, she sounded rather worried for Andy.

"Caroline!" Miranda chided her daughter vehemently.

"No, Miranda", Andy raised her hand to stop any further objections by the older woman. "It's quite all right."

"You don't have to answer", Miranda assured her.

"Yes, I do", Andy contradicted the editor. "Caroline asked an honest question and is entitled to an honest answer."

"Thank you", Miranda softly said.

"Five years ago I had a car accident. A truck smashed into my car at a junction. Parts of the car had been twisted and came undone by the impact. They damaged my hip and leg. Another part hit my head which nearly cost me my eye. The doctors did all they could but the scar remained. As for the cane, I can't walk without it the damage has been too severe."

Both girls climbed down from their chairs, walked around the table and hugged Andy fiercely. Tears sprang to her eyes at their affectionate embrace but Andy refused to let them fall. She didn't see it coming.

"We are sorry, Andy", both girls mumbled into her neck.

"Thank you girls."

They returned to their seats and after a short uncomfortable silence Miranda gently cleared her throat asking Andy about the praying mantis. She always had found it a most fascinating creature and it certainly helped to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p>Miranda and Andy returned to the sitting room after dinner while the twins were upstairs to get ready for bed.<p>

"Thank you for your kindness", Miranda felt the need to tell Andrea how much she appreciated the way she had talked to the girls.

"Not at all", Andy softly said, "she asked and I merely answered. It was out of curiosity not to hurt. So why wouldn't I?"

"Still..." Miranda couldn't finish her sentence because pyjama clad twins burst into the room announcing they were ready to be tucked in.

"Well, I guess this is my clue", Andy got to her feet.

"Can you come tuck us in too?" Cassidy asked with pleading eyes.

Who could resist such eyes, Andy certainly couldn't. Looking at Miranda for help, the older woman merely shrugged leaving the decision to her.

"Right. Lead the way ladies!" The girls squealed with delight and raced upstairs followed by the adults.

Watching the nightly ritual, in the Priestly home, of tucking her daughters in Andy felt a sharp pain in her heart. She said good night to the girls before she followed Miranda downstairs.

It was time for her to leave after a wonderful evening. It was a stark reminder of what she had lost and at the same time a balm for her wounded soul.

"Thank you, for a wonderful evening, Miranda. You have great daughters. You can be very proud of them."

"They are my most precious gifts", Miranda readily agreed with a soft expression on her face.

"I understand that. Good night, Miranda." Andy opened the front door and took the steps slowly.

"Good-night, Andrea. See you on Friday." Miranda watched her go.

"Friday it is."

Watching her walk down the road to the taxi stand Miranda still wondered about the evening. Everybody had felt so comfortable with Andrea, including herself. It had been a pleasant change from her usual dinner guests. Andrea Sachs surely was an interesting woman, someone she would proudly call a friend.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you for your kind comments and encouraging words. I am glad you like the story and hope you continue reading:o)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Science of Fashion<strong>

Chapter 7

Andy sat in the back of her usual taxi and was going over some notes for today's lecture when she was unceremoniously ripped out of her concentration by her driver's cry of surprise.

"Holy Mother of God! Doc what are you guys doing? Starting the Mars mission from this campus?" Lynn shouted in the confinements of the car.

"Huh?" Andy looked up from her notes and with a perplexed expression she followed Lynn's hand pointing at the turmoil on the lawn right in front of them.

Andy took off her reading glasses and her eyebrows rose to hairline level as she tried to figure out what this was all about. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning. Of course, today was Friday, the day of the photo shoot for _Runway_. She had expected a few people and their equipment but this was ridiculous. The lawn was crowded like she had never seen it before. What where all these people doing here? This had to be a practical joke.

"I do not have the slightest idea, Lynn." Andy could honestly say. She pushed her papers back into her backpack before she climbed out of the car.

"See you on Monday, same time, same station, Doc." Lynn waved at her after she had turned the car and drove off.

"Yeah, Monday", Andy mumbled at her long time favourite taxi driver, taking in what was going on right before her very eyes.

When she spotted a certain British assistant who was barking into a mobile phone and gesturing wildly Andy couldn't suppress the smile that was involuntarily forming on her face. Andy walked towards Emily all the while shaking her head at the entourage on the lawn.

"Good morning, Emily!" Andy greeted her fellow British comrade.

"Andy", Emily squeaked, "I mean Professor Sachs."

"Please, Andy will do. Remember?" Andy smiled at the stressed woman.

"Yes, well, right." Emily grinned at the biologist.

"Emily, tell me what is all this!"

"The photo shoot for the next issue, cover and everything. Miranda said you agreed. Didn't you?"

"Yes I did, we did. But I wasn't expecting something like this."

"Only the best for Runway", Emily smirked at the scientist's flabbergasted expression.

"Speaking of Miranda, where is she?"

"Oh, she is waiting for you in your office."

"Of course", Andy smacked her forehead, "silly me, where else would she be?"

Andy mumbled at herself while she walked towards the biology department. She should have anticipated something like that would occur but how was she supposed to know? She had never cared for fashion magazines or how they did their photo shootings. It couldn't be helped now, could it? Andy entered her office and was relieved to find her trusted secretary behind her desk greeting her with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Kate!" Andy handed over her backpack to the older woman, gratefully accepting a cup of freshly brewed coffee in return.

"Good morning, dear!" Kate Moran smiled at the biologist.

"You are one in a million", Andy grinned after taking her first sip.

"Glad you think so. You have a visitor." Kate informed her with a serious face.

"I know. Did you offer her your special treat?" Andy asked, lifting the cup to indicate what she meant.

"Of course, she looked as if she could use one", the secretary gave Andy a conspirators glance. "Now shoo, she doesn't beg me as a patient one."

"Yes, ma'am." Andy mock saluted which earned her a smack to her upper arm.

* * *

><p>Upon entering her office, Andy found Miranda in her usual visitor chair flipping through one of Andy's biology journals and sipping her coffee. When she stumbled across a very colourful specimen Miranda took a closer look eliciting a chuckle from Andy at the scrutinising glare.<p>

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Andy softly asked.

"Quite so, something to keep in mind", Miranda turned and smiled at the biologist who was leaning against the door frame of her office.

"Good morning, Andrea!"

"Good morning, Miranda!" Andy joined Miranda in the other visitor chair.

"I should have known you'd be here waiting for me."

"Why is that?"

"Because you always do when you come by. I shouldn't have needed to ask Emily."

"Indeed", Miranda smirked.

"Kate provided you with some much needed coffee, I see." Andy nodded at the cup in Miranda's hand.

"Fortunately. A very competent person, your secretary."

"Kate is wonderful", Andy agreed readily. "So, care to tell me what is this racket going on out there?"

"Why, Andrea, really! It is our photo shoot not some racket as you call it", Miranda sniffed indignantly.

"Sorry", Andy apologised, "I didn't mean to ridicule your work. It's just, well, there are so many people out there with the equipment. Was it really necessary to go to this length?"

"Andrea, I know you do not care for fashion or my magazine but trust me when I say there is a reason why _Runway_ is the number one. I always demand the best and I get it. Fashion is not some willy-nilly past time. It is a major industry with millions of dollars invested and gained every year. I am not called the Dragon Lady for naught, I know what I do. I am afraid you have to trust me on this."

It was ridiculous really, she never explained herself to anybody other than her children. But here she was trying to make this woman understand who for all she knew didn't care in the slightest for fashion. Although, Miranda somehow firmly believed that Andrea would understand. Given the look on the younger woman's face she did indeed.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I didn't mean to mock or make fun of you. I just never really thought about what it means to work in your line of occupation."

"That's quite all right, Andrea. I could say the same about your work." Miranda waved off the apology.

"Well, what do you say if we change that? I'll show you the wonders of nature and you enlighten me on the finer points of dressing women?" Andy held out her hand for Miranda to seal the deal.

Miranda looked into Andrea's eyes and found a certain spark of mischief in them. But more than that, she found honest curiosity and eagerness. It could be interesting. If it meant spending more time with Andrea who was she to deny herself the pleasure. Wait a minute did she just really think that? Shaking her head at her train of thoughts Miranda firmly grasped the offered hand and shook it good naturally.

"Deal!"

Laughing at Miranda's readiness to accept her proposal Andy wondered what she had gotten herself into. Well, it could be worse, couldn't it?

"Why do I suddenly feel as if I'm going to regret it?" Andy asked cautiously, seeing the gleam in Miranda's eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Miranda said all innocence, still holding on to Andy's hand not ready to let it go just yet, when the door burst open and an excited woman stormed in stopping short when she saw them holding hands.

"Andy, good grief girl, have you seen..." Pauline Langton rushed through the door and stopped short when she saw Andy holding another woman's hand while smiling goofily.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend's behaviour Andy reluctantly let go of Miranda's hand to introduce them.

"Miranda Priestly please meet Pauline Langton. Professor for experimental physics and best friend. Pauline this is Miranda Priestly, fashion queen and editor of _Runway_."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Priestly." Pauline and Miranda shook hands.

"My pleasure, Professor. Please call me Miranda!"

"Miranda, I am Pauline. So it is your doing after all, this commotion out there?" Pauline asked with a big smile.

"I'm afraid so. But let me assure you it was absolutely necessary."

"Hey", Pauline was holding up her hands, "you are the boss. Who if not you knows what it takes to publish a fashion magazine, right?"

Raising her left eyebrow in appreciation Miranda smiled genuinely at the other woman.

"At least one person understands the hardships of my work." Sniffing slightly Miranda smirked at Andrea to soften her words.

"Oh, forget Andy, all she cares about is biology." Pauline dismissively waved at her friend.

"Yeah, yeah now that you had fun on my expense get out and look out for the others, would you?"

"I have to disagree with your assessment Pauline, Andrea knows how to dress quite exceptionally", Miranda defended the younger woman in a tone that broke no argument.

"Thank you", Andy said softly, feeling slightly embarrassed at the praise.

"Not at all. I was simply stating the truth."

Pauline looked from one woman to the other, wondering what was going on because something definitely was. It couldn't be, could it? Shaking her head at this thought she waved good bye, promising to gather all participants down on the lawn.

"I like her", was the first thing Miranda said when they were alone again.

"She is great." Andy agreed, glad that the editor felt that way about her best friend.

"I should also leave. Staying any longer would mean calling for an ultimate disaster." Miranda was got to her feet and walked towards the door. When she reached for the knob Andy's voice caused her to stop mid-motion.

"Miranda, wait!" Andy turned towards the older woman in her chair, unsure how she should proceed.

Looking expectantly at the biologist Miranda waited patiently for Andy to gather her courage to say what was on her mind.

"Yes?"

"About our deal..."

"Wriggling out of it already are you? And here I thought you were an adventurer Professor." Miranda couldn't stop herself from teasing the younger woman.

"No, I mean I'm not. But knowing how demanding your job is I want you to know that you don't have to do anything. I just thought that given your girls' love for animals I could take all of you to the zoo and show you what is going on behind the scenes, so to speak. I know the manager, one of the vets and quite a few of the keepers. The girls could help with preparing the food, take a look at the nursery and..." Seeing a strange look on Miranda's face Andy suddenly felt foolish for even suggesting such a thing.

"Or, or I could take you to the Museum of Natural History where they could also get to the places no one else usually gets, like looking at all the things behind the exhibits and stuff. And I'm shutting up now."

Miranda was still looking at her in such a strange way that Andy stopped talking rather abruptly startling the editor out of her trance like state.

"Why?" Miranda softly asked. It was plainly obvious that Andrea had put some thought into this. Miranda was touched because it was also quite clear that her efforts were focused on her girls and how she could give them an experience they wouldn't forget any time soon.

"Huh?" Was all Andy could come up with. She hadn't expected that simple question.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" There was a trace of wonder in Miranda's voice.

"They are great children, Miranda and I was very touched by the honest affection and concern they showed. I thought they would enjoy such an experience but if you think it's a bad idea I will think of something else."

Miranda walked over to where the biologist still sat in her chair and put a reassuring hand on Andy's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"They can be quite the little devils, I assure you. But they can also be very considerate, open-hearted and caring. The girls like you and since you reacted the way you did towards Cindy you are their absolute hero. I'm sure they would love both the zoo and the museum. Thank you, Andrea."

Andy smiled and felt pleased with herself.

"No thanks necessary. It will be my pleasure."

"Nevertheless, thank you and I will show you a little bit of my world. But now I have to go. Make sure to be downstairs in about half an hour, please."

"I will."

Andy watched the other woman leave her office before she sat back in her chair contemplating their conversation. What was it she had seen in Miranda's eyes? A soft warmth reserved for her daughters but also something else. Thinking of their visit to the zoo Andy was smiling again, something she hadn't done that often in the last three years like she had done the last few weeks.

* * *

><p>When Andy joined the crowd downstairs she witnessed first hand another side of Miranda Priestly. Now she was the editor in chief, Dragon Lady and Ice Queen extraordinaire. It was a fascinating change from the woman she had seen only moments before in her office.<p>

Gone was all the warmth and softness Miranda had displayed during their conversation. Miranda was relentlessly issuing orders, causing at least two grown men to break down in tears and sending everybody else scurrying around like chickens running from the big bad wolf.

Andy watched with rapt fascinating. She was already getting a glimpse of Miranda the professional and an idea why she was the best at what she did. Miranda took charge of every little detail of the shoot. It was mesmerising to watch the woman in action.

"She is a force of nature." Pauline stood next to Andy and watched Miranda direct the people of her entourage.

"You can say that again", Andy agreed with a little smile.

Pauline hadn't been quite sure what to make of the editor in the first place but when she had stumbled into the office there had been something strange in the air. She couldn't put her finger on it but looking at Andy now Pauline's eyes grew wide as realisation dawned on her. What was even more astonishing was the fact that Andy didn't have the slightest clue herself. At least not now. And if she knew her friend like she did Pauline was sure Andy would deny it and never act on it. What a mess. Sighing at her friend's stubbornness and reluctance to live again Pauline made her way over to the other participants of the shoot.

Soon enough all the university professors where asked to come together in front of the camera for their group photo with Andy in the centre, first row. After a few adjustments in her need for perfection Miranda gave the permission to the photographer to take the pictures. The group pictures where followed by the individual pictures for the interview series, except Andy. Miranda had kept her word, she only asked Andy to pose for the group photo.

Andy stayed a bit longer to watch the proceedings before she finally made her way over to Miranda to say good bye and get ready for her lecture.

"Andrea, thank you again for convincing them and agreeing to pose", Miranda sounded satisfied with the shoot.

"My pleasure", Andy inclined her head, "you give us a great opportunity. I should be the one thanking you."

"Nonsense", Miranda waved her off, "as soon as the issue with the group photo and your interview is done I'll make sure you are the first to receive a copy in advance."

"Wonderful. I'm afraid I have to leave for my lecture." Andy was apologetic, she would have liked to stay and watch the other woman in action a bit longer but it couldn't be helped.

"That's alright. I'll call you about the zoo. The girls have a break coming up which would be a good time."

"Good, just let me know when it suits you. Good bye, Miranda!"

"Good bye, Andrea."

Miranda watched her walk towards the biology building. She only returned to the task at hand when Andy entered the building and was out of sight. She was already looking forward to their trip to the zoo and the museum. Given Andrea's enthusiasm and passion for her subject Miranda was convinced the girls were going to have a wonderful time. And maybe she would enjoy herself as well, knowing how Andrea's demeanour could even infect her. Shaking her head at the thought, Miranda turned and rolled her eyes at an anxious looking Emily running towards her. Another disaster had to be avoided. Sighing at her fate Miranda determinedly took her steps towards Emily.

* * *

><p>Andy put away her notes and looked up when she heard a faint knock on the door to find Pauline's head poking around the door.<p>

"Hey there, ready to go? Care for a lift?" The physicist asked on her way into the office.

"Yes. It would be great, thanks." Andy closed her backpack, took her cane and stood up.

She turned off the lights before the two friends left the office and the building, walking towards Pauline's car.

"So?" Pauline couldn't hold back any longer. She wanted to know what was going on between her best friend and the editor.

"So what?" Andy asked uncomprehendingly.

"You and Miranda Priestly."

"What do you mean me and Miranda?" Andy stopped to look at her friend.

"Oh, please Andy! You two were holding hands when I was bursting into your office."

Andy rolled her eyes at Pauline's insinuations, knowing her friend's imagination was getting the best of her, as usual.

"We were merely sealing a deal. That's all."

"If you say so", Pauline snorted.

"It's true."

When they reached the car, Pauline waited for them to get in and get going before she continued her interrogation.

"What kind of deal?"

"My, my, somebody is very nosey." Andy couldn't help but tease her friend, knowing she was dying to find out what had transpired between her and the editor.

"I'm not! I'm just worried about you." Pauline sniffed, feeling slightly hurt by Andy's words.

"Sorry", Andy put a hand on Pauline's shoulder, "but there is nothing to be worried about."

"I'm your friend. It's my right to be worried. Miranda Priestly is not just anybody. She has a very powerful presence and let's not forget her reputation. Just be careful!"

"Please, Pauline, we were simply talking about getting to know more about each others professions and I asked her if she and her girls would like to go to the zoo with me. To learn about what goes on behind the scenes, nothing more." Andy explained with a reassuring smile.

"If you say so. But you can't deny that she is a very attractive woman."

"And let us not forget also very straight." Andy reminded her friend.

"Because she was married twice? That doesn't proof anything. Don't get me wrong but there was a certain tension in the room between the two of you."

"As if someone like her could ever be interested in someone like me", Andy snorted. "I think you are loosing it, my friend."

"Why not?"

"Enough of that nonsense", Andy was getting angry now and it showed in her voice. A clear indication for Pauline to let go of the topic.

The rest of their ride to Andy's apartment was made in silence. When they arrived Andy kissed Pauline's cheek before she got out of the car.

Watching her friend slowly walk towards the entrance Pauline was still contemplating their conversation.

"Why do I get the impression you protest too much my friend? Well, let's wait and see. This could become interesting."

With a shake of her head Pauline Langton turned the car from the curb and drove home.

* * *

><p>Not so far away in another part of town Miranda Priestly was having a nice evening with her girls. Maria had made them their favourite pasta and after dinner the three of them were watching a comedy in the entertainment room. Both twins were snuggled into her side with their heads on her lap while Patricia was resting at her feet. Miranda smiled blissfully when she finally started to relax at the end of a stressful week.<p>

When the credits rolled down the screen it was time for Caroline and Cassidy to go to bed and Miranda thought of Andrea's invitation.

"Listen girls, Andrea asked me if we would like to go to the zoo with her. She would like to show things that ordinary visitors usually do not see."

Perking up at the mention of Andrea's name the girls' faces became eager.

"What kind of things?" Caroline asked expectantly.

"All kinds of things. How a vet works, how the animals are fed, how they take care of those that are ill, the little ones. These kinds of things."

"Cool", Cassidy grinned, already going over a number of questions she could ask Andy.

"Yup, cool." Caroline agreed with her sister. "When are we going, mom?"

"Your spring break is coming up and given the fact that your father is going to be on a business trip and you have to stay with your boring old mother, I suggest I'll ask Andrea if it is convenient for her to take us then." Miranda smiled at the twins.

"You are the best, mom." "Great!" The girls tackled their mother on the couch, hugging her tightly.

When they drew back from the embrace, Cassidy looked seriously at their mother, a deep frown marring her forehead.

"You are not old mom and you are not boring." The redhead said in a matter of fact tone, which left no room for an argument. Sounding very much like her mother, Miranda smiled at her.

"Thank you, baby."

"Yeah, Cass is right mom. You know Andy, right? She is really cool, way cooler than all the other people you know." Caroline seconded her sister.

"You think so?"

"Yup!" The twins chorused.

"Good. Now get ready for bed. I'll be up soon to tuck you in."

They ran from the room without an argument for once and Miranda leaned back into the couch only to find Patricia staring at her with a strange kind of doggy smile.

"If I didn't know better I would say you are smiling because you also think Andrea is 'cool'."

When Patricia gave a confirming snort and lay back down again, Miranda's left eyebrow rose, the only indication that she registered that all family members for once agreed with her choice of friends.

"I think so too", the editor softly said with a tender smile on her face.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 8

Sighing at the ineptitude of her employees Miranda leaned back in her chair and turned it towards the windows looking out over the city. The sun was slowly setting, painting the sky in a beautiful mixture of yellow, red and orange. At times like these Miranda wished she wasn't the editor-in-chief of _Runway_ and rather somebody else who could simply call it a day, leave the office and enjoy a wonderful spring evening. But here she was waiting for the changed layouts.

Fortunately enough the twins spent their weekend with their father which meant she could stay without an onslaught of guilt for working late nights. The uninvited thought of a certain British biologist stole into her mind, making Miranda smile. She thought how Andrea would watch the sunset and answer her girls' questions why the sky was awash with all those breathtaking colours. And those explanations would make the whole spectacle even more wonderful. Andrea had a way with words that could take your breath away, combined with an infectious enthusiasm it made everything she patiently explained fantastic and wondrous.

Thinking of the biologist brought back memories of their visit to the zoo last week during the girls' spring break. When she had called Andrea to ask if the suggested day was convenient Andrea had said it was perfect. They had agreed that the younger woman would meet the Priestly women at their townhouse and together they would take the car to the zoo.

Andrea had shown up a bit early, dressed very casually in jeans, white t-shirt, leather jacket and dark blue trainers. Her hair swept back in a pony tail which was unusual given her self consciousness because of her scar. That she felt safe enough to show it when in their company had brought a warm feeling to Miranda's heart.

Miranda thought of the warm welcome the biologist had been given by her daughters and couldn't keep a smile from her face.

* * *

><p><em>Miranda opened the door and was greeted by a blinding smile and twinkling eyes.<em>

"_Hello, Andrea, you are early." Miranda greeted the younger woman._

"_Hi, I know. I am afraid I'm a bit over-enthusiastic about this. It has been a while since I had such wonderful company at the zoo." Andy smiled sheepishly._

"_Come in! The girls should be ready any minute."_

"_Thank you."_

_As soon as Andy stepped over the threshold the thunder of footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Two redheads came barrelling down the stairs making a beeline for the biologist and nearly tackling her to the floor when they hugged her._

"_Andy!" "Andy!" Their shouts caused Miranda to contort her face in pain._

"_Oof! Hello, ladies." Andy returned the hug one-handed, holding on to her cane making sure she kept her balance._

"_Careful girls", Miranda softly chided seeing the younger woman's short struggle for balance._

_Easing back slightly without breaking their embrace two heads came up looking apologetic._

"_Sorry."_

"_That's quite all right. Are you ready?"_

"_Yup."_

_The adults followed the girls at a slower pace and shared a knowing smile at the uncanny energy displayed by the children._

* * *

><p>It had been a wonderful day. Free tickets were waiting for them at the entrance together with a note from Andrea's friend, one of the vets, asking them to stop by her office as soon as they arrived.<p>

From then on it had been the adventure of her daughters' life. With big eyed wonder they took in each and every bit of information and sight presented to them. Even Miranda couldn't help but be captured by everything they saw. Every once in a while she had looked at Andrea and had seen the other woman smile tenderly at their obvious delight. Preparing food for the armadillo, to Miranda's big chagrin, made her daughter's laugh at her disgusted face but she didn't begrudge them their fun in the least. Watching the vet taking care of the baby seal, feeding the little penguins and many things more had been a wonderful experience.

At the end of the day the girls were dead on their feet, as were the adults. When they returned to the townhouse her daughters nearly fell asleep over their pizza. Although nearly knocked out by then they insisted on Andrea to tuck them in as well, which she gladly did. The twins fell asleep with a blissful smile on their faces that night.

It had warmed Miranda's heart and still did when she thought of her girls' delight that day and how they were still talking about this wonderful adventure. Andrea had gone out of her way to make it possible and it was something Miranda would always be grateful for. She knew she could never repay Andrea for it, not that the biologist would ever let her.

The soft clearing of a throat brought Miranda out of her musings, turning around with her chair she found Emily standing in front of her desk, holding the new layouts for her to look over and approve.

Well, the time to reminisce was nice as long as it lasted. With a sigh Miranda put her reading glasses back on and motioned for Emily to put everything on her desk.

"Go home, Emily, it's late."

"Uhm.." rather unsure what to do Emily stood in front of her boss' desk.

"Yes?" Miranda looked with piercing eyes at her assistant.

"Nothing. Are you quite sure? I mean I could wait for the book." Emily offered.

"No, no. This will take some time: I will be here when it is ready. Go, Emily, before I change my mind."

"Very well. Good night, Miranda!" Emily turned to leave.

"Good night. Oh, Emily did you send an invitation to Professor Sachs for New York Fashion Week?"

"Yes, Miranda. I'm sure she has already received it."

"Good. See you on Monday!"

Looking back over her shoulder Emily saw Miranda already pouring over the layouts, intently studying them, and watching out for the slightest mistake.

* * *

><p>Andy had an early end of her day and enjoyed a quiet meal in her apartment. Music was playing in the background which made Andy think of the last dinner she had with the Priestly women. The girls had been whipped out after their day at the zoo and even she and Miranda were thoroughly exhausted. Andy smiled because it had been wonderful, funny and a heart warming experience. Looking at the twins and their joyful faces when they experienced all the wonderful things had been a treat. Something she wouldn't forget any time soon. Even Miranda had, at last, let down her guard and opened up to all the things they did and saw. The look on Miranda's face when they prepared the food for the more interesting animals had been priceless.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Good heavens, Andrea", Miranda muttered with a disgusted look at the squirming worms in the bowl before them. "Tell me again why we have to do this."<em>

"_Because the armadillo wants to be fed, that's why." Andy laughed at the older woman's face. Taking pity on the editor, Andy touched her arm and inclined her head towards the door, asking her to follow._

"_Come on, we can wait for the girls outside. They can join us when they are done."_

"_Are you sure?" Miranda looked uncertainly from her daughters to Andrea._

"_Of course, they are perfectly fine. Look at them, they are having fun." Andy smiled reassuringly._

"_At least one of us has." Miranda murmured when she followed Andy out, but not silently enough._

"_You don't like it here?" Andy's face showed the distress she suddenly felt at Miranda's words._

"_No, I mean, yes." Sighing at her stupidity Miranda followed Andy towards one of the benches and sat down next to the biologist. Miranda was determined to make sure Andrea understood that she thoroughly enjoyed this day._

"_What I actually mean is, I do enjoy myself. It came out all wrong, I'm afraid._

_She put her hand over the younger woman's where it rested between them on the bench and looked at her with such a serious expression it made Andy swallow visibly._

"_Please, believe me when I say that I haven't had such a good time in years. Thank you, Andrea, I do appreciate that tremendously."_

"_You are welcome", Andy smiled at Miranda's kind words. "Are you sure?"_

"_I most definitely am." Miranda confirmed with a small smile of her own. "But have you seen what was in that bowl?" Miranda shuddered at the mere thought._

"_Yes." Andy merely shrugged._

"_It's disgusting!" _

"_It's what these animals eat." Andy pointed out._

"_If you say so."_

"_Trust me, I know so. I'm a biologist, remember? There isn't much that can possibly disgust me or give me the creeps." _

"_Then you have never been to Fashion Week in Paris." Miranda deadpanned._

_This combined with Miranda's tone caused Andy to laugh so hard she nearly fell of the bench. Seeing the younger woman's delight Miranda's face transformed into a full blown smile, pleased that she could trigger such a reaction from the guarded woman._

"_Pull yourself together, Professor! What will the other visitors think?" Miranda chastised playfully._

"_Who cares?" Andy answered still chuckling. "Thank you, Miranda. That felt good."_

"_My pleasure."_

"_Mom!" "Andy!" The girls came running at them forcing Miranda to reluctantly withdraw her hand from Andrea's._

"_Hey, girls", Andy smiled at their excitement, "are you having a good time?"_

"_It's great Andy!" Cassidy confirmed for both of them._

"_How about some food for us humans for a change? It's quite late and you two must be famished by now?"_

_Nodding their heads in unison Andy knew exact the place to go for the right kind of food for such an occasion._

"_Miranda?"_

"_Well, lead the way, Professor! We are completely in your hands, so to speak." Miranda conceded._

_Andy held out her hand for Miranda to help her up. Miranda looked at the offered hand, then at Andrea and smirking at the chivalrous gesture she took it. It reminded her of the time when Andrea had taken off her jacket to put it around her shoulders to wear off the cold. Being taken care of in such an understated manner was something Miranda could get used to._

_When they neared the best hot dog vendor Miranda glanced in mock disapproval at the younger woman._

"_Fast food, Andrea, really."_

"_Don´t even get there, Miranda", Andy effectively stopped any objection from Miranda._

"_Visiting the zoo calls for the best hot dogs you have ever eaten. Trust me, you will like them and I promise I won't tell anybody."_

_By the blissful look on Miranda's face after the first bite it was clear that she did enjoy them as much as the girls. Another mission accomplished._

"_If you tell anybody about this, I'm going to kill you." Miranda threatened playfully._

"_Don't worry, you are safe with me", Andy promised. Knowing that no matter what, Miranda would always be safe with her. Not quite sure where this thought had come from._

"_I believe you."_

"_Good. Now eat up. There is still more for us to do, today."_

* * *

><p>Oh, yes it had been a perfect day. Andy had enjoyed the company. It had felt wonderful to share this with Miranda and the girls. She could still remember her disappointment when their day drew to an end. They had both been reluctant to say their good byes.<p>

Andy was wondering were this was going, a friendship very probably. It would have to be enough, Miranda had been married twice and as far as Andy knew she wasn't in the slightest interested in women. And given the facts of her life there was not much she would have to offer the older woman anyway. There was no point in pretending otherwise. Friendship it would be then.

"Just be careful, Sachs. This woman is already getting under your skin, whether you like it or not."

Sighing at herself for feeling this pull of attraction towards the editor Andy knew that sooner or later she would have to put an end to it. This could lead nowhere, at least not where she wanted it to. Enjoy it as long as it lasts, was the advice she gave herself that evening.

* * *

><p>When the personal invitation to the New York Fashion Week arrived at Andy's office she wasn't sure what to make of it. She called Miranda's office and waited for Emily to greet her with her usual air of annoyance.<p>

"Miranda Priestly's office."

"Hello, Emily, may I speak to Miranda, this is Andy."

"Oh, hi Andy, hold on I´ll put you through."

"Yes?" Miranda said in her familiar bored tone Andy had come to expect from the editor.

"Hi, Miranda, this is Andy, I just received your invitation. What is this all about?" Andy asked with curiosity.

"Hello, Andrea", Miranda softly said, "this is my part of our deal, remember?"

"But I told you that you don't have to do anything at all. I still owe you and the girls a visit to the museum, if you'd like, that is."

"I know what you said. You don't owe me anything you have done quite enough already. But we would very much like to go to the museum with you."

"Great, I'd like that too. Now about that fashion week thing, Miranda, I don't think I..."

"Andrea", Miranda interrupted any forthcoming excuses trying to give the biologist a way out, "it is just a simple invitation nothing more nothing less. I sent it to you because I wanted to show you my world, probably not as enjoyable as it was at the zoo but I thought you could look at it from the scientific point of view. Regard it as a behavioural study if nothing else."

There was something in Miranda's voice that made Andy think about declining the offer. Fashion was the older woman's life, it was her passion in the same way like science and biology in particular was hers. Observing Miranda in her own court, seeing the Dragon Lady at her best might be fun to watch. So why not?

"All right Miranda, I´ll gladly accept your invitation. Let me know about the details and you have a date."

Cringing at her choice of words Andy hoped Miranda didn't catch on the double meaning. When she heard Miranda answer without giving any indication that she was bothered by her words Andy relaxed again.

"Emily will call to let you know. I'm looking forward to it. Good bye, Andrea!"

"Bye!"

Miranda felt a smile play on her lips, "a date" Andrea had called it. Well, maybe in some way it could be called a date. She knew she enjoyed the younger woman's company immensely, so why not call it a date. One could have dates with friends, could one not? Stop over-thinking it, Priestly! You like the woman and you value her friendship, nothing more nothing less. It was true she did, Andrea was a wonderful person, she didn't take her bullshit but she was warm and caring at the same time. Her smile was infectious and when she laughed it was even more wonderful. Her girls adored Andrea and if it was any indication how she interacted with them, so did Andrea. What more could she want from a friend? Miranda also enjoyed the fact that she didn't always have to explain herself to the biologist, she simply accepted her as she was. It was refreshing for a change. Yes, definitely, this was the best friendship she ever had.

* * *

><p>It was Emily's task to give Andy all the ins and outs of the coming event. Over a lot of phone calls and after-work meetings over coffee, a snack or a game of snooker the two women formed a friendship of their own.<p>

A week before the most important week for all people at _Runway_ they met one last time at Andy's apartment for dinner. Andy had cooked of Emily's favourite dishes, gifting her friend with a memory of home.

Slumping back in her chair, fully stuffed after a delicious meal of chicken and mushroom pie and a most wonderful pudding, Emily knew she would have to live on small cubes of cheese for the next two weeks. Oh, heck, it had been too good to let it pass.

"I take it you liked it", Andy asked teasingly while she was clearing the table.

"Liked it? I loved it. Now I have to diet for the next two weeks, thanks to you", Emily scowled at her friend, getting up to help with the dishes.

"Oh, please, you could use some more. You are way too thin for your height. Whiskey?"

"Gladly."

Andy handed a glass to Emily and led them to the couch where they propped their feet on the table before the two friends sat back and gave a blissful sigh, laughing at their simultaneous exhalation of breath.

"You know, I am glad Miranda invited you", Emily said thoughtfully, "this friendship kind of keeps me grounded. Something I need very much and tend to forget. Working at Runway tends to do that to you, you know."

"Thanks, Em", Andy clinked their glasses, "I'm glad you think so. I'm enjoying this too. You are fun to be with."

"We British have to stick together don't we?" Emily playfully suggested.

"That we do my friend. That we do." Andy agreed whole-heartedly.

"So, any more questions about the event?"

"Not really, no. I have to admit though that I'm a bit nervous. All those beautiful, handsome people dressed to the nines. I wonder what Miranda was thinking, asking me to be there."

"Showing you her world, making you understand what it means being the one whose opinion influences millions of people and a billion dollar business." Emily softly said, gazing at the contemplative look on Andy's face.

"I do understand, really. To some extent that is. I know she carries a huge responsibility on her shoulders but it is a strange world."

"I know", Emily had to admit, "but she is the queen of this land. You will see. Prepare to see the Dragon Lady at her best."

"Don't call her that!" Andy said with a frown.

"She calls herself that." Emily reminded her.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it. She is so much more than that."

"Huh?" Emily looked uncomprehendingly at her friend, not sure if they were talking about the same woman. Of course she knew there was more to Miranda than the editor let on but sadly enough she had never witnessed this other Miranda. She had a great deal of respect and admiration for the woman and if she was completely honest she was also a little bit in love with her but that didn't mean she truly believed in the other side of Miranda Priestly. Obviously Andy knew more than she did.

"You like her, don't you?" Emily asked with wonder in her voice.

"Yes, why not?" Andy felt like she had to defend herself, not really knowing why.

"Hey, it's all right with me. On some masochistic level so do I. But if you tell anybody I will kill you."

"Okay", Andy laughed, "I won't tell anybody. Why is it that you _Runway_ women feel the need to protect your weaknesses with death threats? It's what makes you human."

"Has probably to do with the image. Anyway, I have to go now. Thanks for dinner, it was great. See you at the first event of the week. Be prepared for Miranda at her best. Bye, Andy."

"Bye, Em. It was my pleasure. I can't wait to experience it first hand."

When Emily was gone Andy thought about Miranda being called the Dragon Lady and how she used this unflattering nickname to refer to herself. It wasn't how Andy saw the older woman at all. Like she had said to Emily, there was so much more to Miranda than just that.

* * *

><p><em>Andy had patiently answered the hundreds of questions from the girls and even some of Miranda's more elaborate ones. Sharing her knowledge and passion with the Priestly women was a very joyful task. When they stumbled about the question of their favourite animal the girls agreed on the cute little panda bear. Miranda kept to herself and only Andy's insistence elicited an answer.<em>

"_What about your favourite animal, Miranda?"_

"_The praying mantis", Miranda said nonchalantly._

"_Why am I not surprised? Let's pay her a visit then, shall we?"_

"_Why not indeed?" Miranda smirked at the suggestion, following willingly after their guide._

_Leading them to a small cubicle in the wall behind a glass shield, Andy introduced them to the elegant looking insect._

"_Ladies, say hello to mantis religiosa or praying mantis."_

"_I prefer spiders", Caroline said after she got a good look at the insect._

"_You are right, Caro. Come on they are over there." Cassidy agreed with a nod._

_They girls wandered off to look at the spiders and left the two women to themselves._

"_Why is she your favourite animal, Miranda?" Curiosity got the best of Andy._

"_She suits me, don't you think? After she takes from the males what she needs she kills them. Very efficient and so very like me as my husbands would agree."_

"_No." Andy disagreed with a strong conviction._

"_No?"_

"_No. It does not suit you. You are not like her."_

"_Oh, but most people who know me can tell you so. My husbands are only two of them" Miranda smiled ruefully._

"_And how many people have seen you the way I'm allowed to see you?"_

"_Few."_

"_My point exactly! You remind me more of a tigress, fiercely protective of her offspring when needed but at the same time loving and caring with the little ones. Strong, independent but warm and tender to those you care for."_

"_Thank you, Andrea. That is very kind of you." Miranda was touched at the words, spoken with so much conviction._

"_Not at all. Just stating the truth."_

_Rendered speechless by the younger woman, a first in a very long time for Miranda and in a good way for once, she didn't know what to say. She swallowed the lump in her throat and desperately thought of something to lighten the mood._

"_Pray tell, Andrea, what is your favourite animal?"_

"_The platypus."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because it is the most impossible anima alive. I mean, think about it. The platypus has a fur, a beak, lays eggs but is a mammal. How impossible is that? And I think it is cute. Just like me." Andy flashed her most winning smile._

_Laughing at the younger woman's antics Miranda felt the tension drain from her body. _

"_I don't know about cute Professor but you are certainly impossible." Miranda readily agreed._

* * *

><p>Having seen Miranda laugh a lot at the zoo Andy was even more convinced that those horrible nicknames didn't fit the woman she had come to know. Miranda, the woman, was neither a Dragon nor an Ice Queen. Miranda Priestly the editor-in-chief may be but only because she had to be. Like she had said to Pauline if she were a man people would clap her on the back for being bold and daring and congratulate her for having balls. But being a woman in a cut throat business had earned her some very unflattering names.<p>

Andy didn't care at all. Anxious to see the editor in her element she couldn't wait to witness it first hand. It was a sight worth waiting for.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 9

"Emily!" Miranda's soft voice drifted into the outer office, causing the second Emily to nearly jump out of her skin whereas the real Emily merely rolled her eyes at her co-workers antics.

"Get a grip, would you!"

She hurried into the inner sanctum and stopped before the editor's desk, waiting patiently for whatever task Miranda would throw at her.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Am I right to presume that Professor Sachs has confirmed her attendance of the Fashion Week?" Miranda asked without taking her eyes from the computer screen.

"Yes."

"Good." Miranda looked over the rim of her reading glasses at her trusted assistant, not that she would ever admit that fact to the younger woman.

"Maybe I should ask her to come and watch a run-through beforehand. This would give her a better insight into my day to day work. What do you think?" Looking expectantly at Emily Miranda waited for her input. Knowing she had caught the British woman off-guard by the way her eyes where roaming to the left and to the right, trying inconspicuous to find out if somebody else had entered the office without her realising it.

"Well?" Miranda finally prompted, still waiting for Emily to answer. The corners of her mouth were slightly turned upwards indicating only the smallest of a smile.

Emily pointed her index-finger at herself and eyes turned wide with shock causing Miranda to roll her own in exasperation.

"Yes, yes, I am asking you. I understand that you two have formed some kind of friendship, am I wrong?"

"Yes, no, I mean we have", Emily finally blurted, having finally found her voice again.

"She speaks! Will wonders never cease?"

"Yes, well, about the run-through", Emily stumbled on. "I think it's a good idea."

"I thought so as well. It's settled then. Put me through to her office! That's all!"

"Yes, Miranda!" Emily hurried out to her own desk. She gratefully sank into her chair before she dialled the number of Andy's office. When she had her on the line Emily put her through to Miranda and with a sigh she sank back in her chair, silently wondering what that was all about.

One could never tell with Miranda. The woman surely knew how to keep you on your toes. Thinking about Miranda's intentions Emily suddenly had to smile. That could be interesting. Witnessing a run-through was the best way to convince Andy that Dragon Lady was a well earned name and Miranda certainly knew how to live up to it.

* * *

><p>Andy sat in her office during a break between two lectures and was having coffee with Pauline, chatting about everything and nothing in particular when the telephone rang.<p>

"Sorry", Andy apologised to her friend when she took the call. "Andrea Sachs."

"Hello, Andrea", Miranda's warm voice put an involuntary grin on Andy's face.

"Hi, Miranda! What pleasure do I owe your call?"

Chuckling at Andrea's good-natured way Miranda felt uncertainty creeping up at her. Would witnessing a run-through change the younger woman's perception? Would she agree with everybody else that she in essence was the cold hearted bitch everybody thought she was? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"I'm delighted that you accepted my invitation, Andrea."

"The pleasure is all mine. I have never been to such an event before."

"So you have said", Miranda was slowly gathering her courage to ask Andrea what she initially wanted to. "I was wondering if you would like to come over to my office the other day and watch a run-through."

"I beg your pardon?" Andy had no idea what the editor was talking about. She seldom had, fashion and producing a fashion magazine was a whole new world to the biologist.

"It's quite self explanatory, really, when you see it. It might give you an idea of my work. What do you say?" Without realising it, Miranda held her breath while she waited for Andrea's answer.

"I'd be honoured." Andy accepted without a second thought. "When do you want me to be there?"

"How about the day after tomorrow, let's say at three in the afternoon?" Miranda suggested.

"Perfect. This is my afternoon off. I'll be there. Good bye, Miranda!"

"Good bye, Andrea!"

Andy put the receiver back on the cradle and found Pauline expectantly looking at her with a certain glint in her eyes.

"What?"

"You are seeing her again?" Pauline was surprised.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not", Pauline assured her friend. "Just wondering. That's all."

"About what? We have become friends." She felt silly for having to defend her friendship with Miranda to her best friend.

"Uh-huh."

"Look", Andy sighed, "I like her. She is a funny, smart, witty, caring and an absolutely no-nonsense woman."

"And beautiful, sexy as hell and, may I mention, single", Pauline added.

"Not that again", Andy groaned with a roll of her eyes. "We are friends and that is all that is to it. Why can't you get that in your head?"

"Don't tell me you don't find her attractive?"

"We've already had that remember? Of course, I do. But that doesn't mean I have to want more than she could give. Besides, the woman is straight."

"So what? What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since that damn accident you act like a hermit. Celibacy is highly overrated." Pauline was getting impatient and angry with Andy. Why she kept denying this attraction and tension between herself and the editor was beyond her.

"I am not. If you excuse me, I have to get ready for my next lecture." Andy was closing herself off from her friend. Her tone and her body language were a clear sign that Pauline had gone too far this time.

"Andy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's quite all right, really. I have to get my things together."

"Okay", Pauline sounded defeated, knowing she better left before things got out of hand.

"I didn't mean to hurt you", the physicist softly said from the door.

"I know", Andy acknowledged with a look of forgiveness in her eyes.

"Lunch tomorrow at my office?" Pauline asked hopefully.

"Of course", Andy agreed with a smile.

"Good. Bye!"

"Bye! You are a royal pain in the arse." Andy accused.

"Yup, but you love me anyway."

"Get out!"

Laughing heartily Pauline quickly left the office before a flying rubber could hit her in the head instead of the door.

At Mrs Moran's questioning look Pauline merely shrugged her shoulders and laughed even harder when the secretary shook her head, muttering "Children!" under her breath.

* * *

><p>When she entered the townhouse that evening Miranda heaved a sigh of relief, glad that her day was over and she could relax in the comfort of her home. The absence of pounding feet on the stairs painfully reminded her that the girls where at a sleep over at a friend's house. She already missed them dearly, like she always did when she wasn't greeted by their unconditional love and exuberance.<p>

The soft sound of nails scratching over the hardboard floors lifted her spirit somewhat, though. Patricia came swaggering down the hall to greet her mistress with her usual goofy doggy grin.

"At least somebody is happy to see me after a horrible day", Miranda gave Patricia a good scratching behind the ears, expertly avoiding a sloppy kiss from the huge dog.

"Yes girl, I love you too", Miranda cooed, not in the least embarrassed. Not that she would ever admit it to anybody who wasn't family, not even under threat of torture, but she did love that silly dog.

Just like with her daughters with Patricia she didn't have to pretend. Waking up with a sleep wrinkled face, wearing no make up or just launching in sloppy clothes on the couch, Patricia didn't care.

Maria Carvalli observed the exchange of loving gestures between dog and mistress from the kitchen door and shook her head. So much for the big bad Dragon Lady. All it took was a stupid looking dog and Miranda Priestly turned into a mush ball. Well, that and her daughters. Miranda the editor-in-chief could be a frightening sight to behold, Roy had assured her many times. Miranda the woman and mother on the other hand was something else. Roy knew that as well which was one of the reasons her son was so fiercely loyal to the woman. It was also why Maria herself really liked Miranda and was nothing less loyal.

"When you are done kissing your dog hello you might say good evening to me as well, what to you say?" Maria gently teased from the kitchen door.

"Good evening, Maria", Miranda smiled at her housekeeper, adviser and dear friend. "She misses the girls, just like I do. That warrants some extra scratching don't you think?"

Rolling her eyes at her boss, Maria returned into the kitchen followed by a smirking Miranda and a content Patricia.

Miranda sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and leaned her head in her hands to watch Maria cook while Patricia flopped down at her feet with a grunt.

"Well?" Maria finally asked, knowing there was a reason why Miranda had joined her in the kitchen.

"Well what?" Miranda countered all innocence. Rolling her eyes again, Maria knew there was something her boss wanted to talk about and like always they had to play the 10 questions game. One would think that after all these years Miranda got tired of it. But that was just the way for her to gather her courage to talk about the important things.

Relenting to Miranda's need, to prolong the way to the matter of the heart, Maria gave in with a sigh and played along.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Miranda?"

"Yes", Miranda admitted without further delay.

"That was fast. Must be hellishly important." Maria muttered surprised.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing", Maria coughed, "nothing. Go on !"

With a sigh Miranda put her chin in her hand and looked intently at the older woman before she continued.

"I asked Andrea to come to my office and watch a run-through, to get an idea how I work, how I make my decisions."

"And?"

"And I'm afraid she might not like what she will to see." Miranda explained.

"Ah, the Dragon Lady at her best." Maria guessed.

"So to speak."

"I'm merely an uneducated Italian immigrant and maybe I'm wrong but being a University Professor **and** a woman still takes a lot even nowadays, no?"

Thinking about Maria's question Miranda had to admit there was some merit to it. Maybe Andrea understood her better than she gave her credit for? After all, she wasn't put off after the shoot, was she?

"Yes, I suppose it does." Miranda had to agree thoughtfully.

"See! The good Professor doesn't strike me as one who is easily scared off", Maria smirked at her employer.

"No, she isn't", Miranda laughed, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"I thought so", Maria walked over and put her hand over one of Miranda's where it lay on the counter.

"Look, my friend, don't think too much about it! Just show her why you are the best and if she is anything like I believe she is, she will understand and this friendship of yours will strengthen only further."

"Thank you, Maria." Miranda smiled gratefully.

"You are welcome, boss. I like her, that Professor of yours. She is a tough one. Somehow I doubt she will let you get away with much."

"You might be right", Miranda nodded.

"Good for you!" Maria patted Miranda's hand. "Now get out of my kitchen and take that hairy beast with you or there will be no dinner for you today!"

"Right." Miranda laughed at her housekeeper's antics. "You are the best! Come on, Patricia! You can keep me company while I take a look at the pictures of the shoot at the campus."

"Yes, go! Both of you!" Shooing the strange couple out of her kitchen, Maria shook her head at the woman.

Dragon Lady, ha! Ice Queen, an even bigger ha! What did these people know? Nothing, absolutely nothing! Tough outer shell, nearly impenetrable but an incredible soft core. That was the Miranda Maria knew and loved. Not many people made the effort to get past that shell to find the core. To find Miranda, the caring and loving woman, one had to accept Miranda the hard boiled, demanding and ruthless businesswoman. Her husbands never could, they always wanted her to be something she wasn't and they certainly never tried to get past all the walls that Miranda had built around her exceptionally tender heart.

The reward would be infinite love, a passionate heart and the most caring partner one could think of. Somehow Maria suspected the only person best suited for the task was a certain biologist. It was plain as day to the housekeeper that the two had a special chemistry. Maria could only hope that they realised it before it was too late. With a sigh Maria returned to her preparations for Miranda's dinner.

* * *

><p>On the afternoon of the arranged run-through Andy handed some notes to her secretary to copy them for her next seminar.<p>

"I'm off then, Kate," Andy took her cane from where it leaned against the desk, after shrugging into her suit jacket.

"Fine with me. What is it again you are supposed to watch today?"

"A run-through", Andy answered with a frown. "And before you ask, no, I have no idea what it is."

"Curious", Kate shook her head.

"You can say that again. I'm quite certain that some of my ancestors have been run through by a sword but somehow I suspect that is not what Miranda meant."

"I very much doubt it, dear", Kate Moran laughed. "Although, knowing the woman's reputation it is exactly what might happen."

"Do you really think Miranda Priestly would need a sword for that?" Andy deadpanned.

"Honestly? No."

"Neither do I. Her wit and sharp tongue will do nicely."

"I don't doubt it", Kate agreed. Looking contemplatively at her boss she saw a gleam of excitement in those brown eyes. Interesting. Andy was enjoying this Kate was sure and what was even more interesting she really seemed to like the notorious difficult fashion queen.

"Well, have fun then!" Kate waved her good bye as Andy walked out the door.

"Will do."

* * *

><p>Andy heaved a sigh when she climbed out of the taxi in front of the Elias-Clarke building, thinking of her last visit to <em>Runway<em>.

Fashion was a world beyond her comprehension. Her grandmother had tried since it had always been the older woman's secret passion but Andy's was science. Maybe today and next week she would get a better understanding what it was all about. Miranda and her nonna shared the same passion. What a strange coincidence when she thought about it. Andy was confident they would like each other.

Andy stepped off the elevator on the _Runway_ floor and determinedly made her way towards Miranda's office. She was half an hour early but she suspected the editor would appreciate it. Seeing Emily behind her desk forcefully attacking the keyboard caused Andy to smile at her friend. The smile grew even lager when she heard the redhead mutter under her breath.

"I love my job, I love my job."

"Hey, Em!" Andy greeted jovially.

"I love my job!" Emily blurted in shook of Andy's sudden appearance.

"Good for you", Andy smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry! Hi, Andy!" Emily perceptively relaxed in her chair. "Rather early, aren't you?"

"Quite so, I thought it would take me longer to get here. I hope Miranda doesn't mind."

"Miranda certainly does not mind", the editor's voice sounded clearly from the doorway of her office. She smiled when Andrea and Emily slightly jumped at her voice.

"Not nice to scare a biologist Priestly! It might come back and hound you one day", Andy uttered playfully.

"I count on it, Sachs." Miranda replied with a daring smile.

"Mhm. It hits you when you least expect it. Consider yourself warned!"

Looking in rapt fascination at the women's banter Emily felt like she had been beamed into the twilight zone. Who was this woman and what had she done to Miranda? Could it be that the two were actually friends? Andy had suggested as much but Emily couldn't imagine such a thing, not with Miranda. The editor had associates, admirers and acquaintances but no real friends. Yet here she was engaging in playful banter with Andy. Well, what was the phrase Miranda has recently used? Ah, yes. Will wonders never cease?

"Noted and accepted", Miranda grinned. "Hello, Andrea!"

"Hello, Miranda", Andy greeted with a smile of her own. "I hope you don't mind that I'm early."

"Not at all. Please do come in", Miranda stepped back to allow Andy to enter and turned towards Emily. "Call them and tell them I expect them in my office in five minutes! That's all!"

"Yes Miranda!" Emily breathed out, her hands already flying over her phone to get everybody here for the run-through.

What happened then for the next twenty minutes was the most astonishing thing Andy had ever witnessed. As soon as Miranda's employees had entered her office with all kinds of clothes racks and accessories Andy had felt the atmosphere in the room shift. In the blink of an eye gone was Miranda the woman and friend to be replaced by Miranda the editor. Andy had never seen anything nearly as fascinating. How Miranda found the slightest flaw in the presentation and cutting to the matter of the heart without taking care of any sensitivity was a sight to behold.

Demanding the best from her employees and getting nothing short of perfection was the sole reason Miranda was the best in her job. That's what made _Runway_ the most prestigious magazine in the Elias-Clarke family, Andy could see that. She had now an even better understanding of Miranda's work.

When all the people had left the office, crawling back to their safe haven to lick their wounds after having received heavy burns from the Dragon Lady's fiery breath, the editor looked expectantly at Andy.

This was a major hallmark in their friendship. Would it change what Andrea thought about her? There was no time like the present to find out.

"That was the single most impressing thing I have ever seen", Andy said slowly. "I had not idea what kind of details you had to take into account when deciding what gets into your magazine. But I am not sure if I can appreciate it properly."

"Never mind, Andrea. You do understand though and I sincerely hope it doesn't change what you think of me." Miranda asked with a sudden uncertainty detectable in her tone.

"Of course, not."

"Good." Relieve was flooding Miranda's system. "Now you probably can relate why they call me the names they do?"

"Yes and no." Andy voted for honesty. "From the employee's point of view it's only understandable. Don't get me wrong but that's what people do. It's their way of coping with being in the positions they are, as for everybody else, not really. If you were a man they would call you fierce and admire that you hold your own against any obstacle. They would slap you on the back and ask you out for a drink. But because you are a woman people tend to abhor the same qualities they admire in a man. It royally sucks but you don't give a shit and that's what makes you the best in this business."

"Thank you", was all Miranda could manage around the lump in her throat. "That is kind of you, Andrea."

"Not at all, merely the truth." Andy smiled at the older woman. "You said something about dinner before the whole show started?"

Laughing at Andrea's attempt to lighten the mood and her self invitation Miranda felt light- headed after Andrea's words.

"I said no such thing but you are very welcome to join me and the girls for one of Maria's miracles any time."

"Gladly", Andy accepted without a second thought.

"It's settled then. Let's say at seven at the townhouse?" Miranda suggested.

"Perfect."

"See you at seven. Until then, Andrea."

"Good bye, Miranda!"

* * *

><p>Andy had a wonderful dinner at the Priestly townhouse and a lot of fun with the twins, much of it on Miranda's account. She returned to her own apartment with the sudden need to call her grandmother to talk about the upcoming Fashion Week.<p>

While she waited for her grandmother to answer the phone, Andy suddenly wondered if she should have waited to call her nonna.

"Maledetto! Do you have any idea what time it is? This is better something important", her grandmother's cranky voice flooded over the line.

"Sorry, nonna, I forgot about the time difference", Andy cringed guilty.

"Andy, is that you?"

"Yes, sorry, maybe I should call later."

"No! What is it? Has something happened?" There was worry in the older woman's voice.

"Nothing happened." Andy sighed, not sure how to broach the subject. "Well, I have been invited to New York Fashion Week and I accepted."

"After all these years and my unsuccessful attempts to share my passion with you, you finally do it."

"You know I'm a scientist", Andy reminded her, "and all these people are scarier than any of the creatures in the animal kingdom."

"Nonsense, cara mia", her nonna sternly replied, "remember who you are, remember who your parents were and nothing will mar you."

"Well, sure, but you know these kind of gatherings have never been my cup of tea."

"Oh, please! All these snobs, pretenders and pseudo-VIPs have nothing to you! You are an accomplished and distinguished academic and so much more. Put your head high, your shoulders back, remember your legacy and it's going to be a piece of cake."

"I don't know..."

"But I do. Believe me, cara mia!"

"Thank you, nonna", Andy smiled at the woman's words of encouragement.

"You are welcome, my darling. And I want to hear each and every little detail about it! So there is no escaping."

"Of course, not."

"Good. Now let me get back to sleep. I woman of my age can use any amount of beauty sleep she gets."

"I love you, nonna. Bye!"

"I love you too, cara!"

Andy ended the phone call with a smile and finally got to bed. Her nonna was right there was nothing to be worried about. Andy was now really looking forward to this new experience.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 10

Reclining on her best friend's couch with a wonderful glass of 21 year old whiskey Andy sighed contentedly.

"So, tomorrow is the big day?" Pauline asked with a smirk.

"More like the first day of the big week." Andy corrected.

"How is that?" Claire, Pauline's wife wanted to know as she sat down next to her lover.

"Well", Andy tried to explain, "it's called Fashion Week, remember? Which means there will be fashion shows, gatherings, social events all through the week and on Friday there is a reception for all the designer, editors and journalists."

"Will you be there?" Claire asked eagerly.

"Yes, Miranda made sure that I have free access to all events and I'm be her personal guest at the reception."

"Way to go girl!" Pauline refrained from pointing out what was plain as day where the editor was concerned because Andy wouldn't want to hear it anyway.

"What about your lectures and seminars?"

"I made a deal with Carl. There will be some double lectures over the next few weeks. It's good that I don't have that many this semester."

"Lucky you", Pauline agreed. "Enjoy your week!"

"I think I will." Andy smiled.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning Andy stood in front her closet questioning her sanity. Why had she agreed to this, again? That she didn't especially care for fashion, didn't mean she had no idea how to dress. Her closet was full of business suits and elegant clothes. Casual clothes were her favourite though.<p>

But what does one wear to a fashion show? She should have asked Emily. Or rather not, Emily's choice of clothes fitted Emily perfectly but certainly wouldn't do for her. To say Emily was daring was an understatement. Elegant businesslike would have to do.

Cursing her body's non-compliance to make it easy for her, Andy struggled into her clothes. She had learned to come to terms with her limitations but there were times when she still got angry. Struggling to put on her clothes was one of them.

All she had to do now was to decide how to wear her hair. In the past she had worn it shorter but ever since the scar adorned the right side of her face, it was longer to hide it as good as possible.

Miranda did not mind, she had taken it in stride and even Emily was used to it. Strangers were another thing altogether. Andy hated their pitying looks and badly disguised curiosity. She decided to let her hair fall free over her cheeks. After one last look into the mirror she grasped a small but elegant black backpack, her cane and left.

* * *

><p>Upon her arrival Andy spotted Emily on the steps of the building obviously waiting for her because when she exited the taxi Emily all but dragged her up the steps.<p>

"Let go of my arm, would you", Andy was slightly annoyed with her friend.

"Sorry", Emily apologised with a cringe, letting go of Andy's arm as if she had been burned.

"Calm down, Em! Everything will be just fine." Andy smiled reassuringly at her friend.

Emily rolled her eyes with a snort, clearly not believing a single word. She looked up and squeaked when she saw Miranda already waiting for them at the top, a not amused look on her face.

"I take it you two are not for a warm welcome", the editor welcomed them.

"You mean those fake kisses on the cheek?" Andy asked with mischief in her eyes. "Please, we are British. I don't think you care for them much either."

"You are right, of course, I don't", Miranda smirked.

"Thought so. Hey!"

"Hey, yourself."

Miranda was about to say more when she heard her name being called by a woman Andy thought looked very much like Donatella Versace.

Rolling her eyes Miranda excused herself and left, with a fake smile plastered on her face, to greet the Italian woman.

When they were alone, Andy turned to Emily asking her friend what to expect for the next few hours.

"Let's see, there will be two fashion shows with gatherings afterwards. You know, to meet the designers. To stroke their ego or welcome new talents."

"And what is Miranda's part in all of this?" Andy had not really a clue. An idea maybe but to fully understand Miranda's role this week she wanted to know what to look for.

"Let me put it this way. Nigel once said something that sums it up perfectly I think. 'Her opinion is the only one that matters.'" Emily explained to her friend.

"Meaning what?"

"Watch her face during the show, her facial expressions tell a lot about what she thinks. A pursed lip means displeasure, it makes the designers weep, a slightly inclined head signals them it's not so bad but a barely perceptible nod is what they live for."

"Interesting", Andy admitted. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Now she knew what to do. Watching Miranda watching the show would be quite instructive.

"I believe I understand now."

"Good. Let's go!"

Miranda was already seated right in front of the catwalk. Next to her was the bald man Andy had met at her interview at _Runway_. When Andy took her own seat, Miranda turned to her and introduced her to her companion.

"Andrea, please meet Nigel Kipling, my art director. I think you remember him from your interview."

"Mr Kipling", Andrea greeted with a nod of her head.

"Professor." Nigel returned with a raised eyebrow, clearly not pleased with her presence.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Nigel hissed with contempt in his voice.

"Not that it is any of your business but Andrea is my guest." Miranda said icily, effectively preventing any further questions.

* * *

><p>Soon the first show of a young and upcoming designer started. Andy kept her eyes on the catwalk marvelling at the anorexic women walking up and down. How could they even be alive looking like that? And why did they all have to look the same? The dresses varied from nice and daring to downright horrible, at least as far as Andy was concerned. She thought of the dress Miranda had worn the first night they met. That had been a dress worth looking at. It was beautiful, gorgeous and not distracting from the woman who had worn it so gracefully. Miranda had been a vision that evening. With that thought in mind Andy turned towards the silver haired woman beside her, determined to watch her for the time being.<p>

At the end of the show Andy had to admit that Emily had been right. Watching Miranda was very informative and more pleasurable than watching the show itself.

The second show was even more interesting, or rather Miranda's expressions were. The new Donna Karan line brought on a plethora of new impressions. She learned very fast to distinguish between the nuances of Miranda's show of displeasure or agreement. Being captured in a world of her own, Andy hadn't realised when the show was over and she and Miranda were the only ones left.

"Andrea." She heard Miranda's voice.

"Yes", focusing her eyes Andy snapped out of her trancelike state, blushing profusely at being caught.

"Andrea, what are you doing?" Miranda asked with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"You were not watching the show."

"No", Andy admitted in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Why not? That's what we are here for." Miranda had no idea what was going on.

"That's what you are here for. I am here to understand."

"What?"

"You."

"Oh." If Miranda was honest that was exactly what Andrea was here for, wasn't she?

"Yes, well, you see Emily said watching you watching the show would give me a better insight on what you do because your opinion is the only one that matters."

"Did she?"

"Yes. And you know what? She was right."

"Was she, now?" Miranda's eyes were glistening with amusement.

"Quite so. By the way, looking at you is far more pleasurable than that skinny, uninspiring clones on stage."

Blinking at her own words Andy was suddenly struck by her own boldness.

"Well, you know what I mean", the biologist mumbled embarrassed.

Miranda covered the younger woman's hand where it lay in her lap. She was flattered and touched by Andrea's words.

"Thank you, Andrea." The editor said in a soft voice.

Tearing her eyes from those blue depths Andy was relieved to find Emily waiting for them at the entrance. She thanked her lucky charms for her British comrade.

"We should go, Emily looks definitely stressed out about the delay."

"That girl certainly needs to relax", Miranda snorted.

* * *

><p>The gathering backstage was a chaos of faces and names for Andy. Miranda introduced her to all the important people and there was an endless stream of people wanting to bask in Miranda's light, getting into her good graces, sucking up to the editor with even more fake smiles and insincere compliments.<p>

What followed was a luncheon with more of the same. Andy wondered how Miranda could stand it, all the false pretences. But obviously she could and she did so with grace. Remembering her grandmother's advice Andy held her head high, let a certain amount of arrogance show on her face and everything went smoothly. Charming the pants off those people was indeed a piece of cake, but it helped to have Miranda at her side. The editor was clearly the queen of this castle. Once more Andy was glad to have accepted the invitation.

The only thing that put a mild damper on the whole experience were the whispered conversations Andy overheard when she wandered off on her own. Envious and nasty comments about Miranda were the most apparent ones, calling her names the usual ones.

* * *

><p>During another back stage gathering and luncheon on the third day Andy took a short break from those back stabbing hypocrites. She went outside for some air, and called a very good friend to ask for a very big favour. After finishing the call, laced with a lot of flattering and threats, Andy called a few other people to set her plan in motion. When everything was organised she returned inside for the next show. All she had to do now was waiting for the evening.<p>

Snatching Emily from a chat with her co-workers during the last gathering of the day, Andy asked for a big favour.

"Em, I need your help."

"Okay."

"Call Roy and ask him to wait outside. Miranda and I will be there in five minutes." Andy said in a rush.

"Are you crazy? She is going to kill me." Emily was frantic.

"No, she won't. Please, Em." Andy wasn't above begging, if it helped to get what she wanted.

"All right. But you owe me for this, Sachs." The British woman muttered.

"Tell him to drive us there", Andy handed her friend a note with the address, leaving a gaping Emily behind after she had read the note.

Finding Miranda and prying her away from the people that gathered around her was the difficult part. Andy found her in another room, surrounded by fellow magazine editors and publishers.

Andy squared her shoulders and walked with determined steps towards the older woman, noting the fine lines of exhaustion in the corner of her eyes. A further indication that she did the right thing.

When she reached the group she gently cleared her throat to get their attention. Noticing how Miranda's eyes seemed to light up when she saw her. Could it be? No, don't be ridiculous, Sachs!

"Gentlemen, excuse me. I need to kidnap Miranda from you I'm afraid." Andy said with a charming smile.

"Not at all." They nodded graciously.

After they turned away from the two women, Andy took Miranda's hand and started to drag her away but stopped when she felt the tug of resistance.

"Let's go", Andy still held on to the older woman's hand.

"Are you out of your mind? I can't leave." Miranda stood her ground.

Exhaling audible at the editor's resistance, Andy knew she had to play dirty.

"Yes you can. Do you trust me, Miranda?"

"Of course, I trust you but that is..." Miranda was stopped by Andy's index finger over her lips.

"Please. Humour me! It's a surprise."

Miranda looked into those soulful dark brown eyes so full of warmth and she could do nothing else but consent to whatever Andrea had in mind.

"Surprise me then", the older woman acquiesced.

Breaking into a full blown mega watt smile, Andy gently tugged on Miranda's hand asking her to follow without letting go of her hand.

She led them out of the building where Roy was already waiting with the car. Andy helped Miranda into the back seat before she climbed in.

Roy started the car and drove away from the curb when Andy asked him about the address.

"Emily told you where to go?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

The rest of the ride was made in silence, Miranda wondered what she had herself gotten into while Andy was fretting if she hadn't overstepped her boundaries. Soon the car stopped and Roy held the door for Andy to get out who in turn held out her hand to Miranda to help her out of the car.

Miranda looked up and instantly recognised the building in front of them.

"Andrea, this is ridiculous."

"Please." Was all Andy needed for Miranda to give up her resistance.

"Very well. Lead the way!"

She held on to Andrea's hand and was led up the stairs where they were welcomed by a broadly smiling man.

"Good evening, Mrs Priestly. Welcome to the Museum of Natural History. It is a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you."

"Hello, Walter", Andy greeted the man, "is everything ready?"

"Yes, Andy. Have a nice evening!"

"Thank you, Walter. The cheque will be in the post next week."

The second sentence was only for Walter Cummings' ears who grinned at the prospect of another handsome donation for his museum Walter was convinced he had made the right decision. Leaving the women at the front the door of the museum he went home, already planning for some new acquisitions.

* * *

><p>Miranda was floored by the display when they entered the museum. In the middle of the great hall, between the large skeletons of the dinosaurs was a table set with a crisp white table cloth, china, crystal glasses and candles. Artificial torches were put up all over the room, bathing the room in the most beautiful display of light and shadows. A waiter was patiently waiting for them to take their seats. For the first time in her life Miranda Priestly was truly and utterly speechless.<p>

Uncertain because of Miranda's continued silence Andy suddenly wasn't so proud of herself anymore. Fidgeting with a button of her jacket Andy wished Miranda would say something.

"Why?" Miranda choked around the lump in her throat.

"I thought you might enjoy a change from the past few days. And I was honestly fed up with the name calling I witnessed. So, here we are, among the real dragons, having a relaxed dinner without those snakes snapping at your ankle."

Touched beyond words at the biologist's thoughtfulness and wonderful gesture, Miranda simply leaned over and softly kissed Andrea's scared cheek. Watching Andrea blush becomingly, Miranda gently tugged on the hand she was still holding to guide them to the table.

When the waiter sprang into motion Andy waved him off, holding out the chair for Miranda herself, determined to treat the older woman like she deserved to be treated.

They were served a wonderfully delicious three-course dinner, accompanied with champagne. Conversation was easy and delightful. Andy could do what she had found was her favourite past time over the last few days, watching Miranda. The light of the candles danced over the editor's face causing Andy's breath to hitch more than once during their meal at the beauty she was allowed to look at. Miranda's hair shone like polished Italian marble, her eyes as blue as a clear summer sky and her fair skin almost translucent.

Andy was startled from her contemplations when Miranda covered her hand with her own, forcing her to look into those enchanting eyes.

"Thank you, Andrea, this is the most wonderful thing anybody has ever done for me."

"You are very welcome." The biologist smiled shyly.

* * *

><p>Too soon their evening together was over and when they returned to the townhouse Andy once again was all gentlewoman when she helped Miranda out of the car.<p>

Miranda didn't let go of Andrea's hand as she thanked the younger woman again for a memorable evening.

"Thank you, Andrea, this was exactly what I needed."

"My pleasure."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Miranda asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but we have a meeting at the department that I can't skip. I meant to tell you but I forgot with all the excitement." Andy felt bad for not mentioning it earlier.

"Oh." Slightly disappointed Miranda just hoped Andrea would attend the reception.

"But I will be there for the reception. Promise!"

"Good." Breathing a sigh of relieve Miranda gave the hand in hers a gentle squeeze. Standing on tiptoes she once again tenderly kissed Andrea's right cheek before she hurried into the house.

Stopping at the top of the stairs to cast one last glance back at her gentlewoman, Miranda bid her good night.

"Roy will drive you home. Good night, Andrea."

"Good night."

Watching Andrea through the glass of the closed door as she climbed into the car to be taken away, Miranda let her head fall against the cool metal frame of her front door. What the hell was wrong with her? She felt like Cinderella after the ball at the prince's castle. How stupid was that? Here she was, Miranda Priestly, editor from hell, 50 years old with two pre-teenage girls behaving like a love sick teenager. The last thought brought her head up sharp. Where had that come from? Was that what it was all about? How was she supposed to know? No, ridiculous. Completely out of the question.

She slowly turned around and found three, well actually, four pairs of eyes watching her. There was nothing like your family to bring you back to reality.

"Babies why are you still up?" Miranda kneeled down to be hugged by her girls.

"Couldn't sleep. Maria made us some milk." Cassidy answered into her mother's neck, inhaling the comforting scent of her perfume.

"You all right, mommy?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine, darling."

"Are you sure?" The girl wasn't completely convinced after seeing the strange look on her mother's face.

"Yes, baby. Andrea took me to a wonderful dinner after an exhausting day. So, I'm more than fine."

Miranda greeted Maria with a warm smile, she recognised the speculative look on her housekeeper's face. That look meant only one thing, after the girls were in bed she was in for some serious conversation. When had she lost command over her own household? The moment Maria Carvalli walked through the door that was when. But she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Andy, really?" Cassidy asked eagerly. Andy was her absolute hero after all the cool stuff she had shown them. "Did she take you somewhere cool? I'm sure she did."

Thinking for a moment about her daughter's question, Miranda had to answer yes.

"Actually, yes, darling." Miranda said with a smile.

"Awesome", Caroline seconded her sister. "Where did you go?"

Miranda brought the girls upstairs where she told them about her candlelight dinner at the museum between those large dinosaurs. It became quite clear that Andrea had even risen in her daughter's admiration. For they thought it was the coolest thing ever. She kissed them good night and gave Patricia, who had taken her usual spot between the girls' beds, a last scratch behind her ear.

"You take care of them!" She told the big hound before Miranda closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>She found her friend in the kitchen with a cup of tea already waiting for her. Although she wasn't fond of tea during the day Miranda liked to drink one before she went to bed. Sitting down opposite Maria she took a sip before she looked into Maria's caring eyes.<p>

"I take it, it was more than cool", Maria said softly.

Smiling at the phrase, Miranda shook her head. Thinking about the evening, romantic was the word that came to her mind.

"Romantic", Miranda whispered, more to herself, testing the word and finding it fitting to describe the evening.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Romantic", Miranda repeated with firmness, "that's what it was. I have been wined and dined like a queen."

"Well, isn't that what they call you? Queen of Fashion." Maria pointed out.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I mean the designers and the press call me that", Miranda clarified, "but this wasn't about my job. This was about me."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't to impress the editor of _Runway_. It was about giving me something unique and special, turning a long and tiring day into a wonderful evening. I haven't been treated with so much care and gentle regard since, well, never." Miranda had to admit.

"How does that make you feel?" Even though Maria had a good idea after witnessing that look on Miranda's face after her return from the dinner she needed Miranda to say it.

"Special, cherished. Like Cinderella after the ball", Miranda blushingly voiced her thoughts from earlier. "It's completely silly and ridiculous, I know."

Patting Miranda's hand reassuringly Maria had to disagree. "Absolutely not! I think it's wonderful and it suits you."

Regarding her friend silently for a few minutes Maria thought it best to ask the big question that was already in the room and Miranda avoided at all costs.

"I need to ask you something, Miranda."

"Go on."

"I don't want you to get mad at me or angry. Just think about it before you answer, okay?"

"Okay." Miranda agreed, wondering what Maria had on her mind.

"Are you in love with Andrea?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks so much to all of you who like to read my babbling. It is highly appreciated! I do hope you enjoy where this story is going. Let me know;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Science of Fashion<strong>

Chapter 11

"Are you in love with Andrea?"

Here it was, the big pink elephant in the middle of her kitchen at 11p.m. on an ordinary Wednesday. Opening her mouth to deny what she herself had more or less realised earlier, Miranda was stopped by Maria's hand.

"No. Before you answer, think about it! Really think about it."

And think she did, sipping her tea Miranda stared into space letting pass by all the times she had interacted with Andrea. Every time they had met she had felt a tug towards the younger woman. In Andrea's presence she could be herself, her worst and her best. Andrea accepted her for what she was. Her touch was warm and comforting. Tonight she had felt so special being treated like a queen by her very own gentlewoman. Tonight she had been all woman in Andrea's presence, not a trace of the editor or the fashion icon, just Miranda the woman. If she was completely honest she had to admit that she so very much wanted to kiss Andrea's mouth, not just her cheek when they said good night. So, yes, she was in love with Andrea.

"How can that be?" Miranda asked with a surprised but also lost expression.

"It just took the right person", Maria merely stated.

"For what?" Miranda asked confused.

"For you to fall in love."

The fact that Miranda wasn't denying it said a lot about her former relationships as well as this one.

"What am I going to do now?" The editor asked with the same lost expression like before.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know", Miranda answered, astonished at her own indecision. She really didn't know. Something like that had never happened before. She always knew what she wanted, right now she was at her wits end. Because under no circumstances did she want to lose the friendship. Pushing Andrea away by just being herself was no option. And what about Andrea's feelings for her? Was this feeling mutual? What if Andrea didn't feel the same?

"You will find out", Maria patted her hand before she got up to leave for tonight. "Good night, Miranda."

Still wrecking her brain about her course of action, Miranda climbed the stairs to her bedroom, only to fall into a fitful sleep, full of pictures of a certain brown eyed biologist.

* * *

><p>Across town Andy was fighting a war with herself. It was late but she needed to talk to someone. Pauline was probably already asleep. Throwing caution to the wind she rang her friend's bell until a cranky voice answered over the communication system.<p>

"Who is this idiot?"

"It's me Pauline, Andy. Please, I need to talk to you." Andy sounded every bit as desperate as she felt.

"Andy? Come on up!"

Pauline was waiting at her door, with sleep tousled hair and arms crossed over her chest, she looked quite adorable.

"Well?" Pauline asked without preamble.

"I did something really stupid."

"Like what? Beating somebody up with your cane?"

"No. Worse." Andy sighed on her way into the apartment. "I jumped Miranda Priestly."

This caused Pauline to pause while closing the door. Looking over her shoulder at her friend, not quite sure if she had heard correctly. Given Andy's defeated posture on her couch she probably did hear correctly. She shook her head when she sat down next to Andy and nudged her with her knee, forcing Andy to look at her.

"All right, what's that nonsense of jumping Miranda?"

"I did", Andy insisted stubbornly.

"Okay. Start at the beginning!" Pauline sighed. Knowing her friend like she did, Andy had probably done something chivalrous and was now thinking the worst because she treated a woman like she was the most precious and delicate flower in the world. That would be **so** like Andy.

"Right", Andy took a deep breath to gather her bearings. "There were all these fashion shows, gatherings, luncheons and meetings with people from the fashion industry. It was a revelation to watch Miranda in her element. She truly reigned over these people."

"That was to expect", Pauline reminded her friend.

"It was. What I couldn't stand though at the end of the day were the insincere compliments, sucking up and name calling behind Miranda's back. She looked exhausted and I thought she might enjoy a change of scenery. Some place quiet and nice, without having to watch out if somebody was trying to stab her in the back."

"That's when the jumping occurred?" Pauline provided helpfully.

"So to speak", Andy admitted embarrassed.

Groaning at her best friend's reluctance to spill the beans Pauline grew impatient.

"Spit it out for heaven's sake! What did you do that's so terrible?"

"I arranged a candlelight dinner at the Museum of Natural History." Andy whispered.

"And that's where the jumping took place?" Pauline asked confused.

"That **was** the jumping." Andy shouted through clenched teeth at Pauline's denseness.

"Sorry. You just lost me." The physicist looked uncomprehending.

With a frustrated sigh Andy was combing her hand through her hair, while pacing in front of the couch. Why couldn't Pauline understand? She had arranged for a nice dinner and now Miranda must think she was hitting on her, trying to seduce her or worse. What was not to understand?

"Okay. Stop it!" Pauline ordered with authority in her voice. "Sit!"

She waited for Andy to take a seat in one of the chairs across from her before she got to the bottom of this affair.

"Good. Now, let's do it this way. I ask and you simply answer either with yes or no. Okay?"

"Okay." Andy agreed.

"You arranged dinner?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"At the museum?"

"Yes."

"With candles?"

"Yes."

"Just for the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No." That sounded quite scandalised. Well, she should have known, not on the first date.

"Did you try to kiss her?"

"**No!**" Even more outrageous. First date, first date, remember Pauline!

"Did she kiss you?"

Opening her mouth and closing it again, Andy wasn't sure how to answer that one correctly.

Now we are getting somewhere.

"Well?"

"All right. Yes."

"Where?"

"On the cheek. The right one. Twice."

Woohoo, way to go Miranda!

"Did you like it?"

"Yes." Blushing is good.

"Did you kiss her back?"

"No!" Of course not. Stupid, Pauline! This is Andy we are talking about. No kissing, not without permission.

"What did you do?"

"Hold her hand, quite a lot actually."

"Did she protest, seem uncomfortable or reluctant?"

"No." Thought as much. Andy, my friend, you are too damn noble for your own good. Do you even realise you just had your first date with that woman?

"Then why don't you accept it for what it was? A wonderful evening with a beautiful woman who obviously enjoyed herself tremendously and graciously accepted that special gift for what it was."

"Because she must think I did it to seduce her or something." Andy insisted.

"Did she give you any reason she thought that?"

"No."

"See! Let it go, Andy! Just wait and see what will come of it. Just be open for what she is willing to give."

"I told you, I don't want more than she could give", Andy reminded Pauline.

"I know and I believe you. But nothing happened, what are you so damn worried about?"

"I wanted to do the right thing. I don't want her to think I did it because I expect something from her. A favour of any kind like all the others. I did it because she needed a break from all the superficiality. I did it because..."

"Because you are in love with her?" Pauline asked, gently covering Andy's hand with her own.

All Andy could do was nod her head.

"I am, I never thought... after the accident..." Andy whispered.

"Oh, Andy", Pauline hugged her friend tenderly, "I know and that's why you have to tell her the truth. About the accident and everything else."

"I know." Andy sighed with a heavy heart, wiping away an errand tear.

Holding on to the slightly distraught woman, Pauline was happy that Andy had finally admitted her feelings for the editor. Telling Miranda though was something else. All in good time. The first step has been made, which in fact was a major step for Andy.

Andy stayed only a little while longer, telling the details of her dinner and after sensing Pauline's need to go back to sleep, Andy said good night and left her friend for her own apartment to catch a few hours of rest before she had to get up for her department meeting. For endless hours of discussions and arguments without much results.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately the meeting seemed to go on forever. People kept droning on endlessly about the most insignificant matters. Andy sighed and stole a glance at her wristwatch for the umpteenth time in the last few hours. Not that she had to be anywhere it was just annoying as hell.<p>

"All right, let's have a lunch break. We meet again at two p.m.", Carl Richardson adjourned the meeting for the time being.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relieve, glad for the break and something to eat after a strenuous morning.

Andy returned to her office and was greeted by a large bouquet of flowers on her secretary's desk.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a secret admirer, Kate", Andy teased.

"I don't", Kate admitted, "but you do, although it's not so secret."

"Oh?"

"Card is between the roses." Kate clarified with a smirk.

Andy put down her notes on the desk, peered between the flowers and carefully retracted a small envelope with her name written on it.

Even without opening Andy immediately recognised the perfume clinging to it. There was only one woman who wore this particular scent. A smile was grazing her lips when she took out the card.

Maybe Pauline was right after all?

_I enjoyed myself very much last evening._

_Thank you, for such a wonderful experience._

_The company was even more wonderful._

_M._

Andy's eyes grew even bigger after having read the card. Pauline has been right. To what extend had to be found out. But Miranda obviously wasn't in the slightest angry at her.

"Fashion Week went well so far, I take it?" Mrs Moran asked all the while typing on her keyboard.

"Yes, quite so."

"Enjoyable?"

"Yes." Andy thought of how she had watched Miranda in her element, completely at home in front of the catwalk and backstage, taking command the moment she entered the room.

"Care for some lunch?" Mrs Moran wanted to know when nothing more was forthcoming.

"That would be nice, please. Sandwiches and some water."

Andy retired to her office and took the time to catch up on e-mails while she waited for her lunch. When she couldn't concentrate she gave up and returned to what was occupying her mind since this morning. The reception on Friday evening.

What should she wear? How should she behave around Miranda? What did the older woman expect of her? What was happening between them? She couldn't come up with a single answer, just more questions.

All through her lunch break her brain was running in circles, even during the afternoon session of their meeting she kept returning to those same questions. Telling Miranda about the accident and everything else as Pauline had said was another point that kept popping up in her head. Just one step after the other. Be there and be open for whatever Miranda has to offer was the best advice she had to give herself.

On her way home from the meeting Andy finally found the courage and the time to call Miranda to thank her for the flowers. She scrolled through her phone book and was just going to press the call button when a searing pain shot through her leg. As soon as it came it was over, merely an unpleasant reminder to go to a check up. When she finally hit the call button she didn't have to wait too long for Miranda to answer.

"Yes?" The editor sounded annoyed and tired.

"Hello, Miranda!"

"Andrea, what a pleasant surprise."

"I meant to thank you for the beautiful flowers. Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"On the contrary, Andrea", Miranda said with a sudden shyness, "you made me feel very special and for that I wanted to thank you."

"You are welcome and you deserved it", Andy closed her eyes.

"Thank you. You are still going to come to the reception?"

"Yes."

"Roy will get you at 8 p.m.."

"That's not necessary", Andy protested half-heartily.

"I insist." Miranda wouldn't take no for an answer.

"All right. Until Friday. Bye!"

"Good-bye, Andrea!"

* * *

><p>Although there were still some minor fashion shows Friday morning, Miranda had insisted that they weren't that important. They were actually some kind of run-throughs on a larger scale for the fashion magazines, which gave Andy time to work from home. She had to finish a few articles for science magazines and some papers needed to be graded.<p>

Every time she got up from behind her desk to look for a book or paper her annoying reminder of visiting her doctor about a check up was back. At lunch time she finally gave in and took some painkillers forcing the pain back so it became just a dull throb. Still there but bearable, even ignorable for the remainder of the day.

Evening dress was required for the reception and Andy opted for a black attire, her grey one was suitable for afternoon events or cocktail parties but today definitely called for black.

Wearing her hair open again, Andy gave herself a last once over in the mirror before she went downstairs to meet Roy.

When she stepped through the front door Miranda's town car was driving around the corner. Stopping in front of his passenger, Roy got out of the car to open the door for Andy. Seeing the look of disappointment when she peered into the empty back seat he hastened to explain Miranda's absence.

"She is already there. She has a suite booked for tonight. She always does. You know, something about the dress."

"I see."

The Ritz-Plaza was bustling with people arriving at the reception but it was fairly easy for Andy to spot Emily among the crowd. Emily saw the car and made her way towards them. Roy opened the door for Andy who heard a distinct intake of breath when she exited the car. Emily's eyes were big as saucers and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"What?" Andy asked slightly annoyed.

"You...this...why", Emily sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"What?"

"Why are you not wearing a dress?" The redhead finally blurted.

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Andy didn't want to explain but for Emily's sake she did. Afraid the other woman might have a stroke. Miranda was right, Emily did need to relax.

"Because my dear, I haven't worn a dress since I was three and I am not going to change that, not even for Miranda."

"As odd as the woman is behaving these past few weeks, she might even think you look handsome." Emily huffed.

"Wait a minute", Andy stopped Emily's ascent with a hurt expression, "you don't think I look good. I thought I did."

Pausing to give her friend a closer look, Emily had to admit that Andy indeed looked quite handsome. The outfit suited her, she looked very elegant. Miranda was going to love it, not so much the clothes itself, more the whole package.

Realisation suddenly hit Emily squarely between the eyes right there on the steps of the Ritz-Plaza. Miranda fucking Priestly was going to love Andrea's outfit because she was in love with Andrea Sachs. By the way her friend was behaving around the fashion queen Emily suspected it was mutual. Only one way to find out for sure, observe Andy when the Dragon Lady made her entrance.

"Emily?" Andy stirred Emily from her musings.

"Huh?"

"She is going to hate it, isn't she", now Andy sounded insecure. Very unbecoming for the biologist.

"No", Emily put a reassuring hand on Andy's arm, "she will love it. Daring and fitting, just the combination she admires. Let's go."

Andy's happy smile turned suddenly into a grimace of pain as another flash of pain shot through her leg. Cursing herself for her own stupidity for not taking another pill, she gripped her cane tighter.

"You all right?" Emily was worried.

"Yeah", swallowing hard as the pain receded again Andy followed her friend into the building.

* * *

><p>The ballroom was already overflowing with all the important people from the fashion industry and everyone associated with it. Designers, editors, writers, photographers, movie stars and all kinds of public figures who loved to bask in the light of those really influential and significant.<p>

Leaving her scarf and coat at the wardrobe Andy scanned the crowed for Miranda but was disappointed when she couldn't find the silver haired woman among those mingling.

"She is not here, yet." Emily helpfully supplied.

"Where is she?"

"Waiting just a few more moments to make her grand entrance. People wait for Miranda Priestly, not the other way round."

"They do?" Andy wondered why every time Miranda came to talk to her she had been waiting patiently in her office then.

"Yes. She is the queen of the fashion world and she helps them remember it." Emily explained with pride in her voice.

"That makes you what? Her first lady-in-waiting?" Andy joked.

"It's not funny." Emily hissed.

"Sorry, Em. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a stupid thing to say", Andy apologised sincerely. "I know you admire her a great deal and now I understand better why."

"Well, accepted", Emily sniffed indignantly.

"And despite all your name calling you do like her as we both know", Andy reminded her.

"If you tell anybody...", Emily narrowed her gaze threateningly.

"I know", Andy held up her hand to forestall further words, "You are going to kill me."

* * *

><p>Miranda stood on the landing, only a few more steps separated her from the waiting crowd. The nervous apprehension she felt was very unusual for her, a feeling completely foreign to her and yet, she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, remember when it was the last time she had felt that way, if ever. Miranda put the blame on her awareness of her feelings for Andrea. Neither of her ex-husbands had ever evoked such a heightened sense of anticipation in her. Not Gregory and certainly not Stephen. Only years of practice helped her to establish a calm outer facade. Looking into the body length mirror on the landing Miranda thought Valentino had outdone himself with her dress. She only hoped Andrea would think the same. She risked a peek around the corner, where at the bottom of the stairs, Emily and Andrea were waiting for her. At the first glance at the biologist Miranda was surprised to find that Andrea wasn't wearing a dress. But after a closer look she had to admit it was the right decision.<p>

Andrea wore a man's outfit but from Miranda's point of view no man could do it more justice. Admiring the younger woman's boldness Miranda found she quite liked what she saw. Simple black trousers, a grey vest and a white smoking shirt with the first few buttons open under a one button row black frock coat. In addition to polished black shoes and an equally black cane with a silver handle which completed the woman's outfit. Andrea's beautiful rich dark brown hair flowed freely down her back and only the slightest hint of make-up gave the woman an absolutely dashing look.

They sure would make a magnificent couple, Miranda thought with a sigh of longing. With a toss of her head she slowly descended the stairs and smiled when she heard Emily announce her arrival.

* * *

><p>"Here she comes", Emily breathed in awe.<p>

Turning at Emily's words Andy was rendered completely speechless and awestruck as Miranda descended the stairs in her black dress. Her shoulders were bare, no necklace distracted from the beautiful ivory neck and cleavage. The bodice of the dress clung to her figure like a glove, falling down to her feet, accentuating the woman's curves perfectly. Small pearl earrings were the only jewellery to enhance the perfection that was Miranda Priestly.

Stepping out from behind her friend, Andy took a step towards the stairs and held out her left hand for Miranda while taking the last two stairs. Touched at the gesture Miranda took the offered hand and let Andrea guide her down. Their eyes never left each other. Miranda wanted this moment to prolong, just the two of them.

"Emily get me a glass of champagne!" Miranda softly ordered.

"Yes, Miranda." Emily hurried off, leaving them to their own world.

"Good evening, Andrea", the editor husked as she kissed Andrea's cheek in welcome. "You look very handsome."

"Good evening, Miranda." She was actually blushing at the compliment. "Thank you. You on the other hand look absolutely breathtaking."

"Why thank you, Andrea." Miranda smiled an honest smile. "You are very fetching, Professor."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure after Emily was so shocked that I didn't wear a dress." Andy admitted, blushing even harder.

"Nonsense", Miranda waved off the objection, taking a step closer to Andrea she put her hands gently on the labels of the frock coat, "you look every inch the gentlewoman you are."

Covering one of Miranda's hands where it burned through the fabric of her jacket with her own left, Andy gazed into those bottomless pools of blue, feeling herself fall into their depths when Emily returned with the champagne and the spell was broken.

Sighing at her assistant's appearance Miranda let reluctantly go of Andrea, taking the champagne and excusing herself as Irv Ravitz was coming their way.

If Andy's expression as Miranda had descended the stairs and her helping the editor down the stairs had not been enough to convince the redhead that something was definitely going on between her friend and her boss, the display she had barged in right now was the last clue. Good for them! Andy could handle Miranda, she had been witness to that. Miranda also seemed softer around Andy, which in return made for a better atmosphere at the office and life for those who worked for her easier. So who was she to deny them their happiness?

"Well, well, are you the new Miranda-girl?" A slurred voice asked behind them, causing Emily to groan in disgust.

Both women turned and found a dark blonde man, with a supposedly handsome face staring at them. He was scrutinising Andy from head to toe, taking in her appearance narrowing his eyes at her cane and the barely visibly scar under her make-up.

Pointing a finger at her while still holding on to the empty whisky glass in his hand he clearly had come to a conclusion.

"Silly me, you are not one of her little minions."

"Pray tell, how did you reach that conclusion?" Andy asked with sarcasm.

"Look, you jerk ..." Emily tried to interfere, but was stopped by Andy's hand on her forearm.

"No, Emily. Let Mr ...?"

"Thompson", he provided with a slur.

"Let Mr Thompson tell us why I'm not a Miranda-girl as he so eloquently put it."

"Well, you are... and at the same time you are not. See, she wouldn't... because... ", Christian Thompson stammered without being able to form a coherent sentence.

"Please, tell me Mr Thompson, what is your profession?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I work at the New Yorker, still. If that bitch hadn't fucked me over in Paris I would..."

"And you are what at the New Yorker", Andy interrupted his spiteful ramblings, "the errand-boy?"

"I'm a writer you fucking arrogant cri..."

"Christian Thompson", Miranda's voice was dripping with venom when she stopped his insut mid-sentence. "Still bitter about Paris?"

"You...", Thompson was staring at Miranda with hate distorting his face.

"I recommend you stop right here and leave the premises immediately, otherwise I will have these gentlemen escort you from the building", Miranda said in her soft low voice which was even more dangerous than if she had raised it at the man.

"Fuck you!"

Watching the man storm off with security at his heels, Miranda turned her worried glance at Andrea.

"Are you all right, Andrea?"

"I'm fine. He doesn't belong to your fan club I presume?" Andy asked with a grin.

"No." The editor chuckled relieved.

"I really do hope he is a more eloquent writer than he is a speaker."

"For the New Yorker's sake I hope so as well."

"Do you mind if we sit down for a moment?" Andy asked, feeling her leg starting to throb unpleasantly again.

"Not at all", Miranda led her to some chairs and sat down next to Andrea.

Observing the younger woman from the corner of her eyes, as she tried to get comfortable in her chair, Miranda thought that maybe now was a good opportunity to talk to Andrea about what was going on between them.

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves Miranda opened her mouth to speak only to be beaten to it by a man's exuberant voice, causing the editor to close her eyes in frustration, cursing his miserable timing.

"Miranda, there you are! I have been looking for you." A very handsome man in his late fifties with greying temples and a trim figure was approaching them.

"Jefferson, what a pleasure", Miranda greeted the man with a pleasant smile. A real smile which caused Andy to wonder who this man was. So far she had only seen fake smiles from the older woman that evening when directed at other people than her. This was different.

"I would like to speak to you, Miranda."

"Do you mind, Andrea?" Miranda apologetically asked while she got up from her seat, hoping to get rid of him as fast as possible.

"No, not at all", Andy got up as well.

"Thank you", Jefferson took Miranda's arm leading her to a quiet corner at the other side of the ballroom.

* * *

><p>The conversation with Jefferson Carlyle had taken longer than Miranda had anticipated. She had to dance with him a few times, on his insistence that it was easier to speak that way. When she returned to the place where she had left Andrea, the younger woman was gone. Emily was sitting in her chair waiting for her boss to deliver Andy's message.<p>

"Where is Andrea?"

"She left. She told me to give you her regards but her leg was troubling her more than she thought."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Miranda was hurt.

"She didn't want you to worry." That was what Andy had told her though she suspected, no she knew, there was another reason why Andy had left so suddenly.

"Miranda..."

"That's all, Emily", the editor brushed her off before she glided away.

"Idiots, both of you", the English woman muttered at the retreating back of her boss.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 12

Andy sat in the back of the taxi the doorman had called for her. The cold sweat on her brow was slowly drying and the excruciating pain in her leg was also slowly dissipating. She had given the driver her address and let her head fall back. Closing her eyes didn't help, all it accomplished was seeing those imagines again and this was a place she didn't want to visit.

With a sigh Andy turned her eyes to the car window, watching the city roll by with unseeing eyes. Foolish thoughts, foolish dreams that was all it had been. Illusions of possibilities, no, delusions that's what she had let herself fallen into.

The first thing she did when she returned home was to take another painkiller and a shower to get rid of the woman's scent that was clinging not only to her clothes but to her skin as well. Slipping into bed Andy tried unsuccessfully to find sleep. Just like before every time she closed her eyes the same images that haunted her before returned full force. Andy tossed back the duvet, put on her robe and walked into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Tea cup in hand she slowly limped over to the windows overlooking the city that never sleeps. The view usually soothed her but tonight it was no avail.

* * *

><p>"<em>Miranda, there you are! I have been looking for you." A very handsome man in his late fifties with greying temples and a trim figure was approaching them.<em>

"_Jefferson, what a pleasure", Miranda greeted the man with a pleasant smile. A real smile which caused Andy to wonder who this man was. So far she had only seen fake smiles from the older woman that evening when directed at other people than her. This was different._

"_I would like to speak to you, Miranda."_

"_Do you mind, Andrea?" Miranda apologetically asked while she got up from her seat, hoping to get rid of him as fast as possible._

"_No, not at all", Andy got up as well._

"_Thank you", Jefferson took Miranda's arm, leading her to a quiet corner at the other side of the ballroom._

"_Not again", Andy mumbled in despair as another onslaught of pain hit her as she watched the stunning couple walk away. Grasping her cane in a vice like grip that turned her knuckles white Andy cursed her carelessness._

"_There she goes again, sinking her claws into the next Mr Priestly", a male voice maliciously observed from Andy's right._

"_I beg your pardon", she turned to the voice and found Nigel Kipling sipping a glass of champagne, all the while watching Miranda and Jefferson talk animatedly._

"_Miranda, of course", he explained like for a slow child, "who else."_

"_I thought you are her friend?"_

"_I am", Nigel nodded thoughtfully. "That doesn't mean I'm unaware of her flaws. Jefferson Carlyle is a member of the board of Elias-Clarke. The perfect match for Miranda. Wealthy, powerful and good looking. He could help her finally get rid of Irv Ravitz."_

"_That doesn't make him another Mr Priestly", Andy objected._

"_Don't delude yourself, Professor", Nigel chuckled, "the man had the hots for her ever since he joined the board. I think it's the main reason he did it in the first place."_

"_So?"_

"_So? Please, whatever you have hoped for. It will never happen." Nigel said with conviction._

"_Such as?"_

"_Miranda isn't a loving woman, Professor. Her touch is cold and she leaves you burnt at the same time. She will cut you open, take her fill and leave you bleeding."_

"_You really believe that?"_

"_I know it. I have seen it too many times. By the way what do you think you can offer her? Except being the laughing stock of the whole industry? She is surrounded by the most beautiful women and as you can see most handsome eligible men, why would she be interested in you? You are a fancy she will soon get bored of, not somebody she will go all dyke for, if that's what you are hoping for." With that Nigel left Andy alone to watch Miranda and Jefferson Carlyle across the room._

_Just as if to make Nigel's words come true, Miranda was touching Jefferson's arm and throwing her head back laughing at something he had said. He then led her to the dance floor, Miranda was enjoying herself, swaying in the arms of a good looking man. Andy swallowed the lump in her throat, unable to tear her eyes away._

"_Nigel is wrong", Emily softly said to Andy's stiff back._

"_I have to go, Emily. My leg is hurting like hell and I forgot to take painkillers with me. Please, tell Miranda I'm sorry and give her my regards." Andy said with her back to Emily._

"_Andy, please..."_

"_No, Emily. Good night!" Andy was determined to leave before she made a complete fool of herself._

"_I still think you are making a mistake", Emily called after her._

_Squaring her shoulders Andy left the ballroom without looking back._

* * *

><p>Nigel was right, what could she possibly have that Miranda Priestly wanted? She was damaged goods plain and simple. To even think the older woman would have the slightest interest in her was stupid. Having been married twice with twins and seeing her in the arms of this good looking guy made it clear on which side of the fence the editor stood.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few weeks Andy made it an art form to avoid Miranda Priestly at all costs. She didn't take her phone calls, she didn't answer her e-mails and she told her secretary to tell Miranda or her assistants that she wasn't in her office or not to be disturbed.<p>

Andy became her brooding self again. Throwing herself into work did help but only to a certain degree. Every now and then she captured herself thinking of what could have been only to be angry at her foolishness.

* * *

><p>Employees at <em>Runway<em> were faring worse than ever before. Miranda was her ghastly self breathing fire at every possible and impossible opportunity. In the first week after the reception three people had been fired . One of them the new Emily, causing Emily to nearly collapse under the never ending work load Miranda was constantly throwing at her.

When the first issue of the new _Runway_ for Miranda to approve landed on Emily's desk the redhead tasted a bout of fresh air. Three weeks of endless mood swings between fire and ice had to come to an end. Emily knew Miranda wanted to deliver the issue with her interview personally to Andrea.

With a new found pounce in her step Emily entered Miranda's office. Finding the editor looking out over the skyline of Manhattan, eyes shooting icy glares at her through the reflection in the glass.

"What?" The editor's tone sent a chill down Emily's spine.

"The new issue just arrived from printing."

"Put it on my desk! That's all!"

Shoulders slumped, Emily returned to her desk hoping desperately she was right about Miranda's intention.

Emily didn't have to wait long though.

"Emily, call Roy! Tell him to wait for me outside, I'll be downstairs in ten minutes."

"Yes, Miranda." Barely keeping herself from doing a little jig, Emily called Roy.

* * *

><p>"To the University, Roy", Miranda ordered her driver after she got into the car.<p>

"Yes, Miranda."

What was she going to say to Andrea? Miranda's thoughts were in a jumble. She could demand answers for her behaviour, she deserved them. And she would be damned if she didn't get them. On her way to the University it had started to rain, the sky was full of dark clouds. How very fitting for her mood.

When they arrived on campus the rain had gotten heavier and the wind was cooler than it had been over the last few weeks. Roy held the door open and an umbrella over her head as she exited the car.

"Miranda?" The editor heard her name being called and saw Pauline Langton walking towards her.

"Professor Langton." Miranda greeted the physicist.

"What are doing here? In such an awful weather?" Pauline asked.

"I came to bring Andrea the first copy of _Runway_ with her interview." Miranda held up the issue in question.

"Andy isn't here."

"But it's Wednesday. I know she has lectures on Wednesday", Miranda insisted.

"Yes", Pauline carefully said, "but not today, never today."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Miranda was confused.

"She hasn't told you, has she?" Pauline sighed.

"Andrea refused to speak to me for the last three weeks. So, no, she didn't tell me why she wouldn't be here today." Miranda was slowly losing her patience. "Where is she?"

"She will be so angry", Pauline muttered. "Do you have something to write?"

Roy produced a note pad from his breast-pocket handing it over to the Professor. Writing down the address for Miranda's driver, Pauline knew it was the right thing to do.

Handing the pad back to Roy, she waited for him to read what she had written and if he needed further instruction.

When his eyes widened in surprise, Pauline was certain he had recognised the address.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes, ma'am."

To Miranda Pauline only said "Good luck!" before she resumed her way to the lecture hall.

* * *

><p>Lost in her thoughts after the encounter with Pauline Langton Miranda didn't pay any attention to where they were going. Only when Roy passed the gates of the cemetery she realised where they were.<p>

"There must be a mistake, Roy."

"No. This is the address the Professor gave me."

Wondering what this was all about Miranda didn't understand why the Professor would send them here. That was when she saw the lone figure in black standing in the rain, hair swept back in a ponytail, heavily leaning on her customary cane.

The car rolled to a stop and Roy got out to open the door for her. Mesmerised by the figure in front of her Miranda didn't even take the umbrella from her driver's hand.

As she closed the distance between them she could finally read the inscription on the stone.

_Sarah Matthews_

_1972-2005_

_Beloved wife, mother, friend and sister _

Andy didn't have to turn around to know who was there. Waiting for Miranda to stand next to her Andy looked at the older woman with a blank expression.

"Why are you here and who told you where to find me?" Andy asked devoid of any emotions.

"I went to the campus where Professor Langton told me you'd be here."

"Of course, Pauline."

"Andrea, who..." It was as far as Miranda got before her courage failed her. Suspecting who but needing the confirmation nonetheless.

"My wife. She was my wife, Miranda." Andrea softly whispered.

"I'm sorry, Andrea." Miranda felt the words to be inadequate as soon as she uttered them.

"Why don't we go somewhere else and I'll tell you. I should have told you long ago, Pauline was right, you deserve to know", Andy sighed at her stubbornness.

"No, you don't have to."

"Yes, Miranda, I do."

Andy gave Roy the address of a cafe in the Village where they could be sure that nobody would recognise Miranda and they could talk undisturbed.

* * *

><p>They found a quiet corner table and after ordering their coffee Miranda waited for Andrea to tell the story in her own time. Their orders were placed in front of them and after a healthy sip from her cup Andy was ready to speak about Sarah.<p>

"Sarah and I had been together for five years when she died. We had been legally married in the UK two years before. That night we were on our way home from a wonderful dinner. It was our anniversary. Which actually means today, the reason why I wasn't at the University. I always take this day off."

Taking another sip to moisten her dry throat Andy knew she had to get on with this otherwise she would never tell it.

"Anyway", she sighed. "It happened at a crossing. The lights were green, I was driving when a truck crashed into our car. The driver had fallen asleep, he had been behind the wheel for more than 24 hours. Sarah died in the car while I was severely injured. The coma lasted over two months, a lot of surgery and physical therapy were the result."

A question was burning on Miranda's tongue since she had read the text on the stone. But before she could ask, Andy continued.

"Sarah was pregnant, it was a girl."

"I am sorry."

Looking up at Miranda, Andy found two pools of compassionate blue looking back at her.

"How did you two meet?"

"Pauline's partner, Claire, introduced us", Andy smiled at the memory, "they were both artists and I was looking for somebody to illustrate my children's book."

She knew she should ask about Sarah, what kind of person she was, what had made Andrea fall in love with her, when did they decide to have a child together? But she didn't really want to know. She was selfishly protecting her own heart, not ready to hear about the other woman in Andrea's life. Not when she still wanted to know why Andrea was avoiding her at all costs.

"Why did you not return my calls for the last three weeks?" Miranda couldn't wait any longer.

"I am sorry." Andy's eyes were sad.

"Don't apologise, explain it to me! I thought we were friends, I thought ..."

"What? What did you think?" Andy looked into Miranda's eyes, seeing the hurt and desperation clearly written in them.

"Nothing", Miranda didn't say what she wanted to say, afraid to be rejected. Because that's what she saw in Andrea's eyes. What was the point in baring your heart only to have it ripped apart. She couldn't say that she thought they would become more than friends, that she had fallen in love with Andrea when they other woman obviously didn't feel the same.

"Look, Miranda, I enjoyed spending time with you. I will always be grateful to have witnessed a glimpse of your world. Now I understand what fuels your passion and what makes you the best in this job. I know now what my grandmother tried to tell me. Thank you."

"You are welcome." It felt hollow, even though she truly meant it. "Is this a goodbye, Andrea? Because it certainly sounds like one."

"I'm afraid it is", Andy didn't stop the tear that was running down her scared cheek. Getting to her feet she stopped next to Miranda's chair, put a hand on the older woman's shoulder and with closed eyes she pressed a gentle kiss into those, oh so soft, white hair.

"I can't give you what you need. I'm sorry, Miranda." Squeezing the shoulder under her hand Andy left the cafe without looking back.

Miranda didn't know how long she had been sitting there before she finally snapped out of her stupor. Gathering her bag to pay the bill, the waiter informed her that everything was taken care of. Without further questions, about the when and how, she left. She put on her sunglasses and climbed into the car.

"_Runway_, Roy."

Keeping her own tears in check, Miranda refused to let them fall. Now was not the time to cry, maybe never. Where had everything started to turn wrong? What had she done to drive away the only person who could have been her match in so many ways? The right person, Maria had said. It was true Andrea was the right person, everything about her felt right.

* * *

><p>Miranda was determined to get back to what she could do best, publishing a fashion magazine.<p>

Searching in her bag for her reading glasses she came across the magazine with the scientists on the cover, Andrea in the middle, smiling that crocked smile laced with mischief.

Involuntarily a smile stole over Miranda's face, followed by a sigh and an icy call for Emily to take away the magazine.

Emily's heart sank by the look on Miranda's face. It was even worse than before. Before she left there had been at least a small glimmer in those ice blue eyes. Now every little trace of warmth was gone, in its place were the coldest chips of ice Emily had ever seen.

Something had gone terribly wrong that much was clear and from experience Emily could tell it meant hell for everybody at _Runway_. As soon as she was done for the day she would go by Andy's and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Ringing Andy's bell, determined not to be sent away without a word, Emily tapped her foot and held her thumb on the button.<p>

"Is today _Runway_-Day?" Andy flung open the door with a furious look. "First Miranda, now you. Or is it just Bother-Andy-Day?"

"It's Meryl-Streep-Day, actually." Emily answered cheerfully.

"What?"

"Today. You asked what day...", seeing Andy's incredulous look though, Emily waved it off, "oh never mind! Hello to you too, my friend."

"You are not going away, aren't you?"

"Nope, can't do."

"Come in", turning away from the door, Andy left it to Emily to close the door and follow her into the living room.

Sitting down on her couch again Andy waited for Emily to find a place for herself. Taking a seat next to her friend Emily looked at her tired face. There were lines of exhaustion and pain around Andy's eyes that haven't been there before. Remembering her trouble with her leg, Emily settled for a safer topic for the beginning.

"How is your leg?" The redhead was really worried.

"I went to a check up last week", Andy explained with a strain in her voice. "They will have to do surgery at the end of the semester. I knew it would come to that eventually but not this soon."

"Will the surgery make it better?"

"A bit. Less pain, easier to be on my legs for a longer period of time."

"That's good isn't it?" Emily tried to cheer her up.

"In the long run, yes", Andy had to agree, "but to get there will take more than one surgery and lots of physical therapy."

"I'm sorry", Emily was deflated.

"Worse things have happened. I will live and the outcome sounds good. So, no need to be sorry." Andy smiled at her friend.

"But I suppose that's not why you are here." Andy guessed.

"No. Not entirely." Emily admitted honestly.

"If it's about Miranda, you can save your breath. There is nothing to talk about. She and I had a intense conversation today and all has been said."

"Rubbish!" Emily exploded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me! Oh, you two are a piece of work. I have to give you that. You certainly deserve each other. I have never met two people who were denser or behaving like idiots like the two of you", Emily was pulling her hair in frustration.

"Hey, I don't care for your insults! Friend or not." Andy said indignantly.

"Stuff it! Why do you keep being so stubbornly obtuse?"

"What do you want from me?"

"To tell her that you love her!" Emily shouted with desperation.

In the ensuing silence the drop of a pin could have been heard. Observing Andy's face as emotions washed over it, Emily witnessed how her friend closed her walls around her, her eyes became hard and distant. Andy shut her out completely. Way to go Charleton!

"Look, Andy, if it's about what Nigel said, forget it! He is wrong in many ways", Emily desperately tried to mend fences, "he is just pissed because of Paris."

"Another one?" Andy snorted sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, but that was business. It has nothing to do with you. Nigel hasn't seen her the past few months. She was actually happy because of you."

"Emily, please, leave it be!"

"No, Andy. For the first time since I have been working for Miranda Priestly I saw a glimpse of the woman behind the icon, because of you. Nobody could do that, except for her children and then you could only see the mother. Please, Andy!"

"Emily, I would prefer if you go now", Andy sighed. "Don't be offended, just please, go home. It's been a long day."

"Okay. But think about it." Squeezing Andy's hand in reassurance Emily left her sitting on the couch staring into space. Hoping against hope that some of her words got through.

* * *

><p>By the look on Miranda's face when she entered her home that evening Maria knew something terrible must have happened.<p>

"Don't tell me the Wintour woman finally got your job?"

"What?" Miranda's sharp tone cut to the bones. She didn't care for jokes, not tonight.

"Nothing. Sorry. Are you all right?" Maria asked softly.

"Yes, of course. I'm Miranda fucking Priestly, why shouldn't I be? Nothing ever touches me, nothing ever hurts me. I'm the Dragon Lady, the Snow Queen. My heart is a frozen lump of ice and I have no feelings at all to hurt. So yes, I'm perfectly fine." The tears Miranda had so perfectly held at bay all day where now spilling uncontrollably down her cheeks. She didn't even try to hold them back any longer, neither made she an attempt to hide or wipe them away.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **More angst and yet more to come. It gets worse before it gets better.

* * *

><p><strong>Science of Fashion<strong>

Chapter 13

"Miranda...", Maria's voice was only a whisper.

"No, Maria. It has been foolish to think ...", Miranda trailed off.

Maria took a chance and walked over to Miranda. She put a warm palm against the younger woman's cheek and wiped away the tears with the pad of her thumb. Compassionate green eyes locked on vulnerable blue ones.

"Why are you always so hard on yourself, little one?" Maria asked with a sad smile.

"Little one?" Miranda snorted with a raised eyebrow. Leave it to Maria to lighten the mood.

"Technically I'm old enough to be your mother."

"True", Miranda had to agree.

"Now, why don't you come with me and tell me what happened?"

With a tired sigh Miranda rubbed her forehead contemplating to decline the offer but thought better of it and followed Maria into the kitchen.

The editor took her usual seat at the breakfast bar. Maria handed her a handkerchief to blow her nose and wipe her face.

"What happened?" Maria asked again from her place opposite Miranda.

"Nothing much, really. I went to see Andrea, after three weeks of avoiding me like the plague."

"So that's what had you so uptight the past weeks", Maria nodded in understanding. "Go on!"

"Roy drove me to the University where I met her friend Pauline who told me that Andrea wasn't there but she gave Roy the address where to find her. First I thought it was a mistake but when I saw her standing in the rain in front of a gravestone I knew we were in the right place."

"Whose grave was it?"

"Her wife's", Miranda's voice was barely a whisper and Maria had to strain to hear her. Miranda gently cleared her throat before she went on.

"Anyway, we drove to a café to talk. Andrea told me about her wife, Sarah, about the accident where Sarah and their child died and she was so badly injured."

"They had a child?"

"Sarah was pregnant at that time. To make it even worse, the accident happened on their anniversary, on their way home from dinner."

"Oh, dear", Maria breathed, feeling her heart go out to the young biologist who, without knowing it, had so completely captured Miranda's. "But there is more, right?"

"She thanked me for showing her my world. Then she told me she can't give me what I needed, kissed my hair and left. It was her way of saying goodbye."

"Sounds as if she is trying to protect herself", Maria offered.

"No. It means, 'I don't feel the same as you do for me'", Miranda clarified.

"How would you even know? Did you even tell her what you feel for her?"

"There was no need to. The message was loud and clear."

"You don't know that! You just presume, you guess but guessing is not knowing", Maria insisted.

"Let it go, Maria! I know you mean well, but it was obviously not meant to be. Just a foolish dream." With a gentle squeeze of the older woman's hand, Miranda slid from the chair and left the kitchen to take a shower before dinner.

"Stubborn as a mule!" Maria muttered, returning to her chores.

* * *

><p>Convinced it had been the right thing to do Andy still missed Miranda's presence. Nearly a month later and she still missed her with the same intensity like at the beginning. She missed their playful banter, the telephone conversations and e-mails. She dearly missed their meals and the girls' youthful enthusiasm. Plain and simple, she just missed the Priestly women, even that silly dog.<p>

Andy shut down her computer because she was supposed to meet Pauline downstairs to drive home together and sighed after a quick glance at her watch. A late Friday night, again. The building was completely empty, even the cleaning crew was gone by now. Pauline had talked her into dinner and a movie night at her place. Andy was grateful for the distraction but it wouldn't fill the emptiness she constantly felt.

With a last glance back she closed the door and locked up her office. Cane in hand and backpack on her back she walked down the hall to descend the stairs. A first floor office was very convenient, not too many stairs to climb. Although, downstairs was trickier for her Andy as was her habit didn't use the elevator but walked the few steps.

When she started down the second and final flight of stairs, it happened. Andy slipped on a wet spot, left by the cleaning team. She could do nothing but hope that her fall wouldn't be too severe. Crashing down on her right side, the excruciating pain knocked the breath out of her and brought stars to her eyes. She nearly fainted because of the intense stab of hot white pain that shot through her right side, which caused her to lose control of her bladder and soil herself. Not the constant throb in her leg but the humiliation brought angry tears to her eyes. Thanking her lucky star that Miranda wasn't here to witness her in such a state, Andy was sure she wouldn't survive it, pity was the last thing she wanted to see in those beautiful blue eyes.

She fetched her mobile phone from her trouser pocket and speed dialled Pauline's mobile.

"Hold your horses, I'm on my way", the physicist panted into the phone on her way to her car.

"Pauline, please, listen!" Andy hissed when another stab of pain coursed through her body.

"Andy what is it?" Pauline was worried, hearing the tears in her friend's voice.

"I just fell down the stairs and landed on my bad leg. Pauline you have to call an ambulance, please."

"Andy, I..."

"Pauline, please! I can't move, something isn't right with my leg", Andy pleaded frantically, "Please, Pauline!"

"Sure, I'm on my way", Pauline gasped.

"Thank you." Cutting the connection Andy lay still and let the tears fall freely.

Within minutes Pauline Langton came crashing through the doors of the Biology department. Seeing her friend helplessly lie on the cold marble floor, with a wet stain on the front of her trousers tore at her heart.

Kneeling down at Andy's side Pauline took her hand and with the other she gently wiped the hair from her forehead.

"They are on their way. It shouldn't take too long", Pauline answered the silent question in Andy's eyes.

"Thank you", Andy sobbed relieved.

"Shhh", Pauline tenderly kissed her brow as she carefully placed Andy's head in her lap.

True to her words they soon heard the sirens of the ambulance coming closer. Two paramedics with a stretcher entered the building and took charge of the situation. After fixing Andy's leg to elevate the pressure and to keep it immobilised to prevent any further injury they put her on the gurney with a mixture of ringer-solution and painkiller in her arm.

Pauline was allowed to ride with them in the ambulance and on their way to the hospital she called Claire to meet them at the hospital.

* * *

><p>At the ER Dr Hoffman was already waiting for them. He was the surgeon who had performed all the surgery on Andy's leg and was best suited to take care of her. The paramedics wheeled Andy into the first available exam room, leaving the formalities to Pauline. While she was filling in the forms at the counter she was joined by Claire who just like Pauline looked terribly worried for her friend.<p>

When the paperwork was done they went to the waiting-room, with Claire wringing her hands and Pauline pacing the length of the room, frantically hoping it wasn't as bad as she feared.

"Should we call Miranda?" Claire suddenly asked her partner out of the blue.

"Certainly not!" Pauline looked at Claire as if she had lost her mind.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because for one, Andy only recently ended their friendship and Miranda Priestly is the last person Andy would want to see her like that." Pauline sank with a sigh into the chair next to her partner.

"But she loves her", Claire pouted.

"I know, my love. And that's exactly the reason why our British gentlewoman in there wouldn't want to see Miranda right now." Pauline rolled her eyes at her best friend's stupidity.

"Speaking of British, maybe we should call Emily. You know a stiff upper lip is easier together."

"Do you really think Andy needs help with that?" Pauline snorted.

"Nope. But I love how Emily kicks her in the ass."

"That would be arse, my dear! I'll give her a call." Pauline laughed at the prospect of seeing Emily again. When she had met the constantly stressed out redhead she found she liked her.

"Well?" Claire asked when Pauline returned from her call.

"She is on her way."

* * *

><p>Having been poked and prodded for hours on end had never been one of Andy's favourite past times but for once she was glad about Dr Hoffman's thorough examination and all kinds of tests he had ordered to get a full picture of her injury. When she returned from an MRT scan Dr Hoffman had come to a decision on how to proceed.<p>

"So, what's the verdict doctor?" Andy asked with some trepidation.

Taking a chair over to Andy's gurney the doctor sat down at her head.

"There are good news and bad news. Which one first?"

"Oh, please John would you just get it over with? You don't have to molly-coddle me", Andy was getting annoyed at the beating around the bush.

"Okay. As I have told you after your last check-up surgery is inevitable. Tonight's accident makes it even more important. The scans show further problems with the scar tissue in your hip and you also have an inflammation of your hip-joint which we have to take care of first. Then you will get a new hip-joint which is the good news now because it will mean less pain after being on your legs for a longer period of time."

"How many surgeries?" Andy's voice was flat.

"Two, at least. Followed by extensive physical therapy."

"How long before I'll be back on my feet again?" Swallowing the lump in her throat Andy hated the idea of a prolonged stay in hospital.

"A month, maybe more. Depends on the healing process." An honest answer because he knew Andy would expect nothing less from him.

"Bloody great", the biologist muttered.

"Look, I'm going to make sure that you are sent upstairs to my ward and on my way I send in your friends." He was already getting up to leave.

"Suit yourself", Andy sighed defeated and let her head fall back onto the gurney.

* * *

><p>As soon as Andy was settled in her new room, three heads looked around the door with cheerful smiles making the biologist nearly burst into tears.<p>

"Hey, hey, what's that?" Pauline was the first at her side, "No tears."

"The Professor is quite right", Emily chimed in with a haughty voice. "We are British! I want to see that famous stiff upper lip right now! We have a reputation to hold up, Sachs! You bloody well remember that."

Andy laughed through her tears while hugged both of them as best as was possible in her condition. Claire softly kissed Andy's cheek and gave her hand a light squeeze before she found a seat at the window leaving it to her lover and Emily to lighten the mood considerably.

"Oh, Em, you truly are one of a kind", Andy laughed at her friend.

"About bloody time you realise that", Emily sniffed. "You are just too loveable to stay mad at."

"Thank you, Emily", Andy said with honest gratitude.

"Just get out of that hospital bed soon so I can wipe your arse at snooker."

"You wish."

The banter between the three of them carried on for some time before the nurse asked them to leave. Pauline promised to inform Carl Richardson first thing in the morning to take care of her lectures and seminars for the time being. Claire vowed to bring Andy's pajama's, hygiene articles, books, reading glasses and other things she would need.

Whereas Emily had to swear on her life that she would under no circumstances whatsoever tell Miranda about Andy's hospitalisation.

* * *

><p>Keeping her promise to Andy was one of the hardest things Emily Charleton had ever faced. She was tremendously relieved when the biologist's first surgery went well, preparing her for the all-important second one. Even though the inflammation of the hip had been more serious than initially thought Dr Hoffmann could not only take care of it in one turn, the scar tissue that had caused the pain during Fashion Week had been also removed successfully.<p>

All in all it went well so far. Most of the time Andy was rather cheerful, given the circumstances. Only from time to time a small depression surrounded her like a black cloud. It was a silent agreement between them to never mention Miranda on purpose but when the name did slip during her visits, Emily could see a longing in Andy's eyes that gave away her true feelings.

Miranda on the other hand was a different cup of tea. Ever since Andy had ended their friendship the editor was nearly unbearable. She was more cutting, faster to slash out than ever before, beastly and nearly impossible to please, no matter how hard one tried. Even Nigel got his fair share of third degree burn. Not that Emily did mind because she thought he deserved it and more. He was supposed to be Miranda's friend but the way he had behaved at the reception wasn't that of a friend at all.

Although Emily was used to a lot from Miranda this was going on for too long now and even she could only bare so much. How in the bloody hell could two such intelligent women be so damn obtuse? It was completely beyond her. What was there not to understand? All they had to do was look into each other's eyes. For her it was plain as day by just listening to them and watching them at close proximity. From what she had heard from Pauline and Claire, Andy had more or less been courting the fashion queen from the moment they met. And Miranda had been delighted by the attention. Why were they so stubborn and refused to see what was right in front of them?

It was Andy's third week in hospital and her second surgery yesterday had been a success much to Emily's joy. She was truly happy for her friend. What she was absolutely not happy about was her boss. Miranda was on a warpath, having Irv breathing down her neck about last month budget didn't help the already tense situation either. Neither did another fired second assistant, the third in two weeks.

Miranda had already left two designers in a puddle of tears, fired another accessories assistant and sent Emily to Starbucks and it was only one p.m.. When Nigel exited the editor's office looking like he had been commanding his own execution Emily decided that enough was enough. Desperate situations called for desperate measures.

Emily planted both her hands firmly on her desk, heaved herself out of her chair, squared her shoulders, tossed her long red hair back and with a determined look she stomped into Miranda's office. Ignoring her co-workers inquisitive glance she shut the door behind herself and her resolve was strengthened when she found Miranda in front of her windows gazing down into the busy streets of Manhattan.

"I can't remember calling you, Emily. So you have either hit your head on the edge of your desk or you are plain suicidal."

"Neither nor", Emily boldly answered.

Turning around Miranda narrowed her eyes at her first assistant, ready to cut her down but when she opened her mouth to speak Emily beat her to it.

"No, you are going to listen to what I have to say. When you fire me afterwards so be it but you will listen until I'm done." Emily set the rules and hurried on before she lost her nerve.

"This has been going on far too long. Enough is enough. Even I can only take so much. Pardon me for saying so but you are both complete idiots. You care for each other, bloody hell, you more than care for each other. Andy is my friend, I want her to be happy and I like you, not that I would ever admit that publicly but I do. Now you are both miserable and unhappy. Andy was insecure and tried to protect herself from heartache and you simply let her. That's not the Miranda Priestly I know. Get your head out of your arse and do something!"

Seeing the shocked look on the editor's face Emily felt herself soften. Miranda loved Andy she was sure of it and Andy loved her. What was more, Andy needed her right now.

"She has been to the hospital for the past few weeks." Emily dropped the bomb.

By the worried and frightened look on Miranda's face Emily knew it had been the right thing to do.

"She took a nasty fall and injured her leg, yesterday was her second surgery. It was successful but now she has to go through the physical therapy."

Grabbing a post it note from the desk and a pen Emily wrote down hospital and room number and put it back on the desk.

"Now you can fire me." Without waiting for a response she returned to the outer office.

Too shocked at the news Miranda couldn't utter a single word, no sarcastic or snide remark. Andrea was hurt and it was not any kind of injury. Miranda knew how the younger woman constantly struggled with the limitations of her body since the accident and now this. She was unsure how to proceed; Andrea had walked away from her and ended their friendship. So what should she do? As much as it pained her to admit it but that insolent, disrespectful but well-meaning assistant of hers had been right. She was unhappy and miserable without Andrea. How could she not? She was in love with the younger woman. She shouldn't just let go so easily and she wouldn't. With a new found resolution she called out to Emily and ordered her to call Roy.

Collecting her bag and coat from the new Emily she determinedly walked out of the office, clearly a woman on a mission.

Miranda sat in the back of her car wringing her hands with worry for Andrea and desperation as to what to say to Andrea. But she also wondered how the younger woman might react to her visit. Andrea had refrained from calling her after her fall, so she didn't want her to know about it and Miranda questioned her decision of going to the hospital. Her only defence was that she needed to see for herself that Andrea was all right.

* * *

><p>When Miranda entered Andrea's room she found it in semi darkness. The blinds were drawn but not completely shut. She put her coat and bag on one of the chairs next to the bed before she took a closer step to look at Andrea's sleeping form.<p>

The younger woman's face looked drawn, thinner than usual. More lines appeared in the corner of her eyes where before there had been only a few ones when Andrea laughed. It was obvious that the recent incident had taken a toll on her. But to Miranda she had never looked more beautiful than right now. Careful as not to wake Andrea she bent down to put a soft kiss on the biologist's forehead. Miranda would wait for Andrea to wake up on her own, no matter how long it would take. It seemed that when it came to Andrea her patience was infinite.

Miranda walked over to the windows. Looking out into the fading afternoon while Andrea slept, helped her to think about what she was going to say when the object of her affection would wake up. What was it Andrea had said before she had walked away? _I can't be what you need_. How would Andrea know? Because until recently she hadn't known herself. Their friendship was something Miranda treasured, an unexpected gift full of surprises and comfort. Come to think of it, she had to admit that she had been falling in love with Andrea right from the moment they met. Even if Andrea didn't feel the same she wanted to preserve their friendship or at least she wanted to try. But what if the younger woman didn't want the same? She would see. Sighing at what was to come, Miranda slightly jumped when she heard Andrea's sleep roughened voice from the bed.

"Miranda?"

Andy's sleep had been anything but emotionally relaxing. It had been filled with images of one silver haired beauty. Miranda was haunting her dreams, they brought memories of their wonderful time together at the zoo, the museum, fashion week, their dinners with the girls. She couldn't get rid of them, not that she wanted. But what was the point? Just on the brink of waking up the last image had been of Miranda in her dress at the reception, looking absolutely gorgeous. And when Andy opened her eyes and looked at the window there stood the vision of her dreams. It was not a vision though Miranda was there in her hospital room looking every inch the beautiful woman Andy knew she was.

"Miranda? What are you doing here?" Shifting in her bed to sit up straighter, Andy winced when she moved her freshly operated hip.

"Visiting you", Miranda said from her place by the window.

"Who told you I was here?" Andy asked, angry at whoever had spilled the beans to the editor.

"Emily. You shouldn't hold it against her though. I suppose she couldn't stand my dreadful behaviour any longer. It was an act of desperation on her part. Brave and stupid but brave nonetheless." Miranda had been truly impressed by Emily's forceful bravado. The young woman did have a spine after all.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Miranda was the last person she wanted here. There was a reason why she hadn't called her and the fact that she had went away from Miranda was only one of them.

"Why is it such a preposterous thought to call me when you are in hospital for surgery?" Miranda hadn't meant to but the hurt she felt was clearly detectable in her voice.

Andy heard it too, it pained her more than anything to hurt the other woman but this was not what wanted.

"Because I didn't want you to see me like this", Andy explained with more force than she intended.

"Like what?"

"Like this", the biologist waved her hand over her sheet covered body, "in pain, weak, in need of help to do the easiest things on my own."

"But... " Miranda just couldn't understand what the problem was. She didn't mind, why would Andrea think otherwise? When had she ever given the impression that she was put off by her body's limitations?

"No, Miranda. The point is I'm no longer the woman I used to be. I knew during the reception that something wasn't right. My doctor confirmed it after a check-up. The fall speed things up, fortunately. That doesn't mean it was a pleasant experience. I fell down a flight of stairs and the pain was so intense I even wet myself. That is what I'm talking about."

Looking for any signs of repulsion or disgust on the older woman's face Andy didn't find one. It made what she had to do even harder.

"So, please Miranda, go! Leave me alone, please! Go back to your magazine, your fashion, your models and your life. That is where you belong, not here. Please, Miranda, just leave!"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Miranda went to the chair to collect her bag and coat. When Andrea refused to look at her, she simply leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the younger woman's left temple. Inhaling the scent of her skin she softly said "Good bye" and without looking back Miranda exited the room.

"Good bye, my love." Andy whispered in the room, emptier than before without the presence of Miranda Priestly.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 14

Pauline rounded the corner to Andy's room when she spotted the distinct figure of Miranda Priestly entering the elevator. Opening her mouth to call out to the other woman, the words died on her tongue when Miranda turned and Pauline saw the sadness in those beautiful features before the elevator doors closed the editor off from prying eyes.

The physicist knew at once that something must have gone awfully wrong between Miranda and Andy, again. She entered her friend's room and found the same desolate look, she had just witnessed on Miranda's face, on Andy's. Sitting down in the chair next to Andy's bed, Pauline took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"What happened?"

Turning her face towards her friend Andy knew Pauline wouldn't let it go, so there was no way of avoiding it.

"I sent her away." She truthfully answered.

"Why, Andy? Why would you do such a thing? Was there anything in her reaction that indicated she was appalled or didn't want to be here?"

"No. She never gave that impression." The biologist had to admit.

"Then why?" Pauline whispered.

"Because", Andy looked deep into her friend's eyes, as if to force her to understand, "nothing can ever come of it."

"Andy...", Pauline tried desperately.

"No, Pauline", Andy gave the hand in hers a nearly painful squeeze, "no. She can't be bothered by someone like me. Miranda is a passionate, caring and loving woman who is more alive than anybody I've ever known. Her world is a fast spiralling one that keeps her on her toes and requires nearly all her energy to stay in the game with the top dogs. The little that is left she needs for her children. She needs someone strong and capable."

"How the hell would you know what she needs? Have you asked her? Have you told her? Tell me how the fuck do you know all that?"

"Because I saw her", Andy shouted at her best friend, tears of rage and agony were running down her face.

"I saw her, okay?" Andy was furiously wiping at her face, trying to stop the unstoppable force.

"What did you see?" Pauline wanted to know, her heart going out to her friend.

"There was this bloke at the reception, a board member of Elias-Clarke, very handsome, tall, fit. They made a good looking couple. He asked Miranda to speak with him and they left. She laughed and danced with him and in that very moment I saw her in his arms I realised I was living a fantasy. The woman is straight for crying out loud and this man has everything she could possibly want. So what would be the point in pursuing this? I'll tell you! None."

"Andy...", Pauline tried again to change her friend's mind. If she had seen the devastated look on Miranda's face when she left here, she wouldn't talk like that.

"Let it go, Pauline!"

"No damn it", now it was Pauline's turn to get angry, "you will listen to what I have to say!"

Never before had Andy seen her friend this furious so she agreed slightly subdued. "Okay."

"I saw her too, just right outside your room. The look on her face was, I don't know", Pauline searched for the proper word, combing her hand through her hair with a frustrated sigh when she couldn't come up with something quite fitting, "she looked devastated, hurt and sad beyond measure. And you did that to her. You. The woman who is in love with her."

Taking a deep breath before she went on, Pauline was determined to at least make Andy think about what was going on between them.

"She cares, Andy. Otherwise she wouldn't have come. And yes, before you even try to dissuade it you have a lot to offer her."

"And what's that?" Andy asked with a snort.

"Your love, you dork!" Pauline huffed in annoyance.

"Sometimes that's not enough", Andy sighed. "Look Pauline, I know you mean well and I appreciate it but I can't."

Leaning back in the chair with a defeated sigh, Pauline regarded her friend with sorrowful eyes, knowing that Miranda Priestly was the best that could have had happened to her in a very long time. But she also knew that Andy's past had made her reluctant and frightened. She was too afraid to have her heart broken and get hurt, to be open for love.

* * *

><p>With unseeing eyes Miranda watched the streets of New York as Roy drove her back to the office.<p>

Andrea had looked so small and frail in that bed. Her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes were clear indications of Andrea's exhaustion after the surgery. She had wanted to be there for Andrea but the younger woman had pushed her away. Miranda understood the need to protect oneself, especially in this vulnerable state but she had thought this wouldn't apply to her. Obviously she was terribly wrong. As much as she wanted to hold on to Andrea she didn't know how to anymore. Miranda had always lived on hope but right now she felt as though hope had abandoned her. Where had she failed in this? She didn't mind any of Andrea's scars or injuries. Andrea was a beautiful, warm and loving woman with whom she was very much in love. Andrea made her laugh, she brought a calmness and joy to her life she didn't want to lose. But that's exactly what was happening and she had no idea how to stop it. With a sigh Miranda closed her eyes and leaned her head against the backrest of the car seat, oblivious to the worried eyes that were observing her in the rear-view mirror.

Even though Roy wasn't as close to Miranda as his mother and had only met the biologist a few times, he could tell by the look in the editor's eyes that the visit to the hospital hadn't gone well. He was fiercely loyal to the editor and if asked he would even admit he liked her a great deal. Maybe it was because he had been witness to the other Miranda, very few people even knew existed. Roy was one of the few and he was proud to know that she trusted him enough to let her guard down when he was behind the wheel. He knew about Miranda the editor from hell who was the best at what she did but he also knew Miranda the woman and loving mother.

Roy also knew that the girls adored and loved their mother and that Miranda returned it without restraint. She had been holding back with her husbands though. Having heard the numerous arguments between his boss and the two men she had been married to, Roy was convinced that none of them ever truly knew the real Miranda Priestly. He even suspected they never cared.

The Professor was different. Roy had seen Miranda relax in her presence, smile genuinely and banter. There was something about seeing them together that had felt right and it was sad to see that gone and Miranda so desolate. He wished there was something he could do to help, anything. Maybe his mother had an idea.

The car stopped in front of Elias-Clarke and Roy opened the door for Miranda. Then he did something he had never done before, he had never dared to but in this moment it felt the right thing to do.

Roy held out his hand to help Miranda out of the car. He swallowed hard when he saw the narrowing of her eyes but relaxed immediately when she took the offered hand and gracefully stepped out. Miranda looked at her trusted driver for a moment, touched by the undisguised concern in his eyes.

"Thank you." This barely audible acknowledgement of gratitude was all Roy needed to know that he had done indeed the right thing.

Miranda slipped her sunglasses on and with her head held high the dragon returned to her lair.

* * *

><p>Emily was flustered and nervous after she received Roy's text message, telling her Miranda was on her way back to the office. Visiting Andrea had obviously been no success in mending whatever it was that was broken. Hanging her head in defeat, Emily readied herself for the impending doom. After her daring words before Miranda had left, the British woman was convinced her days at <em>Runway<em> were numbered.

A softly spoken "Emily" accompanied Miranda on her way to her own office where she waited for her first assistant to close the door and wait patiently for her execution.

Miranda wished Emily had an answer to all the still unasked questions. She couldn't even bring herself to be mad at the redhead, because Emily meant well. Andrea was her friend and she cared for the biologist that much was certain.

Finally Miranda took a deep breath, turned around and with steel in her voice she put her well-meaning assistant into her place.

"You will never try to interfere in my life again. If you ever again try something as remotely as being a well-meaning busybody you will find yourself unemployed and your chance to find a job anywhere else in the publishing business will be nil. Do I make myself completely clear?"

"Yes, Miranda." Emily swallowed hard.

"Now, do what you are getting paid for."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily turned on her heels and walked on shaky legs into her the outer office where she nearly collapsed into her chair. The redhead was relieved that she still had a job at _Runway_ and with Miranda Priestly.

* * *

><p>When Miranda entered the townhouse this evening she could hear the exited chatter of her favourite people in the kitchen. Patricia was the first to greet her. The big dog came lazily down the hall where she had been asleep in her mistress' study. Miranda put her bag on the table in the foyer and her coat in the closet before she leaned down to bury her face in the soft fur on Patricia's head. After their greeting ritual they walked into the kitchen where Miranda was tackled by her girls.<p>

"Mommy!" Caroline and Cassidy were ecstatic to have their mother home so early. It was always a treat when Miranda made time to spend her evening with them during the week. She always tried to be home for dinner or at least when it was time for them to go to bed to tuck them in.

Holding on to their mother, the twins felt safe and loved in their mother's arms. No matter what, she was always there for them. They didn't feel neglected or unloved like people believed they had to be as the children of Miranda Priestly, the Dragon Lady and Snow Queen.

Caroline and Cassidy felt very much loved and cared for by their mother. Of course they knew about her reputation and they had been witness to telephone calls to her assistants but they had also heard their father and Stephen talk to people who worked for them and it hadn't sounded any different. But nobody called them any bad names. Not that it ever mattered to them what she was called by other people, especially people from the press. To them she was just 'mommy', warm, loving, caring, safe. Always interested in everything they had to say, always worried about their happiness and safety.

The twins loved spending time with Miranda, the little things they did together. Like watching a movie, eating ice cream at the kitchen table, snuggling in her bed on a lazy Sunday morning or walking with Patricia in the park. But most of all they loved to hear their mother's happy laughter. Something that had never happened when she was married to Stephen, he always nagged about one thing or the other. Come to think of it even their father had never been able to elicit it as far as they could remember.

Andy has made her laugh like that quite often and they missed it. They missed Andy and they missed their mother's happy laughter. Something definitely had to be done about it. Today she looked even sadder. Action was in order, one way or the other.

"Hello, my darlings", Miranda kissed her daughters' heads and hugged them gently.

"Hey, mom. You are early", Cassidy stated surprised.

"Do you want me to leave and come back later?" Miranda asked playfully.

"No!" Caroline shouted, grabbing Miranda's hand she dragged her to a chair at the kitchen table.

Miranda sat down and was content to watch her daughters draw pictures, wondering what it was they tried to capture so diligently on paper.

She didn't have to wait too long though before Cassidy stood up, walked over and leaned against Miranda's side with her arm draped around her mother's shoulder holding the picture out in front of them to take a look. Cassidy put her head on her mother's shoulder, happy when Miranda nudged her to climb on her lap.

"Let's have a look at your wonderful picture", Miranda whispered in her little girl's ear, causing Cassidy to giggle when her breath tickled her ear.

Miranda knew at once what the picture showed. It was their visit to the zoo with Andrea. The two women were the centre piece with each a redhead at their side, surrounded by all kinds of animals Andrea had shown them. But what was the most striking thing about it was the fact that she and Andrea were holding hands. Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat and kissed her daughter's head.

"It's beautiful, baby." The editor whispered, causing the little girl to beam at her.

Not to be outdone by her sister, Caroline had also finished her picture to be inspected by her mother's critical eye.

"What about mine, mommy", the other redhead asked from Miranda's other side.

Putting her arm around Caroline and drawing her near Miranda was even more floored by what she saw in this picture. It may have been a child's drawing but Caroline had captured the setting perfectly.

Looking at the picture Miranda remembered the occasions it showed. Two scenes were brought to paper by her child's hand. One showed Andrea's and her dinner at the museum and the other showed them at the reception, dancing. Miranda wished they had. She wished it had been Andrea who had held her in her arms and swayed with her to the music not Jefferson Carlyle.

Caroline even got Andrea's outfit right. How had she known? Had she told them?

"How did you know Andrea wasn't wearing a dress to the reception, darling?" Miranda asked with curiosity.

"I didn't", Caroline said with a frown.

"Oh. Then why did you draw her like that?"

"I don't know, mom", Caroline admitted haltingly when she remembered something. "But we watched 'Beauty and the Beast' yesterday and in the end when Belle danced with the Prince I thought it would be nice if it were you and Andy."

"You think so?" Miranda looked into both her daughters' eager faces.

"Yes. Are you mad?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"No, baby", Miranda hugged her girls tightly. I think so too, she thought regretfully.

An evening with her daughters was what Miranda needed. They had eaten in the kitchen, much to Maria's dismay but secret delight and watched a movie afterwards.

* * *

><p>Now that the girls were in bed Miranda was waiting for Emily to deliver the Book. She had tried to look at some layouts for the next issue but try as she might her mind insisted to return to those pictures the girls had made for her. Miranda sighed when she heard the front door and the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor. She needed to talk to her first assistant about today's events.<p>

"Emily", Miranda softly called out, knowing the British woman would hear it.

Nearing the study with trepidation Emily wondered what Miranda had to say. Another onslaught of instructions to be taken care of over the weekend or had she decided to fire her despite what she had said in the office?

When she entered the study Emily found the editor on the couch, a cup of tea in her hand and another one waiting to be filled next to the teapot on the low table in front of her.

"Yes, Miranda?" Emily asked tentatively. The only question that actually was a non-question ever allowed to ask Miranda.

"Sit, Emily!" Miranda ordered.

"Yes, Miranda." Emily obeyed swiftly.

"Stop that!" The editor snorted annoyed. "You didn't sound like that at all this afternoon when you saw it fit to inform me in no uncertain terms what an idiot I am."

"I... I'm sorry, Miranda. I should apologise. I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Forget it!" Miranda waved her off. "I was impressed, Emily. You have finally grown a backbone. What I said, after my return from the hospital..."

"I will never interfere again, Miranda, I swear." Emily looked at her boss, eyes wide with fear.

"Why do you even care, Emily?" Miranda asked softly, her eyes holding Emily's hostage, willing her to answer truthfully.

"Because I like you", Emily mumbled under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Miranda found she enjoyed this.

"I like you", the younger woman repeated more clearly this time, hanging her head in defeat.

Smiling at her assistant's demeanour Miranda had suspected that Emily hadn't just said it in the heat of the moment today. She had always suspected as much but she wouldn't tell her that. Nor would she tell her that it was mutual. Not now. Instead she asked "Tea?"

"Yes, please." Emily, glad for being off the hook for now, accepted the offered tea only to have her suspicions return full force, wondering what Miranda wanted.

Miranda handed Emily the cup, observing her carefully. She rolled her eyes when Emily didn't drink but look suspiciously at it.

"Don't be silly, Emily, it's not poisoned. You can't possibly believe I would kill you in my own house with my girls sleeping on the next floor."

"No, of course not", the redhead hastened to agree. Her eyes widened again when the words fully hit home. Did it mean Miranda would kill her somewhere else?

"You should see your face, right now Emily", Miranda snorted evilly. Having fun on the British woman's expense was just too good to let it pass.

"You definitely need to relax, Emily. You didn't seem to have problems with that today. Why was that?" Miranda really wanted to know how her assistant could master such courage and return to her fidgety self, afterwards.

Emily had thought about that herself. Desperation probably, as well as concern and honest care. A truthful answer would be the best course because Miranda could smell a lie before it was even uttered.

"Desperation, concern and care, I suppose", Emily admitted. "I meant what I said earlier. You both care for each other but Andy is too afraid to admit it. She feels inadequate."

"But that's ridiculous", Miranda bristled. "I tried to tell her as much today but she wouldn't listen."

"I was afraid she wouldn't", Emily sighed.

"Why not?"

"Many reasons", the redhead thought about it before she went on. "The surgery, her fall, the things Nigel said. I'm just guessing."

"Wait a minute! What did Nigel say?" Now they were getting somewhere.

With a sigh Emily launched into the events at the reception that led to Andy's departure and her retreat from Miranda. Watching the older woman's face go from disbelieve to rage Emily wasn't so sure it had been the right decision. But Nigel didn't have any qualms about being deceitful and spiting venom either.

Miranda had listened to Emily with barely controlled anger at her old friend and confidant. She felt betrayed and hurt. If this was Nigel's way of getting back to her for what she had done in Paris it was even worse. Her decision was purely based on business, his was personal. Revengeful and out of malice. She thought she knew him but she was obviously wrong, she had thought he understood why she had done it. Obviously not. Miranda always thought Nigel was her friend, another fatal error. As it turned out her assistant was more of a friend than the man she had known for more than twenty years and regarded as such.

"I'm sorry, Miranda", Emily's voice cut through her haze.

Snapping from her thoughts Miranda looked at the younger woman and sighed at herself for being such a fool.

"It's quite all right, Emily. You should leave now. It's late and I still have to look at the Book. Good night, Emily."

"Good night, Miranda." Emily put the cup on the table and left the older woman to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Miranda sat and stared into her cup after Emily had left. She thought about the things she would do to Nigel. Castration was one ideas, throwing him out of her office windows came soon after, followed by a slow painful death by covering him in honey and throwing him into an ant hill. All kinds of scenarios, which would have made the Inquisition envious by its sheer inventiveness, were running through her head when she heard the soft steps of little bare feet.<p>

Soon a red haired little girl was poking its head into her study. Caroline looked adorable as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Darling, why aren't you in bed?"

"Can't sleep." The girl answered mischievously.

"Come here, baby", Miranda held out her hand and smiled when Caroline raced over to the couch, hopped up and put her head into her mother's lap. Miranda took the afghan from the back of the couch and put it over her daughter's pyjama clad body.

"Why can't you sleep?" Miranda wanted to know, combing with her hand through Caroline's thick hair.

"I worry I made you sad", Caroline mumbled into her mother's lap.

"Why would you even think such a thing, darling?" Miranda was taken aback.

Caroline sat up to get a better look at her mom's face.

"When I showed you my picture your eyes were so sad and I thought it was my fault but when I thought more about it I remembered you are always look sad lately and that's why I am worried."

Blinking at her daughter's words Miranda reached out to brush some hair behind her ear. Before she could answer, Caroline continued with a frown on her sweet little face.

"Is it because Andy isn't coming over anymore? Does she not like us anymore? We miss her, you know. Don't you, mom?"

"She does like you, baby", Miranda fought against the tears that were threatening to fall. "I know you miss her and yes, I miss her too. But Andrea isn't well she had to go to the hospital."

"Is she all right?" Caroline was instantly alarmed by the news.

"Shhh, baby, she is quite all right, now." Miranda pulled her little girl into a gentle embrace. "She had to undergo surgery for her hip but she is getting better already."

"Good", Caroline breathed into her mother's neck, when she remembered something else she wanted to ask her mom.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Of course I like her."

"No", Caroline pulled back from the embrace but stayed in her mother's arms, looking intently into the blue eyes of the woman she and her sister loved unconditionally and wanted to be happy. "Do you **like** her?"

Not really knowing what her daughter meant, Miranda furrowed her brow at the question when she felt a warm hand on her cheek that caused her to look into eyes so much like her own.

"Mommy", Caroline looked with a serious expression at her mother, "do you love Andy?"

Caroline's expression nearly caused Miranda to laugh out loud, she looked so serious and grown up, not like the ten year old girl she actually was. She had always been honest to her girls, this wasn't any different.

"Yes. I love Andrea."

"Cool", Caroline flung herself at Miranda. Miranda was relieved wishing only Andrea could be as easily convinced as her daughter.

"What about your sister? Does she agree with you?"

"Yup. We like Andy. She listens and she explains things so that we understand them. She doesn't treat us like a necessary evil to get to you. So when will you tell her?"

"Oh, darling, I wish it was that easy", Miranda sighed.

"Why do you grown-ups always have to make things so complicated?" Caroline asked exasperated.

"And when have you become so wise beyond your years?"

"I guess it just happened", Caroline giggled.

"What have I ever done to deserve such great children?" Miranda shook her head at her antics.

"You are just a great mom that's what."

"I love you, darling."

"I love you too, mom." Caroline yawned, suddenly tired now that her job was done and glad a few things had been set straight.

"Good night, mommy." She kissed her mother's cheek and scampered out of the study.

"Good night, darling."

Miranda watched her daughter leave, wondering what she could do to make Andrea part of this family. She wondered if there still was a chance even though the younger woman seemed determined to do everything to push her away.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 15

Miranda Priestly has never been someone who doubted her decisions after they had been made. If she wanted something she went after it. But she had never been the one to pursue a relationship; it has always been the other way round. It has always been the men in her life who went after her and where had it ended? The insecurity she felt completely foreign to the editor.

The thought of her conversation with Caroline on Friday brought a smile to her face. Miranda knew the girls adored Andrea but their blessing of a relationship with the younger woman had floored her. Knowing all this was one thing but deciding on a course of action to get what she wanted was something entirely different.

What was so special about Andrea was the intriguing combination of old fashioned courteousness with modern attitude. The attention Andrea had lavished on her during their dinner at the museum and the reception had been breathtaking. Miranda had never been treated this way. There was no other way to describe Andrea than as a gentlewoman in an old fashioned way. It had been romantic and gentle, good humoured and caring but always with the utmost respect and consideration. Miranda had enjoyed it immensely; it was like a dream come true. Being a romantic at heart it was no wonder she had felt like a queen. Her husbands had been considerate, yes, to some degree. Their attention has always been goal oriented never just something in itself. Andrea never expected anything. She didn't do it to gain something, just treating her special because she wanted to.

So how was she going to pursue the younger woman? Did she even have a chance to win her over? Andrea had made it clear that she didn't want her anywhere near her. What was Andrea feeling for her? Emily had said they were both more than caring for each other. But what did it mean? What was more than caring? Did Andrea love her too? At one point Miranda had thought the feelings were mutual but now? She wasn't getting anywhere and with a sigh she turned her chair back to her desk and returned to work.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to their mother the twins had been pondering the same questions. They wanted their mother to be happy and Andy made her happy. The adults didn't seem to be able to make it work, so it was upon them to make it happen. Two weeks after Caroline's conversation with their mother they had decided on a course of action. It was on a Tuesday, they had nothing scheduled after school and on their way home with Roy their plan was set into motion.<p>

"Roy?" Cassidy asked the man with childlike innocence. "Do you know in which hospital Andy is?"

"Yes." Roy answered carefully.

"Roy, you do like mom, don't you?" Caroline thought it was pointless to waste more time.

"Yes. Why?" He was already dreading this conversation.

"You want her to be happy?"

"Yes." Roy sighed, knowing fully well where this was heading.

"Will you take us to the hospital? Please, Roy!" Both girls looked at him with pleading eyes. How could he resist? Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"All right. But if your mother gets mad at me you will have to make her write a letter of recommendation for me."

"Oh, please", the girls snorted in unison, "you are family. She will never fire you."

"What?" Now he was flabbergasted. Well, he knew Miranda kind of liked him, as far as she was able to, but family?

"Yeah, you and Maria are family. Mom trusts you, so do we."

"Yup", Caroline seconded her sister, "remember when Stephen asked her to get rid of Roy, Cass?"

"Oh, man", the other twin huffed, "it wasn't pretty. I can still hear him 'Really, Miranda, a gay driver. How do you suppose it will reflect on me?´" She was mimicking the man's whiny voice.

"That was great", Caroline giggled, "that has been the wrong thing to say. Did she ever get angry at him. Mom told him in her most frightening voice, you know, the one that's all ice, that she would never ever fire you. And if he had a problem he could take a taxi. Stephen was really pissed."

Roy had to smile at the twins. Miranda Priestly really was one of a kind. She had hired him when nobody else wanted him. Jack, his lover, worked as an accountant at Elias-Clarke. They had met before he applied as her driver. He had never made a secret of his sexuality but that's why it had been so hard to find a job. Miranda didn't even blink an eye when he told her. She was demanding, always expecting the best from her employees but he could deal with that and they got along quite well. When Miranda was looking for a new housekeeper during the last stages of her first marriage and his mother was feeling bored after his father's death she became the housekeeper at the Priestly household. She was just as fiercely loyal and protective of the Priestly women like he was.

"Thank you, ladies", Roy smirked at the twins. He had never really liked Stephen; the man was a pompous ass. Roy always thought Miranda could do better than him. The Professor was exactly the right person to sweep Miranda off her feet.

After their arrival at the hospital Roy briefly wondered how the girls would get to Andrea but then he remembered who their mother was and realised it would be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>Andy sat on her bed crutches at her side, clad in grey sweat pants, a navy blue t-shirt and trainers on her feet, getting ready for another walking exercise when the door to her room opened and two redheads poked around the door.<p>

"Girls! What are you doing here?" Andy smiled at her young visitors.

"Hey, Andy! We wanted to see you, we miss you."

They entered the room and walked over to the bed. Careful not to hurt their hero, both girls hugged her and sat down one on each side of the biologist.

"I missed you too", Andy was honest. She had missed them terribly, their laughter and antics. Just like she missed Miranda. No, better not go there.

"How did you manage to get here?"

"Well, Roy drove us and we told them you are our aunt." Caroline explained in a no nonsense tone which reminded Andy of Miranda. They truly were their mother's daughters.

"Does it hurt badly?" Cassidy finally asked with a worried expression.

"Not so much anymore", Andy hugged both girls. "It's getting better each day. I will be released next week, thank goodness."

"Can you walk again?" Caroline pointed at the crutches.

"Yes, slow but steady. It is also getting better. I will have to do exercises when I return home to strengthen my muscles and help my hip getting more flexible."

"Will you still need your cane?"

"I'm afraid so, but it will be less painful in the future and I will be able to be on my feet for longer periods of time without too many problems." Andy explained.

"That's good. Because you still owe us a visit to the museum, you know", Caroline informed her helpfully.

Laughing at the reminder Andy was glad they had come. She had missed them so much.

"That I do. I haven't forgotten. You will have to wait though."

"That's okay", Cassidy nodded in understanding. "Maybe during the summer?"

"Sorry, girls", Andy hated to disappoint them, "but I'm going to visit my grandmother in Britain."

"Oh."

"Can we talk to you while you are there?" Caroline asked shyly.

"Sure." Andy made them safe her mobile phone number before she went on. "Tell you what, as soon as I'm back I will give you a call and we go to the museum. How about that?"

"Can mom come too?" Two pairs of hopeful blue eyes were looking up at her, causing Andy to swallow hard at the prospect of spending time with Miranda again.

"Well, yes, of course, if she doesn't mind."

"Course not, silly. She likes you", Caroline informed her.

"She does, huh? I like her too." Andy's expression turned into longing at the thought of Miranda liking her. Unaware of being carefully watched by the girls she didn't catch their knowing smiles, confirming their suspicions that she loved their mother like their mother loved her. They simultaneously rolled their eyes in Miranda-fashion at the stupidity of adults.

The girls enjoyed their visit with Andy. It was always fun to be with her. They told her about school projects and the last movies they watched with their mom. They told her about Patricia's last faux pas in the kitchen, their spider's well being and enjoyment of living food much to their mother's disgust.

When it was time for them to leave Andy accompanied them to the elevator. They walked in a very slow pace but the girls didn't mind at all because it meant their time together was prolonged just a little bit. On their way home they were determined to talk to Maria about Andy and their mom. These stupid adults needed all the help they could get.

* * *

><p>The girls ran through the front door of the townhouse shouting for their housekeeper. They were on a mission after all.<p>

"Maria!"

"I'm in the kitchen, dears! And stop yelling, I'm not deaf! Not yet." Maria shook her head at the girls' boisterous behaviour, wondering what it was this time that got them so excited.

"Maria, we need to talk to you", Cassidy stated without preamble after entering the kitchen.

"Well, hello to you too", Maria answered with a smirk.

"Sorry, hello", Cassidy blushed at her rudeness and went over to the older woman to give her a welcome hug. She was soon followed by her twin.

They loved Maria, her steady presence and warmth. She was the nearest thing they had to a grandmother. The older woman truly cared for them and their mom.

"All right, now", Maria patted their backs and guided them towards the kitchen table where sandwiches were waiting for them.

"What is it you need to talk about?"

Taking their seats at the kitchen table, the girls waited for Maria to do the same before they could properly talk about what was on their minds.

Cassidy bit with great gusto into her sandwich, leaving the talk to her sister, knowing Caroline would do just fine without her input, being the talker of the both of them.

"Well, you see we visited Andy today, in the hospital", Caroline started tentatively before she was interrupted by Maria.

"How did you know where she was and how did you get there?" Maria had a good idea on both accounts though.

"Mom told me and we asked Roy to take us. Please, don't be mad at him!"

Rolling her eyes, Maria shook her head at her son. Of course he would take them, knowing the girls' stubborn streak it was better it had been Roy than if they had taken the underground to get there. And they would have gotten to the hospital one way or the other.

"I'm not. Better him than on your own."

"That's what we thought too."

"Anyway", Caroline wanted to return to the problem at hand, "we visited Andy and we need your help."

"What for?" Maria was suspicious.

"To get her and mom together, of course." Caroline said indignantly.

"Of course", Maria agreed with a small smile.

"Mom loves Andy and Andy loves mom."

"How do you know?"

"Mom told me", Caroline smiled sheepishly.

Maria knew of Miranda's feelings for the younger woman and she also knew that Miranda would always tell her children the truth if they asked.

"And Andy? Did she tell you, too?"

"No. But we could see it in her eyes", Cassidy chimed in with conviction.

"I agree with you girls", Maria sighed, "but I'm afraid that's something they have to do on their own."

"Oh, please", Caroline whined, "adults are just too stupid. If we leave it up to them they will never get together. But Andy needs mom and mom needs Andy."

"I know what you mean but your mother needs to figure it out on her own. I highly doubt she would appreciate any interference."

Sighing in defeat at Maria's unwillingness to help them Caroline turned to her sandwich, clearly not happy about it. They would have to think about something on their own. Typical!

* * *

><p>Ever since their conversation at Miranda's house the other night, Emily felt that there had been a nearly undetectable change in Miranda's and her relationship. Nothing she could put a finger on but it certainly felt that way. She couldn't describe it but it was different somehow, not bad different but definitely good different. There had also been a change in attitude in Miranda's behaviour towards Nigel. That was something Emily could fully understand though. It seems he no longer was her confidant. Not that anybody beside Nigel or her would have noticed.<p>

Emily also knew that what Nigel had said to Andy at the reception was unforgivable in Miranda's book. The British woman also knew that Miranda's feelings for Andy ran deep; she loved the biologist that much was clear, which made Nigel's words even more hurtful. It would not go unpunished; sooner or later he would have to pay for it. Probably when he at least expected it.

Nigel's recent fall from grace, which he hadn't realised yet, wasn't the only thing bothering Emily lately.

Irv was more of a pain than usual and that annoying bloke Jefferson Carlyle kept pestering Miranda mercilessly. A fact that was even more tiresome since he tried to win over Miranda in more than one way, whereas Miranda only cared for him as a business associate to help her get the upper hand over Irv. In Emily's estimate Jefferson Carlyle was just another trophy hunter like Greg and Stephen. Even if it weren't for Miranda's love for Andy, Emily highly doubted the man would have a chance at all. With a sigh Emily answered another phone call from Jefferson Carlyle before she went into Miranda's office to ask her about his invitation for dinner on Thursday.

"Miranda?" Emily waited for the editor to acknowledge her presence.

"What?" Miranda looked up from her laptop.

"Jefferson Carlyle just called. He asked if you could meet him for dinner on Thursday."

"What did you say?"

"I told him you were already otherwise engaged." Emily answered truthfully.

"Good", the editor sighed. "Thank goodness for Donatella. That's all."

Before Emily was out the door Miranda's voice called her to a stop.

"How is Andrea?"

When she turned around Emily thought she saw a flicker of worry in those blue eyes but is was gone before she could be sure.

"Quite good", the corners of Emily's mouth lifted slightly, "they released her yesterday. She has to go to physical therapy but otherwise she is fine. I think she will be back at work next week, just to finish her courses and the exams. The summer break will start soon and give her more time to heal and work up strength in her leg."

"Good", Miranda softly said before she turned her chair to the windows, dismissing Emily.

With one last look at her boss Emily finally left the office and returned behind her desk. Emily wondered what kept Miranda holding back. The older woman was a person of action; it was so unlike her to let Andy just slip away if that was who she wanted. And wanting Andy was what Miranda did of that Emily was sure. Had Andy been finally successful in her attempt to drive the editor away? Hopefully not.

Soon enough Andy would return to Britain for the summer and then there was no way for Miranda to take what was already hers. Gritting her teeth in frustration Emily wished she could just take them by their ears and bang their stubborn heads together to make them see. Wishful thinking but she might do just that out of sheer desperation. How could two intelligent women be so stupid?

* * *

><p>Andy was glad to be back at work again. The students were ecstatic, her colleagues happy and Carl was beyond grateful that he didn't have to change everybody's schedule any.<p>

The only annoyance that was slowly getting on her nerves was that nearly everybody insisted on treating her with kid gloves. Besides Kate who was her usual no-nonsense self. Thank goodness for Kate Moran, as well as Pauline, of course.

Although Andy still had to do physical therapy she felt better and her leg wasn't bothering her so much any more. Walking had become easier, even with her cane. The pain was still there which was normal but according to Dr Hoffman would become less and less with the healing process going on.

She was glad that the academic year would soon be over and she could visit her grandmother. Going away over the summer would hopefully help to get over her feelings for a certain silver haired beauty that she didn't seem to be able to get out of her head. Maybe the distance would help and after her return they could indeed be friends. Andy didn't really believe it but at least she could hope.

Andy rubbed her tired eyes after grading papers when Carl Richardson poked his head around her door.

"Hey, Andy, you have sec?"

"Sure", Andy nodded, "come in! Coffee?"

"Please", the head of the biology department grinned.

"Kate, would you please make us some of your famous brew?" Andy called out to her secretary.

"Yes, mistress", Kate playfully answered; having taken care of it as soon as Carl had entered the office.

"Thank you."

"Well, Carl, what can I do for you?"

"Funny you should ask, Andy", Carl sheepishly said. "There is indeed something I would like to ask you to do for me. Or rather the department, that is."

"Like what? Take over some of Sharon's lectures, help Peter with the library or do the inventory of the lab?"

"Nothing like that. It's all been taken care of. No, it's something completely different you might not like at all, I'm afraid." Carl sighed.

"What is it? Come on spill it! It can't be that bad now, can it?" Andy laughed at the man's pained expression.

"Well, you see...", he was interrupted by Kate's appearance with their coffee, looking gratefully at the woman who shot him a sympathetic look.

"I'm waiting", Andy was getting impatient.

"I-need-you-to-attend-the-sponsor's-cocktail party", Carl rushed out the words before he lost his nerve.

"I beg your pardon? Did you just say what I think you said?" Andy was narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Yes."

"I hate these things. I went to that fund raiser for you, now you want me to go to the sponsor's cocktail party. Why?"

"Because, thanks to you, Miranda Priestly agreed to become a new sponsor for the biology department." Carl explained.

All the more reason for Andy to stay away from the party.

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no." Andy leaned back in her chair looking defiantly at her boss.

"All right. You asked for it. Either you attend or there will be no funding for your project next semester."

"You can't do this", Andy was flustered. "You know how important it is. Especially now. Going to the schools and getting children interested in science and in biology in particular."

"I know. Will you do it?"

Sensing there was no way of getting her way; Andy relented with a nod and clenched her jaw.

"Great", Carl was enthusiastic. "It's not too formal, so don't worry. In two weeks, remember. The last day of the semester."

"Knowing you, you will not let me forget it", Andy hissed.

"Nope." With a spring in his step he left her office.

* * *

><p>When Emily opened the letter from the University she couldn't believe her luck. Maybe this was the moment she had been waiting for.<p>

Leaning forward in her chair she risked a peek into Miranda's office before she got up and with a new bounce in her step entered the office.

"I can't remember having asked for your presence", Miranda sounded not amused at being interrupted.

"This invitation just arrived", Emily handed over the card.

Without another word Miranda looked at it, nothing giving away her emotions. She stood up and walked over to her windows contemplating what she should do. Maybe this was what she had been hoping for.

"Make sure my schedule is cleared", Miranda ordered without turning around.

"Yes, Miranda", Emily rushed out to her desk. Never had she rescheduled Miranda's appointments with more joy than at this moment. Rescheduling Jefferson Carlyle again has become one of the greatest joys of her life.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 16

The last week before summer was usually the most stressful one for everybody and Andy was glad that it would soon be over. Only a few more days to go and she could spend her summer with her nonna in Britain. There was one other thing that was still looming over her head that she wanted to avoid at all cost but couldn't, the sponsor's cocktail party on Thursday evening, which would also be her last day. Andy had booked a flight right after the party, the best excuse to make an early departure. She would appear, smile gracefully and gratefully and as soon as possible leave for the airport. Maybe Miranda wouldn't attend at all and she was worrying to no avail. That woman was busy like hell. Somebody in her position had other, more important, things to do. Well, one could only hope.

* * *

><p>Miranda was uncharacteristically nervous on the day of the cocktail party. She felt insecure, which was very unusual for her. But it was an unusual situation. All her other relationships had been safe, never once had there been the risk of breaking her heart because her heart had never been completely involved. A realisation that had only dawned recently on her. Her first marriage to the girls' father was what was expected of a woman who climbed the ladder of success. Greg had been fairly good looking, he had been pleasant company and she even suspected he had been in love with her at some point. Although that love soon turned into something entirely different when he realised she wouldn't change her ways for him. Miranda had worked too hard to become the editor in chief of <em>Runway<em> to give it all up for her husband's sensibilities. Greg always wanted her to be what she simply couldn't be, a stay at home wife and mother, a beautiful accessory to stroke his ego. Some trophy he could show off to his business partners, the man who had been able to capture and tame the Dragon Lady.

Their marriage was over when he realised she wouldn't give up her career not even for being a mother. She was determined to make both work and given how well the girls had turned out she hadn't been so bad at it after all. Greg found that a young, mouldable woman was more to his liking. His blonde secretary did nicely and when Miranda found out about it she filed for divorce. The custody for the girls was hard won by Miranda, though she suspected Greg only put up a fight to annoy and anger her. It was just a way to make her pay for her shortcoming as a wife.

Stephen had been another mistake. She had thought it prudent for the girls to have some sort of father figure in their life. She couldn't have been more wrong. To him they had only been an inconvenience, some bothersome appendage. He had been another man who thought he could turn her into a wife to his own liking. No wonder he only lasted three years.

Andrea was different; Andrea had touched something Miranda wasn't even aware existed. Andrea walked right through all her defences without even trying; she had made her feel cherished and special. Her children adored her and Miranda suspected the feeling was mutual. She just wished the younger woman wasn't so afraid. Not that Miranda didn't understand, she did, better than anybody else but it also left her uncertain of what to do and how to approach the other woman. Andrea was worth the effort though, she wouldn't give up. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she was damned if she let it go without a fight, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>With one last look at her tidy office Andy took her trolley and closed the door behind her. Kate Moran looked up from her monitor when Andy stood in front of her desk.<p>

"Everything is set", Andy announced with a smile at the older woman.

"So I see", Kate agreed. "Your office has never been tidier."

"I know", the biologist said, "try as I might, I can't seem to be able to make it stay that way. Don't ask me why but it always ends up in ordered chaos sooner or later."

"Chaos yes, but ordered?"

"Yes, ordered and I will refute anything else", Andy insisted.

"If you say so, dear."

"Yes, I do", Andy sniffed playfully. "Is there anything I can get you from London, Kate?"

"Good of you to ask", Kate said nonchalantly, sliding a piece of paper across the desk.

Andy took it with a raised eyebrow and couldn't stop the laugh that escaped when she read the content.

"I should have known you would write me a shopping list", the biologist said with a laugh.

"Can't blame a woman for trying, now can you?" Kate flirted.

"No. Consider it done."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome", Andy smiled. "Now I'll better be off. See you in September!"

"Have a nice holiday and greet your grandmother from me!" Kate waved her good bye.

"Thanks, will do."

* * *

><p>Miranda's instructions to Emily had been clear, cut her telephone conference with Irv short and remind her of her appointment. That done Emily hoped there would be no more interruptions for her boss and she would be on time for the cocktail party. Just before it was time for Miranda to leave Jefferson Carlyle strolled into her office with a charming smile plastered on his face asking to speak to Miranda.<p>

Before Emily could utter a single word of regret to the man, Miranda came out of her office asking for her coat and bag only to stop short at the presence of Jefferson Carlyle.

"Jefferson, what are you doing here?" Miranda hoped it sounded friendlier than she felt right now.

"Well, if the prophet doesn't come to the mountain, you know the saying", the handsome man smiled crookedly.

"Indeed", Miranda sighed internally. Why did men always think it would be charming if they quote some inane proverb? It was simply beyond her. His smile was even more irritating. It was definitely time to find another way to get Irv off her back. She had been stupid enough to think for once it would work out as a business relationship. Too bad it hadn't, if she hadn't been so focused on Andrea she would have realised her error sooner and the whole thing would be over by now.

"Yes, I have meant to meet with you although your assistant has cancelled our dinner." He explained with another charming smile.

Emily felt like rolling her eyes at the man's attempt to charm Miranda Priestly. If she had liked him she would have felt sorry for the bloke but since she didn't she liked to strangle him. Even a blind man could see that Miranda wasn't in the least impressed by his flirtatious behaviour. If anything she was annoyed for the delay to get to the University.

"Something else came up and I'm on my way. So if you would please excuse me", Miranda tried to get away.

"Your appointment doesn't happen to be the cocktail party for the sponsors of the University?" Carlyle asked coyly.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say the president is a good friend of mine and it came up during lunch the other day. He mentioned you would be there and I thought I could accompany you."

"How convenient", Miranda smiled one of her fake smiles at being outmanoeuvred. Now was not the time to antagonise the man, for now she had to go along. Hopefully she would have time to talk to Andrea alone. By the look on Carlyle's face though, she didn't have too much hope.

* * *

><p>The party was already in full swing when Andy arrived. After she had left her luggage at the wardrobe she joined everybody for a drink. She spotted Pauline in a heated discussion with some of her colleagues from another department; Carl raised his own glass at her when she entered the room, a victorious smile on his face. Scanning the room, Andy was glad she couldn't find the one person she desired and at the same time avoided to see. Maybe she wouldn't come at all, letting herself relax she joined her colleagues from the Biology department for small talk.<p>

* * *

><p>Anticipation at seeing Andrea again tied Miranda's stomach into a knot. Thank goodness Jefferson Carlyle was so full of himself that he didn't expect her to listen to him at all. The occasional nod or agreeing sound was sufficient to keep him going and leaving her to her own thoughts. Clasping her hands in her lap Miranda was racking her brain about what to say to Andrea, how to approach her when suddenly a large hand was covering her own, causing her to flinch in surprise. What was the matter with that man? How dare he touch her? Nobody touched her like that except for her girls and Andrea. Yes, Andrea was permitted to do so. She enjoyed it and was delighted when the younger woman touched her in that tender way of hers. Never to intrude, demand or cross boundaries but always with care and reference.<p>

Miranda shot him an icy glare and he withdrew his hand as if he had been burned, nearly causing Miranda to laugh out loud at the expression on his face.

When they arrived Roy made sure to help Miranda out of the car. He didn't want to add to her annoyance by letting the man touch her again. Seeing her grateful look, he knew it had been the right decision much to Jefferson Carlyle's chagrin.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the room where the party took place Miranda took in the crowd and within a few seconds she spotted the one person she was looking for. She could only see Andrea's profile; she was wearing a fitting black Armani suit, her customary cane in hand with her hair falling partially over her face. To Miranda she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment, out of the hospital with a healthy colour to her face, back on her legs and laughing at something her conversation partners said.<p>

* * *

><p>She was just getting back her bearings after one of Sharon Denford's funny stories about one of her students when Andy suddenly felt a change in the atmosphere of the room. Turning towards the entrance Andy found the source of this change and knew she shouldn't have been surprised. There she was, Miranda Priestly, looking as gorgeous as could be. Her silver hair perfectly coifed with that one stray lock that would stubbornly fall over her eyes, making her look even sexier. Dressed in a black power suit with a skirt that stopped just above her knees, a blouse buttoned but still giving a hint of her cleavage under a black blazer. Gripping her cane harder Andy simply couldn't take her eyes off Miranda. Swallowing the lump in her throat Andy recognised who stood right next to the editor with a smug grin on his face. Jefferson Carlyle, the man from the reception who had laughed and danced with the only woman Andy desired. What a cruel joke, indeed.<p>

To make things worse, Miranda was coming over to greet her, a sincere smile on her lips.

"Hello, Andrea", Miranda said in that husky voice that haunted Andy's dreams.

"Miranda", Andy inclined her head.

"Jefferson Carlyle", Miranda's companion extended his hand, forcing Andy to put her cane into her left hand.

"Andrea Sachs." Shaking the cool hand, Andy wondered again why she hadn't pretended to be ill today.

Andy couldn't help but notice how this man's hand was neatly resting on the other woman's waist; jealousy was rearing its ugly head. She had to remind herself that she had no right at all to feel this way.

"You were at the reception after the Fashion Week", Carlyle said, recognition dawning.

"Yes, I was Miranda's guest."

They made quite a dashing couple, which didn't mean she had to like it or even suffer through the evening any longer.

Unfortunately Mr Carlyle had other ideas; obviously he was genuinely interested in her work and engaged Andy in a lengthy conversation. While she patiently answered his questions, she felt Miranda keenly observing her.

Miranda was good at reading body language and Andrea's spoke of irritation, discomfort and tiredness. The way she was leaning on her cane when she had turned to greet her and the fatigue in her eyes were clear indications.

Andrea was tired, her eyes had dark circles under them and they were sad but when she had looked at Jefferson and her there had been something else there, only for a moment. Miranda wasn't even sure it has been there at all.

But when Andrea's eyes found hers during her conversation with Jefferson, Miranda was more than surprised what she found there. There was so much sadness and longing in those soulful brown eyes it nearly took her breath away. Witnessing Miranda's reaction Andrea quickly shut down those emotions and her gaze became dull and tired again.

"As much as I enjoy our conversation, Mr Carlyle, I am afraid it was a long week and I'm very tired. Would you please excuse me?"

"Of course."

"Miranda."

"Andrea."

Their eyes met one last time and both women were taken by surprise by what they saw. And so was Jefferson Carlyle, which in fact didn't sit well with him, being the man he was.

* * *

><p>Slowly Andy made her way to the exit, it was indeed time to leave, not only this party but also the country, at least for a while.<p>

She asked for her coat and one of the waiters helped her into it when she heard her name being called.

"Professor Sachs!"

"Mr Carlyle?"

Waiting for the man to come closer Andy couldn't fathom what else he could want from her. There was a self-righteous annoying smile on his face.

"So you also want it."

"What, Mr Carlyle", Andy grew impatient with this man. "What is **it** I supposedly want?"

"To tame the Dragon Lady of course."

This caused Andy to laugh out loud. When she saw the man's confused expression she had to laugh even harder.

"What's so goddamn funny? Don't pretend you don't want her, I saw the way you look at her. So don't give me this shit.."

Unbeknownst to Jefferson and Andrea Miranda had joined them near the exit. She stood hidden behind a corner, listening intently to the exchange.

"That's the difference between you and me, Mr Carlyle. I wouldn't want to, even if I could. Because that's part of who she is, it made her the woman she is today and I wouldn't want her any other way. Either you learn to accept that part of her and love her the way she is or not at all. But that's just me, plain and boring Andy. What do I know, right? Good evening, Mr Carlyle."

* * *

><p>Turning from the retreating back of the biologist Jefferson Carlyle found himself face to face with an infuriated Miranda Priestly. Fire was shooting from her pools of blue, nostrils flaring in anger. He swallowed hard, waiting for the infamous icy fire to burn him alive.<p>

"How dare you?" Miranda hissed harshly barely above a whisper.

When he tried to defend himself she raised her hand, stopping effectively what he was trying to say.

"Don't! Don't even try to give me an explanation for your presumptuousness. You know nothing about me or who I am. So don't pretend that you do because you don't. Get out of my sight and never dare to disgrace me with your presence again. Did I make myself perfectly clear?"

"You will regret it", Jefferson spit out in an attempt to regain some of his dignity.

"We´ll see. You are not the first and probably not the last to make such a promise."

Pushing past the man, Miranda nearly ran towards the exit but the crowd was constantly blocking her way, slowing her down considerably. When she finally reached the exit tears of frustration threatened to well up in her eyes as she saw Andrea climb into a taxi and drive away.

* * *

><p>Miranda was determined to undo the damage Jefferson Carlyle had caused by his callous words but try as she might she hadn't been able to find Andrea after the party. Wherever she looked it was to no avail, it seemed as if the younger woman had vanished.<p>

After a week Miranda called it quits. Obviously Andrea didn't want to be found at least not by her.

Sitting in her study after another week of lonely contemplation the door opened and she was joined on the couch by her girls. Taking a seat on each side of their mother, they snuggled into her and smiled when they felt Miranda's arms around their shoulders and kisses being pressed into their hair.

"Why are you so sad, mommy?" Cassidy asked concerned.

"Who says I'm sad, baby?" Miranda didn't want them to worry unnecessarily.

"But you are", Caroline insisted.

"It's because of Andy, isn't it?" Her daughters certainly knew how to get to the heart of a matter.

"Didn't you tell her you love her?" Caroline wanted to know.

Sighing in defeat at the interrogation, Miranda told them about the party, her attempt to stop Andrea from leaving and her being too late. She even told them about her fruitless attempts to find the younger woman and talk to her.

"You are silly, mommy", Caroline said with a roll of her eyes.

"I am?" Miranda wondered why her daughter thought her to be silly.

"Yes", Caroline sat up to look into her mother's questioning eyes. Her mother was really smart but sometimes she just didn't seem to get things right. Good that they were there to set things straight.

"You couldn't find her because she isn't here. She went to visit her grandmother in Great Britain." The little redhead explained patiently.

"And how do you know that?"

"She told us?" Cassidy provided helpfully.

"When?"

"When we visited her in hospital."

"Oh."

"So, all you have to do is go there, find Andy and tell her you love her. See, it's easy." Cassidy made her point.

Miranda couldn't help but laugh at that. Put that way it was indeed easy.

"I will think about it, thank you girls."

"Good. Can we watch a movie together, mom?"

"Of course. Go and decide which one you want to see and I'll join you in a moment."

"Okay!" They raced out of the study, leaving the editor to her thoughts once again.

Could it indeed be that easy? Miranda wondered once again, when she heard the distinct huff of her beloved dog that had scampered over from her resting place and was now sitting right in front of her with what could be called an encouraging look.

"Oh, please, don't tell me you think it's easy as well?" Miranda did not often indulge in a conversation with Patricia like this but it often helped to get her perspective right.

Another positive huff from Patricia caused Miranda to roll her eyes at the dog.

"What do you know, you are a dog?"

Cocking her head to the side Patricia looked at her mistress as if to disagree with the assessment.

"What? It's not that easy. It really isn't."

Scrunching her head in a frown Patricia finally scampered off in search of the other members of her pack. Humans were simply too stubborn and stupid, so why did she even bother.

"All right, I'll think about it!" Miranda called after the dog and shook her head at herself.

"Now you are **really** losing it, Priestly. What's next? Asking the spider for investment advice?"

Although she had to admit her girls did have a point after all. But how was she supposed to find Andrea? She didn't even know her grandmother's family name and with Irv breathing down her neck it didn't make things easier.

Ever since the party Jefferson Carlyle had made it plain clear that he had no intention of helping her in that matter. So she was back on her own again. Nigel was also wondering what was going on with her as he had become aware of her rather cool behaviour towards him. Of course he would, he was very perceptive in this regard and he had known her for too long to not sense something was off. She still hadn't come to a decision as to what to do about him but she could wait. The time wasn't right yet therefore it would hit him twice as hard when she decided to take actions.

Sighing at her numerous problems and seemingly insolvable troubles Miranda got up to join her daughters in the entertainment room. An evening with her girls was what she distinctly needed right now. Getting comfortable on the plush couch in front of the TV set she revelled in the fact that her daughters always enjoyed snuggling close. Lying there with one red head on her belly, the other on her shoulder and Patricia's head on her legs Miranda smiled contentedly. Nobody would believe their eyes if they could see her like this, at least nobody from _Runway_. Maria would but she was family, Miranda suspected even Roy would but he didn't count either. Emily? Perhaps. The younger woman was a constant source of surprise lately. She had proven to be a loyal friend to Andrea and her. Even though Miranda wasn't ready to admit it she had come to like the redhead. Maybe she was even the right choice of successor. Emily certainly had the distinct passion for fashion and style of her own to become the next editor in chief. Yes, this was a thought worth considering in greater detail.

But for now she would enjoy the movie her daughters had chosen and the family moment with just the three of them. Well, four, given Patricia's presence. Five sounded even better. She vowed to do anything to make that happen.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 17

Separated by an ocean from the woman she loved and desired didn't help as Andy had hoped it would. The silver haired beauty was the first thing she thought of when she woke and the last before she fell asleep at night. Even her dreams were full of images of Miranda, of their day at the zoo, Fashion Week, their dinner at the museum, the reception and the cocktail party before she had left for Europe. Oh, she had seen Miranda standing there outside the building as her taxi drove off but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. Now she was constantly wondering if it had been a mistake.

Being home again felt good though. Her grandmother sensed that something was wrong but so far she hadn't asked. To say her nonna was delighted to have her favourite granddaughter spend the summer with her was an understatement. Ever since Andy's and her brother's parents had died in an IRA bombing Sophia and her husband had tried to be mother and father to them. Peter and Andy were seven and eight when their parents died. It had taken some time for them to fully adjust to the fact that it was just them, grandfather and nonna for most of the time. Often it also included their aunt and her partner as well as their cousin who stayed with them over a longer period of time. The house was always filled with love and laughter.

Although Andy loved her nonna dearly, she had a special relationship with her grandfather. He was the one who taught her to ride and her love for the beauty of nature and science. So when he died of a heart-attack just as Andy was settling in her position as a scientist at NYU she had been devastated. She still missed him, his calming presence, the laughter in his piercing eyes and his unconditional love. He had been the one who started the family business, a bank which had weathered many storms over the years. It had been his influence and careful planning that had made it possible to take care of the estates and the people who depended on them. 'With wealth comes responsibility', her grandfather used to say. Something Andy and her brother had learned well from him. Both took their responsibilities seriously.

Peter had become a lawyer and was now running the family business. He also inherited his grandfather's title, Baron of Edgewood along with nearly all of the family's estates. He could only stay at one house at the time and was more than happy that his nonna took care of the rest which gave him time and energy to look after their finances to keep them well situated.

Andy's professional choice was, just like her brother's, her own. Having always liked to know about the world and nature in particular was the reason for becoming a scientist. Biology had always been her first love. Leaving Oxford for the NYU has been a hard decision but knowing that it would help her career and her research Andy went for it.

* * *

><p>Looking out into the backyard from her old room Andy sighed. It had been three wonderful weeks so far, she had been riding and taken long walks. Even Peter had been here once over the weekend, they had fooled around and laughed a lot. Aunt Helen and Susan had also been there for a week but had to go back for they were needed at the castle in Scotland turned hotel and conference centre. This was part of Andy's inheritance and she was glad that her aunt was taking care of it. Andy's mother had been from Scotland and due to Scottish law Andy had inherited her mother's title Duchess of Dunnmore. She always found it a bit ridiculous but over the years she had come to appreciate it given the attitude of some people, it had at times made life a lot easier.<p>

Snorting at the thought, Andy turned to her bed and settled down with the novel she had bought in London right after her return. Today was the first day she had to spend inside because it was a typical rainy summer day in the English country side.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Sophia Sachs, Contessa Adriani because of her Italian heritage, pondered if she should finally go upstairs and talk to her granddaughter. So here she was, standing at the bottom of the stairs and thinking about how to broach the subject of a certain editor.<p>

Sophia thought of the telephone conversation she had only had yesterday which had initially brought on her current dilemma.

* * *

><p><em>Sophia sat in the drawing room, the latest edition of Runway on her lap and a good cup of Earl Grey in her hand and enjoyed a wonderful afternoon. Andy was out riding again making use of the good weather for a change. She had quit moping in her room and took her horse for a ride.<em>

_Suddenly the distinct melody of the famous Miss Marple movies was sounding through the otherwise quiet drawing room. Looking around with annoyance Sophia found Andy's mobile phone on a table by the window. With a sigh Sophia got up and picked up the mobile. Looking at the display with a frown she pressed the button to answer the phone._

"_Hello?" The Contessa tentatively asked._

"_Andy? You didn't call and so we decided to call you. How are you? What are you doing?"_

_It clearly was a child's exuberant voice and Sophia was more than surprised. Andy had never spoken of any of her friends having children and she knew for sure that Pauline and Claire didn't have any either._

"_Sorry, but this is not Andy you are speaking to", Sophia informed the girl._

"_Who are you then? This is Andy's phone, is it not?"_

"_Yes, it is. I'm her grandmother."_

_Sophia heard another voice in the background asking about the person on the other end; it was the voice of another little girl._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be impolite, I know you British don't like that. I really didn't mean to", the little voice sounded apologetic and so sincere that it caused Sophia to laugh out loud._

"_Apology accepted. May I ask who I am speaking to?"_

"_Oh, sorry, forgot about that too. I'm Caroline and my sister Cassidy is right next to me."_

"_Well, a pleasure speaking to you, ladies", Sophia laughed again._

"_You laugh like Andy", Caroline said with awe. "May we speak to Andy?"_

"_I'm sorry, dear. She is not here right now, she is out riding." Sophia informed the girls._

"_On a horse?"_

"_Yes", the Contessa chuckled, "on a horse."_

"_Cool. Is her leg well enough to do that?"_

"_Thankfully enough it is. But tell me how do you know my Andy?" Now the older woman was intrigued. If they knew about Andy's surgery they had to be more than just mere acquaintances._

"_First she was mommy's friend but when she came to dinner one evening and didn't get spooked by our spider Andy became our friend too", Caroline explained._

"_That sounds like my Andy, all right." Sophia had to agree without a second thought._

"_She took us to the zoo and we got to feed the animals. It was soooo cool."_

_That sounded like her granddaughter as well. Interesting, so Andy had been taking these girls and their mother to the zoo. Good for her, ever since she had lost Sarah Sophia had been worried about Andy._

"_And she took mommy to dinner at the museum", Cassidy shouted from the background._

"_She did?" _

"_Yeah, during Fashion Week. Mommy was totally gooey eyed when she came home that evening", Caroline giggled into the phone. "They also went to the reception together, well kind of."_

"_They did?"_

"_Yes." _

_Now Sophia was completely floored. Andy met someone and hadn't told her yet. Which could only mean two things, she either knew the woman or she was in love and scared like hell or both actually._

"_What did you say your mother's name was?"_

"_We didn't. But I guess you know her. It's Miranda Priestly." Caroline informed Andy's grandmother with pride in her voice._

"_Oh, dear", Sophia murmured more to herself._

"_Yeah", the girl sighed. She was used to this kind of reaction but she didn't like it one bit. Their mother was just that, their mother. Not the Dragon Lady or Snow Queen, just mommy. But this time it got her slightly angry because she knew for sure Andy liked her mom, no she loved her and her mom loved Andy, it didn't sit well with her that Andy's grandmother reacted that way._

"_We get that a lot and we hate it. Mommy is a great mom, she loves us and we love her. I know for sure she loves Andy and I'm also sure Andy loves her as well."_

_Well, that would explain a lot, Sophia thought. She hadn't meant to hurt the girl. Time for damage control._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just took me by surprise that's all. But why hasn't Andy told me so?"_

"_Because she doesn't know and she left New York before mom could tell her", Caroline explained._

"_I see", Sophia now understood._

"_They are just too stupid to admit it. Mom misses Andy and so do we. We want our mom to be happy and she is the happiest when she is with Andy."_

"_My dear granddaughter is known to be a bit dense sometimes", Sophia had to admit._

"_Can you help us?"_

_I was a heartfelt question. Who could deny such a request? Certainly not Sophia and if Miranda was what her little Andy wanted than she would do what she could to help her get her. She was too much of an Italian grandmother to see her little girl suffer._

"_Leave it to me, girls. I will help them see what is right in front of them."_

"_Thank you!"_

"_No, thank you for telling me. Good bye, Caroline and Cassidy."_

"_Good bye, Andy's nonna!"_

_Thoughtfully Sophia sat back on the sofa, already contemplating how to broach the subject to Andy._

* * *

><p>And here she was now, her internal fight still waging. But she had promised the girls and she never broke a promise.<p>

"Madam are you all right?" The voice of her butler brought her out of her musings.

"Yes, I'm fine, George." Sophia smiled at the man, slightly flustered.

"I apologise, madam. I didn't mean to startle you." George inclined his head.

"That is quite all right. I was just deep in thoughts."

"May I ask, madam, if it is about her Grace? I couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be under the weather ever since she returned."

"So you have noticed, too?" Sophia smiled ruefully. "Of course you have."

"Is there anything I can do to help, madam?" The butler offered sincerely.

"I'm not even sure I can help, knowing the girl's stubborn streak. But thank you, George." Putting a gentle hand on the man's arm, Sophia squeezed it to convey her gratitude.

"As you wish, madam." George turned and moved towards the back of the house, only to stop shortly when he heard Sophia call after him.

"One more thing, though."

"Madam?"

"Don't let her hear you call her her Grace, you know how she hates that."

For a moment she was sure he would disagree, when George opened his mouth and silently closed it again.

"Certainly madam." He inclined his head again and left.

Shaking her head at the man's snobbishness Sophia wondered why he had stayed for so long, given the family's disregard for titles and formalities.

* * *

><p>Finally Sophia climbed the stairs to Andy's room and after a soft knock she opened the door and found her granddaughter on her bed reading a book.<p>

"Do you mind if I come in?" Sophia asked carefully.

"Of course not, nonna." Andy put her book and reading glasses on the bedside table and sat up.

The Contessa walked over to the large four poster bed to sit down. Reaching out, the older woman gently brushed the bangs away from Andy's forehead, cupping the younger woman's cheek in her palm.

Andy closed her eyes and leaned into the warm touch when tears started to involuntarily run down her face.

"Oh cara mia", Sophia whispered and pulled Andy into a tight embrace.

When Andy finally ran out of tears her grandmother was cradling her head in her lap and soothingly stroking her hair.

"Tell me, my Andy", the older woman encouraged.

Andy knew she could tell her grandmother anything, she always could. Nonna would understand, she would listen without passing judgement and she would help to make it better, like she always did.

"I met _her." _Andy whispered. There was no need to explain who it was she had met because her nonna knew about the Fashion Week and there was no other woman who could have made such an impression on Andy.

"Oh yes, the one and only Miranda Priestly." Sophia smiled knowingly.

"Tell me, dear, is she as pretty as those pictures of her suggest?"

"They don't do her justice, not a single one of them. In person she is even more beautiful. Her smile is hypnotising, her eyes are the most captivating blue I have ever seen and when she laughs it is the most wonderful sound I have ever heard. And when she talks to you she makes you feel as if nothing else in the world exists, just the two of you."

Sophia listened intently to Andy and by the sound of her voice she could tell that her little girl harboured deep feelings for the editor.

"You make her sound quite fascinating."

"She is. How come you never met her?" Andy was somehow surprised when she thought about it.

"Well, you know, circumstances, bad timing. Other obligations." Pausing Sophia pondered the fact that she indeed had never met the famous Miranda Priestly in person, given her own reputation and influence in the fashion world, her only sinful pleasure and indulgence; it was kind of odd that they had never met.

The Contessa had always admired Miranda Priestly's dedication to her own treasured past time. The woman knew her job and her judgement and opinion has been without failure over the last two decades. What was not to admire and respect? Having heard from friends and acquaintances all kinds of stories about the editor Sophia couldn't say she held Miranda's way of conducting her career and life against her. Being a woman who wants to play with the top dogs wasn't easy and staying on top for as long as she had was even more difficult. Ever since her telephone conversation with the girls Sophia knew that Miranda was more than the press made her seem to be. No wonder her Andy was mesmerised by that woman.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that", Sophia admonished. "Something did happen. Spill it, girl!"

Sighing at her grandmother's unrelenting attitude Andy sat up and leaned against the headboard next to her nonna.

Stalling to put some kind of order to her thoughts she played with the hem of her jumper before she started to talk. But when she did Andy told Sophia everything, about how they met to the last time they had seen each other at the cocktail party. Andy also told her about her unpleasant conversation with this bloody fool Carlyle and how she had sat him straight about Miranda.

"He was right though, wasn't he?" Sophia gently asked.

"Yes. Yes, he was. But it was more than merely wanting her. I was falling for her and the more I knew the more I wanted to know."

"You love her." It wasn't a question, just the stating of a fact.

"More than I can tell."

"Why do you keep pushing her away?"

Looking down at her lap where her hands lay neatly folded Andy shook her head.

"I have nothing she could possibly want. I am damaged goods."

"Bullocks!" Sophia exclaimed passionately, causing Andy's head to snap up at the outburst, so untypical for her grandmother. Even though she was Italian, Sophia seldom coursed or became loud, but when she did you'd better watch out.

"Self-pity doesn't suit you, darling."

Anger was slowly brewing up in Andy, gripping her cane she got off the bed and started pacing in front of it.

"First of all I'm not wallowing in self-pity. Second the woman is straight as an arrow as far as I know. Third, I _am_ damaged, physically and emotionally and we both know it. Day in and day out she is surrounded by the most beautiful women the world knows and you should have seen this Carlyle bloke. He is a very handsome man."

"So?" Sophia innocently asked.

"So? Have you not been listening?"

"I have, dear. But what is your point?"

"My point is, nonna", Andy gritted her teeth. "I am crippled. I mean look at me, without that damn cane I can't walk and with it I can nothing more than limp."

Lifting her hair from the right side of her face, Andy continued with even more fury.

"This scar I can hide most of the time quite successfully but you and I know it's not the only one."

"I hear you, dear, but I know you too well. There is still more to it."

"You mean, besides me being gay and her being straight?" Andy sarcastically asked.

"Yes, darling."

Andy knew there was no way she could walk away from this without laying all cards on the table. This wouldn't work with her grandmother, it never worked.

"Okay, lets presume I stood a chance, then what if ... what if.."

Feeling the lump in her throat at the mere thought, Andy couldn't go on. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"If what baby girl?" Her nonna asked softly, gliding off the bed and coming to stand in front of Andy.

"What if something happened to her? What if I lose her? I don't know if I could survive that again."

Wrapping the now crying young woman in her arms, Sophia felt her heart breaking all over again for her granddaughter. She had known right from the beginning of their conversation that it all boiled down to that, Andy was frightened to death to love again and lose this person.

Sarah's death had nearly killed the younger woman and Sophia didn't want to think about what would happen to her little girl if something like that happened again. But the Contessa also knew there were no guarantees in life, love was always worth taking the risk. Her Andy had so much love to give and deserved to be loved.

Tenderly stroking the long brown hair Sophia's touch somehow calmed the younger woman.

"Love is always worth taking the risk, cara mia."

"Maybe, but it's too late anyway."

"Maybe, or maybe not." Sophia was already planning her next step. She was the Contessa Adriani; even the Dragon Lady would bow to her wishes. That she knew for certain.

* * *

><p>A week later Emily held a hand written invitation in her hands as if it was the most precious jewellery from Tiffany's and entered Miranda's office. Awe was clearly visible on her face so Miranda knew it had to be something special Emily held in her hands.<p>

"This just arrived", the redhead whispered reverently.

"What is it?" This was getting ridiculous.

"It's an invitation although it somehow sounds more like a request with a touch of an order to appear next week at Contessa Adriani's estate for a two week stay."

Miranda held out her hand for the letter, Emily handed it over and watched her boss closely as she read through it.

Finally Miranda carefully folded it again and put it back into the envelope before she issued her own orders to her first assistant.

"Well, then. Take care of everything and make sure to inform the Contessa of the dates of our arrival. That's all."

"Uhm...", Emily was flabbergasted.

"What?" Miranda was getting irritated at the younger woman.

"Just like that? What about _Runway_? Two weeks are quite a long time and Irv..."

"There are things even I can't ignore, Emily. The Contessa's invitation is one of those. We have to go for _Runway_. You will understand when we are there."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily still didn't sound convinced but when they were in Britain she could call Andy and Andy could meet with Miranda and then they could...

Getting ahead of you, Charleton, aren't we? All in good time. One step after another.

* * *

><p>The preparations for their trip had been the easy part of the task. Emily had contacted the Contessa's personal assistant and everything went smoothly after that. The New York part on the other hand was a pain in the arse. They had one bloody week to get all the work done to make <em>Runway<em> run without any problems during their absence. Thank goodness it was summer break, even for the publishing business and the next issue was already ready to go to print.

Nigel was overly dramatic and slightly pissed that he had to share the responsibilities during Miranda's trip with Serena. Irv was already cruising in the Caribbean and Jefferson Carlyle had finally fallen from the rim of the earth. So maybe, Emily thought, she could actually enjoy this unexpected trip back home for a change. One could only hope.

* * *

><p>The eight hours flight to London gave Miranda time to contemplate her current situation. The Contessa had been polite, friendly but firm in her invitation. Well, Emily was right, she had more or less been ordered to go there. Strange but not unwelcome. Miranda had always wanted to meet the other woman. She was an institution in the fashion world, very well known to all the important players for her reputation as a patron and her influence. Although she preferred to stay in the background the Contessa Adriani wielded so much power in Miranda's world it would have been foolish, personally and professionally, to ignore the invitation.<p>

_Runway_ had been taken care of; the girls were with their father so she might actually enjoy this trip. Come to think of the girls, Miranda had to admit they had been overly enthusiastic about her going to London. Andrea was in Britain as they didn't fail to remind her, suggesting she could contact her and meet her to talk about them. Maybe she would, Miranda thought with a sigh, maybe she would.

Upon their arrival at Heathrow a chauffeur was waiting for them to take care of their luggage and drive them to Edgewood Hall. The one and a half hour ride was made in silence; Emily already enjoyed the feeling of home while Miranda was occupied with thoughts of Andrea.

When they arrived at the estate the butler led them to the drawing room where an elegantly dressed and refined looking older woman greeted them with a warm smile.

"There you are", Sophia walked towards her guests with an outstretched hand to greet them properly. "We finally meet."

"Contessa", Miranda formally said as she took the older woman's hand in hers.

"Oh, nonsense", Sophia waved her of; "call me Sophia, please. No formalities, now that we finally meet Miranda."

"Sophia", Miranda repeated with an incline of her head. "I'm honoured."

"Likewise, Miranda." Sophia squeezed the editor's hand gently. "And you must be Emily. My assistant was very impressed by your efficiency."

"Thank you, ma'am", Emily blushed shyly.

"No ma'am. There is only one woman who is called ma'am and that's the Queen. I'm not her, so please, Sophia."

"Yes, ma'... Sophia."

"Good", the older woman smiled. "Now, George where is my granddaughter? I want her to welcome our guests."

"Her Grace went riding, madam. I believe she will return shortly, though." The butler informed her in his usual snobbish tone.

"Tell her to join us as soon as she returns, please."

"Very well, madam. Shall I serve the tea now?"

"Yes and coffee for Miranda."

Raising a disapproving eyebrow George slightly bowed and left the room.

"Forgive him; he is such a terrible snob. George is suffering dearly from this family's lack of class consciousness. I sometimes wonder why he stays." Sophia explained to her guests.

"May I ask why he calls your granddaughter her Grace?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, that", Sophia waved her hand dismissively, "like I said, he is a snob."

"Forgive me but that does not answer my question." Miranda insisted.

Rolling her eyes at Miranda's insistence Sophia gave in.

"Because she is the Duchess of Dunnmore."

Suddenly the door opened and the Duchess strode into the room, fumbling with her riding gloves not looking at the occupants of the room at all.

"Nonna, George said you wanted me to greet our...", Andy stopped when she finally looked up.

"Miranda?"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 18

"Nonna, George said you wanted me to greet our...", Andy stopped when she finally looked up.

"Miranda?"

Miranda swirled around when she heard the familiar voice. She stood there in shock and looked at the younger woman, taking in her flushed appearance after her ride. Her hair was swept back from her face into a French braid, without any trace of make-up the scar on her right cheek was more prominent than ever and gave her an exotic look. She wore a dark blue polo shirt, white riding trousers and black riding boots. Leaning on her cane for support Andrea's eyes focused on Miranda the instant she detected the other woman in the room.

Unable to tear her eyes from the older woman, Andy inhaled sharply at the sight of Miranda. She was as beautiful as ever or even more so, her black skirt and white blouse under a grey blazer suited her perfectly and complemented her figure exceptionally. The customary silver lock had fallen over her eye when she had turned around. Her cheeks flushed like Andrea's, her blue eyes piercing. Andy fell in love all over again with this stunningly gorgeous woman.

"Hello Miranda", Andy greeted softly.

"Good afternoon, your **Grace**."

Wincing at the icy tone in Miranda's voice, Andy knew the editor was angry at her for omitting this part about herself and rightfully so.

"Hi, Emily!" Andy smiled ruefully at her friend.

"Hey", Emily smirked. "Duchess, huh? You are something else, Sachs, I have to give you that."

"Yeah, well", Andy scratched her neck slightly embarrassed.

"Why don't I show Emily her room before George returns with our tea?", Sophia butted in to reduce the tension in the room. "Come on, dear! I believe you will like it."

* * *

><p>When the door behind her grandmother closed Andy looked at Miranda, knowing she owed her an apology. Miranda had her arms crossed over her chest, feeling like a fool.<p>

"So tell me, your Grace, how does it feel to have fun on my expense?" Miranda was furious.

"I don't have fun on your expense. I didn't even know you were coming. It was all nonna's idea. I would have stopped her if I knew, believe me."

"Why am I here, Andrea? Sorry, your Grace."

"Miranda, please", Andy sighed, "forget about that stupid title. And I think you are here because my grandmother wanted to meet you. She will be happy to have someone to talk to about fashion."

"And what about you, Andrea?" Miranda softly asked.

Gazing into Miranda's tender eyes, Andy swallowed hard. Mesmerised at what she found in them. Clearing her throat Andy forced herself away from those eyes; it wouldn't do any good anyway.

"Welcome to Edgewood Hall, Miranda." Andy turned and left the editor standing there alone, wondering when Andrea would tell her what was going on. Why she kept running and pushing her away.

Andy exited the house and guided her steps towards the stables. It was the perfect time, for everybody was having their afternoon tea, therefore nobody would be bothering her. She entered the building and found a secluded spot to hide. Sinking down on one of the bales of straw at the far end of the building Andy leaned back against the cool wall and closed her eyes. She knew she should have stayed and explained but the look in Miranda's eyes had been too much to bear. Andy needed to get her act together before she returned to the main house. Maybe her grandmother was right and it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>When Sophia and Emily returned to the drawing room they found Miranda in front of the French windows looking out into the garden. Before any woman could utter a word George arrived with tea and coffee. Although Sophia tried her best to lighten the mood the tension was nearly unbearable.<p>

After finishing her tea Emily thought it best to leave the two women alone knowing that they had a lot to talk about. With a grateful sigh the redhead climbed the stairs to her room to unpack and take a nap to get a hold on her jet lag.

Sipping the last of her coffee Miranda watched the Contessa over the rim of her cup, wondering why she thought it necessary to meddle in her affairs. It wasn't that she was angry; she just wondered what had brought it on. Certainly not Andrea's wish to meet again that much was clear.

"May I ask what prompted you to invite me here?" Miranda finally gave in to her own curiosity.

"Andy." Sophia calmly stated as if the one word explained everything.

"Of course", Miranda snorted, "she was thrilled to see me."

Sighing at the tone Sophia delicately put her tea cup back on the table in front of her, folding her hands neatly in her lap the Contessa straightened her back to look into the editor's eyes before she explained he reasons to invite the other woman.

"Although my granddaughter is the main reason why I summoned you, so to speak, there is also another one. The other reason is your daughters."

"What ..." Miranda started with icy fire in her eyes but stopped when Sophia raised her hand.

"Please, let me explain!"

"Very well." Miranda relaxed only marginally.

"I happened to answer Andy's mobile one day when she was out riding and to my surprise I was talking to your daughters. They are delightful girls, Miranda."

Miranda smiled proudly, her babies were her joy and pride. Her unconditional love for her children showed on her face.

"As I said we were talking and they told me about you and Andy. They love you and they want you to be happy. According to your girls my stubborn granddaughter is the one person who could do that. And what is more your daughters seem to love Andy as well. So I promised them to take matters in my hands and here you are."

"My little devils adore Andrea. When she passed the spider test and took us to the zoo she won them over. Andrea wouldn't get tired of answering all their questions without being condescending. She never treated them like something she had to put up with in order to spend time with me. They enjoyed it and it helped forging an independent relationship between the three of them." Miranda told her with a smile.

"Now you know why I promised to help them", Sophia defended her actions.

"Your granddaughter seemed anything but happy about that though", Miranda pointed out.

"She is scared to death", Sophia said softly, leaning forward in her chair. "What she feels for you scares her so much she reacts the only way she knows, she keeps running away."

"I know about Sarah."

"It's not just Sarah." Sophia's expression and voice turned sad when she thought about Andy's late wife. The Contessa had taken an immediate liking to the young artist the first time they met. How could she not? Sarah had put back the smile on Andy's face, she was like a fresh breeze, gentle, warm, full of laughter and life. Her death was something Sophia thought Andy would never recover from. But now it seemed as if she was on her way back, if what Miranda's girls have told her was true. Who would have thought that Miranda Priestly could do it? Cassidy and Caroline were the best proof that indeed Miranda could do it. Miranda the woman was the right person to bring back the spark in her granddaughter's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Miranda inquired.

"There were too many losses, too much heartache and too much hurt in her life already."

"I know about loss and hurt", Miranda said ruefully.

"I know you do. And by the look on your face when you saw Andy coming through that door I also know you are willing to do anything to make her trust again. All I ask of you is to be patient but insistent because Andy's feelings for you took her by surprise."

"What do you suggest?"

"Now that you are here she has nowhere to run anymore. Just be there when she is ready to talk to you."

"I will try." It was a promise Miranda intended to keep more than anything else.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet affair. Andy was miffed at Sophia for springing Miranda on her like this and kept to monosyllabic answers. Miranda was polite but distracted, her mind still on the conversation she had had with Sophia while Emily, too afraid to embarrass herself in front of anybody, just stayed mute.<p>

Sophia tried her best to keep the conversation going but was relieved when they had finished. Thanking anybody who would listen for this ordeal to be over. She knew she had to apologise to Andy for what she did if only to appease her granddaughter because she didn't in the least feel sorry for what she did. Because it was bloody obvious that they loved each other even if Andy was too pig-headed to admit it.

After a night cap in the library Miranda and Emily excused themselves and retired to their rooms, leaving Sophia and Andy on opposite ends of the couch studying the last remnants of their drinks.

"I apologise for not telling you about the invitation", Sophia couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Andy turned her head to her left looking at her grandmother.

"Because somebody had to. You love her and she deserves to know the whole truth. Tell her everything, tell her about the past but most of all tell her that you love her. And then let yourself be open for what she so desperately wants to give you."

"How do you know that?"

"I have eyes and I can see how she looks at you, cara mia." Sophia scooted over to sit next to Andy. Putting a warm palm against Andy's cheek Sophia looked at her granddaughter with understanding eyes.

"Please, cara mia, tell her!"

* * *

><p>Andy lay in her bed but sleep was eluding her as the day's events kept playing in her mind. The knowledge that the woman she loved was down the hall didn't help either. Nonna was right; Miranda deserved the truth as much as she deserved an apology. This was getting her nowhere, with a grunt she drew back the covers and got out of bed. She put on her slippers, shrugged into her robe and took her cane to go down to the kitchen for some tea.<p>

Only the thud of her cane and the creaking of the wood could be heard as she walked through the silent house.

In the kitchen Andy headed for the drying board where their cook had placed the kettle to dry, she filled it with water and placed it on the stove waiting for the water to boil. Rummaging through the cupboards she found her favourite tea and prepared a cup when she heard soft footsteps behind her. Andy knew without a doubt that the steps and the distinct scent belonged to and this knowledge brought a smile to her face.

"Couldn't sleep? Me neither. Care for a cup of tea?" She asked without turning around.

"Yes, please", Miranda's soft voice drifted over to the stove.

* * *

><p>Soon after the strenuous dinner Miranda had bid her goodnight and retired to her room. Her things had been unpacked which gave her the opportunity to take full advantage of the bathroom with its decadently wonderful tub. After a long flight and an emotionally draining day like this she hoped the water would relax her enough to fall into bed and let sleep take care of the jet lag.<p>

The memories of her conversation with Sophia were running wild. The older woman had spoken of loss and heartache Andrea had suffered. Miranda wondered what it was in Andrea's past that made her so frightened of another relationship. She herself was no stranger to such things. There were things about her past not even her husbands knew. It had never felt right to tell them, to tell anybody. But Miranda was ready to share these things with Andrea. Wasn't that what a relationship was all about? For once in her life Miranda Priestly felt ready to do everything, no matter the cost, to make it work, to open up, to let somebody in and to give in return without holding back.

When she returned to the bedroom and slid under the covers she hoped for sleep that wouldn't come. She kept tossing and turning before she gave up with a disgusted sigh. Miranda left her room in search for the kitchen and a decent cup of tea.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Miranda followed the soft sounds coming from her left glad that somebody else was obviously in need for something to help getting calm to find sleep. Pleased that she didn't have to roam the house in search for the kitchen she finally saw the light from the room fall onto the floor and lengthened her steps. Stopping at the sight in front of her Miranda had to smile when Andrea offered her a cup of tea without even turning around to confirm who it was she was talking to.

* * *

><p>"Milk, sugar?"<p>

"Milk, please. How did you know it was me?" Miranda was curious.

"Ah", Andrea finally turned, smiling at the older woman, "first your steps and then your unique scent. I told you I would recognise it anywhere."

"Oh." Miranda blushed. This was ridiculous; she hadn't blushed since, well, never. Ridiculous.

"Sorry", Andy put the cup in front of Miranda, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't."

Andy got her own tea before she took a seat opposite Miranda.

They sipped their tea in silence before Andy gathered her courage. Now was as good a time as any to talk to Miranda and what was even better there would be no interruption. Everybody else was asleep, so it was just the two of them.

"Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?" Andy asked shyly.

Miranda sensed that something was on Andrea's mind and went along with the suggestion. "Why not? Lead the way Professor! I'll take our tea."

"Thank you." Andy tightened the belt on her robe and led them to her grandfather's study, her favourite place in the house. She switched on two lamps that basked the room in a warm glow and went over to the large couch in front of the fireplace where Miranda put the tray with their tea on the coffee table before she sat down next to Andrea but with enough distance between them to not crowd the other woman.

"I want to apologise", Andy started their much needed conversation. "It was not fair that I didn't tell you about this." She made a sweeping gesture at the room. "I didn't tell you about my title because I thought it didn't matter."

Miranda couldn't hold back the snort. How could it not matter? Andrea was born into a social class which was way out of her league. Miranda Priestly would always be the social climber to people like Andrea's peers, the poor Jewish girl from the back streets of New York.

"I know", Andy relented, "it's just that my title isn't something I gained by my own hard work. It is something I inherited from my mother just like my brother inherited his from our grandfather. I'm not that naïve to believe it has never helped me along every now and then, because it did."

"Andrea", Miranda sighed, "I don't hold it against you. I was just hurt that you haven't told me. I felt like a fake. Miranda Priestly the social climber and self-appointed Queen of Fashion tries to be more than she really is. I felt like a fool."

"I'm sorry", Andy scooted closer, carefully taking one of Miranda's hands in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Let me tell you that you are neither a fool nor a fake. You, Miranda Priestly, are the most accomplished and extraordinary woman I've ever met and I admire you greatly for all the things you have achieved through hard work."

"Andrea", Miranda whispered with embarrassment colouring her cheeks. Only to be stopped by Andy's gentle finger over her lips.

"No, please, let me finish. I'm merely the heiress of a title and social standing I have done nothing for. Just luck of birth. What I have accomplished through my own hard work is my academic reputation. This doesn't mean I'm not proud of my family because I am, more so for what they did with the means at their disposal than their nobility. It's always been that way. That's why we don't care for such things as titles in this family, unlike our staff." Andy smirked.

"All right", Miranda acquiesced, "but that doesn't explain why you keep running away from me. I asked you once and I'll ask you again. Am I such a dreadful person to be with?"

"No, of course not", Andy whispered hoarsely at the hurt look in the older woman's eyes.

"Then what?"

Instead of an answer Andy struggled to her feet and started to pace in front the fireplace. Unsure how much she should and could reveal without chasing Miranda away. When she stopped and took a look at the other woman she was surprised and relieved at what she found in her face. Trust, caring, tenderness and longing. Andy felt her resolve crumble the longer she looked into those blue eyes filled with warmth and not a hint of ice.

"My parents died when I was eight, the first woman I fell in love with left me for a man. My grandfather died when I just started to settle in my position at the NYU and only three years ago my wife and child died in an accident. I thought I could never feel anything remotely like love again without losing it. Then I met you and what I feel for you scared the shit out of me." Andy felt tears uncontrollably run down her cheeks. She didn't even try to hold them back because there was no need to. Now it was all or nothing.

"Oh, Andrea", Miranda chocked. Feeling her own eyes tearing up and her heart going out to the hurting woman. She got up and started towards the younger woman but was stopped by a raised hand.

"No, let me finish." Andy wiped at her tears before she continued. "Before I knew it I was head over heels in love with you. Then you invited me to the reception at the end of Fashion Week where you danced with this Carlyle bloke and I was so jealous. I wanted it to be me who danced with you, who held you in her arms and swayed to the music."

"I wanted it to be you as well", Miranda gently reassured her.

"You did?"

"Very much so. Is that the reason why you left without a word?"

"Partially", Andy admitted. "You two made such a dashing couple and after what Nigel said..."

"Nigel", Miranda growled angrily at the mention of her art director's name, reminding her of his betrayal.

"Well, I thought he was right and even more so when you turned up with Carlyle at the cocktail party."

"I didn't mean to, he just invited himself when he showed up at the office when I was leaving. I'm sorry." Miranda was taking a step towards Andrea. "I heard what he said to you."

"Oh, yes, well...", Andrea mumbled.

"It was your answer I can't forget. I was trying to reach you when you left, but your taxi was already driving away."

"I saw you standing on the stairs", Andy admitted, "but I just couldn't stop. I had to go, I had to leave. It all became too much."

"What became too much?" Miranda took another step.

"My feelings, my wanting you so much it hurt; my being afraid."

"What are you so afraid of, Andrea?" One last step and Miranda was standing right in front of Andy, reaching out and taking hold of her left hand, to cradle it against her chest.

"I can't." Andy whispered with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you can, Andrea. Please, say it." Miranda was wiping away the tears with her thumb.

"I love you, Miranda and I'm afraid to lose you just like everybody else." Andy sobbed.

"I love you, too." Taking the younger woman in her arms Miranda felt Andrea's sobs racking her body. Andrea's arms were tightly wound around her neck, when she had taken the half step into Miranda's arms she let go of her cane sure that Miranda would catch her.

Holding on to each other while Andrea cried, the editor held on to her for dear life whispering reassurances into her ear.

When Andrea's trembling subsided Miranda guided them back to the couch never letting go of the other woman.

Miranda's wound her arms around Andrea's shoulders while Andrea's head was still buried in her neck.

After a while Andrea drew back with slight embarrassment. Miranda put her palm against Andrea's cheek and wiped her thumb under her tear swollen eye.

"I love you, Andrea and I have every intention of never letting go. I can't promise you that you will never lose me because we both know that life is too unpredictable. But it won't happen as long as I have a say in this. I have to warn you though; my relationship track record isn't the best."

"Can we... can we just take it slow?"

"Aren't we already?" Miranda asked with a smirk. "I feel like you have been courting me for quite a while now."

"I guess I have. Do you mind?"

"Not in the least. I'm enjoying it tremendously. Nobody ever made me feel the way you do."

"So, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

"I would love to."

"Great. I could show you the estate in the afternoon and tell you more about my family, my parents."

"That sounds wonderful, Andrea."

"We have a date then." Andrea smiled a full smile, taking Miranda's breath away only to make her laugh heartily when the smile turned into a yawn.

"Sorry", Andy was blushing profusely.

"That's quite all right. It's rather late or early and I'm beat myself."

"Let's go to bed! Where is my cane?" Andy was looking around.

"Over there", Miranda was already up and retrieving it from where it had fallen to the floor when they had hugged.

She handed the cane to Andrea who felt like an invalid for having Miranda get it for her. Miranda sensed Andrea's discomfort and sudden sullen mood. This needed to be taken care of right at that moment. With a finger under the biologist's chin she lifted her head to make Andrea look at her.

"Hey, none of that! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Warm, loving, caring, full of life, charming, sophisticated and smart. This cane", Miranda held up said item to strengthen her point, "doesn't distract from what makes you the wonderful person you are. And if getting up to retrieve it for you, to help you get on your feet and walk around, I will do so gladly."

"Thank you." Andy breathed at Miranda's passionate words.

"You are welcome. Now come on, we should get a few hours of sleep before exploring this estate and taking me to dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

Climbing the stairs together Andrea felt a soft smile steal itself on her face. She accompanied Miranda to her room where the editor kissed her cheek before she closed the door behind her. With an even bigger smile Andy returned to her own room where she slid under the covers and soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a blissful sleep.

A few doors down the hall Miranda shed her robe before she got back into bed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was of Andrea, the little girl who had lost her parents and the woman who had lost her wife and child. Way too much for one human being. No wonder Andrea was so terribly afraid and it would take time and patience to make Andrea believe in what they could build together. Miranda knew without a doubt that Andrea was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she was determined to make it work, they both deserved it.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 19

Even though Andy and Miranda didn't get much sleep both were up rather early, their mood better than it had been for days. They were full of curiosity about what the new day would bring. When Andy entered the dining room she found her grandmother and Miranda sitting at the table having breakfast and a lively conversation about some new promising designers was taking place.

"Good morning", Andy greeted her grandmother with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, cara mia", Sophia smiled sensing that something in Andy's demeanour had definitely changed since yesterday evening.

Everything became quite clear when Andy walked over to Miranda and breathed a gentle kiss on the editor's cheek.

"Good morning, Andrea", Miranda leaned into the touch of soft lips against her face.

"I take it you two did have a decent conversation sometime last night", Sophia asked nonchalantly.

"Yes", Andy nodded on her way to the buffet table, "and I wanted to thank you for being the interfering, stubborn Italian nonna that you are."

"You are welcome, darling." The Contessa was delighted that her little scheme had worked out so brilliantly.

"I have to agree with Andrea", Miranda added, "I'm grateful for your invitation."

"My pleasure, dear", Sophia accepted with grace, "although the same honour goes to your daughters."

"Caroline and Cassidy?" Andy asked surprised.

"Yes, we had a nice little chat a while ago and afterwards I decided to take matters in my own hands."

"They are something else."

"Well, the Priestly-women are very resourceful", Miranda said with pride in her voice.

"That you are", Andy had to agree, "that you are."

Andy took a seat next to Miranda and smiled when she looked into her shining eyes. She covered the older woman's right hand with her own and gave it a gentle squeeze which brought a tender look to those ice blue eyes. Sophia watched the silent exchange carefully, convinced that it was indeed the right decision to meddle in her granddaughter's affairs. By the way those two looked at each other it still amazed her that it had taken them so long to get to this point.

While Andy and Miranda were holding hands and gazed deeply into each other's eyes, the door opened and Emily strolled in. The redhead took in the scene and heaved a sigh of relieve.

"About bloody time you two figured it out."

Embarrassment coloured Andy's cheeks while Miranda simply rolled her eyes at her assistant. Yes, she was definitely letting her get away with too much lately.

"Well put my dear", Sophia seconded the sentiment with a snort.

"I was seriously thinking of whacking them over their heads with a club and lock them up in a room until they figure it out", Emily huffed with annoyance.

"I know what you mean", Sophia agreed, "I had the same idea if nothing else would have helped."

"Hello, we are still in the room", Andy reminded them. "It's not nice talking about us like that."

"Oh, hush, dear!" Sophia chided, "That's what you have to endure after all the trouble you caused this poor woman."

"I beg your pardon?" Now it was Miranda's turn to feel her hackles rise.

"Please, ever since Andy left for Britain you were on a romp and breathing fire as if there was no tomorrow." Emily explained, suddenly feeling very confident in the presence of said fire breathing dragon.

"Emily, I believe you are forgetting yourself", Miranda warned icily.

"Sorry?" Emily swallowed audibly, reminded again that despite all the romancing Miranda was still Miranda. "Uhm, I thought, maybe, if it is all right with you that is. And if I may, well..."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Emily, spit it out would you", Miranda snapped at her assistant's blabbering. Only to be soothed by the warm hand on her own.

"What is it Em?" Andy asked kindly at the woman's frightened expression.

"?"

"Sure. Would you care for some company?"

"Yes, please", Emily sank grateful into a chair to eat her breakfast.

"Good. Is it all right with you?" Andy turned to Miranda.

"Of course." The editor nodded. "I'm sure Sophia and I have a lot to talk about while you are gone.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Andy returned to her room to change into her riding outfit while Miranda and Sophia retired to the Contessa's study. Emily didn't have the right clothes for horse riding which didn't matter that much and Andy had promised they would find boots for her in in the gear room at the stable. Emily was already waiting in the hall when Andy returned with her hat under her arm and gloves in her left hand she motioned for Emily to follow her.<p>

Outside they followed the gravelled path to buildings behind the main house. One of the young stable hands greeted them eagerly.

"Good morning, your Grace."

"Morning, Will", Andy suppressed a laugh at the young man's tone and voice. "Remember, Andy will do."

"I remember, ma'am but my mother said I couldn't call you that. It wouldn't be proper." Will shuffled his feet in the sand. "May I still call you your Grace."

Andy sighed, she knew there was no way Will would ever call her anything else. It was pointless, so she just gave in.

"By all means if you must." The Duchess rolled her eyes at the man's happy face.

Emily snickered at the display. Everybody else would insist on being called by their title but not Andy. The man's face when she gave in was just too good to be true. When Andy shot her a poisonous look Emily couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing loud.

"Well then, Will, my silly friend here wants to join me for my ride. We need to find some suitable boots and the right horse. Do you think we can help her with that?"

"Yes, ma'am", Will nodded vigorously.

"Good man. Come on Charleton before you suffocate."

"Yes, your Grace", Emily howled.

"Oh, stuff it!"

* * *

><p>"So, it seems my little Andy finally found the courage to admit her feelings", Sophia said as she handed Miranda a cup of coffee when she joined her on the sofa in her study.<p>

"We both did", the editor corrected.

"I'm glad you took the chance."

"It goes both ways", Miranda reminded the Contessa, "I'm not the easiest person to be with and my past hasn't been a rose garden either. But I'll do my utmost to make this work."

"I believe you", Sophia recognised the seriousness in Miranda's eyes.

"May I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Why haven't we met before?"

Miranda had often wondered how it was even possible to never meet the Contessa. She, Miranda Priestly, might be the Queen of Fashion but the Contessa Adriani was the Goddess. Her name and influence eclipsed Miranda's, not only because of their age difference but because of the woman's distinct ability to find talents where nobody else would seek them. Vivian Westwood would still be a mere seamstress if it weren't for the Contessa. Valentino would be mending clothes in the backroom of some Italian tailor shop. The Contessa knew where to look, she knew how to wield her power for the sake of fashion and she certainly knew how to remind people in the industry of their standing.

"Andy asked me the same thing", Sophia smiled at the editor. "Many reason, I suppose. Time and opportunity never seemed right."

"There is more to it, isn't it?" Miranda inquired, sensing this wasn't the whole truth.

"Yes", Sophia sighed, feeling silly for why she had always consciously avoided meeting Miranda Priestly in person up until now.

"It's stupid really. Please, don't be offended but the reason why I didn't want to meet you was that I was afraid if we did meet I might dislike you."

When Miranda didn't say anything Sophia started to feel uncomfortable, even more so when she looked into the other woman's face and saw the frown and the hurt.

"I'm sorry, this sounds completely superficial, I know and I'm usually not that kind of person. I admire you and what you do greatly. There is nobody in the business whose opinion I value more than yours. It's just that I feared that if we met, being both the strong willed women we are, we would end up as rivals and not as friends as I always wanted."

"My reputation didn't help", Miranda nodded in understanding. When she thought about it she had to admit that Sophia's words had some merit.

"I would be honoured to call myself a friend of the Contessa Adriani."

"I'm quite certain, given my granddaughter's intentions you will soon be more than just a friend." Sophia smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, causing Miranda to blush becomingly.

"Now, dear, tell me about that tiresome situation with this Mr Ravitz Andy told me about."

"Oh, well", Miranda was grateful for the change in subject, "where to begin? This man has been a thorn in my side for years."

"Let's hear about it and maybe I can help with this little problem."

* * *

><p>"So?" Emily asked when she and Andy were sitting on a fallen tree, letting the horses rest after a nice ride through the countryside.<p>

"So?" Andy feigned innocence.

"Oh, come on Sachs, please. I deserve to know what happened to cause that change of heart since yesterday." Emily wasn't above begging.

"All right", Andy laughed at her friends whining.

"Spill it! What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I went downstairs for a cup of tea. Miranda had the same problem and incidentally the same idea. We met in the kitchen, I made some tea and then we talked."

"Just like that? You could have done that months ago", Emily couldn't believe her ears.

"It's not that easy, Em."

"But you told her you love her, right?"

"Yes and what's even more amazing is that Miranda loves me too." Andy grinned.

"Of course she does", the redhead rolled her eyes. "I could have told you that at the reception."

"You could?" Andy looked surprised.

"I've known that woman for more than five years and in all those years there has never been anybody who so completely swept her off her feet like you did. Neither her husbands nor those who tried so hard to accomplish it. You did it even without trying, by simply treating her like the most precious treasure."

"Well, she deserves nothing less", Andy defended shyly.

"It's all right, my friend", Emily patted her hand. "I think it suits her. She is happy and a happy Miranda is what I prefer over a miserable one any day. It means my days are happier as well."

"Thank you, Em."

"Hey, I'm happy for both of you", Emily sadly smiled at Andy. "Now that both of the most wonderful women are happy with each other maybe you can help me find my precious treasure."

"Oh, Em", Andy put her arm around Emily's shoulder pulling her against her body.

* * *

><p>When Andy and Emily returned from their ride they went to their respective rooms to shower and change. Andy dried her hair pulled it back into a ponytail and went searching for Miranda to show her the estate as she had promised last night. She found the editor still in her grandmother's study, together they were pouring over some sketches.<p>

"You ready?" Andy asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go", Andy held out her hand and was warmed when Miranda took it without hesitation.

"Where are you two going", Sophia wanted to know.

"I promised Miranda to show her the estate."

"Off you go then. I'll see you later."

Andy led Miranda to the sun room where she stepped through the French doors and out onto the terrace that led down to the lawn behind the house. Turning right they walked down to a small pond where a mother duck was carefully observing her offspring having a good time at diving and swimming. They watched for a while before they moved on towards a building near a row of trees. It looked like an interesting mixture of English and Italian architecture. When Miranda looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Andy chuckled and explained what it was.

"Once it was the caretaker's cottage, my grandfather turned it into this", Andy laughed. "He tried to refurbish it into an Italian villa for my grandmother. As you can see, his intentions were better than his skills."

"That's a nice gesture", Miranda had to admit, and it was a romantic one as well.

"It is. Nonna loved it. I think more because of the idea behind it and the rose bushes in the back he planted in front of the veranda."

"So this is where you learned how to woo a woman", Miranda teased the younger woman.

"Let's just say, he wasn't such a bad role model", Andy admitted shyly.

"I wish I had met the man who had such a great influence shaping the woman you are. Romantic, strong, intelligent, gentle and caring."

"So do I. He would have liked you a lot", Andy whispered softly.

Hand in hand they walked on as Andy showed Miranda more of the place she grew up in. When it became clear that Andy needed to sit down they found a secluded spot in the garden where a bench provided a place for a break. They sat, both women occupied thinking about last night's conversation, their time spent together and how they enjoyed each other's company.

"Tell me about your parents", Miranda finally broke the silence.

"There is not much I can tell you, really", Andy said with a sad smile. "I only have a few faint memories. If it weren't for the pictures I'm afraid I wouldn't even remember their faces."

"I'm sorry, my darling", Miranda covered Andy's hands with one of her own where they lay in the younger woman's lap. She looked into Andrea's face and saw a silly grin despite the sad words, wondering what had it caused.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just called me darling."

"I did?" Miranda hadn't even realised that she had uttered that term of endearment. "Do you mind?"

"Most certainly not", Andy shook her head.

"Good." Miranda's smile was soft and spoke of the love she felt for the younger woman.

Andy told Miranda about the few things she still remembered about her parents, her mother's laughter, the warmth of her father's arms and their love for each other and their children. She also told her about her disastrous first love. The woman she had fallen in love with and who had left her without a word to marry into an upper class family to gain a title and wealth. Andy didn't seem to be able to stop once she had started to talk. Miranda heard about Sarah, their life together and her death. About the loss of Andy's grandfather. The more Andrea told her about her life the more Miranda came to understand why Andrea felt compelled to run away from the possibility of her love. Looking at the younger woman as she spoke Miranda observed the myriad of emotions displaying on her face. Sitting there and listening to a lifetime of loss and hurt Miranda fell even deeper in love with this beautiful creature at her side. It amazed her how this woman had remained so full of life and love after everything she had been through and Miranda knew without a doubt she was the luckiest person on earth that Andrea had given her the greatest gifts of all, her heart. She was determined to protect and handle it with the utmost care just as it deserved.

It had been a very emotional afternoon for both women. While Andy had spoken about her life, they had felt the need for more physical contact and Miranda had put her arm around Andy's shoulder pulling her against her body. With her head on Miranda's shoulder surrounded by Miranda's warmth and scent it had felt easier to talk about everything. When they returned to the house Andy only reluctantly let go of Miranda's hand for her to go to her room and take care of business issues. Watching the editor climb the stairs Andy sighed knowing there were still many things to organize for their dinner this evening. First she had to talk to her grandmother, their cook and George to get everything on track.

* * *

><p>Back in her room Miranda couldn't get her mind on the things waiting to be taken care of. Right now <em>Runway<em> was the last thing on her mind. Andrea was occupying her mind, thoughts of her children, thoughts of all of them as a family. She knew she was getting way ahead of herself but she couldn't help it. This has never happened before, maybe Maria had been right maybe this was what she had been looking for all her life. No, not maybe, this was definitely it. Grabbing her phone from where it laid on the bedside table Miranda speed dialled the mobile phone of one her daughters. She needed to speak to them, hear their voices.

Andy was driving the people that were commanded to help her crazy. She didn't stop nagging until everything was perfect and everybody had to admit in the end to endure the woman's constant pestering and short tempered mood had been worth it. It looked fabulous and Andy was satisfied, she knew she had been horrible to the staff and apologised profusely after the work was done earning more of the respect they already held for her. Andy returned to the house to get ready and to get Miranda. After a shower she pondered over her outfit and her hairdo but finally opted for the simple and elegant. She left her hair open and shrugged into the jacket of her black suit. A crisp white shirt and black shoes completed her outfit. Black cane in hand she left her room for Miranda's to take her to dinner.

After a soft knock the door opened and revealed a beautiful looking woman in a long dark blue dress, with long sleeves and a very low cut cleavage. Andy swallowed at the sight. Miranda looked divine. Her reaction caused Miranda to smirk, congratulating herself for having chosen the right dress.

"Like what you see?" She asked the speechless biologist.

"You look absolutely breath-taking." Andy said with awe.

"You look quite dashing yourself", Miranda put her hand against Andy's chest where she could feel the rapid beating of her heart.

"You think so?"

"I know so", Miranda corrected gently. "Shall we?"

Andy took Miranda's hand and led her down the hall not at all revealing where they were going. When they took the same path as this afternoon Miranda had an idea where they were headed but she wasn't prepared for what was awaiting them.

As they neared the villa it was alight with numerous torches put strategically all around the building and Miranda could see why Sophia had loved what her husband had built for her. In the dusk with the light from all those torches the building looked more like an Italian villa than in bright daylight. They went to the back of the building where on the veranda a table was set with candles and soft music was playing in the background, coming from inside the house as the windows were wide open.

Andrea led her to her chair which she held out for her to sit down. Waiting for Andrea to take her own seat, Miranda leaned slightly over the table to cover the younger woman's hand.

"This is marvellous, Andrea. Thank you."

"I wanted this evening to be special. I'm happy you like it", Andy said shyly.

"It's perfect, darling."

George served the wine and their dinner and bowed before leaving them alone. Nobody was there to intrude on their evening. As they ate conversation flowed easily. Talking about everything and nothing in particular. They kept holding hands as much as possible during their meal and when a light breeze wafted over the veranda it brought Miranda's scent with it. Causing Andy to inhale deeply at the wonderful smell feeling light-headed.

At the end of their dinner Miranda remembered what Andrea had said about the reception and the music in the background made her decision an easy one as she got up from her chair. She walked around the table coming to stand in front of Andrea with an outstretched hand.

"Dance with me, Andrea."

"Miranda, I..." Andy tried to object but when a barely audible 'Please' fell from Miranda's lips her resistance crumbled.

Andy grasped the offered hand and Miranda led them to the free area on the other side of the veranda where she stepped into Andrea's arms.

Andy closed her eyes at the sensation of having this wonderful woman in her arms. Her left hand rested on the small of Miranda's back, the length of Miranda's body was pressing against her own and the editor's head lay against her right shoulder while one of the older woman's hands was stroking the skin of her neck. She held the other hand gently in her own against her left shoulder. It wasn't really dancing what they did, more a very slow swaying due to her leg but it felt wonderful nonetheless. Andy didn't know how long they danced but when she felt Miranda yawn she had to smile at the woman's attempt to hide her tiredness. It was no wonder she was sleepy she didn't get much rest last night after all.

"Tired?" Andy asked against the silver hair.

"I'm afraid so", Miranda was embarrassed.

"Understandable. Come on let's return to the main house."

Slowly and deep in thoughts they returned to the main house where Andy brought Miranda to her room.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening", Andy whispered still holding the other woman's hand.

"I should be the one to thank you for creating another fairy tale", Miranda smiled at the biologist.

Miranda suddenly leaned in and captured those captivating full lips that had been tempting her all evening. First it was hesitantly but when she felt Andrea respond she deepened the kiss circling the younger woman's neck with her arms. Andy put her hand on Miranda's waist and pulled her gently against her body.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, tender, warm and soft, neither willing to let go. Only did they break when air became an issue. Leaning her forehead against Andrea's Miranda sucked in much needed air.

"Wow", Andy breathed.

"Indeed." Miranda chuckled but blushed when the chuckle turned into a yawn. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise", Andy reassured her, "you are tired and you need to sleep. Good night, my love."

"Good night, my darling." With one last kiss Miranda slipped into her room.

With a goofy grin plastered on her face Andy returned to her own room.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 20

As they have done for the last three days Andy and Emily went riding in the morning leaving Miranda and Sophia in the main house to indulge in their common passion. Today however when Andy and Emily left the house for the stables, the other two women followed shortly to take advantage of the weather and go for a walk. Miranda and Sophia could see them walking ahead of them, talking, joking, simply having a good time.

"Your Emily is quite an interesting character, she and Andy seem to have hit if off", Sophia commented as she observed the two of them.

"She isn't **my** Emily", Miranda said surprised.

"Oh please, the girl worships the ground you walk on", the Contessa snorted. "She may not be yours in the sense as my granddaughter is but you can't deny she is a bit in love with you."

"You think so?" Miranda looked at the older woman and sighed at the affirmative nod. "I was afraid she would be."

"Don't be", Sophia calmed her, "I think it's more like a crush than anything else. One could see she was really happy for both of you the other day."

"Yes, you are right. Emily has become a good friend."

"You like her." Sophia stated the fact.

"I do", Miranda agreed, "but don't tell her."

"I won't. It's something she needs to hear from you."

"I know. I'm glad that she and Andrea have become such close friends."

"I agree." Sophia smiled indulgently as she watched the two laughing women entering the stables. "Now let me tell you about the two designers I want you to meet while you are here."

* * *

><p>Just like the other days the afternoon was solely reserved for Andy and Miranda to spend some time alone, either taking a walk or finding a nice secluded spot to talk and enjoy each other's company. They spent hours on their own relishing the time and space to get to know each other better, talking about their past, exchanging soft touches and kisses.<p>

Andy had packed a picnic basket for this afternoon and instead of having lunch with her grandmother and Emily she had whisked Miranda away to the pond where they spread a blanket in the shade of a willow tree to have a picnic.

Cook, had provided the most delicious treats and they took turns in feeding each other bits and pieces of chicken, salad and fruits.

"I'm stuffed", Andy blew out a dramatic breath.

"So am I", Miranda had to admit, "it was wonderful."

Together they gathered the dishes to put them back in the basket to make more room for themselves on the blanket.

Andy put the basket to the side while Miranda scooted back to lean against the tree. When Andy turned Miranda patted her lap asking the younger woman to lie down. Andy didn't have to think twice about the offer. Without hesitation Andy stretched out on the blanket with her head in Miranda's lap. Leaning forward a bit Miranda's stubborn lock fell over her eyes causing Andy to reach up and smoothing it back with a smile.

"I love when it does that."

"It's annoying", Miranda scrunched her nose.

"It's beautiful", Andy whispered, "and sexy. Like you."

Closing the distance Miranda brought her lips to Andy's capturing them in a gentle kiss that soon left them panting for breath.

"What are you doing to me, darling?"

"Loving you", Andy replied.

Miranda smiled one of her rare full smiles, full of warmth and tenderness for the woman in her arms. She leaned down again showering Andy's whole face with little kisses. From the corner of her mouth over her right cheek with the scar, lingering to pay reverence to the reminder that Andy had survived the horrible car accident. Her lips wandered to her eyelids, to her forehead and nose back down to her mouth.

"You are very beautiful and sexy yourself", Miranda said after another intense kiss.

When Andy opened her mouth to protest an elegant finger covered her lips preventing her from speaking.

"You are, Andrea. And I will do whatever it takes to convince you of that."

"Thank you, love", Andy whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for loving you, darling. It's my greatest joy and pleasure that I'm allowed to and that you love me back."

"You, Miranda Priestly, are the best thing that happened to me."

"So are you, darling", Miranda smiled into the soft brown eyes, "so are you."

With her hand in Andrea's hair she soothed the younger woman into a peaceful sleep. Miranda leaned her head against the tree closing her own eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze and quiet of a summer afternoon in the English countryside.

Andy awakened with a start, surprised that she had even fallen asleep in the first place. When she looked up at Miranda she saw that the older woman had her eyes closed and by the even rise and fall of her chest she had to be asleep as well. Lifting her left hand Andy cupped Miranda's cheek causing her to open her eyes with a deep intake of breath.

"Hey", Andy whispered mesmerised as she gazed into those clear blue eyes looking down at her.

"Hi", Miranda covered the hand on her face with her own, turned her head and bestowed a kiss on the soft palm.

"We should go back."

"You are right", Miranda agreed with a sigh. She helped Andy to her feet and together they folded up the blanket. They gathered their things to return to the house.

* * *

><p>When they crossed the lawn a tall woman with fiery red hair was stepping through the doors walking towards them. With long strides she came closer, a big smile on her face reminding Miranda very much of Andrea.<p>

"Andy", the woman called with glee when she was in front of them embracing Andrea in a big bear hug, nearly lifting her off her feet. Which wasn't an easy task as Andy wasn't so small herself. She was a few inches taller than Miranda but still half a head shorter than the woman currently hugging her.

"Bridget, you silly cow, let me go", Andy laughed at the other woman's antics.

"If you insist", the redhead smirked.

"Yes", Andy smacked her on the shoulder and turned towards Miranda to introduce her to the newcomer. "Miranda, please meet my cousin Bridget McLeod. Bridget may I introduce Miranda Priestly."

"How do you do?" Bridget held out her hand to the editor.

"How do you do." Miranda shook the offered hand with a grin.

"So, are you _the_ Miranda Priestly?"

"I am."

"How come you always get the gorgeous and sexy women who play for keeps, Andy?" Bridget asked with mock indignation and a hint of sadness that didn't go unnoticed by Andy.

"My charming personality?" Andy offered.

"Yeah", Bridget nodded sadly.

"Darling, why don't you two do some catching up while I go inside to call the girls", Miranda suggested, sensing that Andrea's cousin was in dire need for a shoulder to cry on.

"Would you awfully mind?"

"Certainly not. Go on! I'll see you both later", Miranda kissed Andy on the lips and went towards the house while the cousins watched her leave, each occupied with their own thoughts.

When Miranda had disappeared inside Andy nudged Bridget's shoulder with her chin indicating the path that led to the front of the house.

"What's up?" Andy asked kindly.

* * *

><p>From behind the curtains Miranda observed the cousins as they walked across the lawn deep in conversation. She intently studied them, fascinated by their looks and demeanour when she heard light footsteps behind her.<p>

"Those two are quite a pair, aren't they?" The Contessa said from Miranda's right.

"Very much alike and yet so different." The editor agreed thoughtfully.

"They always were more like sisters than cousins. Strong willed, intelligent, charming, with a good heart and too noble for their own good", Sophia sighed.

"That's not a bad thing", Miranda pointed out, remembering Andrea's chivalrous behaviour towards her right from the first time they had met and how she had revelled in being treated in such a manner and how right it felt coming from Andrea.

"No, of course not", the Contessa nodded, "it makes them the special women they are but sometimes people pry on it and it leads to heartache and pain."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. You should know because Andy will be agitated after Bridget told her." Sophia turned and sat on the sofa, patting the spot next to her for Miranda to sit down. After Miranda had done so the Contessa explained what was troubling Bridget.

"Well, the question should rather be 'who' happened?'", Sophia snorted with contempt.

"All right. Who happened?"

"Lady Elizabeth Devonsham, former Elizabeth Pennhurst."

"The woman who broke Andrea's heart when she was a young academic at Oxford?"

"That's the one", Sophia confirmed. "The woman is a curse. It's like as if her life's goal is to sink her claws into every lesbian in this family. She even tried to seduce Bridget's mother last year at a party. Can you believe the audacity of that woman?"

"Hmm", Miranda raised her left eyebrow, "did she succeed?"

"No", Sophia snorted, "Helen couldn't have been less interested and immune to her charms. She and Angela have been together for more than 30 years. Although that didn't keep Elizabeth from trying."

"So, while she couldn't have the mother she tried her luck with the daughter. Is that it?" Miranda asked with pursed lips.

"Probably." Sophia guessed. "Bridget had obviously no idea who she was when she fell for her charms. Now that Elizabeth had her she got tired and threw her away. Just like she always does. She would never divorce her husband. Too much to lose."

"Poor Bridget", Miranda felt for the younger woman who was so much like her beautiful Andrea.

* * *

><p>In her grandfather's study Andy was consoling her cousin who was hurting and at the same time berating herself for falling for a woman like Elizabeth Devonsham. With her arm around Bridget's shoulder Andy held out a handkerchief for her cousin to dry her eyes and blow her nose. Taking it Bridget did so and finally looked with bleary eyes at Andy.<p>

"You must think I'm the biggest idiot in the world."

"No, don't be silly", Andy shook her head, "Elizabeth can be a very charming woman and she is beautiful."

"With a heart as cold as ice." Bridget added.

"That too", Andy agreed. "And people call Miranda an Ice Queen. They certainly have never met our dear Lady Devonsham."

"I envy you Andy. You are a very lucky woman."

"I know."

That's when the door to the study opened after a hesitant knock and Emily poked her head around the corner smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, Sachs, care for some...", Emily started but stopped when she spotted the fiery haired green eyed woman next to Andy who looked like she had been crying recently.

"Uhm, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll just..."

"Stop, Emily and get in here", Andy got up slowly leaning heavily on her cane. "I want you to meet my cousin Bridget McLeod. She just arrived from London for a few days."

"Uhm, hi?" Emily greeted the magnificent woman looking very much like Emily had always imagined the legendary Queen Boudica must have looked. Tall, with long fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. The fact that the woman was Scottish didn't matter for she was a vision. Her red rimmed eyes didn't distract from the image as far as Emily was concerned. When she realised she was staring Emily blushed profusely.

"Bridget, this is Emily Charleton, Miranda's first assistant, most loyal disciple and friend."

"Hi!" Bridget smiled, suddenly shy.

"Was there something you wanted, Em?" Andy asked.

"Oh, yes, I was wondering if you cared for a game of snooker but I see you are busy."

"Why don't you play with Bridget? I'll go and look after Miranda."

"Well?" Emily prompted.

"All right, why not."

With Bridget in tow Emily left the study leaving an intrigued Andy behind who silently wondered what had just happened. An awkward situation, nothing more, or? Shaking her head, Andy also left the study in search of Miranda.

* * *

><p>At the end of her first week in England Sophia asked Miranda to visit the two talented designers they had talked about. Andy, knowing her grandmother's relentless race through the city when pursuing her favourite past time stayed at Edgewood Hall, working on an article and reading. Even Emily found herself with a day off as Miranda wasn't in need of her company, much to her relieve. So while Andy spent most of the day alone, Emily and Bridget spent the day together.<p>

In the late afternoon Andy went to her grandfather's study to read the latest Val McDermid novel on the big comfortable couch while Emily and Bridget quarrelled all the way to the billiard room. An hour into reading her novel the door opened and an exhausted looking Miranda smiled tiredly at Andy as she gazed over the rim of her glasses at the editor.

"Nonna, overdid it again apparently", Andy sympathetically offered as she put the book on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"That's the understatement of the year", Miranda blew at the lock on her forehead. "Where does that woman get her energy from?"

"She has always been that way when it came to fashion", Andy said as if that would explain everything and maybe it did because Miranda nodded with an understanding expression.

"Where is my wayward assistant?" Miranda took off her heels with an audible sigh of relieve causing Andy to smirk.

"Last time I saw her, she and Bridget were on their way to the billiard room planning to best each other at snooker again", Andy explained and held out her hand to the other woman. "Come here!"

"No", Miranda shook her head, "I should go upstairs to shower and change."

"You can do that later", Andy said with her best puppy look. "Please, come here."

There was no way Miranda could ever resist those soulful brown eyes with the pleading look, so why pretend. Pushing away from the desk she was leaning against Miranda took the few steps towards the couch and took hold of Andy's hand to lie down next to the younger woman. Miranda snuggled against Andy's left side with her head on her shoulder and her arm thrown over her stomach. Andy's cheek rested on top of the silver hair, with her arm around Miranda's shoulder and one hand caressing the arm on her stomach.

"This is nice", Andy whispered against the soft hair.

"It is", Miranda agreed with a blissful sigh. She could get used to being in Andrea's arms like that, feeling safe and protected. "Tell me about your day, darling!"

"My day?" Andy chuckled lightly. The silver head on her shoulder merely nodded and with closed eyes Miranda listened to Andy's voice till she fell asleep.

Andy's voice became lower as Miranda's breathing became more even indicating that the editor was falling asleep. When Miranda was finally sleeping Andy closed her own eyes, tightening the hold on the editor and following her into sleep. That's how Sophia found them half an hour later on her search for everybody all over the house. They were cuddled into each other with happy smiles on their faces looking completely content. Sophia tiptoed into the room, took a blanket from the back of a chair and carefully covered them. She put a tender kiss on both their foreheads and left the room, a brilliant smile adorning her own face.

Nearly an hour later the distinct ringing of Miranda's mobile phone woke them from their pleasant rest.

"Sorry", Miranda mumbled sleepily from where she lay atop Andy, her body already mourning the loss of warmth and softness as she got up to take the call.

"No need", Andy waved her off as she sat up herself, frowning at the blanket that was covering her legs.

Miranda went over to the desk where she had put her bag to get her mobile phone, sighing when she looked at the display and the caller ID.

"Yes, Greg", the editor barked into the phone, slightly grumpy at being awakened so rudely from a very pleasant nap. Her annoyance soon turned into anger as she listened to what her ex-husband had to say.

"All right, as soon as I know, I'll call you back." Shutting her phone, Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on.

"Everything all right?" Andy asked worriedly.

"I have to get on the next flight to New York."

"What? Why?"

"My moronic ex-husband has to go on a business trip and his wife doesn't want to be bothered, therefore I have to get back", Miranda sighed, already gathering her things. "Emily needs to get us tickets and take care of everything."

"Whoa, slow down", Andy put a calming hand on Miranda's arm, causing her to stop and take a deep breath. Andy took Miranda's hand and led her back to the sofa where they sat next to each other.

"Okay, so your ex can't take care of them any longer and wants you to come home to get them. Right?"

Miranda merely nodded, wondering what Andrea was trying to say.

"Why don't we bring them here?"

"Andrea, I can't impose on you like that and expect you and your family to just take over when my ex finds it suitable to run from his responsibilities."

"You don't", Andy contradicted her gently, "I would love to have them here and spend time with them. The four of us. And I know for certain that nonna is already dying to meet them. So what do you say?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, love", Andy put her hand gently on Miranda's cheek.

"All right", Miranda agreed, "Thank you, darling."

"You are welcome", Andy leaned forward to tenderly kiss Miranda's lips. "Now let me find nonna's assistant to arrange everything. Don't worry they will be perfectly safe. As soon as we know when and how you can call him and give him the details."

Andy was already up and walking out of the room in search of said assistant, leaving a stunned Miranda behind.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Miranda wondered with awe.

Andy found both her grandmother and her assistant Barbara in her nonna's study working over the arrangements for a charity event next month. When Andy explained the situation Sophia was delighted by Andy's idea and Barbara set out to get everything done so that the girls could be at the estate as soon as next evening. A few phone calls later Andy was on her way to Miranda's room to inform her of what has been arranged.

"The family jet will be waiting for them at the airport, one of our most trusted attendants will take care of them. Charles, our driver will take you to Heathrow tomorrow so you will be there when the plane arrives."

"I don't know what to say", Miranda was deeply touched.

"You don't have to say anything. Seeing that certain spark in your eyes at the prospect of having your daughters with you is enough." Andy beamed at the older woman.

"I love you, Andrea", Miranda breathed with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I love you too."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N 1: **Thank you so much to all of you who keep reading and commenting on my work. Furthermore, thank you for your kind and encouraging words. Let me assure you they are highly appreciated.

**A/N 2: **Dear Guest 7/28/12 . chapter 20 ("what a terribly telling turn of phrase you talentess Englirh twat"),

Not even in my wildest dreams would I have dared to hope that I could be mistaken for a native speaker or rather writer of English. It is quite flattering you would think so. Alas, I am not. I even had to look up "twat" since I am not very familiar with swear words in English at all. Neither am I a citizen of an English speaking country nor is English my first language. What I was trying to say with this sentence didn't quite come across in the way I intended it. My mistake. I would have liked to explain it and make myself clear if you would have given me the chance in a more polite manner. But since you haven't I also refrain from doing so.

Best regards,

vicar-dibley

* * *

><p><strong>Science of Fashion<strong>

Chapter 21

They had finished their tea in the sitting room when George informed them that the car was waiting to take Miranda to the airport to get the girls. Andy thanked him and accompanied Miranda to the front door.

Charles, their driver, was opening the back door of the Bentley when the women exited the house. With Miranda's hand firmly in her own Andy strolled with her to the waiting car.

"You take good care of them Charles and bring them back safe and sound", Andy instructed the driver with a touch of steel in her voice. Causing Charles to swallow visibly and Miranda to raise her left eyebrow.

"Yes, your Grace."

"We'll be fine, Andrea", Miranda put a soothing hand over the younger woman's heart.

"All right", the noblewoman relented giving the hand on her chest a gentle squeeze.

"I have to go", Miranda kissed Andrea before she let her help her into the car. "We'll be back soon."

"I can't wait."

Andy watched the car drive off and finally returned to the house to play the promised game of cards with her grandmother, Bridget and Emily.

* * *

><p>The journey to the airport was a pleasant one. Miranda was lost in her thoughts contemplating the last week she had spent with Andrea. It had been wonderful. Andrea was attentive, loving and sweet. Given her current situation the younger woman was also her knight in shining armour. The thought caused Miranda to smile knowing that she had always fought tooth and nails when a man tried to treat her like that. It had always made her feel weak, small and needy. A feeling she abhorred. But with Andrea she felt loved and cared for. Maybe because Andrea was a woman. Miranda suspected it had more to do with the certain knowledge that there was no hidden agenda with Andrea, no need to make her submit to her. Andrea simply was that way, with her it came naturally. For the first time it felt good. Also Andrea's relationship with her girls felt right. It wasn't forced but genuine. With a loving smile when she thought of the woman who had so completely captured her heart Miranda leaned back into the soft leather of her seat, looking forward to see her daughter's surprised faces when they would find out who they were staying with.<p>

Charles drove to the section where the private planes were stationed and parked in front of the hangar for the plane they were waiting for. It didn't take long until the private plane was rolling towards the car. Charles got out of the car to open the door for Miranda and help her out. The plane had come to a stop when Miranda stepped out of the Bentley, the door of the plane was opened and the steps were lowered by a blonde attendant. The woman vacated the door and two little redheads raced down the stairs into their mother's waiting arms.

"Mom!" "Mommy!" Caroline and Cassidy shouted with glee upon spotting their mother already waiting for them.

"Babies!" Miranda crouched down to gather them in her arms. She held them tightly inhaling the scent of their hair and absorbing the warmth of their bodies.

"We've missed you, mom!" Cassidy said against Miranda's neck, glad to be with her again.

"I've missed you two, too."

Charles had taken care of the luggage and was waiting next to the car for the Priestly women to get in. Miranda took her daughters´ hands in her own to climb into the car with her. As soon as they were settled in the big comfortable limousine they drove off. With a girl under each arm firmly pressed against her sides Miranda felt complete. Andrea was waiting for them back at the estate and she had her daughters with her, spending a whole week together without any interruption. Life couldn't possibly be any better.

"So tell me, how was your time with your father?"

"Boring", Caroline muttered.

"He never had time for us and Diana is only nice to us when dad is there", Cassidy complained.

Sighing at her ex-husband's attitude Miranda deposited a kiss on each girl's head, feeling angry at Greg's carelessness. He has never been much of a husband and now it seemed as if he wasn't much of a father either. The girls loved him but he obviously didn't deserve them. Ironically enough it had been him who wanted children with Miranda hoping they would make her change somehow. But when he realised that she wouldn't he lost his interest. Unbeknownst to him Miranda had blossomed in her role as a mother. At that time their already fragile relationship was in its last breaths and Miranda didn't think there was much to do to safe it and she didn't want to. Contrary to Greg's believe and opinion of her Miranda always put her daughters before business. Something he never could, just as he did this time.

"Where are we going, mommy?" Caroline asked as she watched the landscape rush by in the early evening.

"We are going to stay with a friend. It's in the country, with lots of place to play outside."

"What friend?" Cassidy asked suspiciously, already fearing it might be one of those people who wanted to impress their mother to gain her favour.

"A very good friend. A real friend. You are going to like it, you'll see." Miranda smiled at her daughter's frown.

"If you say so." Caroline was anything but convinced.

For the rest of the drive the twins told their mother about the things they did at their father's although they insisted that it hadn't been that much fun. They told her about a few of the pranks they played on Diana much to Greg's chagrin. Thankfully none of them were too bad. It didn't help though in winning their stepmother over. On the contrary Diana made it known quite clearly that she was glad to send the little devils back to their demonic mother. Miranda had no illusions about what her girls were capable of but Diana's undisguised dislike of their mother didn't sit well with the twins. They always felt compelled to defend Miranda and sometimes tended to go a little bit over board with their games.

When they turned into the driveway of Edgewood Hall both girls hung open mouthed at the car window. They were used to big houses but something like this they only knew from TV shows set in England.

"Wow", they said in unison.

"Wow, indeed", Miranda agreed with a smirk.

As soon as the car stopped at the front steps the entrance to the house opened revealing George who welcomed them with a smile for the girls.

They got out and the girls were too impressed by the grandness of the place that they firmly stayed at their mother's side.

"Welcome back, Madam", George greeted them without his usual snotty attitude. "And this must be Miss Caroline and Miss Cassidy."

"Thank you, George", Miranda was grateful for the man's warm words. "Yes, they are."

"Welcome to Edgewood Hall, ladies. I'm George, the butler."

"Good evening", the twins greeted shyly.

"Where is everybody, George?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Her Grace, the Contessa, her Ladyship and Miss Emily are still in the drawing room playing cards", George informed her, already leading the way.

The girls followed with their heads swirling from side to side trying to take in everything at once, completely overwhelmed by the new impressions.

"Mrs Priestly and her daughters have arrived, Madam", George said as he opened the door to the drawing room.

"Finally", Sophia and Andy got up to welcome them.

Miranda was the first to enter the room, winking at Andrea when she stepped aside to reveal the surprise for her daughters. When they saw who was waiting for them all shyness and reluctance was forgotten as they raced towards Andy with beaming faces.

"Andy!" They tackled their hero nearly to the ground in their exuberance to greet her with a hug.

"Whoa", Andy took a balancing step back when two torpedoes connected with her body. "Does that mean you are happy to see me?"

The girls merely tightened their hold and nodded against Andy's stomach causing the biologist to laugh.

"So am I." Andy winked at Miranda.

"Now, cara mia", Sophia was getting impatient to meet the twins, "am I going to meet my partners in crime?"

"Of course, nonna", Andy smiled sheepishly.

With an arm around the little redheads Andy introduced them to her grandmother.

"Caroline, Cassidy meet my grandmother. Sophia Sachs, the Contessa Adriani."

"Hello Caroline, hello Cassidy", Sophia's warm hand and voice set the girls instantly at ease with the elderly woman.

"Hello", the twins said shyly. "Ma´am."

"No, no, no ma´am. Call me Sophia!"

Thinking about it Caroline looked at her sister and after a short wordless communication she answered for both of them.

"We can't."

"You can't?"

Shaking her head at the question, Sophia was perplexed and looked at Miranda for some explanation but the editor only shrugged her shoulders equally puzzled.

"No", it was Cassidy's task to do the explaining. "It wouldn't be right. You see, you are Andy's grandmother and now that she and our mother have figured it out well we thought that, maybe, you know..."

"Ah", understanding was dawning on the older woman's face. Sophia suddenly knew what the girls meant and she was touched beyond believe at what they were asking. Obviously so were Andy and Miranda, both looked surprised but equally touched. Sophia felt it prudent to ask for Miranda's permission. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." The editor was stunned by her daughters´ behaviour. What was it about the Sachs women that made all of them so at ease with things they had always waved off so easily?

"Well, then I would love for you two to call me nonna."

"Great", the girls hugged Andy's grandmother.

"Well, well, two more glorious redheads in the family, about bloody time", Bridget announced from the back with a big grin on her face.

"Girls", Andy sighed, "this loudmouth is my cousin Bridget."

"Hi!" "Hello!" The girls could definitely relate to the sentiment and shot the woman beaming smiles of their own. Followed by a good natured "Hello, Emily!"

"Hello!"

"So, would you like to share a room or do you prefer separate ones?" Sophia asked the girls before making the wrong assumptions.

"We share", Caroline answered for both of them.

"Well, then, Andy why don't you show them their room. It's the one next to Miranda's." The Contessa suggested. "And when you are settled in we'll have dinner."

"Right", Andy nodded, "come on ladies."

Leading the way to the first floor Andy had a smile on her face listening to the girls´ excited chatter about the wonders of Edgewood Hall. They couldn't believe their eyes, having known such houses only from movies so far. Andy knew without a doubt that she would spend tomorrow with them exploring the house and its treasures.

Andy stopped in front of the room right next to Miranda's before she opened the door to let the girls in.

"Here we are."

"Wow!" Cassidy exclaimed when she saw how big the room was. The bed looked soft and inviting and big enough for four people to sleep in it.

"That's great, Andy!" Caroline finally found her voice.

"Well, I'm glad you like it", the biologist smirked. "Take a quick look and then get ready for dinner, please."

"Okay!"

On her way out Miranda stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm and a kiss to her scared cheek, causing Andy to blush becomingly.

"Thank you, darling." Miranda knew for Andrea this was her way to assure that her children would have a good time spinning fantastic tales in a room like this but it was a sweet gesture nonetheless. Done so effortlessly it made her fall even harder for the younger woman.

"You are welcome."

* * *

><p>Dinner was relaxed and full of good humour at everybody's expense. Miranda could see her daughters were having the time of their life. Conversation was flowing easily always including the twins one way or the other. Sophia was asking them a lot of interested questions and Andrea and Bridget were telling funny stories of their childhood. Even Emily seemed to warm to her little devils which in itself wasn't such a surprise to the editor because she knew when people had the chance to know her daughters they usually couldn't resist their charm.<p>

Afterwards, Sophia and Miranda retired to the sitting room while the others took the girls on a little expedition of the ground floor, saving the best parts for tomorrow.

"You have done a wonderful job with your daughters, Miranda", Sophia said with admiration while sipping her tea.

"Thank you", Miranda didn't know why but she felt prouder than usual at the words. "It hasn't always been easy for them, for us. To balance the demands of my work and their needs has often been a real trial."

"I can only imagine", Sophia agreed sympathetically. "They love you very much and they are happy."

"I love them too and do hope that they are happy. I try my best."

"They are", Sophia patted Miranda's hand gently. "I have to say I was a bit surprised at their great affection for Andy."

"Make no mistake", Miranda tried to explain this special relationship, "Cassidy and Caroline do not easily open up to other people. But with Andrea it has been different right from the beginning. Andrea is their hero. She always takes them serious, takes time to explain everything to them, her never ending patience when asked endless questions is admirable."

"It seems to me this feeling is quite mutual", the Contessa smiled, "I saw my granddaughter's face when you returned with the girls. She was genuinely happy."

"I know", the editor agreed with fondness in her voice.

* * *

><p>When the girls returned from their thorough tour it was decided to call it a day. Together all women of the newly founded tribe climbed the stairs to their respective rooms for a good night's sleep.<p>

Andy had finished her ablutions and was looking forward to a few chapters of her novel before she would succumb to sleep. Getting comfortable on top of her sheets, clad in her pyjamas she put on her reading glasses and opened the book were she had left off the other night.

Andy was completely engrossed in the hunt for a murderer when a soft knock followed by two little redheads startled her from her concentration bringing a smile to her face.

"Hey, Andy", Caroline smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, yourself", Andy couldn't contain the face splitting grin that appeared, "shouldn't you two be in your bed already, fast asleep?"

"Yeah, but we can't", Cassidy provided helpfully, "we've already slept on the plane."

"Get in you little minions", Andy ordered playfully patting the empty spot on the bad next to her.

"Great!" The girls raced to the bed, jumped in and wiggled around to get comfortable next to their hero.

Andy put the book and her glasses on the night stand wondering what was on the girls´ minds that brought her to her room.

Miranda drew her soft grey bathrobe over her cream coloured night gown before she left her own room to take a last look on her daughters to tuck them in. She lightly rapped on the door to announce her presence before she opened it quietly, in case they were already asleep.

Her eyes wide with surprise she stared at the empty bed then, towards an obviously empty bathroom wondering where her girls had wandered off to.

"They just slipped into Andy's room", Miranda jumped at the unexpected voice right behind her. With a hand over her thundering heart the editor turned around with murder in her eyes that instantly softened at the apologetic look on Bridget's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you", the redheaded woman said with raised hands.

"It's quite all right", Miranda waved off the apology, "I just didn't expect anybody."

"My fault", Bridget shuffled her feet nervously. "Uhm..."

"Yes?" Miranda asked with an amused gaze at the younger woman. She did remind her of Andrea very much right now. Tall, handsome, self-confident and at the same time shy when it came to being forward with a woman.

"I just wanted to say that I think it's great that you and your daughters are here. Andy loves you, everybody with eyes and half a brain can see that. Which is wonderful because you are a great lady. She deserves to be happy, I'm glad she finally found what's missing from her life."

"Thank you", Miranda was slightly flustered.

"Yeah, well, you are welcome", Bridget scratched her chin thoughtfully, "well, good night."

"Good night", Miranda softly called after the retreating woman.

* * *

><p>The door door to Andrea's rooms was lightly ajar and Miranda could hear the distinct voices of her daughters talking to the woman she loved. Peeking in without the three of them noticing she found them huddled together on the bed looking adorable each and every one of them. Her daughters were wearing their Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger pyjamas while Andrea was wearing a t-shirt sporting Paddington Bear and pyjama trousers in tartan. But what nearly brought her to her knees was the conversation between her three favourite girls. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on them but she just couldn't help it. This was just too important and precious a moment.<p>

"Andy, are you mad at us?" Cassidy asked with a worried voice finding the pattern on Andy´s pyjama trousers most interesting.

"What?" The biologist asked confused, "Why should I be mad at you?"

"Because we meddled with you and mom." Caroline took over from her sister.

"Come here you two", Andy held out her arms, waiting until both girls were safely tucked under an arm, kissing their heads before she answered.

"How could I be mad? You just made sure I got the much needed kick in my butt."

Both girls giggled snuggling deeper into Andy's warm body.

"So you don't mind that we told your grandmother about you and mom and that she invited mom?"

"Nope, absolutely not." Andy emphasised. "It was necessary to work things out between your mom and myself."

"You love her, don't you?" Caroline asked looking up at Andy with hopeful eyes.

"More than I can possibly tell you", Andy smiled at the girl.

"Awesome", the little redhead whispered as she snuggled against Andy.

"Are you mad that we asked your grandmother to call her nonna?" Cassidy needed to make sure it was okay even though she had a feeling that it was more than okay.

"Don't be silly, Cass! Nonna was anxious to meet you and she is ecstatic you call her that", Andy reassured them, "I'm happy you do."

"What do you say, love?" Andy asked with a smirk having spotted Miranda in the door earlier.

"I agree, darling", Miranda smiled from the doorway. "Girls it's time for you to leave. It's late and you should be in your room."

"Aw, mom!" "Come on, Miranda!"

Blinking at the protest from her loved ones Miranda couldn't help but laugh out loud, Andrea sounded just like her daughters. So this was what lay in her future? Andrea siding with the girls? Could she be any luckier? Probably not.

"Come on, Miranda. Close the door and come in." Andy suggested with an outstretched hand.

"Andrea, I'm not sure..."

"Yes, mom! This bed is huge", Cassidy seconded the sentiment.

"Room enough for all of us", Caroline added eagerly.

Gazing into three sets of expectant eyes Miranda knew she had no chance at all. She couldn't resist, not that she wanted to. This was a battle she gladly lost. Who would have thought that losing could hold such a wonderful reward.

Pushing away from the door frame, Miranda closed the door behind her and slid off her robe to join the girls and Andrea under the covers. The twins had taken up the space between the adults each cuddling against Miranda or Andy. The women sought out each other's hand over the comforter, entwining their fingers together. Everything had happened so fast but it felt so right to both of them.

After a few more stories about her childhood mischief with her brother and her cousin the girls were sound asleep, neatly tucked under the covers, surrounded by the love and protection of their mother and their Andy.

Leaning over her sleeping daughters Miranda gently kissed their foreheads before she leaned further to kiss Andrea's lips.

"Good night, my darling."

"Good night, love."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 22

Sophia had been overjoyed when the twins had asked her if they could call her nonna. The way they had greeted Andy had been everything she needed to know. Those little girls adored her granddaughter and Andy felt the same for them. Miranda and her daughters were what Andy needed and Andy was what they needed. It was plain as day to the Contessa that the women were a perfect match. Shaking her head at the memory of yesterday Sophia had to agree with Bridget, to have two more redheads in the family was not only about bloody time. It was equally time to see Andy in love and being loved again and it was heart-warming for the old woman.

She had every intention to not only make Miranda Priestly feel welcome but also to present her to their friends as her granddaughter's new partner. On her way to Andy's room Sophia thought about how to convince Andy that this was the best way to make it clear among their social circle for the future, knowing how the woman despised such gatherings.

Hoping to catch Andy before breakfast Sophia made her way to her granddaughter's room to talk about her idea. The Contessa knocked softly and opened the door carefully. Catching her breath at the scene before her the older woman stood stock still, a lump forming in her throat. She hadn't expected this and the sweetness of the scene brought tears to her eyes. Each redheaded girl was lying sound asleep nearly on top of an equally asleep adult. Dark brown hair was mingled with silver and their hands were touching on top of the covers. They each had a content smile on their face, blissfully unaware of the intruder. Sophia covered her mouth with her hand to slip undetected from the room. She closed the door as quietly as possible and leaned against the door to wipe at her face.

It was silly, really. She shouldn't be crying, she just couldn't help it. They were too precious. A happy smile was forming on her face and she welcomed it, glad that her little Andy had found what she had been looking for. Miranda Priestly was not only what Andy wanted she was definitely what Andy needed.

The click of the closing door brought Andy to full wakefulness; she opened her eyes only to find two pools of blue gazing at her.

"Morning", Andy whispered to not wake the girls.

"Good morning, darling", Miranda's hand tightened her hold on Andy's.

"Did you sleep well, love?"

"Quite so", Miranda smiled with a look at the red haired girl on her chest. "They enjoyed their slumber party."

"It seems so", Andy smirked gazing at the other girl, sound asleep on her shoulder. "What about you? I didn't mean to be presumptuous."

"You weren't", Miranda soothed her worries, knowing that Andrea had every intention of doing the right thing. Easing out from under her daughter Miranda got out of bed and put on her robe.

"I'm going to my room to get ready for breakfast."

"Should we wake them?"

"No, let them sleep. I'll see you downstairs." The editor put her knee on the bed, leaned over her slumbering daughter and kissed Andy briefly on the lips before she left.

Looking at the closed door for a minute Andy finally did the same as Miranda, careful not to wake the girls she got up to start the day.

After she had showered and dressed, Andy returned to her bedroom, only to stop at the foot of the bed to look with fondness at two little redheads still sound asleep. She walked to the side of the bed and sat down at the edge contemplating the turns her life had taken in the last few months. With a gentle hand she brushed the hair from Caroline's forehead, smiling when the girl leaned into the touch in her sleep. Yes, those turns had definitely been good ones. Without making too much noise Andy slipped from the room, leaving the girls to their dreams.

* * *

><p>Sophia was already seated at the breakfast table when Andy entered. She kissed her grandmother's cheek and got her own breakfast. A few minutes later Miranda joined them taking her place next to Andy, wondering what was on Sophia's mind as she smiled warmly at them.<p>

"In case you were wondering what happened to Emily", Sophia said with a knowing grin, "she and Bridget went riding."

"That's fine", Miranda said off-handedly, "she does need some time to relax as somebody had pointed out to me a while ago."

A warm hand covered the older woman's one and squeezed gently. Looking at the owner of the hand Miranda was stunned at the emotion she found in those doe-brown eyes. It rendered her speechless and a swarm of butterflies was suddenly taking flight in her belly.

The soft clearing of a throat brought them back to the present.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment", Sophia said mischievously, causing them to blush nicely. "But I was pondering the idea of a little get together to introduce Miranda to our friends and everybody else worth knowing."

"Nonna, do you have to..." Andy started to object but was stopped by Sophia's raised hand.

"I know, cara mia", Sophia tried to make Andy see her reasons; "you both need time to yourself and with the girls. But I promised myself, I wouldn't repeat the mistake I made when you and Sarah became a couple."

Andy remembered very well what had happened back then. Most of her so called peers were terrible hypocrites and the first time she and her late wife had made an appearance in that circle they had treated Sarah like an outcast. She knew Miranda could hold her own; being more experienced than Sarah was but still. She knew how cutting and mean those people could be and the last thing she wanted was for the woman she loved to endure this spite. They needed the family to show their support and build a solid front, to send the message that Miranda and the girls were an integral part of this family. Things like these could never be done too soon.

"Don't worry", the Contessa said, knowing what Andy was thinking, "They'll be here. The party will take place on Thursday. Enough time for everybody to arrive and to take care of the preparations."

"Miranda?" Andy would call a stop to it if Miranda indicated the slightest unease or displeasure about this unexpected surprise.

"It will be all right, darling", Miranda assured her, "there is nothing they can do or say I probably haven't heard before."

"Yes, well, but that doesn't mean you have to..."

"Darling, I appreciate your concern but you really don't have to worry", Miranda tried to settle her fears, fully aware that Andrea wanted to spare her any unpleasantness while she was there. "I can be the Dragon Lady any time, if that's what they want."

"I know you can", Andy sighed, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it when you are forced to be. I wanted you to have a wonderful time and to be able to just be Miranda for a change."

"I have, thanks to you", Miranda gave the fingers of Andrea's hand a reassuring squeeze, "but I also know what Sophia is trying to do and it's perfectly fine with me."

"All right", Andy finally relented, "but if you change your mind and even only five minutes before that damn thing, you say the word and it's over."

"I will. I promise."

After this was settled they continued with their breakfast which was as relaxed as ever and even more so when the girls finally joined them, already showered and dressed and ready to explore. Soon enough Sophia excused herself to talk to her assistant to get things on track for the upcoming event.

* * *

><p>Andy and Miranda took the girls on a tour through the outdoors, showing them the park, the stables, the pond where they fed the ducks and taking a walk through the surrounding fields and woods before lunch. The girls were delighted to spend so much time with their mother and Andy. They loved the fact that they could roam free without caring about the dangers of cars, the press or other unpleasant people. When they finally discovered Andy's old, but well maintained tree-house, happiness was perfect. Reminding them to be careful, the adults found a cosy spot under a tree a few feet away where they could keep an eye on the girls and enjoy their closeness.<p>

The women sat on a fallen tree trunk, turned into a makeshift bench, with Andy's back against another tree and Miranda between her legs, leaning back into the younger woman's chest and her hands lightly on Andy's jeans covered thighs. Andy covered the hands on her thighs with her own, entwining their fingers. She briefly closed her eyes when she inhaled the scent of Miranda's shampoo.

"Are you comfortable?" The brunette whispered into the delicate ear next to her mouth.

"Very much so", Miranda sighed, leaning her head on Andrea's shoulder. Smiling when she felt soft lips on her temple.

Miranda watched her daughters deeply engrossed in their play in the tree-house, having the time of their life. She still couldn't believe that she had found Andrea and what was more that she had to become a woman of 50 to experience such love. This was, without a doubt, what she had been waiting for all her life. She hadn't lied to Andrea when she had said that she was having a wonderful time and that she was just Miranda. She always was when she was with the younger woman. With everybody else in her life it has always been an effort, with Andrea it was the easiest thing. But what was even more compelling was the fact that Andrea didn't resent her when she had to be the Editor-in-chief or worse the Dragon Lady. Andrea just knew, she understood. Yes, for the first time in her life, Miranda Priestly was completely and irrevocably in love.

"Are you asleep", Andrea's voice roused her from her musings.

"No, just thinking", Miranda confessed.

"Good thoughts I hope."

"Wonderful, happy thoughts."

Andy looked at the girls when she heard them giggle and waved at them. It wasn't every day that they saw their mother so content and relaxed in somebody's arms. But with Andy it just seemed right; it didn't feel awkward or strange.

"Do you think they like it here?" Andy asked worriedly, causing Miranda to sit up and turn to look into those soulful brown eyes.

"Darling", Miranda put her hand against Andy's left cheek, "they absolutely adore it. I've seldom seen them this carefree and happy. It's a special gift I have to thank you for."

"No, you don't", Andy disagreed, covering Miranda's hand with her own and kissing the palm, "I just wanted for the three of you to enjoy your vacation to the fullest."

"We do."

When it was time to return to the house for lunch the twins only reluctantly climbed down the tree wrestling the promise from the women that they would return again. Bridget and Emily were back from their ride and Sophia was happy to announce that everything was running smoothly for the party. The girls were digging into their food with gusto after a morning of fun and play outdoors.

"Hey, Em it's not nice to have been replaced as your riding partner so soon", Andy couldn't resist teasing the woman.

"Well, uhm, I'm sorry but Sophia said you wouldn't be up any time soon and Bridget offered to accompany me and I thought...", Emily hastened to apologise.

"Relax Emily", Andy laughed at the English woman, "it's fine with me. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes." Emily blushed and suddenly found her food quite interesting.

"What about you, Andy?" Bridget came to Emily's rescue and diverted the attention.

"It had been great actually", the brunette answered with a happy smile.

"Glad to hear. What about you girls, are you up for another adventure of exploration? Let's say the attic?"

"Cool! May we mom?" Cassidy asked eagerly.

Unsure if she could burden Bridget with the care of her daughters but not wanting to spoil their fun Miranda didn't know what to say. When she felt a warm hand giving her thigh a reassuring squeeze she nodded her assent.

"Of course, baby. Promise me to be good."

"Promise!" Caroline agreed for them both.

"What about you English, you up to it?" Bridget smiled at Emily, hoping she would come along.

"Uhm, I don't know, Miranda might need me", Emily hesitated, sparing a pleasing glance at her boss.

"Oh, please", Miranda rolled her eyes at Emily's pathetic look, "I'm quite capable without you, you know. Go on and have some fun, we all know you can use it."

"Thank you", Emily gulped, wondering what had happened to her boss. Andy was definitely good for her.

Armed with torches after lunch, the girls with Bridget and Emily set off towards the stairs to the top of the house on their quest to find out what else was in store for them. Sophia had asked Miranda to join her in her study to talk about the two designers they had visited the other day, since there had been no time so far to exchange their impressions.

* * *

><p>Andy decided to head for her grandfather's and actually since his death her study to work on some articles and notes for the new semester.<p>

This morning events and Miranda's heartfelt words kept running through her head while she was trying to concentrate on her work. After Sarah's death she thought she couldn't love again and if she could there would be nobody who would love her in return. Everything had changed when she met Miranda though. How could she not have fallen in love with the older woman? She was beautiful, sexy, sophisticated, intelligent, warm and loving. The way she walked, talked and looked at her with those gorgeous pools of blue made Andy's heart beat faster every time she was near her. Yes, she was head over heels, utterly and madly in love with Miranda Priestly.

Still smiling after her fruitful conversation with Sophia, Miranda was seeking out Andrea in her grandfather's study. Knocking softly she didn't wait for an answer but entered to find Andrea deeply in thought in front of her laptop. Concentration lines edged between her brows.

"Care for some distraction?" The editor asked as she walked over to the desk, edging a hip against the top.

"Always if it's you", Andy leaned back in her chair looking up at the silver haired beauty.

"Good. How about some coffee or tea? I'm sure Sophia could use one as well."

"Sounds great", Andy took the outstretched hand grabbing her cane from where it was propped against the desk and got up with a slight grunt.

"Darling?" Miranda was instantly worried at the sound and the contortion of Andrea's face.

"I'm fine, love", Andy tried to diffuse the woman's worry, but was not quite successful by the look on her face. "Just a little stiff from this morning's walking and sitting too long afterwards. No need to worry."

By the look on her face, even though she tried to conceal it, Miranda knew it was more than just a little stiffness. Her leg must be bothering Andrea and trying to disguise it wouldn't do. Especially if they were in a relationship. This was something meant to share, wasn't it? Andrea was holding back, she knew. She felt it in every touch and every kiss. It wasn't just the fact that they had agreed to take it slow, there was more to it. Miranda also knew that Andrea felt extremely insecure about her body's limitations. They would have to work through it one after the other, sooner or later. Miranda was the epitome of impatience but when it came to Andrea it seemed her patience was endless. Andrea desired her she didn't doubt it for she could see it clearly in the younger woman's eyes. A feeling that was completely mutual, all she had to do was convince Andrea of it. She also had her inadequacies for crying out loud. How could she not? At the age of 50 her body wasn't as firm as it had been; no amount of training could deny it. Her scar of the Caesarian and her sacking breasts were visible signs of being a mother. Andrea had already seen her without her makeup, she had seen the lines in the corner of her eyes, and those on her forehead, around her mouth and on her throat but hadn't seemed to mind. But being completely naked in front of a woman 15 years her junior was something completely different. They would make it work together Miranda was certain, everything else was out of the question. Their love for each other would help them along.

* * *

><p>Sophia met them in the drawing room, coffee and tea already waiting for them. Miranda and Andy took a seat next to each other on a comfortable sofa. The Contessa poured each their own beverage and handed them the cups. Meeting her grandmother's sparkling eyes Andy was suddenly struck by a thought that has been nagging her in the back of her mind ever since lunch.<p>

"Nonna, I wonder why you told Emily that I wouldn't be up soon?"

"Well", Sophia had the grace to blush, an occurrence unheard of, "I meant to talk to you about the party before breakfast. When I came to your room I found you were not alone."

"Oh", Andy said wide eyed, wondering why her grandmother blushed it wasn't as if she caught them in a delicate situation.

"Yes, well, I felt like the intruder I was", Sophia explained. "It was a very personal moment and I had no right to barge in like that. I apologise."

"That is quite all right", Miranda put her fears to rest, "Andrea and the girls had been very insistent for us to spend the night in this huge bed. And I have to admit I couldn't resist three sets of puppy dog eyes."

"I know what you mean", Sophia laughed at Miranda's mock disgusted sigh at herself. "They are just too adorable."

"Indeed. Even those strange looking pyjama trousers." Miranda shook her head with wonder.

"Hey", Andy swatted her arm playfully, "they are not strange. Just so you know, Miss Fashion Queen these trousers are my colours."

"I don't understand", Miranda was confused.

"Every clan has its own tartan and my pyjama bottoms are made of my tartan. Being a Dutchess and all."

"I see. I'm sorry. They looked actually quite cute in combination with your Paddington Bear t-shirt."

"Thank you", Andy mumbled now blushing herself. She was spared more embarrassment when the door to the drawing room flew open, revealing four very dirty but happy explorers.

"Hey", Andy greeted them laughing, "weren't the four of you supposed to be red haired?"

"Well, thank you for sweeping the attic. It saves George quite some work", Sophia added with a grin.

Every objection Miranda had to the state of her daughter's clothes, face and hair died on her lips when she saw their happy smiles.

"Off you o then", she said instead with a warm smile, "take a shower and get clean clothes. And when you find my daughters somewhere underneath there tell them to join us for some cocoa.

"Okay, mom." "Love you!" They shouted before racing to their room to do as they were told.

"And what are you two waiting for", Miranda looked sternly at Emily and Bridget.

"Go! Take a shower and dress yourself like human beings before you join us again", Miranda sniffed haughtily.

"Yes, Miranda." "Yes, ma'am." Both grown-up redheads swallowed, bumping into each other in their hasty retreat.

After the door closed behind them Sophia and Andy couldn't hold it any longer, they burst out laughing hard at their frightened faces.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent with a few games of Activity, where not only Emily but also the twins showed a certain talent for pantomime. It was a lot of fun and even Miranda found herself enjoying the game. At the end of dinner the girls became more and more silent, showing signs of exhaustion after a day full of exciting activities. When they had finished their dessert Miranda send them up to their room to get ready for bed and surprisingly enough they did so without a word of protest. A clear indication how beaten they were.<p>

Miranda climbed the stairs to her daughters' room alone, knowing that Andrea wanted to give her some time alone with them before she joined her to tuck them in. She entered their room and found already in bed, whispering and giggling.

"Hey, babies", Miranda sat down on the edge of the bed, kissing both their foreheads.

"Hi, mommy", Caroline smiled at her mother.

"Did you two have a good day?"

"It was fantastic", Cassidy chimed in, "the best thing was the tree-house."

"Yup", her sister agreed readily.

"I'm glad", Miranda brushed the hair from each girl's forehead.

"We love you, mom", Cassidy suddenly said, feeling the need to tell her mother.

"I love you too", Miranda hugged them both tightly.

The soft clearing of a throat announced Andy's presence. She was leaning against the door frame watching the girls hugging their mother. Feeling a lump in her throat and a distinct sting in her eyes.

"Andy!"

"Hey there", she pushed from the door and sat on the other side of the bed, "ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah", the little redheads snuggled under the covers and waited for Andy and their mother to tuck it in around them.

With a kiss to their cheeks and a warm good night, the adults left them to their room and closed the door softly.

"I thought I'd call it a day myself", Andy said outside the girls' room.

"Are you all right?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"Yes. Just tired", Andy reassured her.

Not quite trusting her voice at the moment, Miranda took a step towards Andrea and put her arms around the younger woman's neck holding her tightly. Revelling in the softness and warmth of the brunette's body. Sensing Miranda's need to be held Andy put her free arm around the editor's back pulling her impossibly closer. They fit together perfectly. The feeling of Miranda's breasts pressing against her own, the warm breath against her neck, Andy had trouble keeping her desire in check. Miranda didn't help when she drew back enough to capture Andy's full lips in a passionate kiss. When it was becoming too much for them Miranda gentled the kiss to soothe the desire they both felt simmering just beneath the surface.

"Wow", Andy breathed as she leaned her forehead against Miranda's.

"Wow, indeed", Miranda agreed.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just to let you know how much you are wanted", the older woman said huskily.

"This goes both ways", Andy whispered.

"Good to know", Miranda pecked her on the lips before she let go of Andrea. "Good night, darling."

"Night." Andy watched Miranda disappear into her room, shaking her head at the woman's sexy sway of her hips.

Live was indeed good again for one Andrea Sachs.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 23

Sunday did not only bring fine weather but also the arrival of more family members. They had nearly finished their breakfast when two beautiful older women entered the room.

"Mom!" Bridget leaped from her seat and flew into the arms of the woman with dark red hair and green eyes, eliciting a laugh from her mother.

"Hello, baby girl!" Helen McLeod hugged her only child tightly.

Everybody was on their feet now, patiently waiting to be acknowledged by the newcomers.

"Good morning, Sophia", Helen greeted the Contessa respectfully with a delicate kiss on the older woman's cheek while her daughter was embracing her other mother equally exuberantly.

"Good morning, dear", Sophia said softly as she returned the kiss. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"Quite so", Lady Helen nodded.

"Good morning, Sophia", Angela finally greeted the matriarch as well.

"Angela dear, good morning", Sophia smiled warmly at the grey haired statuesque woman, graciously receiving another kiss on the cheek.

Angela and Bridget had their arms around each other's waist and stood back, quite content to leave it up to Helen to take the lead.

Only now did Lady Helen take a look at the other people in the room. The stressed out looking woman who had been sitting next to her daughter, the breath-taking beauty next to Andy and the cute little redheads. For all she knew the silver haired woman and the girls had to be the reason why Sophia had summoned them so soon after their last visit to Edgewood Hall. Everything was falling into place with sudden clarity.

"Andy girl", Helen hugged her niece motherly, "I didn't know we would see each other again so soon."

"Hello, Aunt Helen", Andy returned the embrace, feeling the same sense of home she always did with her mother's sister, "neither did I."

Andy stepped back to greet her aunt Angela properly, whose warmth and solid body always brought back memories of times spent in Scotland riding, fishing or playing in the castle she called her inheritance.

"Now, Andy, will you introduce us to this gorgeous woman, these splendid little redheads and your friend over there?" Lady Helen smiled at her niece's blush.

"Aunt Helen, Aunt Angela", Andy said with a strong voice, "this is my partner Miranda Priestly and her daughters Caroline and Cassidy. My friend Emily is also Miranda's first assistant. Miranda, girls, Emily, please meet my late mother's sister Lady Helen McLeod and her wife Lady Angela Worthington."

Miranda stepped around Andrea to shake hands with both women, noticing their firm and confident grip. The girls and Emily waved "hello".

"**The** Miranda Priestly?" Helen asked wide eyed with awe recognising the name instantly, causing her wife to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Sorry", Lady Helen apologised sheepishly, "you probably get that a lot."

"I do indeed", Miranda agreed with an understanding smile, "but seldom with such honesty."

"Helen, darling, why don't we let them finish their breakfast while we get settled in our room?" Angela suggested mildly. "I'm sure there will be time enough these days to drool over the poor woman."

"Certainly, dear", Helen relented with a poisonous look at her wife.

"You know which one?" Sophia asked and received an affirmative nod from Angela.

They left with Bridget in tow, bantering back and forth making the occupants of the dining room laugh out loud when they heard Helen's mock angry voice, "And just for the record, I wasn't drooling."

* * *

><p>Mothers and daughter had some catching up to do while Emily and Miranda took care of some business that needed the editor's attention. Andy gathered the girls and took them to the stables as they had asked at breakfast. They wanted to see more of the horses and to get to know them. Animal lovers they were the twins asked all kinds of questions about how to care for them, although not quite sure or ready to ask if they could learn how to ride. Andy knew it was on their minds but was glad that they, for now, wanted to learn more about how to care for horses. She was quite content to show them all they had to know. She showed them how to groom them, how to keep their boxes clean and everything else there was to know.<p>

The girls were fast studies and with the help of Will they tackled all the chores quite well. Their rewards were a few rounds in the fenced-in riding ground with Andy on her favourite mare. When they were on their way back to the house the twins knew for sure that learning to ride a horse was what they wanted. No matter what else it entailed. Now all they had to do was ask their mother to allow it. Well, maybe Andy would help?

Miranda was already waiting for them on the front steps smiling involuntarily when she saw her three favourite girls walking towards the house chatting excitedly.

The twins broke into a run with Andy following slowly behind when they spotted their mother on the steps.

"Girls!" Miranda laughed when her daughters tackled her, trying to sound not too put off at their distinct scent, "You smell like horses. I'm afraid you are in for another shower."

"Aw, mom", Cassidy objected smelling her sweater.

"That's how it is supposed to smell in the country", Caroline explained her mother seriously, "isn't it Andy?"

"You are right", Andy agreed with a smirk, "but I highly doubt nonna would be happy if her dining room smelled like a stable. You heard your mother, go on, take a shower and dress in fresh clothes."

"Okay", the twins hung their heads in defeat and scampered off to their room.

"They worked very hard this morning", Andy said, taking the last step to stand in front of the silver haired beauty. "They've earned an extra dessert after lunch. What do you think?"

"I think that you are very good with them", Miranda closed the distance between them with her arms coming around Andrea's neck, "and furthermore I do believe that you need a shower as well, smelling like a horse yourself."

"Do I get a little encouragement?" Andy asked cheekily.

"What kind of encouragement did you have in mind", Miranda smiled lovingly at the younger woman.

"Hm", Andy pretended to think very hard about it, "a kiss maybe?"

"And pray tell, my darling", Miranda teased the brunette, "where do you want me to kiss you?"

"Here?" Miranda pressed a soft kiss to Andrea's forehead. "Or here?" To her temple. "Or here?" Kissing her scared cheek. "Or rather here?" A kiss to her closed eyelids. "Or here?" Kissing her chin.

"Oh, I know", Miranda whispered as if she was struck by sudden revelation, kissing Andrea's lips with such love and tenderness it completely shattered the younger woman's every last ounce of remaining restraints that kept her still at a safe distance from the older woman. Holding back from Miranda to safeguard her heart from the final rejection was no longer possible. Andy knew she had to take the leap of faith which by no means reduced her fear. She pulled Miranda against her body and returned the kiss with all the love she felt for the woman in her arms.

Unbeknownst to them they had a fond audience, observing them ever since the girls and Andy had joined Miranda on the steps. Helen hadn't been sure about the editor. Of course Miranda Priestly was an awe inspiring businesswoman whose reputation as a fashion icon was preceding her. But she seemed cold and distant, lacking the warmth one would expect from a partner of Andy's. The exchange though had blown her preconceptions completely to pieces. Miranda's whole demeanour had changed the very moment she saw her girls and Andy coming her way. When talking to her daughters her voice spoke of motherly affection and unconditional love. Incredible to watch and what one would never expect from the uncrowned queen of the fashion world was her approach to Andy. Helen knew how one smelled after taking care of the horses but Miranda hadn't hesitated for a second when she embraced the younger woman. The peppering of the brunette's face with the gentlest of kisses was wonderful to watch. But what totally blew her away had been the kiss to Andy's lips. It spoke of want, passion, emotion and tenderness.

"Amazing", she breathed and turned from the window giving them the privacy they deserved.

Only with the greatest reluctance Andy drew away from the kiss.

"I should go", she whispered only inches from Miranda's mouth.

"Yes, you should", Miranda nodded, not ready to let her go just yet.

"Nonna will not be pleased if I'm late for lunch", Andy tried not very convincingly.

"I suppose not", the older woman agreed, leaning her forehead against Andy's. With another kiss the editor released her and watched her enter the house.

After a few minutes Miranda followed and found Lady Helen waiting for her in the hall. Not sure what to expect from the look on the other woman's face Miranda let her usual mask of indifference settle over her features. Her eyes turning into blue chips of ice, causing Helen to step back at the sudden change conscious of the fact it was Miranda Priestly she was dealing with now, not the woman so much in love with her niece.

"You love her", Helen said warmly. All it took were those words to let the ice melt away. Replaced by that soft expression Helen had seen when Miranda looked at her daughters and Andy.

"More than I can tell you", Miranda opted for complete honesty and openness with this woman.

"Good", Helen smiled at the editor. "Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you", Miranda got out past the lump in her throat, floored by the easy acceptance.

"Hurt her and Helen is going to sink you in the deepest Loch before you can say Prada", a steely voice of warning declared from behind Miranda.

"Angela!" Helen chided gently.

"Sorry, dear", Angela joined her wife, putting an arm around her wife's shoulder and kissing her temple.

Miranda wasn't sure if Angela was joking or not but she had no intention of ever hurting Andrea.

"Please, believe me when I say that nothing could be further from my mind than hurting Andrea in any way", Miranda said , looking into the women's eyes to convey her honesty.

Gazing intently into those ice blue eyes Helen found no subterfuge, falsehood or pretence in them only the truth.

"All right", Helen accepted Miranda's words with a gracious smile. "What I'm dying to know is how you two met. I can't wait to find out how that happened."

"At a party actually", Miranda explained. "She was hiding from me, now that I think about it."

"That sounds like our Andy, all right", Angela laughed heartily, leading them into the sitting room, eager herself to hear how her favourite niece met this formidable woman.

Freshly showered, smelling of orange blossoms and clean skin the twins found their mother in the company of Andy's aunt chatting amiably.

"Hello, girls", Miranda held out her arms for them to join her on the sofa.

Snuggling into Miranda's side under each arm, they got comfortable, wiggling closer into their mother's side.

"Did you have a good time with Andrea?" Miranda asked depositing a kiss on both their heads.

"It was so cool, mom", Cassidy confirmed for them both. "Andy even let us ride with her."

"That was totally awesome", Caroline agreed with her sister.

"I am glad baby", Miranda squeezed them into her side. She silently wondered when they were going to ask her about learning to ride. Because knowing her daughters like she did as their mother it would eventually lead to that. At the moment though it seemed as if they were thinking about the best strategy to broach the subject to her. Miranda was glad that Andrea had taken the time to show them what it would entail. It wasn't just getting on a horse and riding through the country. It was about responsibility, about taking care of a living creature. If they decided to give it a try Miranda knew Andrea would be with them, helping them to learn everything and teach them how to be careful so they would not get reckless and injure themselves. She knew of no other person she would trust with her daughters like that.

George entered the room with a slight cough to tell them that lunch was ready.

"Madame asked to inform you that lunch is to be served", the butler said snobbishly.

"Thank you, George", Lady Helen got up. "Is my niece already back?"

"I'm sorry your Ladyship but I haven't seen her Grace since breakfast", George informed her with a haughty sniff.

"Right", Helen rolled her eyes at the man's attitude, "you go ahead and I'll go get her."

* * *

><p>Helen climbed the stairs wondering what took Andy so long. As she stood in front of her niece's room she couldn't hear the shower or a blow dryer. Knocking softly she opened the door a crack and called out "Andy?" When there was no answer Helen stepped inside finding Andy at the other side of the room in front of a body length mirror, only clad in her underwear. She was holding her cane in a vice like grip in her left hand and with her right she was covering the scar on her right cheek. Staring with unseeing eyes at her reflection she was neither aware of Helen nor of the tears silently running down her face.<p>

"Oh, Andy, no", Helen's voice brought Andy from her trance like state. Turning around she looked at her with so much pain in her eyes, the older woman felt her heart break all over again for her niece.

Closing the distance between them with long strides Helen enfolded Andy in a gentle embrace.

"There, there", Helen cooed, soothingly stroking Andy's back. She carefully manoeuvred them over to the bed where they sat down with Andy still clinging to her aunt's neck.

After a considerable time the younger woman had calmed down and Helen drew back to wipe the tears from her niece's cheek.

"Now, tell me, what brought this on?" Helen had a good idea why Andy was so distraught, but she needed to hear it from Andy. "Is it about Miranda?"

Andy didn't quite trust her voice so she simply nodded in affirmation.

"If this kiss on the front steps was any indication I have to say that this woman loves you completely", Helen put her palm against Andy's cheek, "the woman sure knows how to kiss."

The biologist had the good grace to blush when she thought of the kiss she had shared with Miranda only a short time ago. It had spoken of love, passion, desire and lust. And it was the reason why she was in this state right now.

"It's just..." Andy started and drew a frustrated breath, "how can she still want me when she sees me like this for the first time?"

"Like what?" Helen asked gently.

"Naked", Andy harshly whispered. "There are times, I can't even stand looking at myself."

"Oh, baby", Helen hugged her niece tightly, feeling her own eyes water at the hurt in the younger woman's voice. "Have you told her about your insecurities?"

She sighed when her niece only shook her head "no".

Pulling back from the embrace Helen took a good look at her underwear clad niece. Her scared cheek, lower abdomen and right leg.

The reminders of her accident were clearly visible. How could they not after those horrible injuries she had sustained and the numerous surgeries she had to endure. But the doctors had done well, Andy still had her right eye, she still had her leg and could walk and the scars were not that bad at all. But Helen knew Andy saw them in a completely different light, they reminded her of everything she had lost.

"Promise me something", Helen waited for the younger woman to nod before she continued, "promise me to talk to Miranda. She loves you and she might surprise you."

"How?" Andy asked quietly. "By telling me she can't bare touching me because she's put off by those scars?"

"No", Helen smiled ruefully, "but that she has her own insecurities."

"How can you be so sure?" Andy asked in a small voice, thinking about the gorgeous woman she loved with all her heart.

"Just talk to her."

"Okay, I will, I promise", Andy finally relented.

"Good", Helen stood, "now get dressed or your grandmother will give you her piece of mind for being so late."

"Yes, ma'am."

The moment Lady Helen and Andrea joined them in the dining room Miranda knew something was wrong. She knew Andrea had been crying. At her questioning look at the younger woman Andrea had merely smiled reassuringly. Miranda had let it go but was determined to find out what had caused her distress.

* * *

><p>Since the weather looked less than promising in the afternoon it was decided to spend it in the house. The twins got comfortable in the drawing room, reading the books they had brought with them. Lady Helen and Angela decided to take a nap which gave Sophia reason enough to take one herself without feeling too guilty. Emily and Bridget decided to give snooker another try whereas Miranda and Andy got comfortable in her study. A lazy Sunday afternoon for the women of Edgewood Hall was what they all needed.<p>

Miranda was sitting on the big, cosy couch with Andrea's head in her lap. She let her hand sift softly through the dark tresses, nearly putting the younger woman to sleep with her gentle ministrations. Andy had her eyes closed revelling in the warmth of Miranda's body and the soothing hand in her hair. When she felt a manicured finger tenderly trace the scar on her cheek her eyes flew open. Miranda had never backed away from this imperfection of her face, quite the contrary. The first time the older woman had kissed her she had kissed this side of her face. The finger had been replaced by Miranda's soft lips as they were following the path of the scar. Closing her eyes again Andy couldn't prevent the tears from falling. Miranda's lips reached hers kissing them gently before they kissed away the tears.

"Shh, darling", Miranda whispered into Andrea's ear, "I love you, all of you."

Andy turned in Miranda's lap, looking up at the silver haired beauty with pained eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say it is something that has crossed my mind as well", Miranda admitted sincerely.

Drawing her brow together in confusion Andy sat up to get a better look at the woman.

"What do you mean?" She asked honestly confused.

"Darling", Miranda smiled tolerantly at Andrea, "I'm a fifty year old woman who has delivered her twin daughter's via Caesarean and I breast fed them. As you know by now, my face is anything but flawless anymore and the rest of my body isn't either."

"You are gorgeous, Miranda", Andy started to protest but was stopped by a gentle finger on her mouth.

"You are very sweet, my darling", Miranda knew Andrea did indeed see her that way, "but we both know I'm less than perfect with my make-up gone and I'm certainly anything but with my clothes gone."

"Miranda you are the most beautiful woman I know", Andrea had removed the obstructing digit, "even more so without your make up. As for the rest of your body I can't wait to discover every inch of it. I don't care about the scar on your belly. It means you have given birth to two wonderful girls. I really can't wait to see all of you, Miranda Priestly. To make love to you."

"That is exactly how I feel about you, Andrea", Miranda admitted.

"But my scars are more intrusive and abhorrent than yours can ever be", Andy objected with a sigh.

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it and let me be the judge of it?" Miranda asked gently. "Do you trust me to keep you safe?"

"With all my heart", Andy nodded.

"I trust you to do so the same."

Leaning forward to express the trust she felt the women didn't hear the door to the study open. Only when two little redheads giggled at the sight of their mother and Andy kissing the women knew they had an audience.

Not in the least bit worried about Caroline and Cassidy finding them kissing, the women drew apart slowly. They felt comfortable with each other and wanted to feel the girls the same way.

"Come here, you little minions", Miranda turned on the couch, gesturing for them to join them.

Running over to where Andy and Miranda were waiting for them, Cassidy occupied her mother's lap and Caroline, asking silent permission, got up on Andy's.

"All done reading?" Andy asked as she tickled the girl in her lap.

"Yup", Cassidy answered for her sister, who was trying unsuccessfully to squirm away from the fingers, enjoying it nonetheless.

"Can you show us how to play snooker", Caroline got out between fits of laughter.

"Sure", Andy agreed. "Now?"

"Please?"

"All right. You go on and I'll be with you in a minute", Andy promised.

The girls raced out of the room, leaving both women with a smile on their face.

"Join us?" Andy asked the editor.

"In a minute."

"Okay", Andy slowly got up and followed the twins.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 24

After Andy left Miranda sat thinking about their recent conversation. So, she had been right. Andrea did have strong insecurities where their physical relationship was concerned, just like she did. Talking to each other about it was a vital part of a successful relationship, this much Miranda had learned. Andrea was fairly easy to talk to. She had to admit that she was as nervous as Andrea was. Miranda was well aware of her flaws, those of her personality as well as those of her ageing body. But she was convinced they could overcome their insecurities. What was the saying or was it from a song she had heard? "Love conquers it all?" She had always thought such sentiments too idealistic, too naïve but ever since she had met this stunning brunette, who so easily had knocked down all her protecting walls, Miranda was certain it had some merit.

Finally the silver haired woman got up to see what her girls and Andrea were up to in the billiard room.

* * *

><p>In Sophia's study the Contessa and Andy's aunts were having tea and a pleasant conversation about the upcoming event. Lady Angela was filling the cups and handing them to the other women.<p>

"Thank you, dear", Sophia took the cup from Angela. Sipping slowly she leaned back in her chair with a content sigh.

"Well?" Helen asked, equally satisfied to have a nice cup of tea in pleasant company on a rainy afternoon.

"Well, what?" The Contessa asked with confusion.

"I think what my dear wife means", Lady Angela explained patiently, "is what do you expect from us?"

"I have no right to expect anything", Sophia answered mildly. "I was merely hoping you would agree that for Andy's sake we need to build a strong front at the party."

"Like we neglected to do with Sarah, you mean", Helen said softly.

"Yes", Sophia agreed, "I refuse to make the same mistake again."

"Don't get me wrong, because I fully agree with you", Angela injected, "but Miranda Priestly doesn't strike me as the kind of woman who can't fend for herself. I'd say they call her Dragon Lady for a reason"

"I know, I know", the Contessa sighed. "Regardless of what some people call her or not call her, I think it's of the utmost importance to show everybody that she is Andy's partner and therefore part of the family. To let them know if they try to cross her, they cross us."

"You are right", Helen nodded her assent. "Angela?"

"Fine with me, love."

"Good", Sophia was glad to have accomplished this, "now let me tell you who I plan to invite."

* * *

><p>Miranda was leaning against the door-frame of the billiard room watching Andrea guide her daughters through the shots on the big green snooker table. Miranda had to smile each time one of the little redheads climbed onto a chair to lean over the table with Andrea at her side, patiently explaining how to hold the cue and where to hit the ball. No wonder her girls adored Andrea so much, she was so incredibly good with them.<p>

Miranda felt a laugh bubble up when she heard Emily's complaint in a whiny voice.

"Oh come on Sachs! Three against two is a bit much don't you think", the first assistant said with mock indignation.

"What's the matter Em? Afraid to lose against two girls who need a chair to see the top of the table", Andy asked with a grin.

"Yes, Emily, grow some spine", Miranda ordered from the door.

"Miranda", Emily squeaked, nearly falling from her chair.

"Mom!" Caroline and Cassidy called in unison, waving at their mother.

"Come join us, Miranda", Bridget offered. "We sure could use some help."

"But I have never played before", Miranda hesitated.

"Time to give it a try then", Bridget handed her a cue.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, mom! It's fun", Cassidy tried to persuade her with a big smile.

Looking at five expectant faces, three of them most dear to her heart, Miranda had no choice but to give in and join them for a game of snooker. As it turned out she had quite a talent for snooker, much to her own surprise and Emily's badly disguised delight. But even with Bridget at their side it couldn't prevent them from losing against Andy and the twins.

Andy received a high five from both girls, while Emily looked dejected. Miranda was gazing fondly at the woman she loved.

"Come on, English, you look as if you could need a stiff drink", Bridget put her arm around Emily's shoulder, leading her from the room.

"What about you two?" Andy asked the twins. "I'm sure you'll find nonna in her study with some snacks for you."

"Okay, come on, Cass", Caroline nudged her sister and followed her in search of nonna for some snacks and time with the older woman.

Leaning against the snooker table Andy was glad to finally be alone with Miranda.

"Hey", Andy said softly.

"Hey, yourself", Miranda walked towards the brunette to stand between her legs with her arms around Andrea's neck.

With her hands on the older woman's waist Andy pulled the older woman impossibly closer. Miranda's scent was intoxicating, the feeling of her body made her light headed.

Andy slid her hands into the back pockets of Miranda's tight fitting jeans, softly kneading her bottom.

Miranda captured Andrea's lips in a passionate kiss and was surprised when she heard herself moan into the younger woman's mouth.

"Oh god, darling", Miranda put her forehead against Andrea's, stroking the soft skin of her neck.

"Indeed", Andy still held her tight, not wanting to let her go any time soon.

"I'm so much in love with you, Andrea", the older woman whispered, "I never knew it could be possible."

"I love you too, Miranda", Andy kissed the older woman again. "So very much."

* * *

><p>Angela was searching for them when she came across the billiard room. Through the crack in the door she saw Miranda standing snugly between Andy's legs. They were kissing and forgetting everything around them. She knew she should announce herself, it was impolite to watch them like that but she just couldn't tear her eyes away. Angela knew of Miranda's reputation, she knew what the press called her and she knew of her failed marriages. Who didn't? She was a bit more reluctant than her wife to accept her as Andy's new partner. This Miranda though was nothing like the Miranda Priestly she had expected. She had seen her interact with her daughters and she had been very affectionate and warm. The Miranda she saw right now was a passionate woman in love. It suited the silver haired woman, just as much as it suited Andy to be in love again.<p>

Angela softly cleared her throat to gain their attention without being too intrusive. She smiled when she saw Miranda trying to step away from Andy but was refused by the younger woman, holding her firmly in place.

"Hello, Aunt Angela", Andy said over Miranda's shoulder, nuzzling the white hair of the older woman.

"Sophia wants to talk to you", Angela stepped further into the room.

"All right", Andy sighed and kissed Miranda's temple before she let go of her to leave for her grandmother's study.

Alone with Andrea's aunt Miranda waited for the verdict, she knew would come, from the other woman. She could understand that, they were Andrea's family and they cared for her. Wonderful, warm women and fantastic role models. It warmed her heart to know that they cared and protected Andrea. Miranda appreciated it immensely, she felt grateful because they had been there when her beloved Andrea had needed people to rely on.

"Thank you", Lady Angela said, surprising Miranda.

"What for?" The silver haired editor asked.

"For making her happy."

"She deserves to be happy", Miranda said softly.

"So do you", Angela walked over to Miranda, leaning against the table just as Andy had a few moments ago.

"My ex-husbands, most of my employees and a lot of other people wouldn't agree", Miranda snorted. "But thank you."

"You don't strike me as a woman who gives a shit about what others think", the Scottish woman offered.

"I don't", Miranda sighed, "at least not where I'm concerned. They can't get to me personally, they can't hurt me. The hold they have on me is where my girls and Andrea are concerned."

"Don't worry about Andy, she can handle it", Angela assured her. "They better not mess with her. Just because she rarely uses it doesn't mean she doesn't have the power to protect you or the girls. She loves you and the twins very much, so they better watch out."

* * *

><p>Andy opened the door to her grandmother's study and found the older woman behind her desk, her brow furrowed in concentration while she was reading through some files.<p>

"You wanted to see me, nonna", Andy asked from around the door.

"Come in, cara mia", the Contessa waved her in. Sophia wandered over to the sofa and patted the spot next to her for Andy to sit down.

Andy eased herself down beside her grandmother, she propped her cane against the sofa's armrest and turned towards the older woman looking expectantly at her. Wondering what was on her nonna´s mind.

"Is everything all right, nonna", Andy asked.

"Of course, cara mia", Sophia reassured her, "I meant to ask you the same thing. When you came down for lunch you seemed a bit off."

"I was", Andy admitted, "being stupid and insecure."

"But you are okay now?"

"Yes, don't worry", Andy patted her grandmother's hand.

"Good, very good. Because I happen to like your woman a lot and I'm completely enamoured by those cute little girls of hers", the Contessa confessed with a warm smile.

"So am I. Thank you, nonna", Andy hugged the older woman tightly.

"You are welcome, cara mia. Now about that party..."

Andy groaned audibly at the word party, causing her grandmother to laugh out loud.

* * *

><p>Emily and Bridget had a nice glass of whiskey and a pleasant conversation about their past, their jobs and their dreams of the future. Emily enjoyed Bridget's company tremendously; she was funny, smart and warm. She could easily get lost in those bright green eyes. But what would be the point? Bridget had her job in London and she was an ocean away in New York. They had known each other only for a very short time but there was something about the journalist which drew Emily to her. Had it been the vulnerability she had witnessed the first time they had met? Partly. Bridget was very much like Andy in some aspects but at the same time she was a lot more carefree than the biologist. Emily was confused, on the one hand she knew she could easily fall for the tall Scottish woman and on the other hand her head told her better not to. She sighed at her dilemma.<p>

"Earth to Emily!" Bridget waved her hand in front of Emily's unseeing eyes.

"Sorry", Emily was snatched from her contemplations.

"You okay? You seemed to be far away?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking", Emily said softly.

"Must have been some thoughts", the Scottish woman joked.

"Yeah. Look, I need to get some work done for Miranda", Emily hastily got up and nearly ran from the room.

"Emily, wait, what...", Bridget tried to stop her, bewildered she stared at the open door.

On her way to her room Emily stumbled into Lady Helen, nearly knocking the woman over in her hurry. She mumbled her apologies before she continued to flee upstairs and shut herself in her room.

Wallowing in self-pity has never been her way of coping with things but this time she couldn't help it. A knock on the door stirred her from her depressing thoughts.

"Come in!"

Andy opened the door carefully, not sure what she would find after she had seen her friend rush into her room.

"Hey, Em, you all right?" The biologist asked worriedly.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" Emily got upset without really wanting to.

"Uhm, sorry?"

The redhead sighed at Andy's contrite expression. "It's okay. It's just me being stupid."

"I hardly think so", Andy chuckled and went over to sit on the edge of the bed, looking into her friend's sad eyes. "Is it something Bridget said or did? I know she can be quite overwhelming sometimes."

"No", Emily shook her head, "she has been nothing but polite and attentive."

"But?"

"But nothing."

After another good look at the redhead's face Andy had a sudden revelation.

"You like her", the brunette smiled knowingly.

"And what if I do?" The redhead asked defiantly.

"It would be wonderful."

"How can that be wonderful?" Emily objected. "She is here and I'm in New York. And what is worse she just ended a relationship, right?"

"Well, for one, Bridget is going to relocate to New York very soon", Andy informed the other woman, "and for the relationship, let's just say, it never really has been one to begin with. It has been more an error of judgement and the other woman was using it to her advantage."

"You think so?" Emily sounded hopeful.

"I know so", Andy snorted, thinking of the woman who had sank her claws into her cousin.

A soft smile was back on Emily's face.

"I think she likes you, too." Now the smile turned into a full happy grin, making Andy grin in return.

* * *

><p>Dinner was lovely. With Helen and Angela there to complete the table it was even more relaxed than before, if that was even possible. They told wonderful, humorous and embarrassing stories about little Andy and Bridget much to everybody's delight.<p>

For the first time in her life Miranda felt as if she belonged somewhere. Being part of a big family full of amazingly warm women was a completely new experience for the self-reliant editor. After dinner they all retired to the sitting room to play another game of Activity much to her daughter's joy. The ringing of her mobile phone forced Miranda to leave and talk to the girl's father about another visit after their return.

When she ended her call and returned to the sitting room again, the cosy picture she found there brought her to a sudden stop. It was not only what she saw but also what she felt at that moment that threw her off balance and brought tears of joy to her eyes and a calmness to her heart she had never felt before.

Cassidy was sitting on Sophia's lap, whispering something into the older woman's ear and causing her to smile brightly. Caroline was occupying Andrea's lap, resting comfortably against her chest while Andrea had her hands linked over the girl's tummy. They looked content.

Lady Helen was resting against her wife's side, who had her arm around her shoulder, all the while laughing at their daughter's fruitless attempts to get Emily to understand what she was trying to convey through her pantomime.

How could she have ever lived without this? This was what she had craved all her life and what this family offered so freely. Andrea had not only made her the gift of love but the gift of home for her and her girls. She could not lose this, this love and warmth that gave her such contentment and calmness.

Sensing a presence behind her, Andrea turned and saw Miranda standing in the doorway, a soft smile on her face and a sole tear running down her cheek.

Andrea kissed Caroline's head, asking her to sit on the couch while she got up and walked over to Miranda. Wordlessly she took Miranda's hand and led her to the other side of the room.

With a gentle thumb she brushed the tear from Miranda's cheek. Taking hold of the hand Miranda pressed her lips onto the palm and held it against her cheek.

"Thank you", the editor whispered with a happy smile.

"Always, my love", the younger woman enfolded Miranda in a tender embrace.

Unbeknownst to them Helen and Angela shared a conspiratorial glance and a nod. They had come to a decision, intending to surprise Andy and Miranda after the party.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you for reading and your wonderful and encouraging comments. They are very appreaciated and really mean a lot to me.

If you don't know already I have recently published my **first novel "Imperial Whites"** **at amazon**. You can take look inside at the kindle version :o)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Science of Fashion<strong>

Chapter 25

The days until the big event flew by with lots of activities in- and outdoors. Wednesday ended with the arrival of Andy's brother Peter who turned out to be as charming, good-looking and chivalrous as his big sister. Just as they had done with Andy the twins took an instant liking to the young man who was delighted to learn he was an uncle of two adorable nieces.

Everything for the party had been arranged and everybody was awaiting it with great interest and some with trepidation. Helen and Angela finished their surprise for Andy and Miranda on time and all they could do before the guests arrived was to get ready.

* * *

><p>Andy was buttoning the vest she was going to wear under her frock coat, which was sporting her clan's tartan, when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in!" The brunette called out, smoothing the front of her vest after she had shrugged into the coat and straightened the collar of her crisp white shirt.

"You look very handsome, your Grace", Lady Helen said from the door.

"Aunt Helen, please", Andy rolled her eyes upon hearing the older woman use her title.

"No, Andy", Helen stopped her with a raised hand, stepping towards the younger woman. "This is who you are and who you have to be this evening. They expect it from you, Sophia expects it from you. Carrying it gracefully honours your mother who would be very proud of you."

"Thank you", the Duchess whispered around the lump in her throat.

"Come sit with me", Lady Helen gestured towards the bed, where she sat down next to Andy. Only now did the brunette see the small box in her aunt's hand.

"Here", Lady Helen held out the box, chuckling at Andy's uncomprehending expression. "Open it!"

Andy did as she was told and let out an audible gasp when she saw a pair of delicate silver earrings in the most intriguing Celtic pattern lying on a bed of velvet.

"They belonged to your grandmother", Helen explained softly, "and would have been your mother's. Now they are yours."

"Why now?" Andy asked, wondering about this certain moment.

"It's a tradition that they should be given to the oldest female for her 50th birthday. Don't ask why, I can only guess that they are meant to be worn with the suitable grace and elegance by women of a certain age which was obviously a whim of one of our ancestors, for they are very old."

"But I'm not..." Andy tried to object but was interrupted by her aunt's kind words.

"I know but Miranda is and I know nobody who could do them more justice than her."

"Thank you", the brunette hugged Helen fiercely.

"You are welcome, sweetheart", Helen smiled at her niece who was already on her feet and nearly out of the door.

"Yes, go on give them to your woman, while I'm trying to straighten that damn sash", Lady Helen muttered under her breath as she stepped in front of the mirror in an attempt to do just that. "A nice little patch of cloth would do nicely, but no." Shaking her head at the stubborn piece of clothes which was of the same tartan like her niece's vest, indicating her membership to Andy's clan.

* * *

><p>With the small box safely in her trouser pocket Andy walked determinedly to Miranda's room, wondering about the dress the woman would wear. Well, she was going to find out soon enough.<p>

Nervously she knocked on the door, flashing a blinding smile when Cassidy opened it in her cute Paddington Bear pyjama. She had wanted one ever since the twins had spent a night in Andy's room and she had worn her Paddington Bear t-shirt.

"May I come in?" The brunette asked formally.

"Who is it, baby?" She heard Miranda's voice from somewhere inside.

"It's Andy, mommy", Cassidy said over her shoulder.

"Ask her in!"

"Okay." Cassidy merely grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room, closing the door firmly behind Andy.

Letting go of Andy's hand she ran over to her mother's bed, where she joined her sister on top of the covers, the best place to watch their mother getting ready for the party. Caroline waved at Andy, who smiled when she saw the other little redhead wearing another cute pj. Surprisingly enough Caroline had wanted her own tartan pyjama, just like Andy's trousers and she looked really adorable, both girls did.

Searching the room for Miranda, Andy's eyes finally found the older woman on the other side of the room. Miranda was a vision in her long shoulder free black dress, her silver hair perfectly coiffed, her skin glowing in the warm light of the room. The dress accentuated the curves of her body, showing a wonderful amount of creamy skin and cleavage, causing the younger woman swallow hard. No jewellery was distracting from the classical beauty that was Miranda Priestly.

"You... this... I..." Andy stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence because of the beauty in front of her.

Miranda blushed at the desire she found in Andrea's eyes, glad that she had thought of packing Valentino's latest creation for her.

"You are incredibly beautiful", Andy breathed in awe when she had gathered her wits again.

"Thank you, darling", the editor said softly. "You look quite dashing and handsome yourself."

"Thanks", Andy mumbled, self-consciously trying to hide her scar under her left hand. She had opted for a different hairstyle that left her face exposed.

The gesture and a flicker of insecurity in the younger woman's eyes made Miranda close the distance between them. Reaching out for the obscuring hand, Miranda gently took it in her own, she leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to the cheek.

"None of that, my darling", the older woman whispered into Andrea's ear. "You are beautiful the way you are."

"Only in your eyes", Andy choked.

"The only eyes that matter", Miranda replied huskily.

"Absolutely", Andy agreed with her lips only inches from Miranda's. She had every intention of kissing the older woman when they heard childish giggles from the bed, causing the women to step back with a blush.

"Oh, I wanted to give you something", the brunette said, remembering the reason why she had come in the first place. She took the small black box from her pocket, opened it and held the contents out to Miranda.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Miranda was stunned when she saw the earrings on their bed of black velvet. Delicate in the most fragile way, they looked old and expensive. Their form was an interesting Celtic design she had never seen before. They were beautiful.

"Darling?" Miranda asked shyly.

"They belonged to my grandmother and I want you to have them and wear them the way they are meant to be worn", Andrea explained softly.

Miranda lifted them carefully out of the box to step in front of the mirror to put them in. Andrea followed her, standing behind Miranda their gaze meeting in the reflection.

"Thank you, they are beautiful", Miranda whispered gently.

"My pleasure, my love." Bending down Andrea placed a tender kiss on the woman's bare shoulder.

The twins bed looked fascinated at the two women. Never before had they seen their mom like that, so freely showing her affection to somebody else but them. She had never been that way with their father and certainly not with Stephen. When she tried, because of their insistent and constant nagging, it always felt wrong somehow. With Andy it was not only natural it also felt completely right. What put them steadfastly in Andy's corner though was the way she treated their mother. Andy treated her with respect, care and loving attention and they liked that a lot.

"Caroline, would you please fetch the box from the top of the bedside drawer", Miranda asked her daughter.

"Sure mom!" Scrambling to the edge the girl opened said drawer and retrieved a neatly wrapped box from inside. She brought it to her mom who kissed her head affectionately when she took it from her.

Miranda offered it to Andrea who took it and looked at her questioningly.

"Open it!"

Wondering what it could possibly be, Andy discarded the paper to find a familiar seal on top of the lid. Andy found a pair of onyx cuff links inside, each with a dragon with blue stones for its eyes on it.

"Miranda they are beautiful. When did you...?" Andy was flabbergasted.

"After the reception at the end of New York Fashion Week. I found them most appropriate", Miranda said good-humoured.

"I don't know what to say", Andy was touched by the gesture, "to simply thank you seems not adequate."

"Nonsense", Miranda waved her off, "just put them on."

"Would you do that for me?" Andy held out the box to the older woman.

"Gladly, darling." Taking them from the box Miranda exchanged the cuff links.

After putting on the last touches of make-up Miranda and Andy finally said their good nights to the girls who had the permission to stay in Miranda's bed. Andy held out her arm to the editor and Miranda took it with a gracious nod. Together they left her room and proceeded downstairs to meet the rest of the family and Emily to greet their guests.

* * *

><p>Andrea, with Miranda by her side, was the head of the group that welcomed the guests with everybody else firmly and steadily behind them. This didn't go unnoticed by Miranda especially that Sophia wasn't the first to be greeted but took only second place after her granddaughter. She knew the older woman wanted to present a supportive front to the guests but the editor had no idea what was going on. Why her and Andrea were in the front. Miranda wanted to understand and she meant to ask as soon as the opportunity presented itself. What was even more intriguing was the fact that every woman of Andrea's family wore a sash of her clan's tartan and her brother was wearing a kilt. Even George and the rest of the staff were dressed that way. It was a signal that much was obvious but what kind and for what purpose Miranda had to find out.<p>

After the last guest had made its entrance the mingling and small talk began. Andy, always the gentlewoman, went to fetch a drink for Miranda while Peter kept Miranda company. Peter had kept a close eye on Miranda smiling when he saw the slightly confused look on her face at the proceedings.

"Miranda", the young Lord inclined his head at his sister's paramour, "may I say that you look very lovely."

"Thank you, Peter", Miranda smiled at the man. "You look quite exceptional."

"Why thank you", Peter laughed, sounding very much like his sister, "I take that as a compliment."

"May I ask you something?" Miranda asked, there was no time like the present.

"Why are you wearing a kilt? The women are wearing these sashes, why is that? And your grandmother, she is the matriarch of the family but she took second place to Andrea why is that?"

"These are quite some questions", Peter said thoughtfully, "I thought you were going to ask a few."

"Stupid questions, I know", Miranda snorted at her own ignorance.

"No, valid ones", Peter corrected gently. "Come, sit with me."

He led Miranda to a pair of chairs where Andrea would spot them easily when she returned with Miranda's drink.

Waiting until the editor had taken her seat; Peter sat down and patiently explained what was going on.

"Well, let's see. Me wearing a kilt and the women wearing tartan sashes as it is customary for the Scottish means we are honouring my sister and our tradition." Peter waited for Miranda's nod of understanding before he went on.

"As for nonna, you are right, of course. She is the matriarch of this family where age is concerned", he explained respectfully, "but other than that my sister is the head of the family."

"What do you mean?"

"As you know, my sister, due to Scottish custom, inherited my mother's title as Duchess of Dunnmore. This makes Andy the head of the family by right. And strange as it may sound even my grandmother owes her respect in that regard, like everybody else in the family. The same goes for all of our guests. Nobody in this room, and I literally mean nobody is my sister's peer."

"I see", Miranda said slowly, processing all Peter had just said. "But what you do tonight is more of a message for the guests is it not because I know Andrea does not like it that way."

"Yes", Peter agreed readily, "nonna, insisted. It's an act, well, most of it. Andy could convince her to have a buffet instead of a formal dinner. Andy would have abhorred the fact of preceding a dinner with nonna only being second at the table as well."

"I understand", Miranda nodded.

It was a power-play for the sole purpose to impress their guests and send a message that said don't mess with us. She did understand that because it was similar to the things she did on a regular basis, reminding people who held the reins in the fashion world and who they were dealing with. No wonder Andrea understood her the way she did. That thought and the approaching figure of her lover brought a sensuous smile to her lips.

"Here you are", Andy handed Miranda her champagne.

"Thank you, darling", Miranda's fingers touched Andrea's when she took hold of the glass, sending a warm feeling to her belly.

"Nonna wants you to meet some of her friends. Would you awfully mind if we join them", Andy asked hesitantly.

"Not at all", the editor got up and took the offered arm with a new-found pride at the other woman.

* * *

><p>Sophia's closest friends turned out to be very welcoming and nice. Soon they were joined by Lady Helen and Lady Angela which led to a constant flow of people coming and going to talk to them.<p>

Andy's hand on the small of Miranda's back made her feel warm and save without feeling crowded in the company of so many strangers. Andrea seemed to understand and share the need to be not overly affectionate with each other in public.

"Well, look at you, I thought I would never see the day when you were in love again", they heard the melodious voice of a woman.

Andy turned and beamed at the dark haired woman coming towards them in a wheel chair with a blonde woman right behind her pushing the chair.

"Diana!" Andy called out, moving towards the newcomer, bending down to kiss her cheek before she welcomed the blonde with another friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Good to see you, your Grace. I'm sorry we are late but getting dressed took longer than I anticipated", Diana said ruefully.

"Never mind", Andy waved off the apology, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Miranda", Andy turned and held out her hand to the older woman who took it without hesitation and joined her. "Please meet my mentor and friend Dr Diana Weston and her partner Dr Susan Blakely. Diana, Susan this is my partner Miranda Priestly."

The women shook hands taking an instant liking to each other, leaving Miranda wonder about the story behind this interesting couple. Diana seemed the same age like herself, whereas her partner Susan seemed to be more of Andrea's age. Susan was tall, blonde and strikingly beautiful, Diana, even though bound to her wheel chair, exuded live and unbound energy, her dark hair was heavily streaked with grey and her grey eyes shone with impatience for life and warmth every time she looked at her partner.

With Diana and Susan to join them with the family the conversation turned livelier than before when a sudden gasp from Lady Angela made them follow her gaze across the room.

"What the bloody hell, pardon my language, is she doing here?" Helen spat angrily.

"Who is it?" Miranda asked Andrea when she felt the younger woman stiffen next to her.

"Lady Elizabeth Devonsham." Andy said through gritted teeth.

So this was the person who couldn't keep her hands of the women in this family. Miranda flared her nostrils as she watched the woman slowly make her way towards their little group of family and friends. She was at least as tall as Andrea, with dark blonde hair, blue eyes, a curvaceous body clad in a dress that clung to every curve and her cleavage left little to the imagination. This woman screamed sex in the most unattractive way. But by the look on everybody else's face she wasn't alone in her verdict. Taking a step closer to Andrea and putting her hand on the younger woman's back Miranda was satisfied when she felt Andrea relax under her touch.

Lady Elizabeth Devonsham was gliding nearer, her eyes firmly trained on Andrea. But when the biologist turned her head she caught a glimpse of the scar on her face and she couldn't hide her reaction.

Miranda saw the brief flicker of disgust in the blue eyes and so did Andrea. Feeling very protective of her lover Miranda would shred her to pieces at the smallest indication of hurt on Andrea's side. Sparing a glance at Andrea's cousin Miranda could see a tightening of her jaw as she watched the blonde nearing. Her posture rigid and pain evident in her green eyes Miranda felt her heart go out to the redhead.

"What a nice little party", Lady Devonsham now stood in front of Andrea, her mouth turned into a smile which was supposed to be sensuous.

"To which you weren't invited", Lady Helen spat.

"Ouch", Elizabeth held her hand over her heart in mock hurt. "How could I not pay my respect to the Duchess of Dunnmore."

"Nobody expected you to", Angela said coldly.

"But that would have been impolite, would it not?" Elizabeth racked her eyes over Andy's body in such a possessive manner it made the other woman recoil.

"Good evening, your Grace", Elizabeth breathed, stepping nearer intending to kiss Andy's cheek in greeting but was more than surprised when Andy turned away to avoid being touched by her in any way.

"Elizabeth", Andy greeted curtly.

"Why so short, darling? Who is this with you?"

"Miranda Priestly meet Lady Elizabeth Devonsham." Andy introduced them.

Miranda inclined her head in greeting.

"Well, who would have thought", Elizabeth drawled lazily, her eyes firmly on the editor. "Andy and the fashion queen. You must be ecstatic Sophia."

"Elizabeth, why don't you go and spit your poison somewhere else", Sophia asked nicely, knowing she couldn't throw her out without causing a scandal.

"Of course. See you, Andy darling." Before she disappeared in the crowd she winked at Bridget, sending the younger woman storming out of the room in the opposite direction.

"What a mess", Andy mumbled under her breath. "I'm sorry, nonna. Aunt Helen, Aunt Angela."

"Nonsense", they said, nearly at the same time.

"Emily, why don't you look after Bridget", Andy suggested gently spurring the redhead into action.

"Miranda", hanging her head in shame after what the silver haired beauty had witnessed, "I'm so awfully sorry. I had no idea she would come here uninvited. I guess I should have known better. I'm really..."

A soft finger over her lips stopped her heartfelt apology. "No need to apologise for something you had no control over."

"But..."

"No but. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"Miranda is right", Helen chimed in. "Come on it's time for the little performance I promised Miranda the other day."

* * *

><p>The little performance turned out to be a group of dancers doing a traditional Scottish dance accompanied by bagpipes. Afterwards everybody was invited to refreshments from the buffet and mingle and risk a dance of their own to the music of a band. Standing around and talking to nearly everybody at the party took its toll on Andy. She felt a dull throbbing in her leg, knowing she had to get off her feet for some time before she could enjoy the party a bit longer.<p>

"I need to sit down for a little bit", she whispered into Miranda's ear.

"Are you all right, darling?" The older woman was instantly worried.

"Yeah, just to get off my leg in the study", Andy soothed Miranda's fears, "don't worry. It will be fine after a little rest."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm sure nonna wants you to meet a few more of her friends. I'll be back in half an hour."

"All right", Miranda gave in, knowing the brunette would be true to her word.

She watched her walk out into the hall with a pronounced limp, glad that Andrea listened to her body and took a little break. A frown etched itself into her forehead when she saw somebody following behind Andrea. Miranda excused herself from the conversation and left towards the study as well.

* * *

><p>Emily had followed Andy's suggestion to look after Bridget, which was easier said than done. First of all she had to find her and then they could talk. Sighing, after she looked in every room possible Emily gave it a try in the garden. Stepping through the French windows in the sun room she saw a figure in the distance leaning against a tree. Half way to towards the tree she could tell it was Bridget. Careful not to startle the other woman, she called to her.<p>

"Bridget!"

"Emily", Bridget wiped at her cheeks before she turned to her friend.

"You all right?" Emily asked softly. When she stood in front of the taller woman she could have kicked herself for asking such a stupid question. Because Bridget was definitely not all right, she had been crying that much was obvious. Emily felt the sudden urge to strangle this blonde vamp responsible for Bridget's current state.

"It's her, isn't it?"

"What?" Bridget was confused.

"The woman you had a relationship with that had ended recently", Emily clarified.

"I wouldn't call it that", Bridget snorted. "I thought she was in love with me when in all reality she was looking for an affair, which at the time I didn't know."

"I'm sorry", Emily whispered, her heart going out to the other woman.

"Don't be", Bridget shook her head, "Elizabeth knows how to seduce and make you feel like you are the centre of her attention, when all she wants is somebody to satisfy her needs."

Bridget paused to take a deep breath and gazed into Emily's sorrowful eyes. They were so warm and caring like the woman they belonged to. She knew she could fall for Emily, it would be so easy. But Emily deserved better, maybe if they would take it slow. Andy was right, taking things slow to get to know each other better wasn't such a bad idea. That was definitely something she wanted. Clearing her throat gently Bridget reached out and took one of Emily's hands in her own, squeezing it slightly before she asked what was on her mind.

"Uhm…, Emily, I meant to ask you if it's, well…, what I'm trying to say is I think I really like you."

"I like you too", Emily confirmed hastily, eliciting a full smile from the other woman.

"Great", Bridget beamed, "so, uhm, would it be all right if we spend more time together, to get to know each other better?"

"I would like that."

"Me too."

They stood in the middle of the park, gazing into each other's eyes and couldn't care less about the party or anything else that was going on inside. They were content with the knowledge that they would give it a try, whatever **it** was right now.

* * *

><p>Andy sank into the cushion of the leather sofa with a relieved sigh, glad to get the weight off her leg. She leaned her head against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander to Miranda. How magnificent she looked in her black dress, elegant and sexy at the same time. Andy thanked her good fortune that a woman like Miranda loved her and how she loved her in return. She had never thought it possible again after Sarah but yet here she was, truly, madly and deeply in love with Miranda Priestly.<p>

The nearly soundless opening of the door made Andy smile, believing it to be Miranda who had snuck away from her grandmother's tireless small talk with friends and acquaintances.

"Already bored, my love?"

"Just looking for you, darling", the sultry voice from the door caused Andy to open her eyes and jump up from the couch with a wince.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" Andy asked with clenched teeth.

"Why so formal? You used to call me Lizzie, remember?" The blonde woman drew slowly nearer, her eyes firmly on Andy, predatory-like in her advance.

"What do you want?" Andy repeated with a sigh.

"What do you think?"

Elizabeth now stood in front of Andy, reaching out her hand to touch the brunette's face but Andy turned away to bring some distance between them.

"I can't imagine what you could possibly want from me, so please enlighten me."

"Oh, darling", Elizabeth sighed dramatically, "you of course. Or why would I go to such length. I thought it was obvious."

"Please", Andy laughed a humourless laugh at the woman's proposition, "give me a break, would you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean", the biologist explained, "that you did not want me then and you certainly do not want me now. So please, stop this charade!"

"But you were in love with me once", the blonde sounded like a petulant child.

"I was in lust not in love", Andy clarified. "That's a big difference."

"You can't possibly be in love with the old dragon. She is cold as ice", Elizabeth tried another venue.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I am", the brunette confirmed with a soft smile, which always graced her face when she thought of Miranda. "But what is even more wonderful is the fact that she loves me as well."

Elizabeth snorted very unladylike at that, stepping closer to Andy.

"What does she have that I don't?" She asked seductively.

"Even if I would try to explain it to you I hardly think you would understand, Elizabeth. So why don't you do yourself a favour, before you embarrass yourself any further and leave us alone?"

Andy was no longer looking at the blonde woman but at the white haired woman right inside the door.

Miranda had entered the study shortly after Lady Devonsham. Listening to the blonde woman throwing her charms at Andrea had sickened the editor. Elizabeth's attempts to seduce her lover were pathetic at best and disgusting at worst. If it weren't so unbelievable she would have almost laughed when Andrea stepped away from the woman to avoid her touch. Miranda had felt her hackles rise when the blonde had reached out. Nobody touched her Andrea like that. How dare this woman? Miranda had seen the look in Elizabeth's eyes when she saw Andrea's scar, she had been appalled. Miranda was certain Andrea had seen it as well, not that it mattered anyway. Andrea loved her; she didn't doubt it for a second. That was not the reason why she had followed the blonde but she had every intention to protect her lover which wasn't necessary it all. She felt a bit foolish now but Andrea's loving gaze blew it away the moment she locked eyes with the younger woman.

Andrea was happy and glad to see her. With new-found determination she walked to the brunette's side and put her arm around Andrea's waist, not in the least reluctant of showing a certain amount of possessiveness.

Taking in the display in front of her Lady Devonsham finally got the message, with a haughty sniff she held her head high, turned on her heels and left.

"Finally alone", Miranda whispered as she turned more fully into Andrea's body, holding the younger woman in the circle of her arms.

"I totally agree, my love."

Andrea softly pressed her lips against Miranda's. Pulling the older woman more tightly against her body Andy let her lips brush over Miranda's, conveying the love and desire she felt for her. When air became an issue they reluctantly pulled apart. Leaning back in Andrea's embrace Miranda wiped away the traces of lipstick on the younger woman's mouth with her thumb.

"Let's sit down for a while before we have to get back to the crowd", Andy nodded at the sofa before she guided them over to sit next to each other.

Miranda leaned into Andrea's body with her head on the younger woman's shoulder, basking in the warmth of her body, inhaling the scent of her cologne and what was uniquely Andrea's.

* * *

><p>More than half an hour later, after much needed time to snuggle and enjoy the peacefulness of just being together the two women returned to the party holding hands. Catching her aunt's eye Andy received a nod from Helen, telling her everything was all right and their absence has been noted but excused.<p>

When they spotted Andrea's old friend and mentor in conversation with her partner and Andy's brother they joined them. Miranda was intrigued by the couple. Dr Diana Weston was a graceful woman, much like the women in Andrea's family. She didn't seem to be slowed down by the fact that she sat in a wheel chair. Susan, although younger than her partner, didn't seem fazed by Diana's limitations. The love she felt for the older woman was clearly written in her face, every time she looked at her. It was visible in the way she touched her shoulder or leaned against the chair giving her partner access to touch her in return. Miranda wondered if it has always been that way or if they had to struggle hard to get there. Those musings must have shown on her face because Diana looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"There is something you want to ask Miranda?" Diana asked mildly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare", the editor blushed at being caught.

"Not at all", Diana waved it off. "Us being together wasn't the easy thing to achieve."

Susan put a reassuring hand on her partner's shoulder which was instantly covered by one of Diana's.

"You see, I did what was expected where relationships were concerned. Marrying a man with a promising career in the financial sector and me an equally promising academic were thought to be the perfect match."

"What happened?" Miranda asked, feeling she could relate to this.

"Susan happened", Diana answered with a smile. "Charles wasn't the husband I thought him to be and I wasn't the wife he thought me to be either. Dating a woman, who was as ambitious in her field of occupation as he was in his, was one thing. Being married to her was another."

"I know what you mean", Miranda nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, to make a long story short. He started to bed other women and then Susan became my research assistant. We felt an instant attraction which caused me to question a lot about myself. My husband and I got divorced and soon after Susan and I became a couple", Diana turned her head, looking adoringly at the younger woman. "After a riding accident I knew I would be in a wheelchair forever, trying to chase her away but to no avail."

"I love you, get used to it", Susan said softly, kissing the top of Diana's head.

Miranda suspected it had been quite a bit tougher for both of them to get to where they were now but nobody but the two of them would ever know how tough and what it really took. She felt just glad for them that they could overcome their difficulties for they were an impressive couple. Feeling the hand around her waist tighten its hold the editor was reminded that she herself was now part of such a couple. A description she would have never used during one of her marriages, it was sad to admit as much but true nonetheless.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the evening rushed by and when the door closed behind the last guest the family heaved a collective sigh of relieve, glad it was finally over. At half past twelve in the morning they called it a night, Sophia was the first to say her good night while Helen and Angela took Andy and Miranda to the side.<p>

"Don't get mad at us, Andy", Helen tried to ward off any misgivings from her niece right at the start. "But we thought you two could need some time to yourself."

Handing over a key to Andy, Helen continued. "So, here is the key to Sophia's villa. Everything is prepared; we have taken care of it. The girls will be well taken care of as well. All you have to do is enjoy some adult time before we see you again. Not before Saturday morning, may I add."

Touched by the gesture Andy looked questioningly at the woman by her side. "Miranda?"

"I would like that very much." Miranda agreed with a smile.

"Thank you", Andy kissed her aunts on the cheek before she led Miranda from the house, down the well-lit path to her grandmother's villa.

* * *

><p>The night was warm and cosy with a light breeze rustling the trees, a welcome change from the stuffy house after the party. Andy's body hummed with anticipation as the house came into view, thinking about spending time alone with Miranda.<p>

When they reached the house Andy unlocked the door, pushing it open for Miranda to enter before her. She closed the door behind her and gasped at the atmosphere her aunt's had created. It was romantic, with candles securely held in bowls and lanterns so they didn't have to worry about them later. An envelope with her name was prominently placed on a side table behind the sofa in the living room. Andy walked over and opened it. She read through it with a smile and a blush spread over her face.

Miranda came up behind her, she wrapped her arms around Andrea's belly from behind and with her chin on her shoulder she read the message with Andrea.

"They are something else, aren't they?"

"Quite so, but they care." Andy nodded. "Wanna take a look at the bedroom?"

"Why not." Miranda softly kissed Andrea's neck.

Taking hold of the older woman's hand again Andrea led them to the bedroom. The same romantic picture greeted them in the beautifully furnished room. Candles were scattered and lit across the room. The dark wooden four poster bed was waiting invitingly. Their robes were draped over the back of chairs on either side of the bed. A few rose petals were strewn around the bed and a bucket with bottle of champagne sat on a night stand with two flutes waiting to be filled.

"Well, it seems they have thought of everything", Andy swallowed nervously.

"So it seems. They are very kind and caring", Miranda whispered.

Andy turned to the silver haired woman by her side, taking in her appearance. The way the dress clung to every curve of her body, the way the light of the candles caught in her hair and made it shine, the way her ivory skin seemed even paler and her eyes of ethereal blue. Andy smiled at the stubborn lock that had fallen over Miranda's forehead and with a gentle hand she reached up brushing it back again. Letting her fingertips trail over a soft cheek, Andy watched Miranda close her eyes at the tender touch. The brunette leaned in and brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

Taking a step closer to Andrea Miranda let her arms wander under the open frock coat back to Andrea's back. She pulled her lightly against her body as their kiss became deeper.

When the need for air could no longer be denied, Miranda drew back, gazing into Andrea's brown eyes, nearly feeling her legs give in by the love and desire she found there. She brought her hands to the brunette's shoulders to steady herself. Leaning in again her mouth found Andrea's ear.

"Make love to me, my darling!" Miranda asked, her warm breath tickling the younger woman's cheek.

One of Miranda's hands trailed down Andrea's right arm, until it covered the hand which held her cane in a tight grip. Easing the cane out of the brunette's hand, Miranda propped it against the night-stand. She took out her earrings and put them next to the flutes before she turned to Andrea again who looked anxious at her.

"Here, let me help you", Miranda slid the frock coat from the younger woman's shoulders, putting it over the chair next to the night-stand. She kissed Andrea gently to ease her nervousness, which was clearly detectable in her eyes and hesitating touches.

"Will you help me with my dress?" Miranda asked as she turned her back to Andrea.

"Of course", the biologist's voice was hoarse.

With shaking hands Andy reached out and carefully she slid down the zipper on the back. As the dress parted more of Miranda's perfect smooth skin was revealed crying out to be touched.

Miranda held the dress with one arm over her breasts when she turned again.

"Sit down, darling!" She beckoned the younger woman to sit on the edge of the bed.

Andy did as she was told, wondering what Miranda had in mind. Just as she had taken her seat the older woman let go of the dress which pooled at her feet and stepped out of it and her high heels at the same time.

Swallowing hard Andy's eyes grew even wider at the magnificent woman right before her. Standing before her was the most beautiful woman she could think of. Clad only in black silk panties and thigh high stockings Miranda was just as perfect as Andy had imagined her to be.

Showing more confidence than she actually felt at Andrea's silent appraisal Miranda put one of her legs in the brunette's lap slowly rolling down her stocking. She repeated the process with her other leg all the while chancing a glance at the sitting woman who watched awestruck at the display.

Now Miranda was unsure how to proceed, she hadn't gotten any further in her ideas when she had taken the lead. Andy finally found her wits again and took one of the older woman's hands. She brought it to her lips to kiss the knuckles reverently before she tugged slightly, asking Miranda to straddle her lap. With both hands on the small of her back Miranda was held securely in Andrea's lap. Linking her arms behind the brunette's neck she suddenly felt insecure. Gone was the boldness she had shown only moments before, replaced by shyness at the reality of being naked, her flaws lying bare before the other woman. A very becoming blush crept onto her cheeks, looking down she sighed.

"I know I look better with my clothes on", Miranda said softly, "I'm not young anymore and time has..."

Her self-recriminations were stopped by full lips against her own. The hands on her back were drawing small reassuring circles; they felt warm and soft on her skin.

Andy kissed her with abandon, their tongues fighting a tender battle. Miranda could get lost in those kisses; they were delivered with the right amount of gentleness and passion. Never meant to overpower or ask for submission. When Andrea's mouth left hers she mourned its loss which was instantly forgotten when she felt her lips slowly descending on her throat. Miranda let her head fall back to give the younger woman better access. Those luscious lips felt incredible against her skin, hot and wet. A moan escaped Miranda's lips; she wasn't ashamed to voice her arousal and desire for this woman.

Trailing her lips down Miranda's breastbone, Andy tightened her hold on the other woman before she started to kiss the swell of Miranda's right breast. When her tongue began to draw a circle around one pink nipple she heard the older woman moan even louder than before. A sound Andy now knew was her favourite from the usually self-disciplined and restrained woman.

Andy finally took the perfect bud into her mouth, stroking it gently with her tongue and sucking it tenderly.

"Oh, darling", Miranda held Andrea's head against her breast. It felt so good, having her breasts lavished like that. Andrea gifted her other breast with the same care and attention, causing her moans to grow louder.

Miranda didn't know how but when Andrea had started to make love to her breasts her eyes had shut and now she opened them to find herself lying on the bed with Andrea hovering over her. Gazing into her eyes with the softest of smiles on her face, gently stroking her face with the back of her fingers.

"You are so beautiful", Andy whispered. "I love you, Miranda."

"I love you too, Andrea."

Wanting to feel her lover's skin against her own, Miranda started to unbutton Andrea's vest, throwing it onto the chair with her frock coat. She did the same to her shirt and white lace bra. Her hands were gliding over Andrea's back and front taking in the smooth texture of her skin and slightly rougher patches of skin where scars from her accident and surgeries reminded Miranda of the vulnerability of the human body. In no way whatsoever did they distract from the beauty that was Andrea Sachs.

All thoughts of scars were forgotten though when Andrea started to kiss down her stomach dedicating special attention to her own reminder of having given birth to her girls. The younger woman kissed a warm path down one strong thigh before she changed direction to the other.

Hovering above her thoroughly soaked silk panties Andy inhaled deeply, closing her eyes at Miranda's arousal. It was a scent she would savour forever. Placing a kiss just above the hem of the panties Andy slowly slid them down the older woman's thighs. Miranda truly was a work of art, her ivory skin flushed with arousal, her blue eyes half closed and the small patch of short hair between her legs glistening with wetness. Andy sought out Miranda's mouth again, letting her hand stroke over the top of her thigh before it descended to the inside, gently nudging her legs apart. She left the older woman's mouth, kissing down her chin, her throat, between her breasts. Following the line of the scar to the top of neatly trimmed curls. Andy kissed them lightly before she darted out her tongue sweeping it over both of Miranda's outer lips. She smiled when she felt a hand on her head while the other was searching for an anchor. The brunette reached out taking hold of the searching hand entwining their fingers.

Andy's tongue found the bundle of nerves touching it briefly only to glide over the full length of Miranda's sex. She returned to the little nub and started to suck gently causing the older woman to arch her back and push herself against Andy's mouth.

"Oh, darling", Miranda whispered harshly, her eyes closed tightly enjoying the sensations to its fullest. "Inside, please, I want to feel you inside of me."

Granting the request without hesitation Andy slipped two fingers in Miranda's warm wetness and was rewarded by a long moan of pleasure. While her fingers found the perfect rhythm, her mouth never ceased to suck on the bundle of nerves bringing her tongue to circle the tip only slightly.

Never in her whole life has Miranda experienced such pleasure. It was beyond description. Feeling Andrea's mouth on her and her fingers inside her was exhilarating, full of passion and gentle at the same time. Andrea's hand holding hers and her hand on top of the younger woman's head grounded her all the while she was driven even higher towards the peek. Miranda could feel the orgasm building at the bottom of her belly, prolonging the sensation for as long as possible she finally gave in and with Andrea's name being shouted into the night when orgasm overtook her powerfully and stronger than she could have imagined.

Andy was awed by Miranda's readiness to give herself over so completely. Witnessing the older woman come was a wonderful experience. She stilled her fingers and pressed a soft kiss to the short curls before she withdrew. Andy crawled up to lie next to Miranda as she took the still shaking woman into her arms. Holding her gently, kissing her forehead and whispering soft reassurances.

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Andy was worried for having been too rough when she felt Miranda's impending orgasm.

"No, you were perfect", Miranda smiled lazily.

"I'm glad." She tightened her hold on Miranda revelling in the nearness of the silver haired beauty.

"I love you Andrea, very much."

"I love you too."

"I believe it's my turn", Miranda leaned on her elbow looking down into Andrea's warm eyes.

"You don't have to, you know", Andy shook her head.

"But I want to or are you trying to deny me the pleasure of giving you pleasure in return?"

"No", the brunette whispered, "it's just that..."

"Shh", the older woman put a gentle finger over Andrea's lips, "none of this. I want to see you, touch you, feel your skin against mine, love you the way you loved me."

And loving Andrea Miranda did. She helped the brunette shed the rest of her clothes before she silently asked permission to touch the younger woman reverently. Taking in the scared flesh of Andy's leg Miranda let her hand feel the texture of the marred skin. When she felt a shiver go through the body beneath hers she feared Andy to be in pain. Miranda looked up and found tears running down the brunette's temple into the mass of brown hair.

Scooting up to kiss away those salty tears Miranda pressed another kiss to Andrea's lips before she leaned up to look deeply in brown eyes.

"I'm sorry", Andy whispered.

"Don't be", the white haired woman replied gently. "How do you feel?"

"Loved."

That brought a beaming smile to the usually so stoic woman's face, causing Andy to smile in return. With gentleness and slow passion Miranda resumed her loving attention of Andrea's body. Giving as much pleasure as she had received, leaving Andrea spent and panting after a very intense orgasm.

Putting her head on the brunette's shoulder who was still recovering, Miranda stroked the belly under her hand in calming circles. Closing her eyes in contentment when she felt Andrea's lips on her hair Miranda gave in to her tiredness, drifting off to sleep in the arms of her lover. With one last squeeze of the shoulder under her arm Andy followed Miranda into a relaxing slumber. A smile graced both their faces as they slept in the knowledge of a strengthening of their love through their shared passion.


	26. Chapter 26

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 26

Miranda leaned against the door frame of the bedroom watching Andrea's chest rise and fall. She was only dressed in her lover's white shirt with a steaming cup of coffee in hand The younger woman was still asleep, lying on her back with her dark brown hair splayed over the pillow, the sheets had fallen to her waist. One of her hands lay next to her head while the other rested softly on her stomach. Sunlight was filtering through the curtains that were slightly flowing in the gentle breeze coming through the open window. Seeing her lover like this, so carefree and unguarded, beautiful and soft made Miranda fall even deeper in love with the brunette.

On bare feet Miranda walked over to the bed, put her cup on the night stand and carefully sat on the edge of the bed to not disturb the other woman's sleep. She brushed a few strands of hair gently from Andrea's forehead, tracing the scar with her finger before she leaned down and kissed it. Andrea mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep which brought a smile to Miranda's face. Drinking in the sight of her lover's body the older woman took great pleasure in tenderly touching it with smooth hands and soft lips until she finally felt Andrea stir under her gentle ministrations.

Andy slowly opened her eyes and found Miranda's head between her breasts, slowly bestowing kisses down her stomach.

"Morning", the biologist whispered, raking a hand through soft white hair causing its owner to look up.

"Good morning, darling." Miranda smiled. She scooted up to kiss her lover properly.

"Indeed." Andy agreed lazily.

Smirking Miranda grabbed her cup from the night stand and took a healthy swallow before she returned to her task which was interrupted when Andy woke up.

Andy was still amazed how much pleasure the older woman took from mapping every inch of her body all over again. It was soothing and touched her deeply that Miranda didn't seem to be put off by her scars and imperfections. She hadn't lied last night when she had told her that she felt loved. It was in fact so much more and ran deeper than she had words for. Miranda had been a wonderfully attentive and gentle lover. Andrea was still amazed to be privileged enough to see and experience this side of the older woman.

Gliding further down her lover's body Miranda took the sheets with her revealing all of Andrea to her eyes and mouth. She gently nipped the skin of Andrea's lower belly, caressing her thighs and nudging them apart to create space for her. Bestowing a kiss on the short dark curls, she let her hands slide to the inside of her lover's thighs. Andrea's rapid breathing and the arching of her back indicated the younger woman's silent plea for her not to stop what she so skilfully meant to achieve.

Coming to rest between the brunette's legs, Miranda let her tongue trace the length of Andrea's sex eliciting a long deep moan from her lover. Parting the outer lips with gentle fingers Miranda circled the small bundle of nerves before she took it into her mouth to suck softly on it. Andrea put one of her hands unto Miranda's head guiding her gently and needing this connection with the other woman.

"Oh, please, don't stop", Andrea pressed out, with her eyes tightly closed.

"I won't", Miranda promised before her tongue started to stroke over the tip of Andrea's clitoris causing the brunette to hiss in pleasure.

Miranda was relentless in her ministrations, revelling in the gush of wetness that she could bring forth.

"Yes, oh yes", Andrea moaned, not wanting this to end, although she could feel her orgasm building. Slowly and continually the pressure was mounting until she came screaming Miranda's name.

After one last kiss to Andrea's oversensitive sex Miranda came to rest next to the brunette while soothingly rubbing her belly to calm her heartbeat.

One of Andrea's hands still sifted gently through her short white hair, never breaking the contact or their connection. Making love to Andrea was glorious and wonderful. Bringing the younger woman pleasure made her feel powerful. She had never thought it could be that way.

Andrea cupped Miranda's face with her hands and drew her down to kiss her on the mouth. She deepened the kiss when she tasted herself on those soft lips. Andrea's kiss brought Miranda's own arousal to the foreground again. She straddled the brunette's left thigh and rocked to create a delicious friction. Miranda drew back from the kiss and sat up straighter with her hands braced on Andrea's shoulders, her eyes dark blue with desire.

Andy started to unbutton the shirt Miranda wore. She let her hands glide down from the older woman's shoulder to her full breasts that ached to be touched. Pink nipples stood erect waiting to be touched and kissed by her. Andy gently squeezed Miranda's breasts, eliciting a moan from Miranda and forcing her eyes shut.

"No, please, open your eyes. I want to see you."

With the utmost effort Miranda willed her eyes open, her gaze locking on her lover, nearly causing her to fall into her brown ones when she saw the love and desire for her in them.

Andy sat up, leaned forward and took one nipple in her mouth, circling it with her tongue. Miranda drew her head back and arched into the mouth, pleasure streaking through her body all the while she was still sliding lustfully along Andrea's thigh. Andrea's hands rested on her hips urging her to ride her thigh. When she felt she needed more, Miranda took one of Andrea's hands and guided it between her legs. Understanding without words what her lover needed, Andy entered her with three fingers, letting Miranda set the pace.

Alternating between Miranda's gorgeous breasts Andy felt she couldn't get enough of her. When Miranda's movement became more frantic she used her other hand to rub the older woman's clitoris.

"Yes", Miranda hissed, seeking Andrea's eyes. They looked deeply into each other's eyes when Miranda's climax hit her full force drawing a long deep moan from her lips. Riding out her orgasm she finally collapsed against Andrea's solid body and was immediately embraced in strong comforting arms.

Andy held her securely in her arms, whispering words of love into her ear.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm more than all right", Miranda assured her lover. She didn't want to lift her head from Andrea's shoulder. Content with where she was she let the younger woman guide them down on the bed where they snuggled under the sheets.

The brunette kissed her forehead and tenderly stroked her back in small circles.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy and beautiful you looked right now?" Andy asked with awe in her voice.

"Only in your eyes", Miranda whispered suddenly self-conscious. She was still touched how Andrea had worshipped her body last night and now. To be a fashion icon, meticulously dressed with a perfect make-up in place was one thing but to let somebody else see her fifty year old body without any disguise was another. True to her word Andrea had taken great pleasure in learning every inch of her body. The same way she had with Andrea's.

"The only one that matter, right?" Andy gave back the words Miranda had used herself.

"Yes, darling. Absolutely."

Miranda listened to Andrea's breathing, feeling her heart beat strong under her hand. She closed her eyes only to fall asleep again followed by Andy soon after. When they woke up again it was early afternoon. They kissed, cuddled and touched with gentle hands. Making slow sweet love again to each other brought them even closer. Finally they decided to get up and take a shower together before they went to search for food. Dressed casually and comfortably in jeans and shirts Andy led them into the kitchen to find out what else her aunts had prepared for them.

There were enough left over from the party's buffet. In addition the two women took a bottle of wine with them to the veranda to enjoy the warm weather and an undisturbed lunch. Sitting together on a small bench, overlooking the park after their meal Miranda snuggled into Andrea's body. Her arm was draped over the younger woman's stomach and her head rested on the brunette's left shoulder. Andy's hand was playing with Miranda's soft hair, kissing the top of the older woman's head before she rested her cheek where her lips had lingered only seconds ago. The brunette was enjoying the peace and closeness, Miranda's scent and her readiness for physical nearness when no prying eyes were anywhere near. She understood Miranda's need for distance in public settings, she even agreed with it. This was private and personal; it was between the two of them only to be witnessed by the closest of family.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" Andy asked with regret.

"I don't want to but I can't stay away any longer. I'm sorry." Miranda raised her head from Andrea's shoulder. She was more than sorry, she longed to stay and to enjoy this newly found intimacy for some time more but her job was calling her back and she couldn't put if off any longer. She laid her hand on Andrea's chest begging her to understand, sadness clearly visible in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry", Andy took the hand on her chest in her own, turned it around and bestowed a gentle kiss on the palm. "Of course you have to return. I didn't mean to make you sad by asking what you can't give. It's just that I think it would have been nice."

"Yes, it would", Miranda agreed with a rueful smile.

"What about the girls?" Andy wanted to know. "Maybe they could stay for another week and we could return together next Saturday."

Miranda hadn't seen that one coming; she was stunned by the suggestion. She drew back slightly to get a good look at the younger woman. Too surprised to say anything, she just sat there and proceeded what Andy just asked. It was genuine, honest. Not meant to impress her or gain something. All Andrea did was voicing her desire to spend more time with her daughters for their own sake. She was touched beyond words. Miranda felt her eyes tear up, causing Andrea to paddle back, worried that she had crossed an invisible line with the older woman.

"I... I... didn't mean... I just thought they might like to stay and spend some more time learning to ride and playing in that tree house", Andrea hastened to explain. "I didn't mean to... I don't know... shorten your time with them or keep them from you or something like that."

"Andrea", Miranda started but found herself unable to continue.

"Please, Miranda", Andrea wasn't above begging, seeing the editor's teary eyes. "I know how important your daughters are to you, how much you love them. So please, forgive me if I have offended you somehow, I certainly didn't mean to be presumptuous. I just..."

Anything else she intended to say was silenced by Miranda's lips on her own. The silver haired woman had thrown her arms around her neck and kissed her fiercely.

When they ended the kiss Andy was taken aback by the forcefulness of the kiss.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" She asked timidly.

"There is nothing to forgive, you wonderfully loving, caring and silly woman", Miranda laughed, caressing her lover's cheek with tender fingers. "What you just offered is the most thoughtful thing anyone ever did. But I'm afraid the girl's father wants to spend another week with them."

"Oh, of course", Andy tried to not sound disappointed. To no avail though, her voice might have done the trick but her treacherous eyes gave her away. Miranda sighed at the look in Andrea's eyes, she knew the offer had been genuine. She could always call Greg and reschedule their stay for the following week. He might be mad at her but she would live, it wasn't as if he would spend much time with them anyway.

"They can always visit when they return with you. I'll clear it with him. I'm sure they would love to stay."

"Are you sure? Because I know you hate being away from them", Andy insisted.

"I am absolutely sure, darling", Miranda reassured her, "although I will certainly miss them I won't have as much time for them as I would want to. So, knowing they are having a wonderful time here with you will make it easier."

"What will you tell their father?" Andy didn't want to add to Miranda's stress.

"I'll will think of something, don't worry."

Something else was bothering Andy but she didn't know how to break the subject. These last few days had been wonderful. They had spent so much time together without any intrusions from the outside world, she knew she could get used to it and she suspected the same was true for Miranda. She also knew that Miranda Priestly the editor was a public figure, under constant scrutiny by the press. Andy accepted that, she could live with it. But she knew as well that all kinds of attentions would be thrown their way as soon as the papers caught wind of their relationship. The last thing she wanted for Miranda and the girls was to be hurt by this unwanted dissection of their life.

Miranda sensed that something was still bothering her lover and by the look on her face and the furrowing of her brow she suspected it was something major. Cupping Andrea's cheek she smoothed the wrinkles in the corner of the younger woman's eyes with the pad of her thumb. Urging Andrea to look at her and voice what was obviously on her mind.

"Darling, what is it? What makes you worry so much?"

"I love you", Andy could only blurt out when she looked into the older woman's tender expression, unable to say anything else. The last thing she wanted was losing Miranda over the unavoidable strain the press would surely put on them.

"I love you too, Andrea", Miranda smiled, "but this isn't what put that lines on your forehead."

Sighing heavily Andy shook her head.

"Tell me!"

"What will happen when the press finds out? I don't want you or the girls to get hurt by their snapping and bellowing."

"Ah, the vultures", Miranda nodded knowingly, "well, I suppose they will have a field day, no question of that."

"See that's what I mean", Andy said sadly.

"Leave them to me, darling. My PR adviser will take care of it. We are not going to hide anything but I refuse to make a big press announcement. This relationship is too precious to me to open it to scrutiny. When they get wind of it Lesley will release a statement and you are free to answer their questions as you see fit."

"What about the girls?" The brunette asked again. She didn't want them to have to endure any negative repercussions.

"Sad as it is but my daughters are used to these vultures. They know how to ignore them or anything they would write about me", Miranda reassured her.

"You will tell me if there is anything I can do to help to elevate the stress or to keep them at bay", Andy insisted.

"I promise", Miranda nodded, "just be there for us and love us."

"That I can do, my love." The brunette leaned down and kissed the silver haired woman gently. Soon enough she felt Miranda's hand in her hair holding her prisoner against her lips, not wanting to end their kiss but to deepen it.

When it became clear that their kiss turned more passionate they decided to take it inside. Making the best of their time at the cottage for very soon it would be over and they would have to return to the main house. And making the most of their time they did. They made love, cuddled together, talked about everything and nothing in particular, ate and drank delicious wine and Saturday morning just before lunch they walked hand in hand back to the main house.

* * *

><p>They felt a bit melancholic because their time together was drawing to an end. Miranda would return to New York in the afternoon and for the next week, all they had were phone calls and e-mails. It would have to do. The editor already thought of all kinds of possibilities for a proper welcome once Andrea and her girls would return next week.<p>

As soon as the house came into sight they were spotted by two excited little redheads. The French windows of the drawing room opened and Caroline and Cassidy came running towards their favourite adults. Although they had enjoyed their time with Andy's aunts as well as Bridget and Emily they were happy to have their mom and Andy back. By the way their mom and Andy were acting the twins had the impression that everything was better than good between the two of them. Mission accomplished! They both looked very happy, unlike before her trip to England their mother seemed content in a way she had never before.

"Mom!" They flung them at their mother, hugging the older woman fiercely.

"Hello, babies", Miranda crooned at them, with her arms around her daughters. She would miss them dearly but she would never begrudge them their time here with Andrea, for she knew they were going to love every minute of it and she suspected so would Andrea.

"Hey, Andy", the girls were now embracing the biologist just as exuberantly as they had done with their mother.

"Hello, there", Andy laughed at their welcome. "Did you two have fun while we were gone?"

"Yup", Cassidy nodded vigorously, "even Emily was fun. Aunt Helen and Aunt Angela said we could visit them some day at Andy's castle in Scotland."

"That would be so cool", Caroline seconded her sister.

"Can we mom?"

"I suppose we will find a good reason to go there some time", Miranda said carefully, not wanting to get their hopes up that it was going to happen too soon.

"Cool!"

"What would you say if Andrea asked me to let you stay with her for another week?" The silver haired woman asked with a smirk.

"Really?" The girls' eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Really."

"Thank you, mom!" They shouted with enthusiasm, hugging their mother again.

"You are welcome, babies", Miranda said softly, "but you should thank Andrea."

"Thank you, Andy", the girls went to embrace their second favourite adult, more careful than their mother aware of Andy's leg.

"You are welcome", Andy ruffled their hair affectionately.

As they went the rest of the way to the house each girl grabbed one adult by the hand, causing the women to share a glance at how natural it just happened. It brought a warm and fuzzy feeling to Miranda's heart how easily her daughters accepted Andy. She would talk to them before she left for New York just to make sure it was really all right with them. But by the way they acted towards Andrea she didn't think they would have a problem, after all it was them who forced them to speak about their misunderstandings and take the next step.

Andy felt absolutely thrilled and touched by the girls' readiness to accept her into their lives. Those little girls already had a special place in her heart, just like their mother and she would do whatever it took to keep them in her life. She would make this relationship work; she was already too deep in it. There was no way she would let them go, not if she had any say in it. No matter what the press or anybody else would throw at them, she would do her utmost to protect the woman she loved so deeply and the girls with everything she had. If it meant to use the power at her disposal she would do so without a second thought.

* * *

><p>After lunch Miranda took the girls to her room to talk to them. Her bags were already packed, thanks to Emily, so she had enough time until the car would take them to the airport. They would take a regular flight, the one they had booked before they came here. Whereas Andrea had told her she would ask for the private jet to return with the girls.<p>

The girls were sitting on the bed waiting for her when she exited the bathroom after a final inspection that nothing had been missed by Emily. They had expectant expressions on their faces when she joined them.

She opened her arms for them and without hesitation they scrambled over snuggling into her body one on each side. Miranda deposited a kiss on each girl's head before she took a deep breath to tell them about her and Andrea's developing relationship.

"You know I have always been honest with you?"

"Yeah."

"You also know that I always tried to do what I could to keep you from getting hurt by the things people say or do. I deeply regret that I wasn't always successful in that regard. I hope you can forgive me for that someday." Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat before she continued.

"I'm sorry I put you through so much already. Two divorces and the things the press made out of it."

"Mom", Cassidy sat up, putting her small hand against her mother's cheek, "we love you. You are always there for us and we don't care what those stupid reporters write about you. Yeah, it's really mean sometimes but what do they know, right?"

"Right, baby", Miranda agreed.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Caroline asked.

"Well, Andrea and I..." Miranda sighed heavily, not sure how to phrase it.

"You love her and she is your girlfriend now, right?" The older twin cut to the chase.

"Yes", was all the older woman could say.

"Great! Don't worry, mom! We think it's cool", Caroline reassured her, in her no nonsense kind of voice she had adopted from her mother. "She makes you happy. We like her a great deal. So it's all right with us."

"I must have done something right after all to deserve you", Miranda shook her head, hugging them to her body.

She reminded the girls to be good for Andrea before she took her jacket and made her way down into the hall to say her good-byes to all the wonderful women and the exceptional young man of this family she now was a part of. Miranda felt honoured and glad that she and her girls had the opportunity to be part of such a community of people. They were already waiting for her when she descended the stairs with her daughters at her side.

Everybody took their time saying their good-bye making her promise to meet again as soon as possible. It was a promise she intended to keep and happily so.

Emily was already in the car, waiting for Miranda to join her. She and Bridget had promised each other to call and e-mail as often as their jobs would allow. Emily couldn't wait until the Scottish woman would relocate to New York and neither could Bridget by the way she had looked at her. Emily still could feel those soft lips on her cheek where the tall woman had kissed her good-bye.

Andy accompanied Miranda to the car. She opened the door for her and kissed the older woman on the lips, surprised when Miranda put her arms around her neck pulling her against her body. It was a long wonderful passionate kiss, full of promises with a hint of sadness at their separation. When the kiss ended, Miranda refused to let go but embraced Andrea and with closed eyes she whispered into the younger woman's ear.

"I love you, my darling. I'm going to miss you terribly, please be safe!"

"I love you too, Miranda. I'll miss you too", Andrea softly said, "I will be and will take good care of the girls."

"I know you will", Miranda didn't doubt it for a minute.

Stepping out of the embrace Andy traced Miranda's cheek with gentle fingers as if to memorise the older woman's face through all her senses.

"Call me when you are home, no matter the time!"

"I will", with a last peck to her lips Miranda, with Andrea's help, climbed into the car.

Andy closed the door, watching until the car was out of sight. With a heavy heart she returned to the house. As soon as she saw the girls waiting for her though, the sadness vanished and was replaced by the joy of having Miranda's girls with her. She was determined to make the best of her time with them, strengthening the bond they already shared.

* * *

><p>Miranda felt Emily's eyes on her. She tried to be unobtrusive but failed miserably at it, oh yes, the girl had to still learn about being subtle. Miranda sighed heavily as she found she didn't have it in her to be rude to the girl. She rolled her eyes at herself for being so pathetic but what could she do? She liked Emily, she truly was a good friend and maybe it was time to tell her.<p>

"Spit it out Emily before you choke on it", Miranda said, her voice missing its usual sting.

Emily jumped in her seat giving a little squeak for being caught.

"I... I... it's just that I'm happy for you and Andy", Emily stuttered but felt brave enough to say the words. "I think you both deserve it."

"Thank you, Emily", Miranda turned to her trusted assistant. "You have been a good friend to both of us. It will not go without reward."

"Thank you, Miranda", Emily mumbled, "but I didn't do it to get something out of it."

"I know and that makes it even more precious", Miranda surprised the younger woman with the next words. "I do like you, Emily and I very much appreciate what you do for me on a daily basis."

"Thank you", Emily was awed.

"You are welcome", Miranda sniffed, feeling that it was enough of that touchy-feely talk for the time being. "Now let's go over my schedule for the coming week. I want to be free at the weekend, when Andrea and the girls return."

"Yes, Miranda", Emily agreed readily. Thank goodness, that woman would never change. Beware anybody who might think the Dragon Lady was going soft!


	27. Chapter 27

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 27

Soft wasn't in Miranda's book as far as _Runway_ was concerned, Emily knew better than anybody else. Everything pointed towards the fact that Miranda was inclined to grasp the reigns even tighter. First point on the agenda was the Nigel-situation. It was obvious that Miranda thought she couldn't trust him anymore, not after what had happened with Andy. But Emily still had to find out what her boss had planned for her oldest friend. During their long flight home Miranda had made some more stunning revelations which completely blew Emily away and she was determined to be worthy of the trust Miranda put in her.

It nearly took them the whole flight to get things organised and settled, but they the rest of the weekend to relax and enjoy the aftermath of their vacation. Roy was waiting for them at the airport and after he had collected their luggage he drove Emily home before he continued to Miranda's townhouse.

* * *

><p>Alone in the car, Miranda leaned back and closed her eyes, a small smile playing around her lips. Yes, she was satisfied about the way things had turned out. Nigel would be pissed but it couldn't be helped. What he had done she couldn't forgive, not in a lifetime. She had thought of him as a friend; she had great plans for him to repay him for Paris. But he couldn't look past his vanity, couldn't grasp the necessities of being a businesswoman. He of all people should have known better, at least that's what she had thought. Obviously she had thought wrong. Where Nigel had disappointed her, Emily on the other hand had exceeded her expectations. The redhead had great potential, she had always known but it took Andrea's friendship to bring it out. Well, better late than never. Miranda was certain that Emily would make her proud, grooming her as her successor was the best decision she had ever made.<p>

Her musings were interrupted by Roy who discreetly cleared his throat before he looked into the rear-view mirror to find her icy blue gaze, waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

"Yes?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

Swallowing hard at the older woman's scrutiny Roy averted his eyes before he found the courage to speak. It wasn't as if she was ever overly unfriendly to him. Miranda Priestly didn't do unfriendly. She wasn't even rude to him. It was more her whole demeanour that led to the closing of his throat and the sweat on his brow. In all honesty he had to admit that she treated him better than any of her assistants, except Emily maybe. And there was also the fact that he had a little bit of a crush on her. But what gay man hadn't? Right? Even his lover was a little bit in love with Miranda. Roy had always admired the woman's attitude, her no-nonsense way of conducting business. She always knew what she wanted and demanded the best. He could live with that.

When nothing was forthcoming from her trusted driver, Miranda rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why was it always so difficult for the man to speak his mind? It couldn't be her, now could it? Surely he must know that she trusted him and held him in high regard. She knew he was loyal to a fault and she appreciated it.

The car stopped in front of the house but Roy didn't make any movements to get out. Obviously it was up to her to make him speak.

"Roy, what is it?" Miranda asked softly. "Has something happened? Is it your mother?"

"No, no, no, ma'am", Roy hastened to calm her worries, knowing how much Miranda cared for his mother.

"Then what? Do you need help? You know you can always come to me if..."

"No, nothing like that, really", Roy had turned in his seat and was facing his boss now.

"Good", Miranda sighed.

"I don't know how to say that", Roy tried to formulate what was twirling through his head. "Jack needs to see you because he stumbled across some strange things while you were in Europe."

"Oh?" Now Miranda was truly surprised. She knew that Roy's lover worked at _Runway_ but what could be so important that he told Roy that he needed to see her?

"Well, I'm in my office on Monday", Miranda suggested offhandedly.

"No", Roy nearly shouted, "not the office. It's better if nobody else knows about this."

"All right", now she was intrigued, even though it sounded like something from a bad spy- movie. "Come to the house tomorrow afternoon. Let's say five."

"Right. Thank you", relief was clearly written on his face.

"Yes, now, get out. I'm sure your mother is standing right inside the door wondering in what way I'm slowly tormenting you." Miranda smirked when Roy laughed at the suggestion.

He helped her out of the car and took care of her suitcases when the door to the townhouse opened, revealing his mother with her hands on her hips, ready for battle.

"What, for goodness sake, did you do to the poor boy", Maria Carvalli greeted her boss and friend.

"Tormenting him with my new thumbscrews I purchased at the Tower. What did you think?" Miranda dead panned.

"I wouldn't be surprised though if you did", Maria scoffed.

"Of course not, one has to uphold a reputation." Miranda climbed the stairs and came to stand in front of Maria.

"Come on in then, for the sake of your reputation. I can't welcome you like I want to outside. What would the neighbours think? The Dragon Lady has gone soft. We can't have that."

"Indeed."

Miranda followed the shorter woman into the foyer where she was embraced in motherly arms. Returning the gesture, Miranda was glad to be home and touched as always by the warm welcome.

Holding Miranda finally at arm's length Maria took a good look at the other woman. She looked just the same as she had when she left but there was something different. When it suddenly hit her.

"You are happy", Maria breathed. "You are a happy woman in love. Your trip wasn't a waste then."

Blushing at the assessment Miranda nodded in agreement. Remembering a certain brunette and her loving attention the last night before she had to return.

"Yes, very much so."

"Bene", Maria smiled warmly. She laid her hand against Miranda's cheek. "It suits you. You deserve it. Don't let it go!"

"I won't", Miranda whispered hoarsely. "She is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That she is."

Just when Miranda feared their moment was becoming too intense she heard the scraping of nails on the hard wood floor, glad to have been saved from more heart wrenching talk.

Smiling at the sound she looked over Maria's shoulder and found Patricia walking down the corridor to greet her mistress. Maria turned as well and merely rolled her eyes when she saw the hairy beast hastening its stride to welcome Miranda. Tongue lolling out of her mouth, grinning her silly doggy smile, in her usual slow gait Patricia scampered over to the fashion icon, who was already on her knees waiting for wet doggy kisses and hugging the big hound all the while scratching her behind her ears and cooing to her.

"Dragon Lady", Maria threw her arms in the air, "what a laugh! When you both are done you can join me in the kitchen for a cup of coffee. I'm dying to hear more about your time in England."

"Yes, ma'am", Miranda smirked.

Over a decent cup of freshly made coffee Miranda told Maria everything that had happened during her visit to England. How she and Andrea had met again, how they had talked about the misunderstandings and how they became lovers. But most impressing for Maria was the fact that Andrea was not only a Duchess but her grandmother was **the** Contessa Adriani. They talked about the family and the girls' enthusiasm that they could stay with Andrea for another week.

"It will do them good", Maria said knowingly.

"I know", Miranda sighed. "Andrea is good for them. The three of them have a strange kind of understanding. It's theirs alone, I can't even fathom what it is but I'm glad about it."

"Isn't that what you have always been hoping for? A partner who would be able to form a bond with the girls independent from the one with you?"

"It is", Miranda agreed thoughtfully, "Greg's relationship with his daughters is strained at best and Stephen never really cared for them and they didn't care for him. Which wasn't so bad in hindsight."

"Personally I always thought you could do better than Stephen Tomlinson. The man was an idiot", Maria said matter of fact.

"And what about Greg?"

"He took too much for granted. Come to think of it he wasn't right for you either. That man's ego is bigger than himself."

"True", Miranda had to agree. "What about Andrea?"

"Ah", Maria smiled knowingly, "the good Professor. She is way too serious sometimes but that's understandable. I like her, a lot actually. She is honest, sweet, caring, funny and she loves you and the girls like crazy."

"How would you know?"

"She was ready to let you go for this guy, what was his name? Was she not?"

"Yes, she was."

"See! That's what I mean", Maria covered Miranda's hand with her own, forcing the editor to look into her eyes. "She is good for you and somehow I believe you are good for her as well."

"I hope so", Miranda whispered.

"Speaking of which, why don't you go upstairs take a shower and give your three favourite girls a call to let them know you arrived home safe and sound?"

"All right", slipping from her seat Miranda, with Patricia hot on her heels, made her way up to her bedroom, all the way smiling about Maria's phrasing. `Her three favourite girls', she liked that a lot.

* * *

><p>An ocean away night had descended over Edgewood Hall and its occupants were already ensconced in their beds. Some were out like a log after a day of roaming, climbing and taking care of the horses, others, because they had to look after two little redheads with nearly limitless energy. After dinner exhaustion had caught up with all of them and they called it an early night. With a kiss and a fierce hug Andy had said good night to the girls before she went to her own room to shower and get between the sheets with a book, waiting for Miranda to give her a call.<p>

She must have fallen asleep because the ringing of her mobile phone caused her to jerk up and look around slightly disoriented. Taking off her reading glasses she grabbed the mobile from her bedside table with a smile when she saw the caller ID on the small screen.

"Hello, gorgeous", Andy answered her phone.

"Hello, darling", Miranda smiled at Andrea's words, knowing the younger woman meant it exactly like that. "Did I wake you? I know it is rather late."

"Never mind", the brunette waved off her worries. "I was reading and must have dozed off. How was your flight?"

"Boring as hell. But we did get quite a few things out of the way so we will have a head start on Monday."

"That's great. Does that mean you have another day to relax tomorrow?"

"Well", Miranda sighed, "I am not so sure about that because Roy asked me if he and his partner could come and see me over some pressing matters regarding _Runway_."

"Oh? Sounds serious."

"Yes", the editor agreed, already weary what was coming her way. "But enough about that. Tell me how you spent the rest of the day after we have left."

With a lot of enthusiasm Andy recounted the day's events, much to Miranda's delight. She loved to hear the younger woman's voice. Andrea's humorous way brought a big smile to the silver haired woman's face. She lay back on the big bed and let Andrea's voice wash over her, let it fill her senses, for she realised how very much she was missing the younger woman already. Getting through the week without seeing Andrea would be pure torture. Miranda knew she was head over heels in love with the biologist but the depth of her feeling surprised her nonetheless. Never in her whole life had she felt what she felt for Andrea which led to another realization namely that she couldn't imagine her life without the brunette anymore. Miranda had always been self-reliant, never really needing anyone besides her children but with Andrea everything had changed. With Andrea she could let go, there was no need to be strong all the time. She could show her weaknesses and the younger woman would not hold them against her. Miranda missed Andrea's calming presence; she missed her warmth and softness. She missed being held in her arms.

"I miss you", Miranda suddenly blurted, no longer able to hold back what was in her heart.

"I miss you too, my love", Andy said softly.

When Miranda heard a muffled yawn over the phone she chuckled at the brunette's attempt to hide her tiredness.

"Darling, you should go to sleep. I will call you and the girls tomorrow again."

"Okay, love. Good night, Miranda. I love you."

"Good night, Andrea. I love you too." Miranda smiled blissfully at their whispered words of love. She disconnected the call and let her hand lightly rest on her stomach, letting Andrea's words linger.

Maria's call that dinner was ready caused the editor to roll her eyes at the unwelcome interruption of her daydreams. Turning her head she looked at Patricia who looked expectantly at her mistress.

"Come on you big fur ball, let's go downstairs for another round of interrogation!"

* * *

><p>Sunday was spent in a rather un-Miranda like way, she got up late partially due to the jet lag but also because she could for once. After a late breakfast she took Patricia for a walk in the park much to the dog's delight. Miranda ordered a light lunch from her favourite restaurant and early in the afternoon she spent a good hour on the phone with her daughters and Andrea. She could hear by the sound of her girls' voices that even though they missed her what a good time they were having with Andrea and her family. Miranda was happy for them, happy she could make it happen for them and happy that they were now part of such a wonderful family with all those wonderful women. Her girls deserved it. Now they even had a real grandmother.<p>

At five o'clock sharp the doorbell rang announcing Roy and his partner. When she went to open the front door she could see them both fidgeting with their clothes, nervously smoothing their hair while Jack was all the while clutching his briefcase in a death grip to his body.

"Gentlemen, please do come in", Miranda welcomed them when she opened the door.

"Good evening, Ms Priestly", Jack greeted nervously.

"Miranda, please", the editor corrected gently.

"Miranda", Jack swallowed. Not quite sure how to behave properly in the presence of the editor. Roy had told him to relax but how could he. For Roy wasn't exactly that relaxed himself.

"Roy", Miranda greeted her driver.

"Ma'am."

"Let's take this to my study, shall we", Miranda led the way.

She gestured to the couch. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you", both men said simultaneously causing Miranda to roll her eyes at them before she took a seat in one of the opposite armchairs.

"Roy said there is something that needs my immediate attention and it has a lot to do with _Runway_. Is that right, Jack?" Miranda cut to the chase.

"Yes, quite so." Jack nodded vigorously.

"Well?"

"Oh, yes", the sandy haired man opened his briefcase to dig out a thick folder and handed it over to the editor.

Taking the folder Miranda got up and walked to her desk were she sat down and put on her reading glasses before she opened the folder and took a look at the files it contained. It looked like tables and the usual kind of receipts which were used in accounting. Although Miranda was a businesswoman she never bothered with the finer points of accounting. That was what her employees were for. Looking over the rim of her glasses the editor gazed at her guests with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me, Jack, what I am looking at? Because no matter what people may think I am neither almighty nor omniscient."

"May I?" Jack asked, indicating the folder on Miranda's desk.

"By all means", the fashion icon asked.

Getting up from his place on the couch Jack moved across the room and took his place next to Miranda's chair. He sifted through the papers indicating a number every now and then before he launched into an explanation.

"Well, you see, at first I didn't notice it but over the last few months things got more intense and the person behind all this got bolder but even so only a trained eye would spot what is going on."

"Please, Jack, what is it that is going on", Miranda asked more impatiently.

"Money laundering."

"What?" The editor thought she couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm afraid that is what is happening", Jack said contritely.

"But that is preposterous", Miranda was stunned. "Who?"

Miranda knew to make this work it couldn't just be anyone, sure one of the lower levels in the company had to help to pull it off but somebody of the higher ranks had to be the main force behind all this.

"Who?" She asked again when Jack hesitated.

"Mr Carlyle."


	28. Chapter 28

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 28

Miranda listened intently to Jack's explanations and when she got the gist of when, how and supposedly why she thanked the competent young man and with a promise to look into it she accompanied her guests to the door.

"For the time being you should leave everything else up to me, Jack", Miranda insisted again. "You should keep a low profile."

"But...", Jack tried to argue, not wanting to have Miranda take it up all alone. He was stopped by a raised hand from the older woman.

"No, contrary to you, I am fairly safe and have the right connections", the editor assured him. Just like Roy, Jack was family even if he didn't know or understand. Roy would make him see reason, Miranda was certain.

"But...", Jack didn't want to be a coward.

"Come on, I'll explain it to you", Roy urged him with a hand on his lover's shoulder, knowing full well why his boss was doing this. A fact that planted him even firmer in the white haired woman's corner.

The two men finally left with a last thank you and good bye. Miranda closed the door with a heavy sigh, feeling another headache stirring behind her eyes. She wondered again why things could never be easy. Now that her private life was all she ever wished for, her professional life was a complete mess. The editor couldn't wait for Andrea and her girls to return; right now she could use a little family time. But first things first, Miranda went back into her study to go over the files again and find a course of action with as little repercussions for _Runway_ as possible.

* * *

><p>Roy rolled his eyes for the hundredth time since they had left the townhouse. His lover was constantly rambling on about the unfairness of the Ice Queen. Did she not know how useful he could be? Did she not trust him to do his job properly? The woman was unbelievable. Roy had enough when Jack called Miranda a stupid bitch. He stopped the car and waited for his lover to calm down. When Jack finally registered that they had stopped he looked questioningly at Roy.<p>

"Are you quite done?" Roy asked with forced patience.

"What? Don't tell me you agree with her?"

"Listen", Roy said gently, "I know you are disappointed but believe me the only reason she asked you to keep a low profile was because she is worried."

"About her precious reputation", Jack huffed.

"No, you dork, about you", Roy snapped at his lover's denseness.

Before Jack could come up with another insult or objection, Roy covered his mouth with his index finger, looking imploringly at the sandy haired man.

"Let me tell you once and for all how the woman ticks, and I am by no means an expert on this subject, but I know for certain that Miranda Priestly regards you as family and therefore she wants you to be safe. She protects what is hers fiercely. You do not cross her in this and anybody with half a brain would know that. So just count yourself lucky and be there when she needs your help again, she'll let you know."

Looking into his lover's eyes for any kind of a bad joke but finding none, Jack thought about Roy's words, feeling suddenly oddly flattered and embarrassed he hung his head in shame.

"Sorry, for being an idiot", the accountant whispered, having gained a better understanding of Roy's high opinion of their mutual boss.

"But you are my idiot", Roy smiled, kissing Jack soundly before he drove on.

* * *

><p>Why was it that every time when she thought everything in her life was well, something came up to let her know otherwise? Miranda gazed at the papers on her desk and wished for Andrea to be at her side right now. There was no sense in pondering what wasn't but to think about what was. She had to take care of this mess before she lost everything she had worked for so hard. Miranda put the papers back into the envelope and put it in her bottom drawer. Before she could do anything she had to make sure everything turned out in her favour. It wasn't just about her, there were many people who depended on her and her ability to weather every storm that hit <em>Runway<em> one way or the other. She, Miranda Priestly, was responsible for them to keep their jobs so they could pay their bills. She hated the thought that some sleezeball was playing with the livelihood of so many. Miranda may be tough to work for, she demanded the best but she knew why it was so important. Having grown up poor, she had made her way through hard work and a lot of ambition. Contrary to what some people thought she did not make her way up the ladder on her back. So yes, she knew what was at stake for each and every one of them at _Runway_ and Elias-Clarke at a whole.

With a sigh she went to the kitchen to heat her dinner which Maria had prepared for her yesterday. It tasted delicious although Miranda wasn't really enjoying it without her girls for company and Andrea to talk to about their day. She finished her meal and put the dishes into the dishwasher before she turned off the lights downstairs. Miranda collected the Book from the side-table in the hall before she ascended the stairs to her bedroom where she would work on the Book for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

><p>Although, Monday brought a full schedule and lots of things to be taken care of, Miranda started her day in a rather pleasant way with a call from the twins and Andrea. She tried to sound cheerful despite her worries but she knew Andrea wouldn't buy it for a minute. After she said her goodbye to the girls she told Andrea everything about Roy and Jack's visit. The brunette offered her to return immediately but Miranda declined, not wanting her girls to miss their opportunity to spend as much time as possible with their nonna and Andy.<p>

"Are you sure, my love?" Andrea wasn't convinced. She could hear the stress and despair over another catastrophe in her lover's voice.

"Of course, darling", Miranda reassured her, touched by Andrea's concern. "You three go on and enjoy the rest of your holidays. There isn't much I can do anyway. I have to gather more facts and discreetly make contact to the authorities before I can act."

"All right then", Andy finally relented, "we'll call you this evening."

"I can't wait to hear your voice again."

"I love you."

"I love you too, my darling. Goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>When Roy arrived at the townhouse in the morning he didn't have to wait long for his boss to walk out the door. He knew better than to ask what Miranda had come up with to solve the problem but he couldn't help but notice the frown and the heavy silence. Roy had known this woman for years and he knew the difference between anger and worry. This was worry. He cursed himself for being the cause but she had to know. Not telling Miranda would have been even worse. If there was anybody who could do something it was her. Miranda's soft voice stirred him from his musings.<p>

"Oh for goodness sake, stop worrying", Miranda rolled her eyes.

Feeling like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Roy blushed furiously.

"I am sorry", he mumbled, "we didn't mean to cause you any more trouble but we thought you should know."

"You did the right thing", the editor nodded slightly. "If anything I am the one who is thankful and I am deeply indebted to you now."

"Miranda, no, there is no need...", Roy stuttered, but stopped when she held up her hand, effectively silencing him.

"Yes, it is. I won't forget it. And rest assured that I will do everything in my power to ascertain that Jack will get safely out of this."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you, both of you. In times of need we realise who our true friends are", Miranda looked intently at her trusted driver, who was so much more than that.

The editor turned his eyes at the window again, having Roy stunned into silence with her acknowledgement of friendship. Ever since her last divorce and the incident with Nigel she had thought a lot about these things. Roy's clearing of his throat brought her back to the present. She turned her head and looked expectantly at his eyes in the rear-view mirror; waiting with unknown patience for him to tell her what was on his mind.

"In case you don't know already I thought you should know that I am truly grateful that you have giving me a chance when I needed it the most."

"Nonsense", Miranda waved him off, "you have proven your worth and loyalty over and over. So please don't get sentimental on me."

"No, ma'am."

When they arrived at their destination, Roy opened her door and helped her out of the car with a slight bow.

"Stop that", Miranda said with a twinkle in her eye. "People might start to think I relish on the servitude of my friends."

Roy was flabbergasted as he watched her walk away. Miranda Priestly had just officially called him her friend, so what did he care what other people thought. So it was true what he had told his lover, the Dragon Lady did regard them as family. Roy did count himself a very lucky man indeed. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched her entering the building, every inch the dangerous and shrewd woman that commanded people to scatter with a mere gaze.

* * *

><p>At <em>Runway<em> the editor stepped out of the elevator finding an expectant Emily, as usual, waiting for her with her pencil and notepad in hand. As she rattled off her instructions with the redhead hot on her heels, Miranda suddenly stopped, asking Emily if she had done as she had asked at the airport. When Emily confirmed, the editor nodded pleased before delivering coat and bag on the second assistant's desk on her way into her office.

The next issue wouldn't publish itself so Miranda had to get to work which would go rather smoothly in her estimation, since she had brought so many fresh ideas from her unexpected holiday in England. She was working on a draft for the layout when a commotion outside her office was interrupting her concentration. The editor looked over the rims of her reading glasses and found Emily in heated discussion with Nigel. Emily had bravely inserted her body between her door and the furious man. Miranda had to take actions before something untoward was going to happen.

"Emily", she called out, "let him in. There is no need in protracting the inevitable."

Her first assistant stepped aside and let the fuming man pass.

"You bloody bitch", Nigel spat at the editor, "you can't be serious. After all I have done for you and this damn magazine."

Miranda wasn't in the least bit surprised at his reaction. Emily had followed her instructions diligently, no doubt. Had he really thought he would get away with it? Nobody crosses her; he of all people should know that. What he had done to Andrea was unforgivable. In his need for revenge he had nearly destroyed her chance with the younger woman. This was too personal and hurtful and not at all about business. In no way could it be compared to her move in Paris. Paris was all about business, she thought he knew and understood but she had obviously been wrong. It confirmed her suspicion that his interest in the job hadn't been about business at all. Well, too bad for Nigel. He still had so much to learn.

"Consider yourself no longer part of this 'damn magazine'", Miranda answered coldly. "You of all people should have known what business is all about but you decided to make it personal."

"All this", Nigel waved his letter of dismissal at her, "for that little disfigured invalid."

The white haired woman's nostrils flared at the hurtful words spoken by the man she had considered a good friend.

"You started it, Nigel. Count yourself lucky that you can still work in the publishing industry."

"In Hazelhurst, Mississippi!"

"They are in dire need of an editor for their women's magazine. Or so I have heard", Miranda stated nonchalantly.

"You are going to regret this, Miranda", Nigel tried with his last thread of braveness.

Rounding the corner of her desk, the editor came to stand only inches in front of her former art director. She leaned into his personal space and whispered harshly, "For your sake and our former friendship I will pretend I have not heard this. Let me make one thing clear, I could have squashed you under my Prada heel like the little insignificant bug that you are. Call yourself fortunate that you still have the opportunity to work for a magazine, even if it is in the middle of nowhere. Should you ever again try to cross my way I will bury you so deep nobody will ever know you existed at all. Now get out of my office."

Swallowing at the calmly but deadly spoken words, Nigel looked into the woman's deep blue eyes and he knew without a doubt she meant every word she had said. Maybe Hazelhurst wasn't such a bad idea after all. Nigel turned on his heels and left the office without a glance back.

Miranda sat in her chair again, she called out for Emily to tell Serena to move into her new office and after she was settled to come here to talk about the new issue.

Miranda Priestly was a woman not to be trifled with. She was in control of this magazine; there was no way in hell she would give up without a fight. Nobody crossed her like Nigel had and she would find a way to take care of one Jefferson Carlyle as well. This man had underestimated her and what she was capable of. Let them think what they wanted; it would hit them even harder when she was ready to strike. With a satisfied smile she returned to her work. The editor would ensure that the magazine runs smoothly after the change before she would take actions on both Carlyle and that pain in the ass Ravitz. But first things first. Serena, she was certain, would do a wonderful job. The woman had potential and a good eye, a much needed sense of what was important and wanted. One part of business was back on track, Miranda was very glad to have solved this before this sore wound would make it even harder to concentrate on what was really important. Her life with Andrea and saving _Runway_ from being destroyed by the greed of a man.

It was shortly after lunch when a nervous Emily entered her office with an insecure expression on her face.

"Is there a reason for your intrusion?" Miranda asked annoyed.

"There is a solicitor outside and she is asking to see you immediately", the redhead explained breathlessly.

Miranda lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Was this another of Stephen's sorry attempts to get his hands on her money?

"Send her away! She can contact my lawyer if it is something important", Miranda dismissed Emily.

The assistant turned and nearly stumbled into the lawyer.

"I am sorry Mrs Priestly, I am Jennifer Prescott from Prescott, Sterling & Hammersmith", a tall woman in a dark business suit, with black hair, piercing blue eyes and the face of a model introduced herself, "forgive me my intrusion but her Grace phoned me this morning. I am sorry I couldn't make it earlier."

The editor gasped at the mentioning of her lover. This was the last thing she had expected.

"Emily, leave us alone! I don't want to be disturbed", Miranda ordered a bit flustered.

"Yes, Miranda." The redhead closed the door on her way out, wondering what was going on, hoping that everything was alright with her boss and Andy.

"Well, Ms Prescott, take a seat", Miranda gestured at one of her visitor's chairs in front of her desk. "Tell me why Andrea thought it necessary to send you here."

"Thank you", the tall woman took a seat before she explained Andy's intention. "Her Grace and her family are our most important clients, Mrs Priestly. Ever since her grandfather expanded the business abroad we are their legal representatives."

"Call me Miranda. But what does this have to do with me?" The editor asked surprised.

Instead of an answer the lawyer handed her a sheet of paper, a facsimile with today's date on top of the page. Miranda put on her reading glasses and read it carefully. When she was finished she looked expectantly at the calm woman right in front of her.

"Come to my townhouse tomorrow at eight in the evening. Everything you need is there."

Jennifer Prescott nodded and stood to leave, at the door she stopped to turn causing Miranda to look up from the paper she couldn't stop looking at.

"Don't be mad at Andy, please. She means well, she wants you to have every support you need to succeed."

"Andy is it now", Miranda's lips twitched, so this was another of her Andrea's dear friends and not merely her lawyer.

Jennifer shrugged sheepishly, "What can I say. It's hard not to be her friend."

"That it is", the editor agreed.

"Until tomorrow then", with that the tall woman left.

The rest of the day went by in a hurry. Serena turned out to be the perfect choice for the vacant job of art director. Another of Miranda's genially strikes, although she hadn't expected anything less from the woman. On her way home Miranda pondered how she could express her gratitude to Andrea. She should have known that the younger woman would do anything to make sure she wouldn't have to fend alone. Still it amazed her how Andrea's care for her was offered without asking for anything in return. Miranda simply wasn't used to this constant caring, she never expected it and it was usually the best way to spare herself the disappointment but with Andrea it was different. The younger woman seemed to constantly take care of her in ways she had never dreamed of. The editor had always thought it might make herself look weak but she realised that it wasn't a question of being weak or strong, this wasn't a contest. It simply meant Andrea loved her. Period.

That night on the phone with her beloved it made her feel the longing even stronger. Andrea was anxious; Miranda could hear it in her voice, afraid that she might have overstepped her boundaries by sending her her lawyer. The older woman did her utmost to reassure the brunette that she was touched by her concern and grateful for the help. Throwing caution to the wind Miranda gave in and expressed openly how lonely she felt without the other woman and was relieved when Andrea admitted she felt exactly the same. After talking about the girls and sweet words of love they said their goodbye for the night and Miranda fell asleep, feeling surrounded by Andrea's love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the new chapters. Thanks to all of you for reading and commenting. Reviews are aleays welcome:o)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Science of Fashion**

Chapter 29

The week until the girls' and Andrea's return to New York seemed to drag on longer and longer after a very productive Monday. Only Jennifer's visit Tuesday evening to go over the papers Jack had left for her brought a sliver of hope to an otherwise stressful and annoying week. Ms Prescott as it turned out specialized in this kind of crimes and business delinquency in general. Their meeting left Miranda with a positive outlook to overcome the crisis. Jennifer had agreed that they should monitor Carlyle's activities carefully and gather as much information as possible before they handed it over to the authorities. Jack was more than happy to help in this regard and Jennifer would get in touch with her contacts at the FBI to find out more about the whole affair.

Thursday brought the pinnacle of unfortunate events. Irv Ravitz had called a meeting of the board to discuss Miranda's firing of Nigel Kipling and the constant expenditure of her budget for _Runway_. She was kept away from her office for the better part of the day. Although, it had been a good opportunity to observe Jefferson Carlyle in action she was exhausted after another round with the vile little vermin Irv Ravitz. _Runway_ was the flagship of Elias-Clarke, it kept the other magazines afloat. She knew her worth to the company but it was tiresome nonetheless to remind them of the fact every so often, when she had better things to do, publishing a magazine for instance.

* * *

><p>Miranda was walking towards her office when she heard the animated chatter of familiar voices. Discarding the thought as a trick played by her need to see her children and her lover again, the editor stopped dead in her tracks when she rounded the last corner to find her twins and Andrea in lively discussion with Emily. Miranda stood there and observed her loved ones; their happy faces brought a sudden rush of warmth to her heart. The feeling was so overwhelming it nearly brought her to her knees. She felt a happiness bubble up in her chest which was so strong it made her eyes water. When a single tear of joy at the sight escaped she hurriedly brushed it away right before Andrea turned around and their eyes met, acknowledging their mutual feelings with a slight nod and a smile.<p>

Andy bent down and whispered something into the twins' ears which caused them to turn around and with a gleeful shriek they rushed at their mother and nearly toppled her over with their exuberant hugs and kisses. Miranda hugged the girls tightly to her body, happy to have them back in her arms again. She kissed the tops of their heads and glanced at her lover, who watched the scene with a soft smile on her face. Andy knew without a doubt that it had been the right choice to cut their holidays a few days short and return to New York. She had promised the girls that they would return as soon as possible and her nonna had understood perfectly her need to be at Miranda's side right now.

The twins, blissfully unaware of their mother's need to take her lover in her arms, started to chatter animatedly about their time with Andy. The adults kept their eyes locked at each other, longing to feel each other's arms again when Emily's surprise took a pity on them.

"Come you rug rats", Bridget announced next to Emily, "let's get some milkshakes and tell Emily what you two have been up to."

Only now did Miranda see that Andrea and her girls weren't the only ones who got here earlier than expected.

"Hello, Bridget", Miranda greeted her, chancing a glance at the happy face of her first assistant.

"Miranda", the tall woman warmly replied. "We take them downstairs for their shakes. Give us a call when you want them to drive home." With the twins in tow the two redheads left the office.

Standing insecurely rooted to her spot, a feeling Miranda hadn't experienced for decades, she greeted her lover shyly.

"Hello."

"Hi", Andy smirked before she took the remaining steps to pull the older woman into her arms. Miranda flung her arms around the brunette's neck and held on for dear life. Andy's arms were pressed tightly against Miranda's back, her face was buried in the older woman's glorious silver hair, inhaling her unique scent and basking in the softness and warmth of her body. The editor hid her face in the crook of Andy's shoulder nuzzling the soft skin of her neck. Finally drawing back her head Andy brushed Miranda's stubborn lock from her face before she leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Soon the kiss became deeper, more passionate before Miranda remembered where they were and ended it rather breathlessly.

"Why are you here", the editor asked happily, "not that I mean to complain, mind you. I didn't expect you until Friday."

"Oh well", Andy kept holding on to her lover, refusing to let go just yet, "the girls and I thought you might need us here."

"How did you know?"

"We could hear it in your voice", the brunette tried to explain the unexplainable, putting her warm palm against Miranda's cheek, "you sounded odd. It's nothing I can put my finger on; it was simply there in the sound of your voice, although you tried to hide it."

Closing her eyes at the gentle touch Miranda didn't know how she could have ever deserved someone as wonderful as Andrea. Before she felt her demeanour shutter completely she carefully extracted herself from Andrea's arms and took her lover's hand to lead her into her office where they took a seat next to each other on the couch.

Here they couldn't be spied on from the outer office and Miranda leaned against Andrea's body with the brunette's arm securely around her shoulder.

"So tell me", Andy encouraged her, "what is going on."

Miranda sighed because she didn't want to bore her lover with her business troubles but Andrea wouldn't have asked if she didn't want to know. And hadn't she sent her lawyer because she cared for Miranda's well-being in every way? The editor sat back up and told Andrea everything that has happened since her return, she even told her about her right-hand man's dismissal, leaving nothing out.

Andy listened attentively wondering what had caused Nigel's firing; she couldn't help but ask Miranda exactly that.

"He betrayed me in the most hurtful way a friend could. Nigel was my oldest friend and I trusted him implicitly but after what happened in Paris the trust was gone. He didn't realize what had been at stake. I had big plans for him to reward him for the many years of loyal friendship but he decided to let his need for revenge get the better of him."

Understanding dawned on Andy's face, as she remembered the brief encounters with the former art director.

"I am sorry, Miranda." The brunette offered, knowing that despite the older woman's cool explanations it had hurt her more deeply than she was ready to admit.

"So am I", Miranda agreed softly, still feeling the sting of what Nigel had done.

"May I ask why you choose that specific place for him?"

"Ah", the editor smirked, "a few years ago I met a delightful young man who had organised one of our events. He was from Hazelhurst, Mississippi. I believe his name was Emmett, he had style and warmth and he was one of those flamboyant gay men the world needs to make it a better place. But with him gone and the women's magazine there in need of someone with an eye for colour and style I thought Nigel would be perfect."

"Not to mention that he is going to be buried there for the rest of his life, at least as far as the publishing business is concerned", Andy added sarcastically.

"Yes, well, and that", the silver haired woman admitted.

While Miranda filled Andy in on what was going on with Jefferson Carlyle, Emily, Bridget and the girls were having fun at the cafeteria each with their shake in front of them and telling Emily about their adventures with Andy. Although, Emily did her best to be an attentive listener she still reeled from the shock of Bridget's presence. She hadn't expected the other woman to return with Andy. Hadn't she said it would take at least another month to wrap everything up in London before she could come abroad to work here in New York? But now she was here, did it mean she was here for good? Emily really hoped so because she had clearly missed the other woman; she wanted to know where their relationship would be going if anywhere at all. She was ready to give it a try, Bridget was everything she had ever hoped for. The question was if the other woman felt the same, surely they could find out now. When her phone buzzed with a message from Miranda, telling her that Andy was ready to take the girls home they gathered their empty mugs and left to return to the office.

* * *

><p>With the girls and the adults gone, they could concentrate on their work again. Serena and the editor were wrapping up a few details of the cover for the new issue while people from other departments were fidgeting nervously in Emily's office before a run-through Miranda had ordered after Andy had left. The redhead smiled at the nervous glances and hushed voices of her colleagues. When would they ever learn to dot their "i"s and cross their "t"s before they presented Miranda another outrageous idea? Probably never but she had to admit Miranda liked to keep her employees on their toes if only for the sake to make them try harder and give their best for the success of the magazine.<p>

Emily was by no means a stupid woman, Miranda hadn't confided in her about what was going on behind the scenes but she knew it had to be something big and serious. The editor had been tense and on edge ever since their return from Britain. The visit from the lawyer the other day was evidence that something was bothering her boss a great deal. Emily suspected that was the real reason for Andy's early return, she was worried as well. Maybe tonight when she delivered the Book there would be time to offer Miranda her assistance in this matter. Being groomed as her successor meant she should take some of the responsibilities from her boss's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Roy delivered Caroline and Cassidy to the townhouse where his mother was already waiting to take care of them. Then he drove Andy and Bridget to the brunette's apartment before she returned to Elias-Clark again. There wasn't much to take care of for the two women because there was no laundry only to put their clean clothes back into the closet and Bridget to make herself at home in Andy's guest room for the time being. Their respective plans for the evening were already laid out. Andy would pack a few things in a small bag before she headed to the townhouse to spent the night at Miranda's while Bridget would cook dinner at her apartment for Emily. Before she left Andy wished her cousin luck hoping they would take the next step in their relationship.<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda couldn't wait to get home that evening to spend it with her three favourite girls. Maria had prepared a delicious meal and dinner was wonderfully relaxed and soothing after the stress and worries of the last few days. They tried their best but soon after dinner jet lag caught up with the girls and Miranda tucked them in before she retired to her own bedroom. For once she didn't wait for the Book. Andrea was waiting for her in their bedroom, the Book could wait and so could Emily, even though Miranda knew the redhead wanted to talk to her about the troubles at the magazine. It would have to wait another day. Tonight she would reacquaint herself with her lover. She had been starving for the brunette's touch, her smell, her taste.<p>

The white haired beauty closed the door behind her and smiled when she saw Andrea lounging on top of the sheets watching every move she made. Miranda carefully and slowly got rid of her clothes and undergarments before she sank unto the bed into her lover's waiting arms. They kissed and caressed lovingly and gentle, reacquainting them with each other's body again. Miranda loved it that Andrea took her time, lavishing her with so much tenderness and love. Their lovemaking lasted until the early hours of the morning, exhausted they fell asleep entangled in each other's arms, back where they belonged. For once in her life Miranda Priestly would be late for work, not caring one bit just for once.

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting at her desk as early as ever with a dreamy smile on her face, when Roy informed her that they would be late this morning. Good for them, was the only thing she could think of, remembering her own wonderful evening with a certain redhead. Dinner the other night had been great, when she arrived at Andy's place Bridget had welcomed her with a long stemmed red rose and a shy kiss on the cheek. The journalist had served a delicious meal with a tasty glass of wine. Conversation flowed easily between them with an underlying tension, due to their mutual attraction. After dessert they had sat on the couch talking and laughing, their bodies seeking each other's nearness and before she knew it they had been kissing. Emily still couldn't believe how aggressive she had been. What had started tentatively and carefully soon had turned passionate. She had been the one setting the pace, she had pushed Bridget back into the cushions lying on top of her and kissing her when the journalist had stopped her with a hand on her chest. Emily could see the fear in those eyes, but also the need and desire. Emily understood that Bridget needed more time, she needed to feel safe and secure in Emily's love before she could go any further. Right in that moment Emily had promised that they would take it a bit slower; they would build the trust before anything more physical would happen between them. It earned her another toe curling kiss from her lady before they said their goodnight. Yes, life was indeed very good again. It was even better when a beautiful bouquet of flowers arrived for her. The women of this clan certainly knew how to charm a woman.<p>

When Miranda arrived at the office later that day the flowers on Emily's desk were the first thing she detected besides her assistant's dreamy smile. Another victim of the Sachs' clans charms, the editor smiled secretly. Andrea had been more than charming this morning, her body still tingled pleasantly after all the wonderful things her lover had done to her. It was as if Andrea couldn't get enough of her and if she was completely honest she couldn't get enough of the other woman either. Never in her life had it been this way with a lover. She craved the brunette's nearness, her touch, her kisses, everything about her. Maybe it was because she was truly head over heels in love with Andrea; maybe love did make a difference. Too bad business had to be taken care of right now, with a sigh Miranda preceded into her office where she settled behind her desk to plunge into today's agenda.

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by and Miranda had let Emily in on what was going on concerning <em>Runway<em> and the whole of Elias-Clarke evidence was gathered meticulously by Jack and Jennifer to build their case with the FBI. It was only a question of time until the FBI was convinced that they had a solid case to get him and the people in the background convicted. It was in the late days of September when Andrea was already lecturing at University again and the girls were back in school that everything happened so fast that even Miranda was surprised by the events. Irv Ravitz had called for another board meeting to get them to agree to put the editor back in line for going against his orders of keeping the budget low.

The whole meeting seemed to be endless and pointless, at least from Miranda's point of view. Bad enough that she constantly had to keep two steps ahead of this little weasel she had to sit in the same room as Jefferson Carlyle. She could barely keep her contempt for this man from her face. Just as Irv was launching into another round of accusations against her the door to the board room flew open and five men in suits followed by a statuesque blonde woman entered the room. The men identified themselves as FBI agents asking Carlyle to stand up for he was under arrest for fraud, money laundering and organised crime.

"Lady and gentlemen", the woman took over from the agents, "my name is Elizabeth Donnelly, I am from the DA's office and I have a warrant for Mr Carlyle and I am asking you to leave all the papers on the desk where they are. Unfortunately Elias-Clarke is under our scrutiny as well because it seems that Mr Carlyle used your company for his fraudulent transactions. I ask you to wait outside until the FBI is ready to take your statements."

"You can't be serious", Miranda felt her hackles rise. "I have a magazine to run and a deadline to fulfil."

"I am sorry Mrs Priestly", Donnelly acknowledged Miranda with a slight nod, "this must be very inconvenient for you. But I am sure the agents wouldn't mind if you returned to your office where they can interview you later."

"All right", the editor huffed; she detected mirth in the DA's eyes, wondering what it was all about. With a last look at the vile man she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, leaving an amused DA behind. Her beloved was right; Elizabeth thought with a grin, that woman was truly one of a kind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it so far. There is more to come of course. I ask you to be patient until the next update. Thanks for reading and your encouraging comments. Let me know what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dear readers,**

**first of all a huuuuuuuge thank you for your patience and kind words of encouragement. The story will be finished but I'm afraid I have to ask you to bear with me a little while longer. In the meantime I have a special treat for you. Until the 23rd of January you can download my first novel "Imperial Whites" for free at Amazon.**

**Best wishes,**

**vicar**


End file.
